You Can Go Home Again
by Carlee0731
Summary: This story takes place in early 2014 after Robin has been reunited with her family. Robert is still in Port Charles on medical leave since being in a coma for nearly a year. Anna is trying to make her relationship with Duke work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a horrible couple of days for Anna Devane. The discovery of Duke's lies about working with Sonny to take down Julian drained her senses and her strength. Their confrontation in her office had sent her reeling. She did love him but she again found herself in another compromising position because of his weaknesses. She wrestled all night with thoughts of what to do. Could she walk away from him after just getting him back again and did she really have any choice in the matter? She had to admit their relationship and marriage all those years ago was anything but sublime. The only time they were truly happy for any length of time was right after their marriage. She didn't know if she wanted to go back to that life again. The constant lies, the cheating, the manipulation. It was all too much then and she doesn't want to deal with it now. Plus there was another problem she was wrestling with, her growing attraction to Robert. It was keeping her up at night. The feelings were stronger than they have been even in years and she knew it was because of all the time they had spent together in the last few months looking for Robin. If she was really honest with herself, she was in hell the months before that when he was in a coma. She thought about him everyday thinking she was going to lose him again.

"Hey what's with the long face?" Robert asked walking through the door. Anna looked up to see his smiling face and she realized she was very happy to see it. "Hi, tell me you have good news for me."

"No, nothing. I reached out to contacts and no one had any clue how Obreght was released and how she got this appointment. It's a dead end for now, but I'm not giving up yet. How's our daughter handling it?"

"Not well, she's going all Devane-Scorpio on us, I think she's plotting something." Anna said with a chuckle. Robert managed a small smile but didn't like the sound of that. He also suspected that there was something else going on with Anna. "What's going on Anna, you look very stressed and I have a feeling its more than just Robin." Anna considered brushing him off, but for some reason she couldn't help herself. As in their past, any problems or issues she had she could always count on Robert as a sounding board. Granted he was never impartial as far as Duke was concerned, but she always knew she could count on him for help. She told him the whole story and to her surprise he did give her an impartial assessment of course laced with a bit of sarcasm and arrogance. Oddly, she felt almost disappointed that Robert didn't exhibit some jealousy or resentment toward Duke. This disturbed her greatly, because it opened other questions for her that she did not know the answers to right now. She realized in the past few months working closely together again that she had missed him in her life. They had a brutal past filled with loss and regret but she also knew the times they were together were the best of her life. She had decided long ago that she needed to put those times in the back of her mind due to the pain they caused her knowing that she was at fault for the destruction of both their marriages. They had both moved on to different lives and to her dismay she felt they could never go back again. "Come on let's get out of here and grab some dinner, my treat of course." Robert stated grabbing her hand. She found herself thrilled at the prospect of spending a normal evening with him after everything that's happened over the last few months. "Sounds like a plan, let's go." She said smiling up at him. "I'm so glad you're here." She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Me too, I'm sorry you have to go through this." Robert said kissing the top of her head. She hugged him harder. They stood in other's embrace for several moments. But then it hit her, the buried feelings, the memories, the love, the intense attraction. It all came flooding back as if someone was playing home movies of her life and all she could see was this man's face. It was surreal. She wanted to stop, to pull back but she couldn't, she held on tighter. Robert, being Robert, sensed a sudden shift in the room, but he didn't dare assume. He waited her out. She stepped back still holding on to his waist and they looked into each other's eyes. Robert was frozen in place. He recognized that look instantly and it scared the hell out of him. He did the only thing he could do since he couldn't trust himself. "Ready?" he hoarsely croaked out. That snapped Anna out of her trance instantly. "What am I doing, what is happening?" she thought to herself. She recovered quickly and said "Yes let's go." But in the back of her mind, in that brief moment she knew she saw the same feelings reflected in Robert's eyes.

They ate, they drank and more than anything they laughed. She painfully realized she hasn't laughed like this in such a longtime. She was pretty sure she also giggled, which she didn't think she has done since she was in her 30s. "What are your plans Robert? Do you plan on staying in Port Charles for a while or do you have another assignment lined up?" She asked this question with a sudden fear of the answer. She didn't want him to leave and she was not afraid to admit that. They just got their daughter back and for the first time in a long time, she had her family back in one place. "Well, funny you should ask. I received another call today from the WSB and I have been put on a 6 month leave because of the coma. I will have to pass the physical in 6 months to be activated again. To be honest, I'm not too disappointed. I was hoping Robin would want me around for a little while." Robert said sheepishly. "Of course she will Robert, she adores you and so does that grandchild of ours. It would make them very happy if you stayed in town for a while." She said, hoping somehow that she was convincing him to stay. "It would also make me happy if you stuck around for a while." She surprised him as well as her herself with that admission. He smiled at her and tried to make light of the situation even though he was thrilled by her declaration much to his own surprise. "Well it's settled then." He said as he clinked his wine glass with hers. The rest of the evening was spent reminiscing about their lives together and apart. They talked and learned more about each other in those few hours then they had since they were married over 22 years ago. Even their time in the lab didn't allow them to open up to each other so freely. They were more concerned with getting out and finding Robin. They both came to the realization that even though they were together only a short time over the last 36 years, those times were the best of their lives regardless of all the danger, the pain and the eventual loss. As the evening was winding down Robert realized he had to clear the air with Anna and apologize for abandoning her after Robin's death. It was the lowest point in his life and he was utterly ashamed with how he handled it. "Anna, I want to apologize. I was a coward. It was the one moment in our life together where you needed me the most and I let you down. Can you ever forgive me for that? I will absolutely understand if you can't, but I need to know." Anna was taken aback by his vulnerability. It's a side of him that is rarely seen if at all by anyone but her and their daughter. But she thought he deserved an honest answer and knew he would see right through it if she didn't give that to him. "Robert, I have to admit for a long time I was angry and resented you. I needed you by my side and you were not there. I felt so alone. But as time went by I realized we were both in unchartered territory and we both handled the situation uncharacteristically and with a little self-destruction and desperation built in. "Spencer." Robert said that one word reading Anna's thoughts as usual. "Yeah. I didn't realize it at the time, but I guess Luke was your substitution. He was there for me at her funeral and for a long time after that. We leaned on each other while we recovered from our demons. You know you both are so much alike in many ways that it didn't seem wrong at the time. But in hindsight I guess I wanted so much for Luke to be.." She stopped herself realizing what she was revealing. It was too much, it was all too much. Robert instantly picked up on it but decided to let it go. "Robert it's not a matter of forgiveness, you don't need to be forgiven. Please know that I understood and I still understand. Besides that's all water under the bridge now. We have our wonderful daughter back and if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here with us now." She was being completely honest with him. "Thank you." That was all he could say.

He walked her to her suite as they talked about his plans for putting down some roots in town. She laughed when he asked if they could get adjoining suites. He decided tomorrow that he would look into getting a temporary room at the MetroCourt. As they approached her door, instant awkwardness set in for both of them. They both knew that things had been revealed today and old feelings were starting to reemerge or at least existing feelings were coming to the surface again and it scared the hell out of both of them. "Listen if you need to vent again, call me okay?" She nodded and smiled. "What are you going to do about Lavery?" Anna thought for a moment. "Honestly I have no idea, I really don't. But I do know I don't want to go back to that life again so something's got to give." Robert paused for a moment and then said, "Just be true to yourself Anna, follow your heart, it will work out." He wanted her to be happy, he knew that as well as he knew his own name. If Lavery made her happy then so be it. "Thank you Robert and thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time and I don't think I've laughed that much in well years." She leaned in to him to give him a kiss on the cheek, but she suddenly stopped inches from his face. It was surreal as they both looked into each other's eyes. This time however, neither stopped what happened next. Neither knew who moved first, but the next thing they knew their lips were touching and lingering. It started out slow and hesitant, but when they both pulled back for a brief second and looked at each other again they both then lunged for each other at the same time. It was a desperate and frantic kiss as they couldn't get enough of each other. Anna's was grasping at Robert's coat to pull him closer as Robert was backing her up against her hotel room door. As Robert's hands wandered down from Anna's waist to her ass, it suddenly hit him that they had to stop as this was getting out of control fast. He didn't know what was happening and after the wonderful evening they had together, coming to terms with their past he didn't want to ruin it all. He reluctantly pulled back grasping for air staring into her beautiful face. That look of desire and happiness is something he quickly realized was the thing he missed the most in his life right now. Anna was equally shocked at what just happened. What was she doing? Duke? Why was this happening now? All these questions raced through her mind while she realized she was still grasping tightly to Roberts jacket. "Anna, I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened here. I know you're vulnerable right now, I apologize." He rambled out. "Robert, shut up please. I'm not vulnerable, I knew what I was doing." She said she didn't want him to take this all on himself and make her feel even guiltier then she already was. They looked at each other and then both broke out into laughter because the tension was so high. "What was that?" Anna asked. "I have no idea, maybe it's all the adrenaline of the past few months finally crashing down. Or maybe you just find find me irresistible as usual." Robert quipped. "Oh yeah, that's it." Anna shot back. She was so grateful he was trying to lighten the mood "Look, its late we had a few tonight, it happens. I hope it doesn't make it weird between us since I plan on sticking around for a while." Robert asked sincerely. "No of course not besides you're right it happens." Anna replied. "Okay then, I'm gonna go. Please besides what just happened don't hesitate to call me okay." Robert said as he pressed the elevator down button. "Thank you Robert, I definitely will." With that the elevator door opened and he stepped inside both giving each other one last glance.

Anna tossed and turned all night. The thoughts of what happened with Robert filled her brain on a continuous loop. Despite Robert's assertion that it was just one of those things, she knew they were both kidding themselves. She painfully admitted to herself that if Robert had not stopped she doesn't think she would have. And that scared the hell out of her. She loved Duke, she was committed to giving this relationship a chance. She had convinced herself that this was what she most wanted for her future. But was she kidding herself? Was it something she wanted because she believed this was her only option? Since Robert's cancer scare 6 years ago, he has not expressed the slightest interest in resuming any relationship with her and it took her a longtime to get over his leaving her in that hospital room. She vowed she would never again make herself vulnerable to him again, but here they are again. But was she assuming he was interested? Maybe it was just the heat of the moment type of thing. She struggled all night going back and forth until her alarm clock rang for work. She wearily got up and dressed for the office.

Robert's night was not much better. He knew the instant their lips touched that he has been kidding himself all these years. When he was with her, he was home and there was no place he would rather be, but did she feel the same? He was not at all sure about that. She was with Duke now and he knew she loved him. He did come to a decision that he would not pursue the situation, if this was something she wanted, she would have to make the first move.

Four days passed by slowly for both of them. Both constantly reliving what happened in front of Anna's hotel room door and neither knowing how to approach the other to break the ice. It was Valentine's Day which made the situation all that much worse. Robert was able to secure a suite at the Metro Court as well, but he insured that his room was in a separate wing and separated by as many floors as possible from Anna's suite. He had planned a quiet night after spending the day with Robin and her family. He had several security consultant position interviews lined up for the following day so he figured he would spend the night studying the company profiles and security status. However, considering the significance of the holiday in his and Anna's relationship his mind often wandered back to that fateful night 23 years ago. Anna found herself in the same predicament while trying to focus heavily on her job, the Carly Jacks disappearance and the impending mob war as well as Duke's involvement. Suddenly there was a knock on Anna's door and there was Duke standing there with a bouquet of roses. Much her surprise she found herself slightly annoyed. "What's all this about?" She asked without getting up from her desk. "I came with a peace offering hoping we can come to some sort of understanding about our situation." Duke replied with confidence. "Duke, I thought I made myself perfectly clear the other day that given my job, there can't be a compromise. I understand more than anyone what you're going through and I know that you feel you need to do this, but I can't jeopardize my life or my job for what you are trying to accomplish." With that Duke seemed a little annoyed. He thought that maybe the last few days would have softened her resolve, but it only seemed to have strengthened it. He could not understand why she would place her job over their relationship or his need to rectify a situation that ruined their lives 25 years ago. He regretted his next sentence the second he said it. "Well can't you find another way to make a living?" Anna was instantly angered by that. "Are you seriously asking me this question? You want me quit my job so that you can exact revenge on Julian Jerome?" "If that means we stay together and get past this stalemate, then yes." Duke replied with conviction. Anna was angry, but more than anything she was disappointed. The man she loves is asking her to change who she is. "I'm sorry Duke, but that's not going to happen. So now we find ourselves in an impossible situation. I love you, but I can't turn a blind eye to this." She replied. "Just give me a few weeks, this war is about to come to a head. I know that this will all end soon. Don't turn me away." Anna found that she couldn't. She owed it to him after everything he had been through to give him a chance. "Okay, you have a month and that's it. If you're not out of this, we're through. Can I make myself any clearer?" Duke was thrilled. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Anna felt herself tense and almost resist his embrace. It alarmed her. She loved him, she wanted to make it work. Duke also felt the slight resistance, but didn't press it. He figured it was her resistance to what he was asking her to do. Anna knew immediately it was something else entirely. "So I'll see you later at the Metro Court, I booked us a table." Duke asked. "Sure I'll see you there." Anna replied as she then watched him leave the office.

Anna and Duke's dinner went as well as both expected. There was still tension, but it somewhat dissipated as the night went on. Anna felt that she needed to commit to this relationship she wanted it to succeed but for some reason when the night was coming to a close she found herself making excuses to Duke so that he wouldn't spend the night. She stated she wasn't ready yet despite their reconciliation that day. Most of that was true, but she also knew it was much more than that. As she lay in her bed, Anna found her mind drifting back to what happened with Robert only days before. It frightened her. She did not understand why all of a sudden she could not get him out of her mind after all these years. Why did that one kiss change everything for her and now her relationship with Duke? As she was with Duke tonight, she realized that since they reunited last year Anna has felt something was missing in this relationship. They used to have so much passion for each other when they were married. Of course things change, they both had been through so much over the last two decades and they were much older now. She had convinced herself that all of it was normal and she shouldn't expect fireworks like it was all those years ago. However, since her encounter with Robert, she knew there was much more to it. That one kiss she shared with Robert made it crystal clear that intense desire mixed with intense love never dissipates. She immediately recognized that night the fact her desire and yes her love for him had not dissipated. With all of their issues, problems and hang ups, she and Robert still had an intense love and desire for each other. What does this all mean? Is she putting too much meaning on one kiss? She was more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same night she found herself dressed and downstairs at the bar. If she was honest with herself, she hoped she would somehow run into Robert. Up at the suite, she suddenly was overcome with the need to see him. She knew he found a room at the hotel, but she knew she couldn't just knock on his door. She wasn't ready for that yet. She also knew she wasn't ready for what she was about to see. In the corner of the bar, she spotted Robert and Alexis laughing and sitting quite closely. She immediately recognized that Robert was laying on the charm and Alexis was eating it up. Suddenly she was instantly overcome with jealousy and it pissed her off. Without giving much thought to her actions, she found herself approaching them. "Hey Luv, didn't expect to see you down here so late." Robert said nonchalantly which pissed her off even more. "Hello Robert, Alexis." She said nodding in her direction. She lied as she stated she just got back from the office and decided to stop in for a quick drink. Robert didn't buy it for a second, since she was wearing jeans and a sweater he was sure she wouldn't wear to the office. He decided not to call her out on it. He knew something was wrong though, by the way she was biting her lip and he suspected it had to do with Lavery again. She looked to him both annoyed and depressed at the same time and he found it unsettling. He also felt the sudden need to find out what had happened. "Look it's getting late and I have some appointments tomorrow. Alexis would you mind a rain check for tonight?" Robert asked as he stood up. He glanced meaningfully at Anna hoping she would catch on to what he was trying to do. She did. "Of course not, I would love that. Good luck tomorrow Robert and thank you for the drinks. Anna it's always nice to see you." Alexis excused herself. She recognized the signs of being dismissed. She immediately sensed Anna's agitation in noticing her having drinks with her ex-husband. She wondered briefly what was going on there. "Is everything Ok, you look rather annoyed?" Robert asked as he placed cash on the table. Anna was flustered so she quickly replied. "I'm not annoyed Robert and you didn't have to end your evening on my account. It looked like you were having a good time. I didn't know you knew Alexis so well." She immediately chastised herself since the comment came out sounding shrewish. He chuckled. "I don't know her well, but she was helpful to me when you threw me in jail last year." He said with a wink. That made her laugh and he was grateful for that. "What's going Anna and don't lie to me. Where's Lavery?" Robert asked not being in the mood to play games. "There's nothing going on Robert. Like I said I just came down here for drink after work, that's all." Anna replied. Robert was not in the mood to play games and he didn't want to press her to explain. He sensed something was going on because of her reaction to seeing him and Alexis together. He recognized that look on her face but as he promised himself the night before he was not going to be the one to make the first move with her. He also ignored her non-response to his Duke question. "Look, I do have to get up early tomorrow, it's going to be a long day so I'm going to head upstairs. Want to share an elevator?" Robert said with a smile. "Yeah sure, I have an early day tomorrow as well." He decided to let it pass, that she came down for a drink and suddenly doesn't want one./p

"They walked side by side to the elevator as Robert talked about his day with Robin. Robin was thrilled that he was staying in town for a while and was just a little more than curious about his current love life. He answered her truthfully that there was nobody special in his life right now and that he was happy just having his family together again. He did sense that she was prying for more information. Anna laughed and said she was always just a little more curious about her parent's love life even as a child. They both recalled all the times when she was young and especially before and during their second marriage how she was either asking about their relationship or interrupting them at the most in opportune times. When they reached Anna's floor, she realized that she didn't want to say goodnight to him yet. She hesitated leaving the elevator as Robert held the door open. Robert sensed an internal struggle going on and waited her out. "Well I guess I'll see you Sunday at Robin's." "Oh yeah that's right, I'm looking forward to it." Robert replied still holding the door open. She struggled with what to say next. "Do you like your suite?" She asked. She felt like a schoolgirl and she wasn't sure why. It was both exciting and infuriating at the same time. She wanted him and she wanted him now but a small part of her held her back. It was the only part of her brain that was thinking rationally at the moment. She prayed he would make the first move, but she noticed uncharacteristically he was also holding back and that pissed her off. "Yeah it's ok, all hotel rooms look the same to me now." The door buzzer began to ring since it was being held open too long. "Well I guess I better go." Anna said. "Yeah." They stared at each other. The small space crackled with electricity it was overwhelming, but neither moved until Robert couldn't take it anymore. He knew what she was doing or at least he hoped he knew. He wished beyond belief that his next move wouldn't be a regrettable one. He worried needlessly as they both reached for each other at the same time. Robert let the elevator door go as he backed her up against the wall of the elevator. Their kisses were almost animalistic as they devoured each other. Anna felt Robert's hand on her ass as he began to lift her right leg to bring himself closer to her. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness pressed up against her center. Anna felt her world spinning on its head as she realized she hasn't felt this alive since they were last together. It was overwhelming she couldn't get enough of him as she tried to pull him closer to her. Robert was equally overwhelmed, as he knew beyond a doubt that he had to have her now. Suddenly the elevator door opened and luckily for them no one was waiting, it was Robert's floor. They instantly broke apart both gasping for air as they both stared at each while the magnitude of what happened was sinking in. Robert released her leg from around his hip as they slowly moved apart. He spoke first. "This is my floor." "Yeah." She replied breathlessly. She didn't want to let him go as she held onto his hand and proceeded to pull him with her out of the elevator. They both smiled at each other as Robert led the way to his room. When they reached his room Robert pulled the card key from his pocket and opened the door. The significance of the moment suddenly dawned on him as he realized what they were about to do. He had to know what this all meant and he had to know that she would not regret what they were about to do. "Anna?" He asked as he turned to her before entering the room. "Hmmm?" She said as she moved closer. Noticing that look on her face, it took everything in him not to just forget everything he was about to say and take her inside and make love to her. "What's going on here? I need to know. What are we doing and what about Duke?" With that Anna was snapped out of her trance as she looked at him with shock. He continued. "Is this going to be a one-time thing or is this something more?" Anna didn't know what to say. Part of her was completely shocked by his questions and the other part of her was angry at him for ruining an incredible moment. She didn't know how to answer any of his questions. "I don't know Robert, I don't know." She replied. It was not the answer he wanted so he pressed on. "I know you're having issues right now with Duke, but is it over?" He asked. "I don't know." Anna replied again. "Anna I need to know. I can't be a consolation prize. You know our history and how I feel about you so you can understand why I need some answers here." Anna was taken back. She didn't know how to respond because she didn't know the answers herself. She knew that she loved Duke, but she also knew that she loved this man beyond reason. She knew that in the last 10 minutes, she had never felt more alive in what seemed like forever and she didn't want to lose that again. She was so confused. "I can't answer all these questions right now Robert because I don't know the answers." He understood. He knew that Anna didn't give herself freely and was never one to throw caution to the wind regarding her heart so he let her off easily leaving the ball in her court. It was one of the hardest thing he ever had to do. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her tenderly before responding. "You know how I feel about you and you can pretty much surmise what I want, but you need to decide what you want. You need to commit yourself one way or the other. I know you, you would never be able to live with yourself if you decided you made a mistake. No matter what happens and what you decide nothing will ever change how I feel about you, ever. When you do decide, you now know where to find me." That broke her heart. She knew that what he was doing was taking every ounce of resolve that he had and Robert was never one to lay his heart open like this. She didn't think it was possible, but at that moment she loved him more than she ever had before. "I don't know what to say, except thank you. Thank you for knowing me so well and stopping me from possibly making a mistake here. When did you become so mature and gallant?" She asked with a small smile. "Well at my age, don't you think it's about time?" He responded. She kissed him tenderly on the lips before saying "I better go back to my room, see you Sunday?" She asked. "You bet. Goodnight Anna." "Goodnight Robert" she said walking down the hall to the elevator. She didn't turn around because she didn't want him to see the tears flowing down her face. She didn't turn around until she heard his door close.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday at the Drake's was a joyful time for everyone. Just being together again for such a normal family event as Sunday dinner was something Robin never thought would happen again. Having both her parents together with her and her own family meant the world to her. But Robin, being Robin sensed something was off even for them. She caught both of them on numerous occasions just staring at the other as they ate or played with Emma. She also noticed that there seemed to be tension between her mother and Duke as they barely spoke to each other during the entire evening. As Emma was getting ready for bed, she asked Robert and Anna to read her a story as she sat between them on the couch. To an unknowing eye, watching the 3 of them together laughing with Emma and each other it would appear they were a lot more than just ex-spouses. Robert had his arm on the couch around both of them as he and Anna acted out the story for Emma who laughed and held both of their hands. Robin noticed this interaction as well and sensed more than something was going between her parents. She watched both of them intently as they looked into each other's eyes on more than one occasion and she hadn't seen those looks in a very long time. As she glanced back over to Duke sitting in the chair, she realized he was also seeing the same thing. She made a mental note to invite her mother to Kelly's tomorrow. She had to find out what was going on. /p

For Anna, the prior few of days had been hell. After leaving Robert that night she struggled with her thoughts and decisions. She found herself constantly reliving her brief encounters with Robert and she realized with painful clarity that she missed Robert, she needed to see him, and she wanted to be with him. In some sense she always wanted him but when he gave her the choice, basically stating that he did want her again she knew there was only was choice for her. She made her decision that night but she struggled with how she would reveal this all to Duke. She didn't want to hurt him, he had been hurt so much and for so long, she knew it would devastate him. She decided to wait after the Sunday dinner at Robin's to have the discussion, she didn't want to ruin it for everyone. Robin loved Duke as well and Anna didn't want him to be excluded considering it might be the last time they were all together. For most of the weekend, Anna avoided Duke by working at the office to wrap up the Franco/Jacks/Webber case. The excuse seemed to work as Duke didn't seem bothered by it, plus he was equally busy with Sonny working on how to bring down Julian. As Sunday morning dawned Anna found herself excited at the prospect of seeing Robert that day. In fact she couldn't wait to see him, she only hoped it would not be awkward. She needn't have worried. When her and Duke arrived, Robert was seated on the couch with Emma playing their Diggeroos and having a ball. She couldn't help but break out into laughter at seeing the two of them. She could see how much Emma loved her Grandpa and it warmed her heart. Robert was acting all goofy and Emma was eating it up. Robert had no sense of ego when he played with Robin as a child and she could see he was the same with their granddaughter and she loved him for it. Although Robert was disappointed that Anna and Duke showed up together, he didn't let on. He hoped all weekend that he would hear from her, but was not surprised that he didn't. He figured now by the fact that they showed up together, that she has made her decision. It saddened him greatly, but he understood and wouldn't let it ruin the rest of the evening.

After they all said their hellos Robert had to excuse himself to wallow in his disappointment and was in the kitchen looking for a beer in the fridge when Anna walked in. "Hey." He said while opening the top. The next few moments felt to Robert as if he was standing outside himself. She stood there and stared at him from across the room and smiled. Then with deliberate grace she walked up to him and grabbed his head and kissed him hard. Robert was so shocked that he could barely respond. The kiss turned tender and loving as she hugged him close to her. They broke their kiss and Robert tried to recover. "What was that for?" He asked as she wiped her lipstick from his lips. "I must be losing my touch if you have to ask?" Anna said with a smile. "I don't understand." He said confused. "I'm sorry, I know it looks strange since I showed up with Duke tonight. I was going to come see you tomorrow and tell you, but I couldn't wait. I love you Robert, I always have and I always will. I want to be with if you'll have me." She said knowing with all her heart that she was where she wanted to be forever, in his arms and staring into his eyes. Robert stared at her in surprise not knowing if he was dreaming and if he heard her correctly. "You know I want you. I have wanted you forever and that is never going to change. I love you Anna Devane with all that I am." They kissed again, this time with intent. They both became lost in the moment when they heard Robin approaching the door yelling back to everyone that dinner was ready. They sprang apart fast and unbeknownst to Robin were adjusting themselves when she walked in. "Hey, you guys ready? Mom can you help me bring the food out?" Anna winked at Robert as she said "Sure sweetheart." Robert was still in shock. He still didn't understand what was going on. Why was Duke here if she had decided that she wanted to be with him. "I'll help too Robin, we'll be right out." He said. Robin looked back at both her parents with a questioning look but decided that obviously they were engaged in a pretty intense conversation when she walked in. She decided to leave it be and left. Quickly he turned back to Anna. "Whats going on? Why is Duke here?" He asked in a hushed tone. "Shhh." She admonished, "I'll explain it all later, but I plan on talking with him tonight about us." Anna said. "You mean he doesn't know anything?" "No. He has no idea. I was going to tell him yesterday but I decided tonight would be better." Robert didn't like the sound of that. He assumed incorrectly that she and Duke spent the weekend together and now that bothered him greatly. "So are we just going to go on with the evening as if nothing's changed?" Robert asked incredulously. "Yes we are." Anna stated matter of factly. "Robert, please be patient. I know that's not your strong suit, but I promise it will be worth the wait." Anna said kissing him with more than a little lust. She knew that would shut him up and it did.

As the evening progressed Anna and Robert were pretty confident they were keeping their feelings in check, but as observed by Robin and to some extent Duke, Robin knew something was going on, she just didn't know what. She remembered the conversation with Anna at Christmas regarding her Dad and Duke and was surprised that her mother admitted to loving both men. She was also rather surprised that Anna never gave her answer on what she would do if Robert walked through the door and asked her to be with him. She wondered silently, if something had changed in the last few months. The evening ended uneventfully as they all said their good-byes with Robert leaving first and giving the women of the family hugs and kisses trying awkwardly to kiss and hug Anna without any apparent meaning.

As Anna and Duke were on their way back to the hotel, she asked Duke to come back to her room. Duke unaware of anything else said there was no place he would rather be and chalked up the tension and the observations of the evening to his own imagination. As they entered her room, Duke made a move to bring Anna into his arms and kiss her. She pulled away gently saying "Duke, we have to talk." At that his phone rang and it was Sonny. He decided not to answer it. He did not like the sound of what she just said and if he told her Sonny was calling him, it would only provoke her even more. He suspected that she decided she can't deal with his involvement with Sonny and he would have to make a choice. "Okay let's talk. My guess is that you're having second thoughts about me working with Sonny." Anna looked at him trying to muster the courage to continue. "Actually that's not what I want to talk about. It is true, I will never be ok with this arrangement. I think it's too dangerous for you and I fear this will all end badly." "Anna, I told you before I have to do this, for you, for us." Duke replied. "Duke, please I don't want to have this conversation again. It's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway." With that, Duke was a little concerned what else could be going on and then it dawned on him. "Duke, you know I love you and I was so happy when we found you in that clinic alive and well. It was a dream come true for me. I had missed you so much the last twenty years that I thought I had finally what I always wanted." Anna said grabbing his hand. Duke picked up on it immediately. "You thought?" Duke asked. "Yes, when we came back to Port Charles after Robert was in a coma, I thought that we could just pick up where we left off and everything would be perfect except of course that Robin was not here. And to some extent we did, but I still felt something was missing and I attributed that to still not having Robin in my life. But now she's back and I am overjoyed about it, but there is still an emptiness. Over the last few months, although I have been denying it to myself up until recently, I have come to realize what that missing piece is." Anna said looking at Duke and willing her tears not to fall. "It's Robert isn't it?" Duke asked without hesitation. Anna didn't answer, but looked down at her hands. Duke really wasn't sure up until that point, but obviously he was right. "I see. What are you telling me Anna? Is it over between us? Are you with Robert now?" Duke asked standing up. "No I'm not with Robert, Duke. What I'm saying here is that I've tried to make this work with us and I thought it was but I realized it's not." Anna replied. "Please tell me the truth Anna, I saw you and Robert tonight and I sensed something was going on. So please tell me is Robert the reason you're ending this." Anna knew he deserved the truth. "Yes." That's all that she wanted to share with him. She didn't want to hurt him with the details. "I can't say I'm surprised." He said pacing back and forth. "Does he know? Forget it don't answer that I don't want to know. This is unbelievable. It's unbelievable to me that you are willing to throw away what we have to go back to a man who has abandoned you time and again." Anna was startled by his outburst but she let him continue. "Anna can this really be what you want? What happens in six months when Robert decides once again that he needs to leave you behind again? What will you do then, because as much as I love you I won't be here to pick up the pieces? I may have lost 20 years of my life but I still have my pride." Anna replied softly. "I wouldn't expect you to. I don't know what my future holds nobody does, but I can't go on lying to myself or to you. If this is our one last chance, I have to take it. I'm sorry but I do love him and I need to do this." Anna said openly crying now. "I refuse to accept this. I think you are just confused with everything that has gone on the last few months with finding Robin and Robert coming out of his coma. I think you are confusing those emotions with having renewed feeling for Robert. I know you two spent a lot of time together finding Robin and I'm sure you bonded over that or did something else happen then or recently? Have you slept with him?" Duke asked now wanting to know if he was being made a fool of. "No, no I would never betray you like that." Anna said realizing instantly an old wound she had exposed. "Then why all of a sudden? This makes no sense." Duke responded. "It's not all of a sudden Duke, well not really. I think I have known for a long time now but I was in denial. Look I know this is not fair after everything you've been through but I couldn't go on lying to myself and to you." Duke didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe this was happening. He refused to believe it. She had to come to her senses. "I'm sorry Duke, I am so sorry." Anna said crying. He couldn't answer but headed for the door. "I refuse to believe this is over." He said looking back at her as he closed the door behind him. She watched him leave and then broke down when he closed the door. That was one of the worst things she ever had to do, but she knew it was the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert looked over at his bedside clock noting the time 1:30am. He felt like the night would never end. On the one hand he was ecstatic when Anna told him today at Robin's. When she walked in with Duke, he was so overwhelmed with disappointment he wanted to escape. But when she told him her decision, he felt more alive than he had felt in decades. He wondered what happened tonight. In fact the not knowing was driving him crazy. He got up and went to the window. Would she change her mind? Would Duke convince her she was making a mistake? He hoped neither of the two would happened, but after everything he had been through these last few decades he knew he would survive it. He walked in the living room of the suite and decided to fix himself a drink.

He then heard a noise at his door, to his trained ear it sounded like someone was trying to pry their way in. He quietly put down his glass and reached for his gun. Unfortunately only clad in pajama pants his gun was way over on the other side of the room. Then he heard a faint knock.

With gun in hand, he asked "Who is it?" "Its me Robert." With a sigh of relief he opened the door and found Anna standing there in her pajamas and robe looking more than just a bit pitiful. He could see she had been crying.

"Come in are you Ok? What happened?" He reached for her hand and brought her in the room. She wrapped her arms around his bare waist and laid her head on his chest. He was stunned at first but then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Hey tell me are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine it was just a bad night and I needed to see you." She looked up at him as he brushed the hair from her face. "I'm glad you did. Were you trying to pick the lock?" He asked with a chuckle "Yeah but my heart was into it and I gave up." He laughed at that and hugged her tighter.

"Are you losing your touch Devane?" He asked looking down into her face. He kissed her gently at first became it became heated very quickly. Anna felt swept away instantly standing there in his arms with him naked from the waist up. She was overcome with her desire for him.

He was the first to break the kiss. "Hey tell me what happened." He said as he moved her hair behind her ears. "Are you sure you want to talk about this now?" He nodded. As Anna disengaged herself from him she said "Well I guess you could say it went as well as expected, but I don't think Duke has accepted it. In fact he said he didn't before he left." Robert followed her to the couch and sat down heavily next to her. "He was so distraught Robert." Anna stated. "I'm sure he was, but you knew that he wasn't going to take this well. I think he reacted as anyone would in his position." "Yes, I suppose."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Robert, Duke did say something that has had me thinking since he left." "What did he say?" Anna debated bringing this up now, but she felt now was as good a time as any. "He basically said I was taking a gamble given our history and it's highly probable that I will wind up alone again." Robert didn't know what to say to that. He also didn't know what she expected him to say so he didn't say anything. Anna waited him out, but as time went on she got more irritated so she decided to ask him outright. "Robert if we are going to go down this path again, I need to know what your intentions are. I know that sounds medieval, but it's a valid question."

He chuckled slightly. "Are you asking me to make an honest woman out of you?" "Robert don't joke about this. I'm serious. Am I going to wake up one morning six months from now and find a note on my pillow?" Robert knew she was looking for some reassurance that she made the right decision, but in his mind he didn't want to have to make empty promises to convince her. He wanted her to be absolutely sure about them without written guarantees. "Anna, I gave up making promises a long time ago in fact the last promise I made was to our daughter 22 years ago when I vowed to bring our family back together. I can promise you that I'll love you forever because that is true and will always remain true. But I can't make a promise that we will always be together forever and beyond that. I did that twice, meant it both times but look what happened."

He watched her face as the tears began to flow. Anna knew what he was saying was true, but she still couldn't help wanting more. "Are you having second thoughts about us, Ill understand if you are? I would promise you the world Anna if it meant you would stay with me, but it would mean anything. You need to be sure what you want based on your feelings not on empty promises." Robert said holding her hand. "So what you're saying is that you can't even guarantee that you will be here in 6 months." Anna said with a little anger in her voice taking her hand away. "No what I'm saying is that no one knows what will happen tomorrow or the day after or six months from now." Robert said honestly.

"What happened to you? When did you become so cynical?" Anna asked honestly wanting to know. "Life happened to me Anna. Life and abundant loss. I take each day one at a time now it's much easier on the soul." Robert said sadly. "Life and loss happened to me too, but I still have hopes and expectations otherwise I would be dead inside." Anna started to stand. Robert grabbed her hand. "Wait look you're painting a bleak picture here. I love my life now especially now with my daughter back in it. I have joy in my life and I do look forward to things. How can I not have joy when looking at my daughter and granddaughter and you? My family is my only joy." Anna smiled down on him but turned serious again.

"Robert I don't think I can gamble with the rest of my life like you can. I can't take each day as it comes, I have to have something to hold on to. I can't live my life wondering if tomorrow he'll be gone. I won't live like that." Robert sighed. He knew he could lie and give her what she wanted, but he refused to do so. "Then we're at a stalemate here. I guess its better knowing now isn't it?" Anna was shocked and angered that he was giving up so easily so quickly. "So that's it then?" She asked

"That's entirely up to you, Anna. You can take me as I am now without any guarantees or not." That sent her in a rage. "You arrogant asshole. I can't believe after all these years, after everything we have been through together you can't even give me any kind of commitment after what I just did tonight." She screamed at him. "Don't throw that in my face, you made your decision you told me that today and I never promised you anything except that I love you. If you regret your decision, then I'm sure Duke is waiting in his room with open arms. Feel free to go back to him." He regretted it as soon as he said. The devastation on her face cut him like a knife. She headed for the door and slammed it behind her.

Robin was patiently waiting for her mother at Kelly's however she was now over 20 minutes late. When she called her this morning at the office, her mother sounded terrible and denied anything was wrong. She reluctantly agreed to have lunch with Robin knowing exactly what Robin was up to, but she could never deny her daughter and would never especially now give up an opportunity to see her. Robin watched as her mother walked through the door, she looked as bad as she sounded this morning. "Hey sweetheart." She gave Robin a hug and a kiss. "I went ahead and ordered your favorite." Robin said.

They talked a while about Patrick and Emma and how Robin had never been happier. Anna was so thrilled that her daughter finally had everything she wanted after so much pain these last few years. "So last night was fun. Dad seemed really happy. I am so glad he's staying in town for a while. I really want Emma to get to know him more, he's so good with her and she adores him."

Robin said hoping to get a reaction from her mother that she could read. She was not disappointed. Anna's expression turned immediately sour when she mentioned her father. "Yeah just don't count on him staying too long Robin, you know you're father he never stays too long in one place these days and won't commit to anything." Bingo, it wasn't the reaction she was expecting considering their behavior last night but Robin knew something was going on.

"So are we just going to dance around this or are you just going to tell me what's going on and save us both a lot of time. What's going on with you and Dad?" Robin asked. Anna paused while drinking her coffee and debated how to handle this. She knew it was coming but it still left her at a loss for words. "Well, I can honestly say that there is nothing going on with me and your father."

"What does that even mean? Does that mean something was or did? What about Duke?" Robin asked. "Robin after everything you've been through do you seriously want to hear about my love life?" Anna asked with sarcasm. Robin smiled she knew that something did happen between her parents and they probably had some sort of argument last night, that was no doubt her father's fault and now her mother was pissed at him. "Mom just tell me what's going on."

Anna started to object, but then decided her daughter deserved an answer. She explained everything that had happened over the last week or so, leaving out the intimate details. She talked in depth about what happened with both Duke and Robert last night. When she was done, she looked over at her daughter who sat there opened mouthed. Robin, being like her father, was never at a loss for words so she waited her out. She didn't have to wait long.

"So let me get this straight, you're willing to throw away a chance with Dad because he refuses to promise that he'll be in town six months from now." "Robin, it's much more than that." Anna replied quickly. "I don't know Mom. You know that both you and Dad have had a very rough history a lot of things have happened to both of you, Dad especially. You can't expect him to change overnight. Doesn't it tell you something that for 22 years since you were married he still has been unable to commit to anyone or anything else. When you and Dad remarried, don't you remember how committed he was to the whole thing. He wanted the big wedding, he wanted all the bells and whistles, and he wanted all the traditional stuff that went along with it. Then when you guys were together, he thought he had it all, we were a family for the first time. He was the most committed man I have ever seen, and that was the happiest I have ever seen him and for that matter you. We all made promises to each other that we would be together forever. And then it was all blown away in one afternoon. I think what you are asking of him is scaring the hell out of him. He's afraid it will all be blown away again. He's protecting himself. He did the same thing when he left you to seek cancer treatment. He didn't want you to commit to him again in case the treatment wasn't successful and it would all be blown away again."

By the time Robin was finished, Anna was in tears. Leave to her daughter to put the right perspective on things. "But he was so willing to let me walk out of that room. He didn't stop me." Anna said. "Probably because he didn't want to hurt you again. Look from the sound of it, Dad did handle it wrong there is no doubt, but you have to ask yourself Mom, what you want from him? Do want to get married again so soon? Do you want him to put something in writing that he'll be here next year? Or do you just want to be with him again because you are in love with him? It's really very simple and I pretty much know the answer anyway." Robin said resuming eating her salad. "Simple, you think so? Spoken like a true Scorpio." She said smiling at her daughter. "I gotta be me. Look I know you love Dad, you already told me that at Christmas. I guess you didn't think you would have had to make this choice now but here you are and you've obviously made it. What about Duke though? Do you regret your decision because of what happened with Dad last night?"

Anna thought about it for a moment but answered truthfully. "No regardless of what happened with your father last night, I know I made the right decision. When I walked out that door last night, I wasn't giving up on your father I was just getting as far away from him as possible before I killed him. He is so infuriating you know?" Robin laughed. She was so happy to hear her mother say that. She could already see the love shine from her mother's eyes as she talked about her father. "Yes I know. So what's your next move then?" Robin asked. "Nothing, this is entirely up to him. I made my decision, I let him know it and now he has to give a little as well otherwise this relationship will never work. I'm not asking for a ring or anything like that, I just want him to work at this a lot more than he has been." She said chewing on her salad. "So in other words he has to grovel?" Robin asked. "Basically" Anna replied and they both laughed.

Robin left her mother outside of Kelly's. She knew that her father would take much too long to give in. She knew he would eventually, but by then it would be Christmas again. He definitely needed a push. She headed straight for the Metro Court. She ran into him as she approached the elevator bank. He looked as bad as her mother did before. "Hey Dad." He brightened as soon as he saw her. "Hello Luv." He hugged her tight. "I was just coming up to see you." Robin said. "Sorry Luv, actually I'm running out to an appointment." He replied. "Oh, do you have a few minutes?" Robert could never say no to his daughter. "For you always. Come on lets go to the bar."

Robin didn't want to waste time, so she came right to the point. She figured her father would appreciate the bluntness anyway. "Look Dad, I spoke to Mom today." Robert smile faded immediately. "Oh I see. Are you here to let me have it?" He asked. "No actually you'll be happy to know that I took your side on this." Robert looked surprised. "I guess she told you everything that happened." He asked not knowing if he wanted to know the answer. He was surprised that Robin did take his side. After Anna left last night he spent the entire night admonishing himself for the way he treated her. "Well she told me the highlights. Dad I understand where you're coming from and considering what has happened to me over the last two years, I know there are no guarantees in life. But what I also came to understand is that we have to hold on to whatever we have for as long as we have and that we have to be thankful for what we are given. We can't spend the rest of our lives worrying about what may or may not happen. You above everyone should know that." She said holding his hand. "I know that Robin, that's why I don't want to make promises that I may not be able to keep." He said. "Dad, I understand that, but what is a promise really? It's a commitment to do the best you can to do something for another person. It doesn't guarantee the outcome. It only lets the other person know you are committed to fulfilling it. That's all that Mom is asking for, that's all she wants. She wants to know that you want to be with her as much as she does with you here and now and for as long as fate allows." Robin said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you love Mom?" She asked suddenly. Robert looked up into his daughter's eyes. "More than my own life." He said with a small smile. "Then what's the problem?" Robin asked. "There isn't any but I do I know I made a mistake last night that probably sent her running back to Lavery. So it's all probably a moot point now anyway." Robert said deflated. "Well you couldn't be more wrong. You can fix this Dad, you just have to want it bad enough and show her that you do." Robert looked at his daughter wondering where all the time went and when did she become wise beyond her years. He didn't think he could love her more, she was so much like her mother. "I've been an ass haven't I?" He asked her with a smile. "No comment." She said laughing. "Now go and fix this." They both stood and hugged each other hard. "I love you baby." "I love you too Dad, so much." He watched her leave. Now he just had to figure out what to do. She is not going to be easy on him if their history is any indication.

It was a long day for Anna when she entered the Metro Court lobby. All she wanted to do was go up to her room take a long hot bath and finally get some sleep since she hasn't slept for days. She briefly wondered if Robert was in his room and resisted the urge to find out. She pressed the up elevator button. The door opened and to her surprise Robert was inside. They were both surprise to see each other. "Hi." He said after a beat and walked out of the elevator. "Hello." She said with a strain. Internally she was thrilled to see him, after her talk with Robin that day she knew that she made the right decision and was probably a little too hard on him. But she wasn't going to let him know that. "Going up?" He asked holding the door open for her. "Yes thank you." She said walking past him as she stepped inside. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her gently. She responded at first, but then gently pushed him away. It was the hardest thing to do. What she really wanted was to take him up to her room. "Robert, don't please." He nodded. He knew what she wanted, but he was not ready to have the conversation so soon. He still had to figure out what he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't help himself he had to kiss her. "I'm sorry." He said sheepishly. "Look I know its late, and it looks like you're not up to having a discussion tonight, but can I see you tomorrow?" He asked. She was not going to be easy on him. "Why?" He was surprised by her question. "I have something I want to tell you." Anna looked at him not sure if this was a good or bad thing. "Okay, I'll call you then." She said as she stepped in the elevator. As the door was closing, Robert reached his hand in to stop it and looked her squarely in the eye. "Don't give up on me yet." He stated and let the door close. She smiled after the door closed. "I never have Robert, I never have." She muttered to herself. Lurking in the corner of the elevator bank, Duke Lavery observed the entire conversation. He was pleasantly surprised to find that things were strained between the two of them. It gave him hope that he still had a chance to change Anna's mind. He pressed the up button./p

As Anna was about to run her bath, she heard a knock at the door. She smiled and assumed Robert decided he didn't want to wait until tomorrow. She was surprised to find Duke on the other side of the door. "Hi." She said with surprise in her voice. "Hi, do you have a minute." Duke asked. "Sure." She said stepping aside to let him in. "Is everything Ok?" She asked as she followed behind him. "That's an odd question considering what happened between us last night." Duke said with a small smile. "Yeah I guess it is." She said on a sigh. "I came here to see if you've had second thoughts and to ask you what I can do to change your mind." Duke asked hopefully. He vowed to her last night that he wouldn't allow his pride to give her a second chance, but he couldn't help himself. "Duke, please don't do this. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I really and truly am, but I have not changed my mind. I know I've made the right decision for all of us. You deserve someone who can give herself to you completely with no regrets. I'm not that person any longer. Do you really want to spend your life with someone who can only give a small part of themselves?" She asked reaching for his hand, but he pulled away. "Do you really love him that much? Have you always loved him more even when we were married?" He had to know. She didn't know how to answer that. She knew she loved both of them, but in the totality of her life, she would have to say that Robert had her whole heart. "Do you really want the answer to that?" She asked with sadness. "I guess I have my answer." He said completely deflated. "You need to know Duke that when we were married, I was madly in love with you. I still love you now. It was a very happy time in my life when we were together." She spoke truthfully. "But, Robert was always in your heart wasn't he?" He asked. She paused a long time before answering. "Yes, yes he was and is." "Well then I guess there is nothing more to say then except I wish you well. I hope you get what you want Anna and I hope this was all worth it for you." He said heading for the door. "Duke wait." She said. He turned waiting for her to speak. "I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, I still want you in my life in my family's life. They love you too." She said. "I don't know Anna. I have a lot of reevaluating of my life to do now. There is really nothing for me here now. Besides it's yours and Robert's family, I don't think I fit anymore." He said. "What will you do now?" She asked wanting to honestly know. "I don't know. I still want to bring Jerome down, but half of my motivation has been removed." He said looking at her intently and walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The package Robert had been waiting for finally arrived from New York. He was starting to think it wouldn't arrive in time for his discussion with Anna that evening. He thanked the front desk clerk and headed for his room. He was putting all his eggs in this package hoping that Anna would accept this as his commitment to her, to them. It's been years since he laid eyes on the contents. It had always been too painful for him to look at them and he kept them stored in a safe deposit box in New York. But now they had a whole new meaning for him and he hoped Anna would feel the same way. Now all he had to do was patiently wait for her call.

Anna headed for the elevator bank intent on calling Robert from her suite, but she suddenly changed her mind. She didn't want to see him up in either of their rooms for fear she would lose her resolve once they laid eyes on each other. Since their first kiss last week, she has been surprised at how little resistance she is able to muster in his presence. She pulled out her cell and called his cell. "Hi." "Hi, I'm downstairs in the lounge, you said you wanted to talk to me about something." She said in a business like tone. "Yes I did. Why don't you come up to my room?" he asked. "No Robert, I would rather hear what you have to say down here." With that she ended the call. Robert looked at his phone and chuckled. She was really playing hardball.

He noticed her immediately sitting at a secluded table in the corner. She was absently swirling her wine in her glass, when she spotted him. She forced herself not to smile as he approached. "Hi." He said as he sat down. "You look beautiful as usual." He said leaning in to kiss her. She pulled back. "Cut the crap Robert, just say what you wanted to say." He had to laugh at that. "Well okay then. Where to begin. Well I guess the best place to start is to say that I am profoundly sorry about what I said and how I reacted to you the other night. You deserve so much better than that. I am making no excuses for my behavior, but I guess my fear had me lash out at you and for that I'm sorry." She smiled very slightly. It was a good start, but she wanted more before she let him off the hook. He sensed that as well with her silence. "Anna, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and for so long. My greatest fear is that I will let you down. I don't ever want that to happen again." He said grabbing her hand, this time she didn't pull away.

"You have given me a great gift again by opening your heart to me and letting me back in and you deserve more than what I have been giving you." He reached into his pocket a pulled out a ring box. Anna's eyes went wide, not expecting this at all. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with fear. "Inside this box is a symbol of what we once meant to each other, the commitment I made to you so long ago. I am giving this to you now, so that you know that I am once again giving you my promise that I will be with you as long as you will have me. I love you and I don't ever want to be without you again." He handed her the box. She hesitantly opened it and instantly covered her mouth to control her sob. Inside was her engagement ring and their wedding bands from their second marriage. "Oh my God, how did you find these, I thought they were gone forever?" She asked not able to take her eyes off of them as the flood of memories, love and family flashed before her eyes. "They were sent to me right after the boat explosion. They told me you had died in the explosion and this was all that was left." She looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. She touched her hand to his face. "You've kept them all this time? I don't know what to say." She said so completely thrown by it all. "Just say you forgive me for the other night, for every time I've let you down over the past 36 years and accept these as a token of my love and commitment to you. I do love you Anna, please never doubt that." She looked at him and he knew instantly that he finally did the right thing.

"Oh Robert I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me as well, I love you so very much. You have no idea how much this means to me, I will cherish these forever." She said gently grabbing his face and kissing him tenderly. "I want this to be a new beginning for us. I can't promise you that at my age now that I can change my boorish ways, but I will do everything I can." She laughed at that. "I don't want to change you Robert, I have loved you and love you just the way you are and THAT is never going to change. What scared me was the fact that I would be swept up in the intense love I have for you again and that it will be taken away from me again, either by you leaving or someone taking this all away." She says looking into his eyes. "Anna I promise you that I will never leave voluntarily ever again. It's the best I can do right now." He kissed her, it became intense very quickly as they became lost in the moment. Anna realized that as commissioner they couldn't be caught carrying on in the lounge of a hotel. She reluctantly broke away. "Let's go upstairs." She said. He nodded while looking at her intently; she didn't think she would make it to the room.

At the bar, Duke is observing the entire exchange between Robert and Anna unnoticed. He watches as they get up and as Anna pulls at Robert's hand to bring him along with her. She kisses him seductively when he stands and they begin walking toward the elevators hand in hand. Duke watches them at the elevator bank. He knows without a doubt where they are going and what they will be doing. He is enraged with jealousy and hatred. As they waited for the elevator, they stand as close to each other as possible while Robert steals kisses along her cheek and jawline. Once the elevator opened they are tripping over each other and laughing to get inside. Robert pressed the button for her floor and then backed her up to the far wall of the elevator as the doors closed. They both suddenly realized the significance of the moment and what was about to happen. They looked intently at each other as Robert gently caressed her face and smiled. "I love you." He said on a whisper. "I love you too." Then she kissed him gently and hugged him to her tightly.

As the door opened, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her to her room. As she was fishing through her purse for her key, Robert was being no help at all by standing flush against her back with his hands on her hips. He planted feather light kisses along her neck and jawline when she finally found her keycard, she dropped it to the floor when his hand wandered up to cup her breast. "Robert, Robert" She barely moaned out. "Hmm" He said caressing her and pushing her against the door. She could feel his arousal in the small of her back. "Please. We need to get into the room now." She moaned. "Yes, yes we do." He whispered turning her around and plundering her mouth with an erotic kiss. "I dropped the key." She said between kisses. He stopped and then he chuckled. "Oh sorry." He reached down and picked up the key opening the door. Once inside it was a whirlwind of shedding cloths, kisses, caresses and moans as they tried to make their way toward her bedroom. They didn't make it.

As the back of Anna's legs hit her sofa, she knew she wouldn't be able to make it to her bed without having him right at that moment. She reached for his belt and began to shakily unbuckle it and pull the zipper down. She was very careful not to hurt him as he was more than ready for her. He stopped her hand as he quickly unbuttoned her blouse and reached around her to unclasp her bra and throw them to the floor. He stood there mesmerized as they both smiled at each other. She pulled him by the waist band of his pants as she laid down on the couch pulling him down with her. He settled between her open legs and tried to unbutton her pants. They were finally successful pealing them and her underwear down and off in one quick move. He quickly shed his own remaining clothing as he re-settled himself between her legs. He kissed her gently, sweetly trying to sear this moment into his brain. He thought if he died tomorrow, it would all have been worth it just for this moment with her. He noticed looking at her face that tears were rolling from her eyes. "Are you Ok?" He asked caressing her face. "Oh yes, I'm more than OK."

She reached for him as she was beyond ready for him, she wanted him now. She never thought she would be with him again and she felt almost outside of herself as she felt him enter her. Their lovemaking was almost primal. It was 22 years of love and loss and desire and reclaiming of years gone by. When it was over they were completely spent as they clung to each other trying hard to catch their breath. Robert attempted to move to readjust his weight and to gently pull out of her. She quickly tightened her grip on him. "No don't, don't leave me." He obeyed looking down into her face and kissing her gently. "I will never leave you again." She kissed him hard. They lay like that for a while until Robert realized it was really cold in the room. Anna was kind of out of it below him but he lifted himself as gently as he could so that he could grab a blanket from the back of the couch. "Where are you going?" She asked sleepily. He looked back at her completely naked on the couch and smiled. He had no idea how long they were laying like that, but looking at her like that he knew immediately he wanted her again. "Just getting a blanket, it's freezing in here." He chuckled.

She sat up as she watched his naked form approach her. It seemed almost impossible to her that this man could be more attractive to her now then he was decades ago. He was amazingly fit for a man his age and at that moment she wanted him again. He sat down next to her and spread the blanket over both of them. "You're amazing you know that." He said kissing her gently. "Ditto" She said and it instantly brought him back 20 years. "I know you're not big on promises Robert, but promise me we won't have to wait another 22 years to do that again. I don't think I'll survive it this time." They both laughed. "Now that is definitely a promise I know I can keep." He said as he reached his arm around her and coaxed her to straddle his lap.

This time their lovemaking was gentle, unhurried. They explored each other again, as they used to so long ago. They brought each other to heights of pleasure they hadn't known in years. It was as if time had stood still for them as they both reached completion together again. When it was over, he gently picked her up in his arms and brought her into her bedroom. They slept until dawn. Robert woke up and briefly didn't recognize where he was. Then he felt her, he smelled her and he knew exactly where he was. He smiled broadly. For the first time since she was taken all those years ago, he finally felt at peace. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He looked over at the bedside table, it read 9:18. Anna was going to kill him, she was incredibly late for work. He tried to wake her. "Anna, sweetheart time to get up. It's really late you know. You have to get to work." He said as he caressed her head. She moved and looked up at him. "Hi you, good morning." She crawled up his body to kiss him. "Last night was incredible, for a moment there I thought it was a dream." "It was a dream." He said as he kissed her back. "Ya know, you're very late for work." He said between kisses. "No I'm not. I told them yesterday I wasn't coming in today." She said smiling down on him. "Really now, and why would you have done that?" He asked. Then there was another knock at the door. "Did you order room service?" She asked. "No I didn't."

She got up and searched for her robe while Robert observed her naked form appreciatively. Anna walked out of her bedroom into the living room noticing all the cloths strewn around the room. She smiled and sighed and decided she didn't have the energy to straighten up. She looked through the peephole and it was Duke on the other side. Anna opened her door only half-way not wanting to deal with this situation right now. "Hi, is everything OK?" She asked. "Yes, I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you would be at the office already, I was about to use my key but thought better of it. I left my laptop and iPAD here. I know I have some cloths and toiletries here as well. Would you mind if I got them now." He said as he handed her his keycard. Anna was extremely relieved he didn't let himself in, but she didn't know how to get out of this situation. "I'm sorry Duke, now is not a good time. I was just about to jump in the shower as you can see. Can you come by later?" She asked hoping he would bite. "Yes of course, but I still need my laptop now, if that's ok?" She knew if she refused, he would suspect something and it was a conversation that she did not want to have. "Sure, I know where it is I'll get it."

She didn't invite him in but left the door slightly ajar as she retreated to the office to retrieve his laptop. Duke waited briefly outside the door, but then decided to open it more and stand in the threshold. He immediately noticed the room and the state it was in and he knew what went on the night before based on what he saw down in the bar. He was immediately enraged again even though he knew the reason she left him was because of Robert. Seeing the evidence of it, made it all finally hit home. He was about turn around and walk out, but Anna emerged immediately horrified that he was in the room. She decided to avoid the whole situation. "Here, I couldn't find your iPAD though, but Ill look for it." He took the laptop and stared at her. "He's here isn't he?" He asked. "Duke please, I don't want to do this." Anna pleaded. "I've got to give Scorpio credit, he really does work fast doesn't he? Or maybe he had an easy target once again? I mean really Anna it's been what 48 hours since you dumped me or did he already plant his flag before that." Duke spat out

"That's enough." Came a booming voice from the bedroom door. Robert stood there standing in a towel not being able to find anything else. "Get out Lavery." The both men stood there staring each other down. Robert recognized a murderous look in Duke's eyes and for a brief moment it gave him a chill. He knew immediately that Duke was not going to go quietly out of Anna's life. "I'm leaving. Just one thing though, I hope she doesn't scream out the wrong name Scorpio, I mean it's only been what two week since we were together. That would be embarrassing wouldn't it?" Duke said walking toward the door. Duke knew he was lashing out in anger and in the process not hurting Robert but hurting Anna immensely, but at that moment he didn't care. She was making a fool out of him. Robert wanted to take the high road because there is one thing Anna hates is male posturing but he couldn't help himself. "No need to worry, I only heard my name all night and well God's." Duke lunged for him and missed. Robert quickly grabbed his arm and brought it behind his back and threw him against the now closed door. "Robert STOP.." Anna screamed she knew he was hurting Duke. Robert let him go and opened the door. "Get out". Duke looked back at Anna one last time and left.

Robert turned around to see Anna standing there with tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry Luv." It was all he could say. "Why did you have to provoke him?" She shouted. "Me? Anna I know I should not have said what I said, but I am not about to stand there and listen to him talk about you like that." He shouted back. "I can take care of myself, plus he was just lashing out, he's hurting." She replied. "Fine, you can take care of yourself. If he's hurting why did he come here then? You would think he would be avoiding you and us. He has to know that it was a possibility he would run into us together." He said. "I don't know, he came here today for some stuff he left here, I should have given it to him the night before." She cringed as soon as she said it. "The night before?" Robert asked. Anna briefly closed her eyes. "What was he doing here the other night?" "He wanted to know if he could change my mind about us." She said hoping it wouldn't set him off. "I see." Robert said walking to sit on the couch.

"Robert, obviously I didn't I'm here with you now." Anna said sitting next to him. "I know, but will I always have to wonder if you will change your mind?" He asked looking at her. She was surprised how vulnerable he looked in that moment. The old Robert would have lashed out and become territorial or just basically shut himself down. She didn't know how she could convince this new version that she will never change her mind and that she knows this was exactly where she belonged. "No, never. I promise you that. After last night, I now for a fact I am where I belong, where I always should have been. I'm not talking about the sex aspect, I'm talking about how it makes me feel when we are together. I have never felt this way with any other man, I have known that for a long time. Ok?" They smiled at each other and kissed sweetly.

"I need a shower." Anna said suddenly. "Yeah me too, I'll go back to my room and get dressed. Do you want to meet for lunch?" Robert said standing and retrieving his cloths from the floor. When he turned back around to face her, she walked up to him and pulled at his towel letting it drop to the floor. She then proceeded to drop her robe. "Actually, I was thinking that I could use some help. Care to join me?" She said smiling her seductive smile. "If I ever say no to that request, feel free to shoot me or kick me in the head again." He said grabbing her to him. "Deal."

Under the hot spray of the shower, they took their time exploring each other's bodies. Touching and teasing each other. "You have some new scars." She said as she kissed one on his chest. "Yeah, a lot has happened in 22 years." "What's this one?" She asked kissing one just above his belly-button and going across his left side it looked very deep. "The explosion, shrapnel from the tanker." She stood up and looked at him for a long minute. "I'm so sorry for bringing that man into our lives, for everything that happened to you and to Robin because of it. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" "Anna, there is nothing to forgive, none of what happened was your fault. You have to forgive yourself, he was a mad man from the get go." He replied kissing her gently. "If we are going to move forward, we have to leave the past behind, all of it. We've both done things that are questionable and for most people would probably be major obstacles, but here we are and I don't want to waist a second with you harping on our past mistakes." "I know, I know I guess that's still one of the nagging questions I will always have where you are concerned." She said. "You need to stop punishing yourself, its over let's move on. We have our daughter back, our family is back together, and we are in each other's arms after spending a glorious night together. Things are looking up for us and we deserve the happiness." They hugged each other tightly. When they broke apart Robert lifted Anna off her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned her against the wall as he proceeded to make love to her again.

He looked over at her bedside clock it read 1:15PM. "I guess we're never going to get out of this bed today are we?" He asked stroking her hair as she lay across his chest. "Is that such a bad thing?" "No definitely not we have a lot of catching up to do." Anna looked up at him. "At least this time, there wasn't an earthquake." She smiled at him. "Yeah, that did cut things short didn't it? However like now, there were a couple of earth-shattering screams before that I seem to recall." He said looking at her. "She smacked him on the chest. "Shut up." He laughed at her loving how he could always make her blush. Just then Anna's cell rang from somewhere in the room. "Don't answer it." He said. "I have to Robert, remember I am the commissioner." Anna said rummaging through her jacket from last night that was in a pile on the floor. "Oh have the tables have turned" he muttered to himself remembering how many times they were interrupted by a ringing phone when they were together. She always said the same thing to him. "Yes, yes I understand, Det Falconeri can handle it please let him know. What do you mean he's off-duty its only 1:30? Okay I understand, I'll be there shortly." Anna hung up. "I'm sorry Robert, I have to go." She said as she rummaged through her closet for something to wear. "What's up?" He asked. "Well it could be nothing, but Tracy is insistent that Luke is missing again but not by his own choice." She said from the closet. "You know I've been trying to reach that guy for days. He left an odd message on my phone last week." Anna popped out of the closet. "What did he say?" "He didn't say much just that he needed to talk to me and to call him back but he didn't finish his sentence he was cut off. Here ill play it for you." He played her the message, it didn't sound much out of the ordinary but both didn't like the fact that he was cutoff. "What day was this?" "Last Tuesday." Robert replied. "And Tracy came to me 2 days later. Okay I got to go. I bet Heather has something to do with this again." Anna said. "Good Lord is that nut still on the loose, I thought she was dead." Robert said. "We all did, she is very much alive." She walked over to the bed after quickly dressing. She kissed him hard. "I love you, I'll see you tonight?" She asked hopefully. He grabbed her hand before she could pull away. "I have a better idea, how about I come with you now. I might be able to help." He said. "I don't know Robert, you're not very good with other people in charge. Will you behave yourself?" He gave her the side eye. "Yes I'll behave myself, plus you know how taking orders from you makes me hot." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed out loud. "Let's go, but I mean it Robert you better behave yourself." She said trying to hide that she was actually pleased that he was in coming with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Robert observed Anna's interrogation of Heather from the other side of the 2-way mirror. He watched intently as Anna manipulated Heather with the BLT. It has been over 25 years since he had laid eyes on Heather Webber and he could see the years had not been kind. He didn't think it was possible that she could more off than wall now than when he had known her. However, he was more enthralled with cunning and skillful Anna was in getting the information she needed out of Heather. He didn't think he could be more proud. When it was over, she into the room and smiled when she saw him. "I have to go, if Scott and Luke are there I just hope we aren't too late." Robert nodded. "I'll come with you." "No, you have no jurisdiction here Robert, I don't want you anywhere near that place. Plus you are not carrying." She said emphatically. "You're losing your touch Devane, I'm always carrying." She looked surprised. "Still, you're not 100% yet Robert, I don't want to risk it, or you. Just please stay here." She pleaded as she headed for the door. "You weren't complaining about me being not 100% an hour ago." He called after her." She glared back at him but he could see a hint of a smile.

Robert waited as long as he could bear it. He knew she was be incredibly angry at him when he showed up but he figured he would be able to handle it. That's what he figured. When he arrived at the clinic he saw the army of police cars and their swirling red lights so he knew they were all inside already. He turned listed on his personal police communicator as the officers inside talked amongst themselves and listened as Anna gave instructions. He smiled hearing her talk authoritatively to her officers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement along the sidewall of one the buildings, he knew instantly that this was going to be a problem. As he approached stealthily, he peered around the corner with his gun drawn and at his side. He saw 2 large men with guns moving 2 men by the arms dressed in white and orange over their shoulders. He knew instantly one of them was Luke. He cursed Anna's team wondering how and why no one was guarding the exits and entrances. He came out from behind the wall and shouted "drop you weapons". He noticed immediately that it was also Scott Baldwin and that both he and Luke were in strait jackets. This was not going to be good. They were all startled but then both men pointed their guns at Luke and Scotty. "You had better drop yours." Luke and Robert exchanged looks that they had done so many times in the past. Quickly Luke doubled over and pushed back against his man while at the same time pushing Scott into his, shots were fired. Robert immediately fired his weapon at both killing them instantly, but not before taking a bullet. He fell to the ground.

Suddenly there was a rush of officers coming out from all buildings with their weapons drawn. Anna followed soon after immediately noticing both Luke and Scotty on the ground. She rushed to them and noticing the 2 dead guards lying next to them. "Luke, Scotty are you hit are you hurt?" "No Slim, forget about us, get to Robert he's hit." Luke yelled. "What?" She exclaimed and Luke tried to get up and rush over to where Robert was. Anna saw him and her heart sank while an intense cold spread throughout her body. She was immobile as she saw her officers and Luke scramble to reach him. All her fears and doubts and memories came flooding back and she was reminded again that if she ever lost this man from her life permanently she would be destroyed. "Take this freakin thing off me." Luke exclaimed as the officer unclasped the ties on the strait jacket. "Get that ambulance over here now." Luke yelled. "Damn it Scorpio don't you die on me as my hero. I don't need this on my conscience" He said as he watched Robert try to open his eyes. He could see the blood all over his chest, but as he looked more closely under his jacket he could see it was a shoulder wound. It was thru and thru, but there was a lot of blood. "Who's dying?" Robert asked weakly. "Well not you, old man. Hang in the ambulance is coming." Luke suddenly wondered where Anna was and he looked back to see her frozen in place. "Slim, he's fine, he's going to be fine." She didn't hear him. Luke got up as the paramedics came and walked over to her. "Anna, do you hear me, he's fine." He asked grabbing her shoulders gently. "Yes, yes I hear you. My God, my God are you sure?" "Go see for yourself."

Robert was now sitting on a gurney, getting bandaged up, he looked white as a sheet. As she approached him, he looked up to see the stricken look on her face. He didn't know if she was going to finish the job or kiss him. She did neither as she reached him. She asked the paramedic about his condition. He had lost a lot of blood and it was recommended that he spend the night in the hospital as a precaution which he refused. "Can you give us a minute?" She asked everyone around them. By then the news crews had arrived and were being cordoned off a few yards away. They looked at each other for a moment. He wanted to wait her out. He knew he shouldn't be there and she was going to read him the riot act for which he deserved. Instead to his surprise she reached out a hand to caress his face and her tears began to fall. He grabbed her hand and kissed it and pulled her into his one good arm as she collapsed against him and sobbed. He hated to make her cry and this was so unlike her that he began to worry. "Anna I'm Ok, I'm Ok everything's fine." He heard her mumble something that he couldn't make out. He pulled her gently away from him so he could see her face. "Hey, Im ok, just a flesh wound." He said looking into her eyes. "I know, thank God. When I saw you on the ground and you weren't moving, I…I though I lost you again.." She stammered out. "Nine lives remember." He said and she hugged him hard. "Ouch easy there." He said laughing. She pulled back smiling. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back hard wrapping her arms around his neck. Momentarily forgetting where they were and who was around. Unfortunately the news crew camera a few yards away caught all of it.

The nurse's station was busy as they prepared for the possible influx coming in from the hostage situation at the facility. Several doctors and nurses had gathered around the television as they watched the reports coming in. Robin was approaching and noticed the gathering. She immediately looked up when she heard her mother's name mentioned and immediately became concerned. She continued to listen as she approached. The reporter described the situation. "Luke Spencer and Scott Baldwin were rescued unharmed unfortunately one man was injured who apparently was the hero of this hostage situation. You all may know his name very well as he is former Police Commissioner Robert Scorpio." Robin's heart sank and the room's occupants gasped and turned around to look at Robin "Oh my God." She muttered and quickly turned around. "Has anyone been brought in, is my father here?" She asked Epiphany. "No, no one has been brought in." They all turned back to the TV. As the reporter continued to brief the viewers you could clearly see Anna and Robert in the background huddled in an embrace. "It appears, Mr. Scorpio suffered minor injuries as the result of a gunshot wound to the shoulder. As you can see behind me he appears, um.. well and is with Commissioner Devane at this moment." The reporter slightly chuckled as the camera caught Anna and Robert in a heated kiss. Robin's jaw dropped and she became instantly mortified as everyone in the room turned around to look at her and smiled. "Well, this is a new development." Epiphany said with a smirk to Robin. "Yes, yes it is. Them embarrassing me to no end, however is not new." She said walking away.

Mac and Felicia were at Kelly's and were watching intently the news coverage. They were also quite shocked to see the display between Robert and Anna. Both of them looked at each other and broke into wide grins. "I knew it was only a matter of time." Mac said to Felicia. "I can't wait to hear this story." Felicia said laughing. Both of their smiles faded as Duke walked into Kelly's and went up to the counter to order coffee. The news by now was just rehashing the story and replaying the scenes at the facility. Duke looked up after hearing both Anna and Robert's names and saw the scene unfold in front of him. He watched Robert and Anna together on the screen and became enraged. He quickly composed himself before turning around knowing he had seen both Mac and Felicia out of the corner of his eye. They and he both went out of their way to avoid making eye contact as Duke stormed out of Kelly's. "I'm guessing by that reaction, this is all something very new." Mac stated. "Well it has to be, Anna and Duke were still together a week ago I think. I feel bad for him. What a humiliating way to find out. I'm surprised at Anna. She is usually more discreet and level-headed about such things." Felicia said. "We don't know the story Felicia, we have no idea what's happened." Mac said. "Well I intend to find out." Felicia says

"I really wish you would have gone to the hospital Robert especially after what you've gone through this year." Anna said helping him to sit on her bed. "Anna I'm sick of hospitals, I'm fine I just need to lay down and sleep." He said as he propped himself up against the headboard. Anna busied herself around her room hanging her jacket and putting her cloths away. "Come on you should change out of those cloths. I will go to your room and get some stuff for you. "It can wait, I just want to sleep." She nodded. He continued to watch her putter around waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Anna, please let's just get it over with." He said. "What?" She said stopping in her tracks. "Don't play coy with me, you are cocked and loaded and ready to blow. I know you want to rip into me about going up there tonight." He said with a slight smile. "Robert, I'm not ready to have that discussion right now and quite frankly neither are you. But I guarantee you that we will. I just want to make sure you are fully functioning. I don't want to waste my energy on a lame duck, what fun is there in that." She smirked. He gave her a side eye resigned to the fact that he was going to get an earful sooner or later. They looked at each other for a beat. She started to choke up again as she looked at him. "I thought I lost you again." She barely whispered. "You didn't, I'm here." He held out his good hand to her but she didn't come forward. "I hate that feeling, I've felt that too many times and it scares the hell out of me." She said as the tears came. "Come here." This time she did and held his hand. "I'm sorry for putting you through that again." He kissed her gently. "Are you? I told you not to follow me, but you did it anyway. Is this what is going to be like going forward? Robert you have to accept that you're not in charge anymore around here and that I know what I'm doing." She said as she sat on the bed. "Is that what you think? It has nothing to do with your ability at all. I went up there because my ex-wife, and one of my best friends were in danger and I'll admit getting back in the action again is always something I'll look for. But again I apologize, I should not have gone up there." He said sheepishly with that boyish look on his face that she could never refuse. She realized she had not seen that look in a very long time. "Ok, let's just drop it for now, but I swear Robert if you do this again, I will shoot you myself and in a spot that is very near and dear to you and well… me too." She kissed him quickly before getting up and heading for the bathroom. When she came out after her shower she saw that he was fast asleep and laying on his good side. She changed into her pajamas and quietly turned all the lights off in the suite. She went over to Robert's side and placed the blanket over him before going to her side and climbing in. It felt almost surreal to her that they were sleeping together again. It felt so natural and so right to her that she couldn't believe 22 years had passed since they were married and living together. She realized that Robert was home to her and she at this moment hasn't felt so complete since they were together as a family. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

They woke together face to face in bed and smiled at each other. "Hey, how do you feel?" She asked caressing his face. "I feel great every time that I can wake up seeing your face." He replied. "You smooth talker you. I mean how is your shoulder?" "Not bad considering." He said while testing it out. "I need to take a shower." "Yes you do." She said smiling. "You can't get the bandage too wet Robert so be careful." She said to his retreating form. She must have fallen back to sleep after hearing the shower turn on because now all she heard was silence in the room. She looked at the closed bathroom door and saw that the light was still on but she heard no sound and she quickly became concerned. She got up and quietly knocked on the door. "Robert?" "Yeah Luv." She opened the door to see him standing in only a towel around his hips trying to shave with one hand and judging by the toilet paper on his face was failing miserably. She chuckled as she walked in to check that his bandages were still intact. She noticed that he did get them wet and admonished him for it as she proceeded to fix the situation. Once she finished putting on new bandages she sat on the counter and watched him to try to shave. "Need some help with that? I still have some bandages left?" She asked with a chuckle. He gave her a side eye with which she laughed and said. "Very amusing, but I'm doing just fine thank you." She watched as long as she could but she couldn't take it anymore. She gently grabbed his arm with the razor and guided him to stand between her legs. She proceeded to finish the job as they looked at each other and smiled. She was incredibly gentle with him as she guided the razor and his face in the direction she needed. When she was done she place the razor on the counter and placed her hands on his chest. The heat between them was palpable as he moved in impossibly closer and placed his hands on her bare thighs. She quickly disposed of the towel around his hips and they made love right there on the counter. When it was over and both had regained their breath they slowly moved apart. "You're going to be the death of me, ya know that right?" he said smiling at her and then kissing her. "I can't think of a better way to go." She said as she hugged him and kissed his chest. "I've got to get ready for work and I need to go and check on Luke and Scott at the hospital." He helped her down off the counter and watched her go into the shower. Despite her sultry look as she entered the shower he resisted the urge to join her.

He proceeded to put on his cloths from the day before which was not the best option. He waited for her to exit the shower and stated he was going to his room to change. "Say listen, why don't I go and check on Luke and Scotty and I'll meet you at Kelly's later. I want to go see Luke anyway and it will save you a step. I'll give you an update later." Her initial reaction was to refuse, but she thought about it and knew Robert had the overwhelming need to be doing something useful so she agreed to save herself from the tension it would cause them both. "Thank you I would really appreciate that and while you're at the hospital please have that shoulder looked at again." She asked while getting dressed. "Yes dear, I will. I have to go change cloths, l'll see you later." He kissed her goodbye and left. Anna watched him go and smiled to herself that despite everything and all the time that has passed he is still the same man she fell in love with over 30 years ago and for that she was extremely grateful. For the first time in a very long time she felt at peace and actually very very happy.

Robert knocked on Luke's door lightly before entering. Luke saw him and instantly smiled. "Hey man, you look a helluva lot better than I do." Robert smiled back. "Yeah well, I take care of myself a lot better than you do." Robert sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Im sure there is a lot more to your recuperation than good eating. Looks like you and Slim are back in each other's orbits or am I wrong?" Luke asked with a smile. "You don't mince words do you?" Robert asked. "Well am I off-base?" Robert said in a serious tone. "I'm not here to talk about that. I just wanted to see how you're doing and to ask what the hell happened to you in that place. You look like hell?" Luke matched his serious tone sensing some resentment from Robert about Anna. "Robert, I just want to let you know that you were never far from her mind, ever. I always knew even though she tried to deny it, that her love for you was the elephant in the room. Despite everything that happened with her and Lavery while you were in a coma I knew where her heart really was. And as I can see, I was right again. She is an amazing woman but I knew the entire time that I was your stand-in." Luke said hoping his friend would understand. "Look I really didn't come here to talk about that." Robert said with a barely noticeable smile. Luke understood that this was Robert's way of ending the conversation. He decided not to press it. He knew with certainty that he never wanted to lose this man as someone he could call his friend. "So do you want to tell me what happened up there?" Robert asked basically ending and changing the subject. Luke proceeded to tell him everything that he could remember and thanked him again for saving his life. They parted company saying they would see each other again soon. Luke was thrilled that Robert was hanging around town for the foreseeable future, but would never let Robert know it. Robert talked with Scott Baldwin as well but received a slightly different story. Scott stated that he was separated from Luke for a while and after the drugs wore off, Luke was back in the cell with him. He had no recollection of him returning. This concerned Robert a bit knowing who they were dealing with.


	7. Chapter 7

While Duke was waiting for Sonny to return, the images of the last few days replayed in his mind. Anna telling him that she always loved Robert, seeing them at the restaurant, Anna's hotel room, Robert standing in a towel behind Anna, the news footage of them at the clinic. The rage and the anger within him became amplified. After everything he went through to get back to her and to their life, he was distraught that the life he thought he had that he was coming back to was all a lie. "Duke, thank you for coming." Sonny said as he entered his office. "You said it was urgent." Duke replied. Sonny proceeded to tell him that he needed Duke to say they were together the night before and the less he knew why the better. Duke was hesitant, then he considered everything that has happened and agreed to help Sonny. "Im surprised that you would agree so fast considering this might create a problem for your relationship with Anna." "That is no longer an issue." Sonny was not surprised having seen the news coverage the night before. "I can't say I'm sorry to hear that. I guess Scorpio has created another problem for you hasn't he?" Sonny asked hoping Duke would take the bait and continue to help him in his quest to take down Jerome. He did. "Yes he has. First Julian and now Anna." Duke said.

Anna walked into Kelly's and immediately saw Robin, Emma, Mac and Felicia sitting at a table talking and laughing. Emma was the first to see her and immediately yelled "Grandma" and ran to her. Anna picked up her granddaughter and gave her a big hug. "Grandma where's Grandpa?" Emma asked. "I don't know sweetheart, maybe you will see him later." Anna said. "Oh I thought you were out dancing with Grandpa, that's what Uncle Mac said." Anna thought that was odd and why would Mac think she was out dancing with Robert in the middle of the day. She walked up to the table with Emma in her arms and noticed immediately the crooked smiles on all their faces. She knew something was up. "So tell me Emma, what exactly did Uncle Mac say?" Emma thought about it for a minute and despite the completely scared and mortified looks from the table, tried as best she could to say it exactly as Mac said it. "Well he said that that you and Grandpa were probably doing the zontal mambo." Anna was horrified but tried her best not to let Emma see her reaction. "Hey sweetheart can you do me a favor and get me an iced tea." Emma obeyed and went up the counter. As soon as she was out of earshot, Anna spun around and faced her audience. "Mac are you out of your mind saying that to Emma?" Mac laughed and said he didn't say it to Emma she overheard their conversation. "So I am now the topic of conversation for all of you?" She looked at her daughter who just defiantly smiled back. "Well Mom, considering what happened last night you and Dad are probably the topic of a few conversations around town." Anna looked stricken. "What are you talking about?" Anna asked. "The news Mom. You and Dad were all over the news last night and this morning. Oh and look they are playing it again." Robin said nodding toward the TV mounted on the wall. Anna watched the news footage and saw with her own eyes her and Robert locked in their passionate embrace. For the second time in 5 minutes she was completely mortified. She looked back at the table and again the saw their huge smiles. Uncharacteristically Anna had nothing to say, but then suddenly realized Robert was due to meet her now. She whipped out her IPhone and began to text Robert. She got as far as "Do not" before She heard Robin say, "Hi Dad, over here." Anna closed her eyes briefly before turning around and smiling slightly at him with a strange look on her face. Robert immediately picked up a vibe that something was off. As soon as he saw all the smiles at the table it was confirmed for him. "Hey didn't expect to see all of you here." He said kissing Robin on her head and picking up Emma as she ran to him. "How's your shoulder Dad? Did you have it checked out today?" Robin asked. "Yes Luv all is well." Anna was relieved and she smiled at him. "So what's going on here a family reunion?" Robert asked. "Grandpa, did you have fun dancing today with Grandma?" Robert was totally confused until everyone at the table excluding Anna burst out laughing. "Ok what is going on here?" Robert asked. "Nothing Dad, we were just talking about the news events of the day, I'm sure Mom will fill you in. Come on Emma we have to meet Daddy at home." Robin said. "Yeah we have to go too." Felicia said. "I want details." Felicia whispered to Anna on her way out as Anna gave her the evil eye. "Good job Bro, I knew it was only a matter of time." Mac whispered to his brother. "Mom I'll call you later." With that, the room cleared out.

"Was it something I said?" Robert asked chuckling as he sat down next to Anna. She started to laugh realizing the comedy of the situation. "Ok Now I want to know." "Robert you can be so dense sometimes. They're all on to us and well so is the rest of the city now. This was our family's subtle way of giving us some time alone." Anna said and then she kissed him not caring who was watching. "Really? Well good, I'm glad I don't have to stop myself from doing this then." He said kissing her long and hard. "Me neither." She said touching his face. "How are Luke and Scott? Did you get to talk to them today?" She asked. Robert proceeded to relay the discussions and his suspicions that something happened up there at the clinic and recommended that she retrieve any and all security footage as well as looking into the clinic as a whole. "Thank you for taking care of that for me today." She said. "For you anything." He said. "Plus I liked getting back into the action so to speak. I'll be glad when I start work for SecureNet next week. I need to be doing something." Robert said. Anna looked at him and for some reason him saying that brought that insecure feeling back again. She hoped that this new position will give him what he needs and that he will make it more permanent. They were going to pay him an extraordinary amount of money as their Managing Director of VIP security detail. But she feared being out of the loop of hands-on investigations would cause him to look elsewhere. Robert immediately sensed her mood change and knew exactly what she was thinking and he needed to reassure her. "There is one thing I forgot to mention to you the other day. Along with a high salary, this job has several other perks." Anna looked at him quizzically. "Really? Such as?" "Well these." He says as he holds up a set of keys. "A new car, I'm not surprised Robert with the money they are paying you." She says with a smile. "Well there is that, but these are actually keys to a new penthouse on the waterfront." She now is surprised. "You're kidding?" "No actually I'm not. I was just as surprised as you were. I haven't actually seen the place yet but I am curious. Wanna come and check it out with me? Its not that far from here." Robert asks looking hopeful. She looked at him and noticed once again that the light was back in his eyes. That since they have been together these last couple of weeks, he looks happy again. She likes to think that is all because of her because she knows without a doubt that he has made her the happiest she has been in decades. "Does this mean you really are putting down permanent roots here?" She asks hopeful that he won't ruin the moment. "Luv, anywhere you are is home, so if you're here, I'm here." She smiles at him with tears in her eyes. "Good answer Scorpio." She says leaning into him. "I thought so." "I love you Robert." She says as she kisses him. "And I love you."

"Robert, this is obscene. What did you say in that interview?" Anna asked looking around the penthouse. It was a 4 bedroom, 4 bath duplex overlooking the lake and the city skyline. The master bedroom was the size of her current suite at the Metrocourt with a hot tub and sauna inside the massive master bath. "Yeah, this is a little nuts isn't it?" He asked chuckling. "You must have made a hell of an impression. This place is amazing, you could get lost here." She turned to face him as he was looking out the massive floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. She could tell he was overwhelmed and looked a little apprehensive. "Robert?" He turned around to face her. "Is this for you, really? Can you see yourself living here?" Robert thought for a moment. "I don't know Anna, this place is way too big for me I think. It would be a little lonely rattling around in here all by myself" He said looking at her. She couldn't tell but she suspected he was fishing to see what her reaction would be. She walked to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Well, I would come visit every now and then." She said with a sultry smile. "You would, would you?" "Maybe" She replied. "And what will I do with myself when you're not visiting?" He asked. "Miss me?" She replied. She was not going to make this easy for him. She knew exactly what he was doing. It scared the hell out of her, thinking that they have only been together for a week, but if she were honest with herself it was exactly what she wanted. "I guess." He replied. She swatted him on the chest. "Thanks a lot." He turned serious suddenly. "I don't know Anna, hotel living is for the birds, but for the last decades it's mostly all I've known. This seems all of sudden overwhelming and yet lonely at the same time. My last real home was with you and Robin and for now to live by myself is, I don't know I guess depressing would be a good word for it." He was rambling and he knew it. He was trying to see if he could read her thoughts but she was deliberately not showing a reaction. "I can't imagine myself in a "home" without you in it." He said it quickly and then looked at her. She was smiling because he was so endearing and so sweet and she couldn't believe after all this time he could be still so insecure with her. "Robert are you trying to ask me something?" He paused for bit. "I guess I am. But I'm not doing very well. Would you like to live here, ya know, with me?" She didn't respond but she was still smiling. He waited then said. "You could have your own room." He said. With that, she burst out laughing and threw her arms around his neck. "Hmmm, now why would I want that?"

She left Robert at the penthouse and went back to the station. She found herself humming on the way to her office and she doesn't remember the last time she hummed. She can't believe what a difference a month makes. Her whole life has just changed. She now has everything she ever wanted. Her daughter is alive and well and her and Robert will be living together again. When they married again in 1991, she was so afraid that they would be incompatible roommates but her fear was unfounded. She loved living with him and waking up with him and just sharing the everyday beats of life. He made her feel safe and she knew he was home for her. It also helped that Robert was uncharacteristically neat and despite his ego and male chauvinism at times, never expected her to fulfill the wifely duties of cooking and cleaning. In fact, he went as far as almost demanding that she never cook, like ever.


	8. Chapter 8

***If you are a Duke fan read no further.***

The next month was a blur to both of them. Bringing both their lives together for them was both exciting and frightening. Thoughts of, did we change too much to be compatible? Is this the right thing now so soon in their new relationship? However, that all melted away the moment they walked into the penthouse with their first set of boxes. They were alone and just stood there taking it all in. "So this is really happening." Robert said as he walked through into the living room. He turned back around and looked at Anna who as standing in the foyer smiling from ear to ear. "Yes it is. I didn't realize until this moment that I have been holding my breath for 22 years. Thank you and thank you for making my dream come true again." She says with tears in her eyes. He walks up to her and takes her in his arms lifting her off the floor. "No, you made MY dreams come true. I love you, God I love you so much." He says into her ear. They stood there holding each other tightly for a few minutes. "So should we start christening each room?" Robert asks into her neck. She laughs out loud at that and says "Well we can't because the Scorpio brigade we'll be here any minute. But hold onto that thought for tonight." She kisses him sweetly and he puts her down. Robin comes into to the room as they disengage. "We have no time for that, lets get moving." She says as she walks past both of them. Robert and Anna laugh as they watch her walk by. Robin walks away with a huge smile on her face. She is absolutely thrilled that her parents are living together, totally in love and they are really a family again; she has only regrets that as a family they didn't have this for all these years. She could see the happiness coming off her parents in waves every time she sees them together. They still pushed each other's buttons, but now much older and wiser she realizes it excites them, which makes her momentarily shudder.

Later in the afternoon, as Robin rounds the corner with another box for her parents bedroom, she stops when she hears murmured voices. "Robert, this is the biggest bed I have ever seen." Anna says "It's actually bigger than a California King, didn't know they made them this big. Nice huh?" He says smiling. "Nice? Its beautiful. Hmmm, I can't wait for tonight." Robin hears rustling. But waits for someone to say something else. She hears her mother's voice. "Want to test it out now?" She hears her mother say and her father chuckle. "Love, we have a house full of people right now." But then she hears kissing and what she thinks was a low moan. She cringes and then decides this is not happening now. Not with all the work still to do and with her and Emma and everyone else in the house. She quickly announces bursting into the room with her eyes closed, "Ok break it up. We still have a lot of work to do." She opens her eyes briefly and watches her father spring up from the bed and off her mother both embarrassingly re-adjusting their cloths. Her dad mutters something about "children in the house" and goes past her out the door. Her and her mother both laugh. Robin looks at her mother, who watches her father walk out the door and is choked up to see her so happy that it literally radiates from her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Anna asks. Robin smiles. "I'm just happy to see you so happy, that's all. Its been a very long time Mom, definitely too long." Anna thought for a moment and realized her daughter was right. Even finding Duke alive, which was a miracle, didn't give her the utter and complete happiness she is feeling right now with both her daughter and Robert back in her life as a real family.

"This place is amazing Mom, I can't believe the size of this room and the other bedrooms. I think you guys know you will have a lot of house guests and I'm sure the pint-sized one will be here as much as possible if she had her way." Robin says with a chuckle as she drops the box on the floor. "That is our plan Robin, this is our family home now and we want it filled with the people we love as much as possible as soon as possible. It's a dream that I thought would never happen again." Anna says with a smile still sitting on the bed. "Mom, you guys can wait a little while before inviting people to stay, you and Dad obviously need sometime alone together before you both explode." She says chuckling. Anna gives her daughter the evil-eye and then decided to have some fun. "Don't worry about that, as loud as your father and I can get, these walls are sound-proof." She said walking past her and out the door leaving her daughter there with her mouth hanging open.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking boxes, laughing, eating and drinking with their family. Robert and Anna couldn't keep the smiles off their faces the entire day. Their family was equally happy watching them together as if time had stood still. They still snarked at each other, had arguments over the tiniest little things, but everyone seemed to notice they were more relaxed and comfortable with each other more than they had ever been. They didn't seem to hold back at all showing affection for each other in front of others and they obviously still couldn't keep their hands of each other. Mac and Felicia were so happy for them. They really felt like a true family now. Best friends and now hopefully soon officially family again.

They wondered when it would happen since everything else seems to be happening so quickly. As they were all sitting around the table drinking beers after eating pizza, Mac decided to broach the subject. He waited until Robert came back into the room with more beers and sat down next to Anna. "So you guys, when is the wedding?" Everyone looked up at Mac and then all heads shifted toward Robert and Anna like they were watching a tennis match. Felicia pinched Mac hard. "Ow, what?" He says. Robert knew it was a topic he did want to discuss with Anna, but he felt it was way too soon, they hadn't even been together 2 months yet nor had they even spent one night in their new home. He didn't even want to look at Anna, afraid what he would see. Anna on her part was equally stunned. She had also thought about it, but didn't want to put pressure on Robert by bringing it up considering what happened when she asked him for a commitment. Even though Robert gave her back her rings, she had not worn them and he hadn't asked her to. She did wonder what he was thinking on the subject though, but now was definitely not the time. She wanted to strangle Mac and it showed. But before she could say anything, Robert spoke. "Well, I'm not sure I want to marry her again yet." He said pointing to her with his thumb. "I think I want to take her for a test drive first. Shes not exactly right off the assembly line and she does have a lot of mileage."

Anna and everyone else were so shocked. However, after a beat and seeing Robert's smile everyone but Anna burst out laughing. Robert looked at Anna with that irresistible smile and she was giving him the dirtiest look. She then took her beer bottle and as Robert was picking up his slammed the bottle on top of his and it exploded all over him. She looked over at him with a satisfied smile and took a swig from her own. Everyone was laughing and Anna burst out laughing to as she looked at him and the shocked look on his face. "You little brat." He said as he shook his beer and sprayed her with it. He reached for her and hugged her soaking wet and start kissing her neck and getting her also covered in beer. "Robert, stop." She said through laughter and giggling as she tried to push him away until her got to her lips. Robin had tears in her eyes, she couldn't remember the last time her mother was this happy. "Is she actually giggling?" She wondered to herself. When they stopped, Anna pushed him off of her and looked at him. "You're such an idiot." She said trying to wiped the beer off her.

"You love me anyway." He said smiling at her. They were all still laughing, then Anna said looking at Robert. "I think we better go change." She then gave him a sultry look and Robert said. "Umm I think you're right." "Hold it. Stop right there you two." Robin noticed the looks exchanged and held up her hand as they were standing up. "You two are going nowhere near that room un-chaperoned, you will never come out and we still have a lot of work to do. You are staying right here." They both looked at her in shock. Mac, Felicia and Patrick started laughing again. Robert and Anna sat back down like scolded children. "She gets that from you." He said. Anna gave him a dirty look. They all continued working for another couple of hours, until finally at 11pm they were almost done except for unpacking the boxes in the master bedroom. They all decided to call it at night and Robin said they had to get Emma home. She had fallen asleep in the living room but when she woke up, she pleaded and cried to stay overnight. Robin was firm about taking her home even though Robert and Anna wanted her to stay, they wouldn't go against their daughter's wishes. Robin knew her parents needed this time alone it being the first night in their new home after so many years despite the sound-proof wall thing. She thinks with a shudder.

After they all said their good-byes, Anna and Robert collapsed on the couch in a heap. Robert was sitting up with his feet on the coffee table with Anna stretched beside him with her head on his shoulder. "I'm totally exhausted. Your daughter is a slave driver." Robert said. "That's not my trait, that is all Scorpio." Anna said mumbling her reply into his shirt. She couldn't keep her eyes open. "Robert, you smell." She said. "Thanks a lot." He said. "Your shirt reeks of beer." He chuckled "Well whose fault is that?" She chuckled into his chest as well and hugged him tighter. "Come on lets shower and go to bed. We'll start again in the morning." She said getting up and holding her hand out. He grabbed it and pulled her to him. The music was playing softly in the background and one of his favorite Frank Sinatra songs came on. He started dancing with her and she started laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sang "I've got you under my skin" in her ear. It sent shivers down her body as he kissed her neck and continued singing. They were hugging each other tightly barely dancing just swaying and enjoying this incredible moment in their tragic lives. Anna felt like it was a dream and suddenly became frightened that this too will be destroyed.

Robert felt the sudden tension and looked down into her eyes and saw the tears. "Anna, this is it. Nothing and I mean nothing and nobody is going to take this away from me again. Do you hear me?" She could only nod. He kissed her gently and hugged her again and they continue dancing until the song ended. They then headed for their bedroom. They both stood in the doorway and sighed. It had boxes everywhere and none were opened yet. The only thing done was that someone made the bed and it looked luxurious. Undoubtedly their daughter did this. As they moved closer there was a note on the pillow. "Have fun testing the sound-proofing." Anna burst out laughing. Robert looked at it and asked shocked. "You told her?" "Well she was being bratty and well she deserved it." Anna said as she was unbuttoning her shirt. "Yuk. I can't wait to get these cloths off they reek of beer. But I don't have anything to put on." She said as she removed everything she was wearing and standing there in her bra and underwear. He looked her up and down with a leering look "Where are all your clothes and stuff?" He asked. "They are in all those boxes and your militant daughter wouldn't let me come in this room today to unpack any of it." She replied waving her arm toward the pile. "Didn't you pack a little suitcase like this?" He said holding his up. She glared at him, she hated that he was so organized and efficient. Even after all these years it still drove her crazy because she wished she could be the same. "No, I didn't obviously. I don't have OCD like you do." She replied. "You're just jealous." He said and stuck his tongue out. "You see I have 2 shirts, 2 t-shirts 2 boxers, 2 pairs of pants, toiletries. I'm all set. You see I come very prepared." He said very smugly. Agitated she said knowingly, "I'm surprised, don't you usually pack everything in 3's." He looked at her with a glare. "Yes I do smart-ass, but I'm wearing an outfit I already packed." He said while laying all the stuff on the bed and not looking at her, humming and smiling. He knew it would piss her off.

He didn't know what hit him until he was sprawled out on his back with a very angry woman straddling him. He then started laughing which pissed her off even more. "What's so funny?" she asked as she pulled out a chest hair. "Ow, nothing is funny, absolutely nothing. ….Sir" He said with a slight smile gazing hungrily at her semi-naked form. "That's what I thought, now give me a t-shirt and a pair of your boxers." She demanded with a slight smile. "No way, I need those." She pulled out another hair. "Ow, stop doing that." He laughed grabbing her wrists and pinning them down to her sides while he strategically shifted her hips on top of him so she could feel his significant arousal. Her eyes went slightly wide and then closed involuntarily. They both let out a very low moan as she smiled at him and began to undulate her hips. As tired as they both were, they were both extremely aroused and didn't want to waste time removing the barriers, they needed the release now. No further words were spoken as they both started moving against each other with Roberts pants as the only barrier. Robert let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips to guide her movements as Anna leaned forward placing her hands on each side of Robert's head with her arms outstretched. He lifted his head, removed her bra and started sucking on her nipple and it drove her incredibly wild. She let out a moan that sounded like his name and it made him crazy. She started picking up the pace as she was so close to climax she knew it would be powerful and she wanted it now. She moved her hips up and down his length that she felt through his trousers and it felt so incredibly good that she couldn't stop. Robert was so aroused and on the brink that he started thrusting hard against her. They both let out a loud guttural moan at the same time and continued to move against each other as the waves of pleasure continued. Anna collapsed on top of Robert as she still continued to move against him. He hugged her tight and let her come down. "Oh my God." She murmured into his neck.

It still stunned and amazed him sometimes how much they arouse each other to a state neither can control. It always did. Anna was still breathing heavily and couldn't speak. She still had her mouth on his neck and she began to kiss him. "God how I love this man." She thought. No one has ever excited or aroused her in this way and she knows no one ever will. She finally was able to mumble, "I love you." He heard it and chuckled slightly. He continued to caress her entire body as she lay on top of him. He didn't want the moment to end. They lay there for quite sometime. Exhaustion from the day and what they just did was taking effect. He knows they both fell asleep for bit, because the next thing he realizes is his belt and pants are being undone and Anna's hand is caressing his length, which is now at full arousal. He opens his eyes to see her gazing down at him with that look. He still has his pants on but he has been freed and he watches her with unbridled lust as she guides him inside her. "As amazing as that was, I need you inside me." She whispers as she leans down and kisses him sensually. That and watching as he enters her makes him incredibly aroused. He gives her the control for a few minutes and as he watches her concentrate while moving up and down his length he knows she needs to have control and he loves watching her like this. When his instincts take control he abruptly flips them over and it causes Anna to shriek which quickly turns to moaning as Robert begins to thrust rapidly against her. He is now above her with his arms extended watching her as each thrust has its effect on her. She is grasping hard at his back and his ass to bring him closer. They are both moaning continuously now until Anna calls out his name loudly as she climaxes, Robert watches for as long as he can until primal need takes over. He comes hard with a low guttural moan and is still thrusting as they both come down from their ecstasy. He collapses to his elbows on top of her kissing her neck and her breasts and eventually starts to pull out to lie beside her. "No don't." She says clutching at him. "Don't leave me." She says on a whisper. "I'll never leave you." He whispers while looking at her.

She smiles through tears and they lay like that for sometime. Anna finally says, "I think you have only 2 good outfits now. But I still want your boxers and a t-shirt." She says giggling. He starts laughing and says, "I knew you had an ulterior motive." He laughs as he rolls off of her to lie next to her. They both look down at his trousers and laugh. Anna looks over at him now and says; "I think we really both need a shower now. Come on lets go." She grabs his hand to pull him off the bed but he doesn't move. "I think you better go it alone, otherwise you are going to kill me." She laughs as she looks down at him. "Ok old man, you don't know what you're missing." " I do but I want to last past tonight, if that's ok with you." He says without opening his eyes. After Robert showers, he goes to put on his boxers and notices he only has one left and he laughs. He quietly crawls into bed noticing Anna is completely out. He kisses her neck and rolls onto his side. Its now 1am and he has to get up in 5 hours for work. He hears Anna breathing heavily, which is a sure sign she is in a deep sleep and he smiles to himself. Tonight was an amazing night he thought. Being with his family who he adores and beginning their new life together and as usual amazing sex with the woman he has always loved the most. As he closes his eyes he hears her sigh and shift in her sleep until she completely envelops him with her arms and legs. He can feel her breathing on the back of his neck as she positions her leg over his hip to bring her closer. "Maybe we didn't really need this huge bed after all", he thinks as he chuckles to himself and kisses the hand that's holding onto his stomach.

Anna had decided to take a few days off to get settled in their new home. Robert unfortunately could not considering he just started his new job. However, Anna was happy she was able to arrange things in their new home without him making his snide remarks and contradicting everything she wanted to do but she did miss him. She barely remembers him leaving this morning except for the kiss he gave her on her cheek while she lay in bed. She thought about what happened last night and flushed every time she thought about it. She couldn't believe at their ages they could still drive each other so completely wild. She was a very happy woman. She finally unpacked all their clothes and was able to sit down for a few minutes. It was only about 930am and she was still wearing Robert's t-shirt and boxers when she heard the lobby buzzer ring. She assumed it was Robin since Robin said she would be coming over at around 10am and smiled as she pressed the intercom. "Hi sweetie, come on up." She pressed the button to release the door. Then she stopped in her tracks. Robin has a card key, she doesn't need to buzz in. "What's wrong with me?" She says as she runs back to the intercom and pressed the button, "I'm sorry but who is this?" There was no answer. "Damn it." She thought as she ran to the bedroom for her gun. She waited and finally her doorbell rang. She looked at the camera display on the panel and saw that it was Duke. "What the hell is he doing here?" She thought and then sighed.

She looked down at herself and sighed again. She put down her gun and opened the door and said with a cross look on her face, "Hi, what are you doing here?" Duke took in her attire and gave her that annoyed look she couldn't stand. "I came by to get my things that I had left in your hotel suite." He stated. He noticed she wasn't opening the door for him. "Duke I boxed everything up and left it with Olivia at the MetroCourt and told her to have them sent to your room." He stared at her some more and said "Sorry I didn't know that. I haven't seen her nor has anything been given to me. I need my IPAD." He replied. Anna was not happy and it showed. "I'm sorry about that. How did you know where to find me?" She asked perplexed. "I have my ways." He said smugly and with a slight smile. "I'm sure you do, but I'm sorry I'm a little busy right now, can we talk later?" Anna replied. "Aren't you going to invite me in? I was actually looking to buy something in this building and was wondering what the layout was like." Anna was aghast. "What?" "I'm kidding Anna, I can't afford this as you well know." He replied with a chuckle. She did slightly smile at that and she then waved him in.

Duke looked around and was amazed at what he saw. It started to enrage him again that she and Robert were able to live in such an amazing place. It also enraged him that she was obviously wearing Robert's clothes and he began to imagine what transpired here last night and this morning. Anna was getting a little enraged herself as he freely walked through their home as if on inspection. He did however stop at what was obviously the master bedroom and didn't go in noticing the boxes marked Anna and Robert. He comes back down the hall and turned to Anna and said "I guess you finally got what you wanted." Anna looked at him confused but did not say anything. " I mean, you knew I could never give you this." He said as he waved his arms. "Duke I think you should leave. I'm sorry about everything I truly am and you know that. But this is best for everyone. I love Robert and we are back where we should have been all along."

Quickly he came to stand right in front of her. He grabbed her by the arms. "No Anna, I am where you belong, why can't you see that? This is all just a fantasy and wont last, it never has before." He says nearly shouting now. "Is it just about sex? If that's the case we can work on that." Anna is disgusted that he would even say that. "Duke please, just stop." She pleads. "So it is just about the sex isn't it? What is it Anna what are you into now or have you always been into?" He hissed at her. She was startled and a little frightened. "Duke please stop you're hurting me. You need to leave NOW." She said loudly. "Im not going anywhere, until I have a chance to remind you what we had together." He starts to take off his jacket and tie and Anna was now completely horrified because she knew what he meant. "Don't you dare come near me. Get it through your head, I don't love you that way anymore and I haven't for years. I am in-love with Robert and I always have been. I'm sorry for all of us I denied it for so long." She screams at him through sobs and she is beginning to feel light-headed because she can't believe she is shouting this at Duke and is afraid of what he is going to do. He doesn't listen and grabs her again on both arms really hurting her now. He attempts to remove her shirt but she tries to keep him from doing it. They struggle as he tries to get the upper hand. "Duke please don't do this, please don't let us end like this."

She was about to knee him in the groin when she heard. "What the fuck is going on here?" It was Robin and she was completely sickened by what she thinks she has walked in on. With what she heard from down the hall and what she is seeing especially the frightened and horrified look on her mother's face she is in shock. Duke froze in his tracks and it seemed to jolt him into reality. He lets go of Anna and she stumbles backward. He looks at both Anna and Robin and is shocked at the utter disgust on both their faces. Anna however is afraid for Robin. "Robin get out of here, I can handle this, please go NOW." She yells at her daughter. "No Mom I am not leaving, I've already called 911." She shouts back. Anna is stunned. "Oh my God everyone will know what happened here and Robert will kill Duke, there is no question." She thinks to herself and really starts to panic. She turns to Duke barely looking at him and says "Get the fuck out of here now." He grabs his jacket and runs past Robin. Robin runs to her mother who is now on her knees on the floor and hugs her tight. They both cry uncontrollably in each other's arms. They can't believe what has happened and that it was Duke. Anna finally says, "I have to get dressed, if my officers are coming." "I'm sorry Mom I didn't know what else to do. I heard you yelling from the down hall and at first I didn't know what to do so I called 911 as I was running." "Its ok baby, its ok." She said holding her close.

They go into her bedroom and Anna quickly changes. They hear a banging at the door and look at the monitor, its Dante and a few officers at the door. Anna runs to open the door before they break it down. "Anna are you ok? What's going on, I saw Duke in the parking lot running to his car, I called after him but he never turned around?" Dante asked frantically. "I'm fine Dante really I am, it was a misunderstanding. Everything is fine." Anna says trying to sound convincing. Dante wasn't buying it. He knows what has transpired in the last few months. He orders the 2 other officers to wait outside and closes the door. "Anna what really happened here?" He turns to Robin, "You called 911 didn't you?" Robin nods. "Dante please just take my explanation and put it into the report. It was misunderstanding that's all." She pleads with her eyes looking at Dante. "I can't do that, if something happens to you, I will never be able to live with myself. I know what's been going on, if there is something wrong with Duke, he has to be taken care of now. What's to stop him from doing this again?" Dante says emphatically. "I will take care of it trust me. Please Dante, no one can ever know what happened here." Anna pleaded with him. It dawns on Dante what she really means. Robert. He didn't think of that aspect. He knew Robert would not hesitate in killing Duke and everyone's lives would be ruined. Dante sighed and knew that Anna wouldn't ask him something like this, if she wasn't desperate. "Ok against my better judgment, Ill do as you ask, but I will now be monitoring Duke Lavery's movements and I don't care what it costs and what you say about it, Commissioner." He said without a smile. Anna smiles at him with tears in her eyes and said while reaching for his hand, "Agreed."

Dante left with the officers and now it was just Anna and Robin. Robin took her mother over to the couch and said she would go get them both a stiff drink even though it wasn't even noon yet. She came back and handed her mother a scotch and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?" She asked. Anna turned to her daughter and with tears in her eyes said, "No not really. It feels like what happened just now was a nightmare and didn't really happen, ya know?" "Yeah, I feel the same way. But you're ok and even if I didn't come here when I did you would have taken care of it. Mom, there is something wrong with Duke, you know that right?" She says looking at her mother. Anna looked down and shakes her head. "Yeah, more than I even thought possible." They sit in silence for a while. "What about Dad, Mom what are you going to do? You know him, he always finds out everything eventually. He's going to know you're upset about something, you have to tell him you can't let him find out another way that will not be good for either of you." Anna knew she was right, but how does she prevent him from killing Duke. "I know, but I need time to figure out how. Please don't say anything to your father." She says. "Mom you know I wont, but please don't let this drag out. This should be a happy time for you guys and the quicker you put it behind you the better everyone will be more importantly you." She says with tears in her eyes then she says. "I love you Mom." They hug each other and cry again.

After a long moment, Robin says. "Ok let's stop this and move on to happier things. How far did you get this morning before… well before I came over?" Anna laughed through her tears she loved her daughter so much she was so lucky to have created such a wonderful woman. "I actually did pretty good, I unpacked all our cloths and put them away, I'm sure your father will have something to say about it though since I actually took up some of his closet as well." They both laughed. "Mom you both have huge walk-in closets, how many clothes do you have?" Robin laughed while saying it. "More than I thought, but I do think I need to take your father clothes shopping." She says. She was so grateful to move on from what happened she actually feels much better but talking about Robert she needs to see him and to hold him. Right on queue, she hears her cell phone ringing, she looks at it and it is Robert. "Hi honey, how are you doing?" she says trying not to sound choked up. She looks at Robin who mouths calm down. Anna shakes her head yes and just listens to the sound of his voice. "Hey Luv, everything is going great, but I just had this overwhelming need to hear your voice. Is everything ok, you sound odd?" Anna shakes herself again and takes a huge gulp from her drink. "I'm so happy you called I was just thinking about you. I'm fine, just totally exhausted from yesterday and well last night." She said walking away hoping Robin didn't hear, but of course she did and rolled her eyes. Anna knew that would distract him and it did. "I've been thinking about that all day Anna and its making it extremely hard to concentrate and I do emphasize hard." Anna smiled when he said that and it completely took her away from what happened earlier. "Robert, I hope you are alone." She said in a very seductive voice one that she knows drives him crazy. "Yes I am." He quietly says. "Hmm when are you coming home, I can't wait to see you and continue where we left off." She says smiling. "Ok that's enough." Robin says laughing as she stands up and grabs Anna's phone. "Hi Dad, when are you coming home?" She asked with a chuckle. "Oh hi Luv, ummm I should be home by 7, say goodbye to your mom for me. Love you." Robert says trying to compose himself. "Good, love you too, see you soon." Robin hangs up and looks at her mother laughing and shaking her head. "You guys." She says throwing the phone to her mother. "What?" Anna says with mock indignation.


	9. Chapter 9

Robert did return home at 7 just like he said. When he walked in the door, it was very dimly lit but there was soft music playing on the sound system. He looked around and saw that they accomplished a lot in one day, the place looked great. It really felt like a home now. He looked down and saw a tie on the floor. It was sticking out from under the couch barely visible, but he noticed it and picked it up. He looked at it and didn't recognize it. He didn't think much of it, maybe it was a tie he had but didn't know he had and it fell out of one of the boxes. He put it in his suit jacket pocket and went in search of Anna. She wasn't in their bedroom but he saw that there was some light coming from the bathroom. He quietly walked in and saw candles and smelled the fragrances before he saw Anna. She was relaxing in their huge whirlpool tub soaking in bubbles with a glass of wine in her hand. He also noticed a second glass that was just waiting for him. She looked up and smiled at him. She wanted to cry at the sight of him and couldn't stop the tears in her eyes when she saw him.

She hoped he didn't notice in the dimly lit room. "Hi love are you relaxing after a long hard day?" he said coming toward her. She composed herself enough that her voice didn't reflect her emotional state. "Yes I am as a matter of fact, I've been waiting for you." He took his glass from the table beside the tub and sat down on the edge. He leaned over and gave her a very long seductive kiss. "Hmm, I've been wanting to do that all day." He said when he sat back. "Hmm me too." She said when she looked at him. "Care to join me?" She asked with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask." He replied. He started to get up and remove his suit coat and tie and Anna suddenly had a flashback. It didn't go unnoticed to Robert who saw her facial expression change and her face blank out. "Anna are you ok?" he asked. She didn't reply. He asked again now with concern. "Anna?" She finally snapped out it. "Sorry, I think maybe the heat in here is getting too much for me. Maybe its time I get out." She said trying to recover. "Ok let me help you." He said very concerned as he sat back on the edge and gave her his hand to help her up. She stood in front of him now naked and covered in bubbles. He reached for a towel, but she stopped him and put her arms around his neck while moving to stand between his legs. She hugged him tightly to her body wanting to cry and she cursed Duke to hell for ruining their moments like this. She vowed not to let what happen affect her. "I missed you today so much, I love you." She said while holding his head to her breasts. He starts to kiss between her breasts and both her breasts as he says. "Hmm I missed you too. God you are so beautiful." He continues his caresses and then he looks up at her and notices she's crying. He is now very concerned.

"Anna, what's the matter?" He asks holding onto her hips. "Nothing Robert, I just love you so much and I am so happy to have you back in my life like this again." She says smiling through tears. She bends down and kisses him with passion as he continues to stroke her naked body. He now stands and is about to grab her hand to take her into their bedroom when he notices something on her arm. He can't really see in the dim light but it looks like bruises. Anna is horrified. She looks at her arm and sees what he is seeing. "Anna, whats this?" He asks stroking her arm. "Its nothing, must be from all this moving, you know how easily I bruise." She knew she didn't sound at all convincing. He looks at her other arm. She sees that look on his face and it frightens her. He goes to the light switch and turns it on. He comes back to her and looks at both her arms again and as clear as day are purple hand and finger marks along both biceps. He thinks back to the tie he found on the floor and he becomes sick to his stomach instantly. "Anna what happened?" He barely croaks out while staring at her with tears in his eyes. That nearly breaks her because she knows he knows who did this. "Robert please. Nothing happened, I swear to God nothing happened. Look at me please, focus on me." She says holding his head and making him look at her. "It was nothing, I'm totally fine and it was handled, nothing happened." She says through tears. He sees she is in turmoil and doesn't want to make this about himself or make her more upset so he says. "Ok Love, its ok, I love you, I'm here, everything is going to be ok."

He gives her the sweetest kiss and hugs her tightly. She clings to him hard and then begins to sob uncontrollably. His heart breaks for her while at the same time his murderous rage is creeping into his subconscious. He tells himself to keep it together for her, it's not about you. He gets her robe and puts it on her and brings her into the bedroom and sits her down on the bed. "Can you tell me what happened or is it too soon?" He asks gently. "No its ok, like I said nothing really happened." She told him everything and left nothing out. Robert to his credit kept his composure and his temper in check. He just felt so bad for her and what she went through especially now. It's their first day in their new house; their new beginning and that fucker ruined it all. Anna was also surprised that he was taking it so calmly. "Anna all I care about is that you are ok, I know you are physically, but how about mentally." It was a good question, obviously she is having trouble with it, but now that Robert knows she feels a tremendous sense of relief. She thinks she was more worried on how she was going to keep this from him. Lesson learned she thought to herself. "I'm ok now, I really am I think I was more concerned about your reaction and what you are going to do to him. Robert please, I am begging you from my soul, don't do anything. Don't let him ruin what we have because if you retaliate, you will go to jail or worse and our dream will be gone. Just remember yesterday with our family and last night. We waited 22 years for this to happen again, please lets keep that focus, okay?" She asked holding his face in her hands as he knelt in front of her. He had tears in his eyes and he nodded and placed his head in her lap and she hugged him tightly.

They were lying on the bed, Robert was still in his dress shirt and trousers. They had talked for over an hour about it and both are convinced there is obviously something seriously wrong with Duke and they need to find out what. Anna had fallen asleep curled around him in her bathrobe, he didn't want to disturb her but it was nearly 9pm and they hadn't eaten yet. Robert played in his head everything Anna told him. It was bad but it could have been worse. He was also upset his daughter had to witness it. But he was proud of her and what she did, he really was. He was a very lucky man. He felt her stir beside him and she looked up at him. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "Anna, don't worry about me, its you I'm concerned about, not me. I'm completely fine; I'm holding the love of my life in my arms. Believe me I'm good." He said kissing her forehead and hugging her tighter. "Robert, I'm fine I really am. I'm just in shock, but you knowing everything and being here for me makes all the difference in the world, believe me." She says this with all honesty. "Ok I just hate this happed to you and it really ruined what should be a very happy time in our lives. But I vow not to let it, if that's ok with you." He says. "It hasn't Robert, today kinda sucked yes, but lets forget it and move on. I'm with the man I love more than anyone else in this world in our own home together, Our daughter is back and with her own family, I am extremely happy." He smiles hearing her say that and looks down at her smiling up at him and knows she means it.

"Ok then, I'm hungry, how about you?" He says extricating himself and sitting up. He hears Anna's phone ringing and notices it on the dresser, he grabs it looks at it and throws it to her and says its Robin. She answers. "Hi, yes everything is very good." As she winks at Robert. "Yes, he knows and its ok, he's good and we're very good." She says as Robert walks out of the bedroom. "Good for you Mom, I'm so happy you told him." Robin says. "Well I didn't exactly. He figured it out and don't ask how." Anna says. "But then I told him the whole story and he is taking it remarkably well and is really more worried about me, but I still don't trust his baser instincts. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him." Robin was relieved, but she agreed with Anna. Her father is taking this too well. He has done this before in the distant past to try and throw them off his scent. "Well Mom I'm sure you'll have no problem keeping an eye on him. I'm just happy that you sound like yourself again. I was really worried when I left today." Robin says. "I know sweetheart, but I really am fine. I swear. You and your father made everything better. Ill see you tomorrow ok, I love you have a good night."

She hung up from Robin and went to go find Robert. He was on his phone ordering Chinese. She wrapped her arms around him as he hung up the phone. "Hope you ordered my favorites." She said. "You know I did." Kissing the top of her head. "I need to get out of these cloths and I'm going to take a shower." He kissed her sweetly. But before he walked away she grabbed his arm. "Robert are you sure you are ok?" He seemed distant to her. "Anna, trust me I am fine. I just want to get comfortable, I've been in these clothes for 12 hours and I want to be clean so that we can enjoy the rest of our evening." He said as he wiggled eyebrows. He kissed her long and sensually and she clung to him deepening the kiss even more. "Well ok then." She said smiling. "I'm going to get comfortable too" and she took his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

They actually ate their dinner on their bed in their pajamas and had a wonderful time. The day melted away and it was just the two of them. They were finally done and Robert got up and cleared away all the boxes except the spring rolls which he said he was saving for later and she laughed. She watched him as he moved around the room in just his pajama pants and she smiled. It was nearly 11 when they settled into bed. They watched the news together and Anna fell asleep pretty quickly with her head on Robert's stomach while he sat up and watched the news. She was sleeping for awhile when he felt her stir.

"What time is it?" She asked looking up at him seeing he was awake. "Its almost 1," he said. "What's the matter, why can't you sleep?" she asked already knowing the answer. "I don't know, I guess I'm a little wired. "Robert you have to get up in a few hours, go to sleep." She mumbled not moving. "I will don't worry." He said slinking down further in the bed and shutting off the tv. They held each other tightly, but Anna could feel the tension within him. "Robert please relax, everything is ok. I'm ok, Robin is ok and we are together and nothing is going to change that." "Anna I'm fine, you know me, this is how I process things." He said. "Yes I do know you and I know you need to sleep and I know how to make that happen." She says this as she glides her hand down his stomach and reaches inside his pajama pants. He stills her hand. "Anna are you sure about this after what you've been through today?" He asks almost on a whisper. She is startled by his question. Now she understands. She did not and will not equate what happened today to sex and her life with this man.

"Robert, trust me I am completely fine. I know what happened today was terrible, shocking and a whole bunch of other words, but I know that no matter what, it was not going to happen. I was not going to let it, just like I'm not going to let it affect us and our life together. It doesn't. I want to make love to you, I want you inside me because that is the only time I feel complete." As she is saying this to him she is stroking him to full arousal. He rolls them over and kisses her erotically as he reaches down to remove her underwear. Anna begins to push Robert's pants down to free him and she takes him in her hand and guides him to her. They both moan in unison and just look at each other and smile. They continue to kiss each other without either of them moving. But desire takes hold and they begin to move against each other very slowly. It is very sensual as they just felt the need to be joined. They continue to move against each other until they reached a long and powerful climax together. "I love you Robert." "And I love you so much." He says as he lays his head on her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Duke is pacing in his room and has been since leaving Anna's this morning. He is afraid to actually go out in fear for his life. He doesn't know what came over him. He has been having so much trouble controlling his rage. He knows it's a by-product of the years spent in that Turkish prison, but it is still not an excuse and will certainly won't be for Robert who will want to kill him. He doesn't know what to do and who to turn to. Anna and Robin will never forgive him. He knows that. However, his main concern right now is Robert Scorpio. Even though he knew Anna told him to go before the cops came because she didn't want Robert finding out, he also knows Robert always manages to find out the truth. It was only a matter of time. In that clarity, he knew there was only one thing he could do and it could possibly solve his other problem as well. He took out his phone and dialed.

Sonny agreed to meet Duke this late only because he sounded desperate. He knows what's been going on in his life lately with Anna, but he sounded like something very bad had happened. Sonny approaches and sees Duke looking out over the harbor. "What's this all about?" He asks Duke. " I have a problem that needs to be taken care of and I need your help." Duke states without looking at him. "Is this Jerome related or is it something else?" Sonny asks. "I need your help in neutralizing Scorpio." Duke states. Sonny chuckles slightly. This was not something he expected. "Do you find this funny?" Duke asks still not turning to face Sonny. "No I find it very concerning. When you say neutralize, I'm assuming you mean something permanent. Duke, I know what has happened in the last couple of months, but doing this is not going to solve your problem, its only going to create more problems." Sonny says looking at Duke and noticing he has a look on his face he has seen before and it concerns him greatly. "Something else has happened and now I believe I am in danger." Duke states. Now Sonny is concerned. "What's happened?" Sonny asks. "Its not anything I can go into, I am asking for your help. Just trust me on this." Duke replies. "Duke, do you have any idea what you are asking and what the ramifications will be? This is not taking out some low-life soldier. You are asking to neutralize a Deputy Director of an international organization not to mention the fact it is Robert Scorpio who has a tremendous reputation in this town and around the world. I will also add is Robin's father." Sonny states hoping to talk him out of it. "I know all of that, but it does not change what I believe needs to be done." Duke says now looking at him directly. Sonny bows his head and knows Duke has made up his mind, but he knows something is not right with him and he needs to buy time to figure out how to handle this. "Ok, give me 24 hours to come up with something and Ill be in touch." Sonny says. Duke nods and walks away without another word.

Sonny stands there looking out onto the harbor trying to figure out how to proceed. Scorpio has never given him any grief; they have historically stayed out of each other's orbits. There is mutual respect there and he is Robin's father and knows that Robin adores him. "Dad." He hears from behind him. Sonny turns around and sees Dante. "I take it you heard all of that." Sonny says matter of factly. "Yes I did unfortunately. Dad, I know from your reactions that you are not going to do as he asks." Sonny smiles. "But this has escalated to a point that I need to take care of this and I want to do that without involving you. Right now you have Lavery running your business and my concern is that he will use your resources anyway and then it will be out of my hands. We need to stop him for multiple reasons." Sonny nods his head he knows his son is right. He looks up, "What's happened, what is Lavery talking about?" Sonny asks. Dante is struggling with telling him and Sonny can see that. But Sonny is pretty sure he knows what's happened. "Does it involve Anna?" Sonny asks. Dante nods. "How bad?" Sonny asks. "It was stopped before it got bad. Robin stopped it." Sonny bows his head. Now he's pissed that Robin had to be there and witness it. "Does Scorpio know?" Sonny asks. "No Anna begged me not to file officially because Robin called 911 and to keep it under wraps I think for that reason alone." Dante says knowing he's saying too much. "Now I know why he fears for his life." Sonny says looking at Dante. "Yup, that's why I'm here, I'm keeping a very close eye on him. But Dad I gotta tell you something is very off with this guy. He was locked in a Turkish prison for 20 years that has to have affected his mental state and I think its all coming to light now with what has happened with, Jerome Scorpio and Devane. I think he's obviously a danger to the Scorpio family and now to you. If you refuse his request, I fear what he will do next." Dante says genuinely concerned for everyone involved. "I know, I just have to figure out what to do next." Sonny says. "For starters, I think you need to take back control." Dante says. "I can't do that now with the Avery custody situation. But I can let Lavery think he is still in charge and let everyone else know who is really in charge. That should buy us some time." Sonny says. "Good. Just know what has happened here stays between us.. for now. I've gotta go Dad, we'll be in touch." Dante says. "Thank you Dante." Sonny hugs him. "And thank you Dad." They both walk away in separate directions.

The next morning, Anna rolled over in her sleep and instinctively seeks out Robert. She was awakened when she felt the coldness and the emptiness from his side of the bed. She looked at the clock, it was after 7. She could still smell the scent of his cologne in the room and his scent from his pillows. She breathed it in and smiled. Despite what happened the day before, she feels extremely happy especially about last night. He was so gentle and understanding. The man never ceases to amaze her. The Robert from 30 or even 20 years ago would not have handled what happened so maturely and with such consideration. Life has definitely changed both of them, she just hopes he is not trying to lull her into a sense of false security. She knows the old Robert is just lying beneath the surface ready to come out. Then she began thinking about Duke though and what happened. She shuddered. She was at the same time angry and very concerned. She vowed then and there not to let it affect here anymore and put it out of her mind. She sat up and noticed across the room, a single white rose and a note. She smiles and walks across the room to her dresser and reads the note. "You are my everything, I love you more than I ever thought love was possible. See you tonight and don't make any plans. PS, don't think I didn't notice my closet." She laughs out loud through her tears. She doesn't think she could love this man more than she does already but each day changes her opinion. Today is her last day off and she plans to make the most of it. She wants to put the finishing touches on a few things at home and has plans with Robin and Emma for lunch at Kelly's. She heads for the shower.

Anna walks to Kelly's and is about to go in when she feels his presence and turns around. "Hey hot stuff, what brings you here?" Robert says walking up to her. "Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight. I'm meeting Robin and Emma for lunch and enjoying my last day off." She walks up to him as he pulls her to him and gives her a sweet kiss. "Well, I was thinking about you all morning. Leaving you in that bed this morning all naked and sweet, I just knew I had to see you before tonight." He says as he kisses her long and sensually. They get carried away for a moment until Anna realizes they are in public and in full view of whoever is in Kelly's at the moment. She ends the kiss and says "Thank you for my gift this morning." "You are very welcome." He says still holding her to him. "And thank you for last night. It was wonderful." She says looking into his eyes while straightening his tie. "It takes two." He says looking at her and smiling. "Robert, why are you really here?" She asks still playing with his tie. "I told you, I missed you." He replies smiling. "Robert I can read you like a cheap novel. Don't even try." Anna says smiling. " I can take care of myself and you know that more than anyone. Nothing is going to happen to me. Plus I don't think he will try that again" Robert sighs and says, "Be patient with me please. I know you can take care of yourself, I know it. It's just in my DNA to always want to protect you. Its something I can't control." Anna smiles and hugs him. " I love you more than anything but you cant follow me all day long, you have another full time job." She says laughing slightly. " I know, I promise I will try my best." He says giving her a quick kiss. " Ok that's all I can ask. So get back to work and I promise I will make it worth your while." Anna says wiggling her eyebrows and with their coats blocking anyone's view from inside Kelly's she glides her hand up the front of his pants. Robert is startled at first, but then recovers and kisses her taking her lower lip between his own. They both moan into the kiss. "Ill see you later. Be careful, I love you. Oh and we will talk about my closet later." He says winking at her and walking away leaving her breathless. She watches him walk away, smiles while touching her lips and composes herself before going into Kelly's. After she walks in, Duke appears from around the corner. He saw and heard everything and the look on his face is one of murderous rage.

Unfortunately Robert and Anna's plans were interrupted yet again with another murder on the docks. Anna was called away at 930pm at a very inopportune time. Again it was another brown-haired, brown eyed hooker who was mutilated and dumped into the Port Charles harbor. Again no forensic evidence to go on to link to a perpetrator, but it is exactly the same MO and victimology. Anna spends the next day going over the cases so far and knows that her next course of action it to bring in the FBI.

The next 3 weeks are uneventful, no additional murders but the case is still very hot and it's taking a lot of Anna's time. Although Robert and Anna have been like 2 ships passing in the night over the last couple of weeks, they are both reveling in being together and more importantly living together again. They are enjoying their new home and having their family and friends close by. It seems like time has stood still and its like it was always meant to be this way. Since Mac's question over a month ago about marriage, neither has brought up the subject but both have been thinking about it constantly. It is what both want but both are afraid to approach the other. Anna feels Robert is holding back because of what happened with Duke and because of his unusual insecurity when it comes to her. She has talked to Robin about it and they both came up with an idea. Robert and Anna have converted one of the rooms in their penthouse to Emma's room. It is completely adorned to her liking right down to the curtains, the bedding and the toys. Emma has picked out almost everything on shopping trips with Anna and Robert seems to bring home a toy every night. Robin laughs at all of this because now Emma wants to stay at her grandparents house every night and almost has in the last couple of weeks, but she has put her foot down a couple of times knowing they need their time alone to just be themselves without a child underfoot. She knows the feeling.

She is so thankful that her parents have given her and Patrick time to themselves after a long separation of nearly two years. Emma is now texting both her grandparents if she can come over almost every night. But of course, they both reach out to Robin to make sure its ok with her and Patrick. One evening Anna and Robert were on the couch in front of the fire with the music playing in the background. Emma had texted both of them earlier, but they checked with Robin and she said no and told them to enjoy their evening which is what they were doing. They spent the evening drinking wine and talking. It was a wonderful evening for both of them and as they both reveled in just being together. Anna brought in a bowl of strawberries and was teasing Robert with them. He knew it would annoy her if he pretended, he wasn't interested. As she was laying back on the couch with her feet in his lap, she was sucking on a strawberry. He wouldn't look at her and took the remote and turned the tv on. He had the slightest smirk on his face and she saw it. The next thing he knew a strawberry hit him square in the nose and then another hit him in the head. He pounced quickly, taking her foot that's in his lap and tickling her. Then he grabs her sides and starts tickling her. She is laughing uncontrollably as she tries to get away. She is finally able to grab his hands and he lets her overpower him as she pushes him back holding onto his hands. She tries to tickle him too but it doesn't work. "You forget, I'm not ticklish, nice try though." He says smugly. She knows what will get him and she grabs him through his pants. He is completely at her mercy now. "You were saying?" She said looking down at him. "Was I saying anything, I wasn't saying anything" He says. She laughs at him and then kisses him.

They were getting very carried away when they heard their doorbell ring. They knew it had to be Robin since she had a security card. Anna laughed as she was sitting straddling Robert's lap. They both quickly put their clothes back on and Anna threw a blanket on Robert to cover himself to give him time to get back to normal before answering the door. There was Robin and Emma who was obviously crying very badly since she looked a mess. " Hi you guys, what's the matter? Why the long and sad faces?" Anna says as they both walk in. Emma immediately runs to Anna. "I wanted to see you and Grandpa, but Mommy wouldn't let me." Anna looks up at Robin who rolls her eyes. "Why don't you go to your room and get your toys and bring them into the living room." Anna says and Emma runs to her room. "Mom I'm so sorry. I tried to call and text you guys, but there was no answer. I know we interrupted your evening, but Patrick and I could not calm her down. I know I shouldn't have given into her, but it was going on for hours." Anna laughs and then hugs her daughter. "Its completely fine, you didn't interrupt we were just watching TV." Anna says lying. "Yeah right Mom. By the way, your buttons are completely off and I can see you're not wearing a bra." Robin says laughing. Anna is mortified as she looks down and notices and now is totally panicked as to where her bra could be. "You guys crack me up." She says to her mother and goes to see her father. Anna gives her daughter a dirty look and then pushes her as she walks past her. As Anna walks behind Robin into the living room they see Emma snuggled up next to Robert while watching cartoons. Robert looks up and Anna motions to her shirt and he shakes his head yes in the affirmative. She is immensely relieved. It's nearly 10pm when Robin leaves but before confirming with her mother that their plan for Robert is in place. Anna says yes and she details to Robin what she plans to do. Robin is so thrilled that this will actually happen very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

That same night, Robert is reading to Emma in her room as Anna goes into their bedroom to get ready for bed. Anna is in the bathroom when Robert comes in with 2 wines glasses and a bottle of wine. He immediately closes their door and sees that Anna is in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She is standing there in her boxer shorts and a tank top with her hair in a ponytail. She always wears something like this when Emma is with them. Usually they both wear nothing to bed. He walks up behind her and places his arms around her as she is wiping her face with a towel. She smiles at him in the mirror and leans into him. "Is she asleep? She asks. "She is completely out. I think we created a monster. She never wants to leave here." He says laughing. She laughs too. " I know I feel bad. She should be spending this time with her parents." Anna replies. "Don't worry we will talk to her tomorrow about it." He says. She nods as she looks at him.

His hands are now caressing her. She closes her eyes at his touch. One of his hands go to her breast while his other hand has slipped into her boxers. He immediately finds her ready and she moans at what he is doing to her. He quickly brings her to climax and kisses her while she rides out the waves. They both are looking at each other in the mirror as Robert slides her boxers down, frees himself and enters her smoothly. He is watching her reactions in the mirror as he begins thrusting against her. Her eyes are closed as she is overwhelmed by the sensations. He kisses her neck as he brings one of her legs back to gain a better angle. They are both moaning now as they stare at each other in the mirror while Robert then moves his hand between her legs where they are joined, she quickly reaches her release again letting out a loud guttural moan as her head falls back on his shoulder. Robert continues to thrust against her as his release his fast approaching. Anna bends over more as Robert places his hands on her hips. She watches him in the mirror and is completely aroused again. He reaches climax with a low moan and he hugs her tight as they both come down. They look at each other in the mirror and smile. Robert disengages and moves back as she turns in his arms and kisses him deeply. "I love you." He says as he kisses her neck and then bends down and brings her boxers back to where they were. "And I love you, so much." They hug each other for a little while and then Anna goes into the bedroom and heads to bed while Robert gets ready for bed in the bathroom.

She thinks about them and what just happened and she is still amazed at the effect they have on each other. Their sex life was always so powerful, and she realizes how she truly missed it. She has never felt this way before or since and she is so thankful that she is able to experience it again. She has thought about him this way many times over the years and she would remember with vivid clarity the times they were together in the beginning and when they remarried. She had always hoped they would find their way back to each other, but she tells herself they finally did, and she has never been happier.

It's the next morning and Robert had decided he will be working from home in the morning. He hears his alarm go off and its 6am. Anna is laying across his chest and he smiles. He caresses her head and she awakens since she also heard the alarm. "Hmmm. Glad you didn't have to go in early today." She says hugging him tighter. "Me too. There is nothing better in this world than holding you like this." He replies. She smiles. She looks up at him and smiles. "Good morning." She kisses him and lays her head back down. "Wanna make it a better morning." He says rolling them over so she is underneath him. He kisses her and then kisses her neck and attempts to pull her tank top up. "Robert we can't Emma is probably up and she'll be knocking on our door any second." She says smiling at him. "Its too early for her." He says while kissing her breast and attempting to remove her boxers and underwear. She laughs. "Guarantee she knocks on our door any second asking Grandpa to watch cartoons with her." She says but losing the resolve to protest as she is trying to get Robert's t-shirt off of him. They are kissing with intent now and suddenly they hear a loud bang on their door. They both jump at the sound and Robert says. "Is that it? Are we done?" Anna laughs at him and then they hear "Grandpa can I come in? Its time for your favorite, Bugs Bunny is on." They adjust themselves and Anna says, "You can come in sweetie."

Emma comes running in and jumps on their bed. "Where's the remote?" She asks when she settles between them. Anna finds it on her nightstand and hands it to Emma. She expertly finds the channel. They stay that way for a half hour as Anna watches the two of them laugh to Bugs Bunny. When its over Emma turns to Anna and asks, "Are you and Grandpa married?" Emma asks. "Well kind of. We were married and maybe someday we will be officially married again." Anna says looking at Robert who smiles at her with a little bit of surprise. Emma thinks about this, she thinks she understands. "Will your name be Anna Scorpio, like Mommy's is?" Anna laughs, she hasn't thought about it. She looks at Robert who has his eyebrows raised. "Maybe, or maybe it will be like your Mommy. Anna Devane-Scorpio." Anna says. "Wow I really like that." "So, do I baby, so do I." Anna says hugging her. "Listen, we want to talk about last night. Why were you so upset when you came here? You know your Mommy and Daddy want you to spend as much time as possible with them since they love you so much and miss you when you are gone." Anna says. "I know, I just love being here with you and Grandpa, you are so much fun and you make me laugh all the time." Anna smiles, she says "I know, that's because Grandpa is a clown and he spoils you but your Mommy and Daddy want you with them as much as possible okay. Just think about that." Anna says hugging Emma.

It is later the same day as Anna is in her office getting ready to leave. Her and Robert have plans tonight and she wants to make sure she doesn't miss it this time. Because of both their work schedules and Emma they really haven't had time in the evenings to go out together as a couple. Tonight Robert promised her wining and dining and maybe dancing, if "she plays her cards right" which is exactly they way he put it. She had decided today as part of her plan, after Robert left with Emma, that she would put her engagement ring on. She wants to see what Robert's reaction will be when he sees it. She has decided, she is tired of waiting. She hears a knock on the door, assuming its Robert. "Come in." She says. It's Dante. He sees she's wrapping up and was reaching for her coat when he came in. "Another body was found." He hands her the report. It makes the 4th victim in less than 2 months. They both look at each other and know Port Charles has a serial killer on their hands. She sighs. "Same MO?" She asks reading. "Yup, I think we need to get in front of this with the press before it gets out of hand." Anna nods in agreement. Another woman, another hooker brutally sexually assaulted, killed and dumped in the harbor. These poor women, why is this happening? Anna thinks to herself.

At the docks, Anna and Dante converse with the officers on the pier ensuring any evidence is gathered and logged and that again all camera footage along the docks is analyzed. Anna and Dante walk over to the body. Its in bad condition but looks the same as the others. Late 20's, early 30's, brown hair, brown eyes petite. They talk with the coroner and he details that what he can see there is evidence of sexual assault and that this woman like the others has ligature marks around the wrists and ankles. As Anna is putting on the latex gloves, Dante notices the diamond ring on her left hand. He whispers to her for her ears only, "I see congratulations are in order." He says smiling at her. "I'll let you tomorrow." She says smiling back. Dante looks at her confused but then they get back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna doesn't arrive home until after 9. She drops everything on the front table by the door in a big heap. She's exhausted and needs a shower desperately. She had called Robert earlier and told him what was going on and he just told her to be careful and he'll see her at home later. He was going to go see Mac at the Floating Rib. She was hoping he would be home by now, but knows he isn't from the security panel app on her phone that he has not entered the house yet. She debates joining them, but then feels they need to spend time together alone, she heads for the bedroom.

She hears her doorbell ring and I hoping its Robin. She looks at the security panel and it is Robin. She is thrilled to see her but is concerned that she is here so late. She opens the door. "Hi, is everything ok?" Anna asks. "Yes, sorry Mom, yes everything is great. I just haven't seen you and Dad in a while, you know just us. I'm usually just dropping off Emma. Just wanted to have an adult conversation with you guys." Robin says smiling as she walks in. "Oh ok, yes it's been awhile hasn't it? There has been so much going on with all of us. You're right we haven't really spent quality time together. Unfortunately, your father isn't here he's out with Uncle Mac." She says following Robin into the kitchen. She suspects there is more going on but is going to wait her daughter out.

Robin goes into the refrigerator and gets a bottle of water. "Really? That's great. I'm surprised you guys could stand to be a part for more than 3 minutes." Robin says laughing. Anna knows now there is something else going on. "Robin what's wrong?" "Nothing Mom, nothing at all, I was just missing you guys and just wanted to hang out with you. Emma is sleeping and I think by now so is Patrick so I figured I would come over and see you guys. No big mystery." Robin says walking past her and into the living room. "Wow this place looks great, you have done a tremendous job making this really feel like a home. Its got both of your tastes in here, makes me think what…" Robin says choking up. Anna walks up to her from behind and hugs her. "I know, we all think about that all the time but we can't go back, we can only go forward. We just all have to remember we are NOW where we were destined to be and be extremely grateful for that. I thank God everyday for this chance again as I'm sure you do." They hold each other for a while.

"I do Mom, I really do its just sometimes I wonder what all of our lives would be like now, if you and Dad didn't disappear all those years ago." Robin says crying now. Anna hugs her tighter. "I think about that too Robin, but everything happens for a reason. Your father and I are not dwelling on the past and what happened we are just really enjoying the present and the future. You have to as well." Robin nods her head and turns around in her mother's arms. "I'm trying, but sometimes its hard." Anna is perplexed about that. "Why is it hard?" Anna asks knowing the answer. "Sometimes. Don't get me wrong, Patrick has been completely committed to me and to Emma, but sometimes I wonder." She stops. "Wonder what?" "If he is with us out of commitment only." Anna is stunned. "Why would you even think that?"

They both go sit on the couch and Robin steals herself to get into this conversation with her mother. "Mom, I don't really know how to even convey what I'm thinking, it's a little personal so bear with me." Anna looks at her with her eyebrows raised but has a feeling where this conversation is going. "Ok, I'm listening." Anna says. "Ummm, its probably just me, I don't know, but I feel like the passion Patrick and I had for each other is not the same as it was before everything happened." Robin says trying not to look at her mother. "Don't get me wrong, its been good, really good but I just keep wondering if its because everything that has happened, or maybe we are just getting older. But then I look at you and Dad and it makes me wonder if there is something else going on." Anna is a little taken aback.

"What does your father and I have to do with this?" Anna asks genuinely interested. "Well ummm, I remember when you and Duke were together now and back when I was a kid it was no where near how you are with Dad. You are a completely different person. You are so happy and you and Dad can never keep your hands off each other. Don't you remember when I was a kid after you were married, how many times did I walk in on both of you? Even when you weren't together, you guys always seemed to be all over each other. I have to say it definitely confused me back then. And even now, when I call you or come over, I can tell by the conversation that we interrupted something. Its like you guys were and are always in a constant state of… I don't even know what to call it. And when you both look at each other its like you want to do it right then and there. You have this way of looking at each other and its as if you know what the other is thinking." Anna laughs out loud at that.

Anna really doesn't know what to say, but she tries. "Look Robin, when your father and I weren't together we were best friends and still loved each other very much. Maybe we should have been a little more discrete in retrospect. However, when were remarried, we weren't even together for a year when it was all taken away. We were still essentially newlyweds and it's the same as it is now. Who knows what would have happened if we were still together all these years and we will never know." Anna says. "I don't know Mom. Each time you and Dad were broken up it was because of outside forces and then when we came into Dad's life when I was little you were always together even though you were both in love with other people. I keep telling myself everyone is different, but Patrick and I have been back together almost as long as you and Dad now this time and I want what you have. I want Patrick to look at me like Dad looks at you. I want that connection you and Dad have with each other and how you are when you are together. Its not there and I'm not sure it ever was. I wonder if it's something else going on with him. You know, and I know we discussed this numerous times, Patrick and Dad are so much alike and I wonder now if its me." Robin says with tears in her eyes.

Anna is stunned that her daughter feels this way and is very sad for her. She sees in her all her insecurities that she had with Robert before they first got back together in 1991. Is he not attracted to me anymore, does he not desire me anymore, does he still not trust me? It was a terrible period for both of them right before they both let their guards down and she called him out on all his bullshit. It was a rough time until they fought it out and realized they were both fighting something very powerful. "Look Robin, you don't remember and actually didn't know a lot of what went on between your father and I before we were remarried. We fought like cats and dogs until we hashed it out. We talked it out and it took a long time. We had a lot of baggage that we were both carrying for a very longtime and it needed to be aired out. But we did it and after that it was amazing. It's almost the same as what happened this time. You need to talk to Patrick or kick him in the head or tie.." Anna stops, remembering Robin doesn't know about that.

Robin thinks her mother is making a lot of sense. Her and Patrick really haven't discussed the Sabrina issue or what they are both really feeling now. It has been great being together again as a family, but she still feels like something is missing. But there is still something she wants to ask her mother but really doesn't know how. "Thank you, you make a lot of sense, you're right we need to talk this out and I need to tell him how I'm feeling. But Mom I have to ask you something that really is very personal and in the past I wasn't open to hearing about it, but I'm kind of desperate here to get an understanding." Anna looks at her daughter now a little afraid of what she is going to ask. "okaaay." She says. Robin starts chuckling and is turning red. Anna notices and smiles because she now knows what's coming. "Okay, just bear with me here please. Ummm, like I mentioned before when you and Dad are in the same room its like your minds are always off somewhere else and I'm pretty sure what you both are thinking about. What is it about the two of you that gets you to that state every time? I mean you guys are not exactly in your 30's anymore, how do you do it or I guess what is your secret?" Robin finishes without looking at her mother. It was the subtlest way Robin can think of to ask the question.

Anna thinks oy, how do I answer this. She thinks about it for a second. "Um, first of all as you will learn, age is not a factor if you are madly in love with someone. Secondly, you know your father, on the surface he is this male chauvinist, ego driven pain in the ass and always strives to be right or at least be the winner in everything." She laughs as she says it. Robin agrees. "However, I think both your father and I are the same in some respects as far as that is concerned. This has always translated into everything." Anna says looking at her daughter who is beginning to get the message. "Even though your father can be self-centered and self-absorbed at times, his greatest ummmm pleasure has always been pleasing others and doing everything he can to make those he loves happy and I am the same way." Anna says hoping her daughter gets her meaning. "So when we are ummmm together, it's about making the other the happiest they can be. And as result it makes everything better. With us it has never been about bringing all the baggage we have into the bedroom its always about just enjoying being together. We have fun, we enjoy just being together and loving each other. I guess it's the best way to describe it. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Anna asks not really knowing how she can continue.

Robin nods but looks like she still has more questions. Anna hopes she can stop those questions but she's too late. "So how do you both know what will make the other umm the happiest they can be?" Anna closes her eyes briefly not really knowing how much more detail she can give to her daughter. "Mom, I'm sorry I know this is really personal and I know its making you very uncomfortable. Believe me its not a conversation I want to be having with you, but you guys are the only ones that I see around me that are in a state where I want Patrick and I to be in." Anna sighs. "Robin, no couple is ever the same as the other, ever. Don't try to be like us, be like who you are. If you keep trying to mimic something, you'll never be happy." Anna says caressing Robin's head. "I know Mom believe me, I just want 1/10supth/supthe passion you and Dad have for each other, I used to have it somewhat with Patrick, but things have changed. I mean you're in your 50's, Dad is in his 60's and it seems you guys are at it constantly." Robin says deflated. "Have you even talked to Patrick about any of this?" Anna asks. "No not really, I don't even know how to say it without insulting him and his ego." Anna chuckles slightly at that. "Robin, your father and I believe it or not talk about things, our likes and even dislikes. This is one aspect of my relationship with your father that I have not had with any other man, and that is the ability to talk in detail about EVERYTHING. This is one of the best parts about our relationship; we can say anything to each other. I have said things to your father that I could never imagine saying to any other man because I just never felt that closeness and that trust before. It's a huge part of our sex life and always has been. Robert loves it and so do I. For example just the other day we were talking on the phone in our offices and we got each other into such a state that we both rushed home to see each other. It's always been that way with us when we were together. There is no embarrassment, well as you know your father never gets embarrassed, but for me its extremely liberating because I can really be myself when I'm with him and I enjoy every minute of it." Anna says wistfully as she is recalling that day. She almost forgot who she was talking to when she looked over at Robin who has a stunned look on her face but is smiling.

"Seriously?" She says. "Yes seriously." Anna admonishes. "Sorry Mom I just can't picture you doing that. My parents are having phone sex." She says chuckling and putting her face in her hands. "Do you want me to tell what we say to each other?" Anna asks trying to get back at her. "Good God no, I get the picture. You guys are really one of a kind." She says smiling. "Robin, just talk to Patrick. Get it all out in the open. But do it in a way that is not accusatory. Tell him how you are feeling, maybe he is also feeling something is not right. You need to talk it out. I will ask you one question, because this is very important. Are you still attracted to him sexually? You may love him, but for any relationship to survive, there still needs to be attraction and not the passing kind. You need to really feel it. As you know, I loved Duke and still do on some level but I guess I love the Duke from 25 years ago. Because of that it was never going to last. It took me a long time to realize that and well with your father its completely different. I am madly-love with the man I met 35 years ago, I am madly in-love with the man I remarried 22 years ago and I am madly in-love with the man he is now." Anna says smiling broadly. Robin smiles at her mother loving how she talks about her father and then she thinks on how to respond. "Yes, Mom I am still madly in love with him on every level, I don't feel my feelings have changed for Patrick, I wonder if his feelings have changed for me. I just feel like something is missing." Robin says sighing. Then she adds "Thank you, I know this was not easy for you or for me for that matter." They both chuckle and hug each other tightly. "Maybe I should have Patrick talk to Dad and get some pointers." They both laugh at that but both internally think it's maybe not such a good idea. Anna says, "I don't think your father is going to want to talk to Patrick about sex or anything anywhere near that landmine when it involves you." They both laugh.

Robin stayed for another hour and they talked about everything that is going on in their lives now. As Robin is getting up to leave, she asks her mother what her plans are for tonight with her father. "Well I was going to have the discussion with him tonight but it's getting so late, I'll save it for tomorrow." She says. "So he is totally playing chicken with this isn't he?" Robin says laughing. "Yes he is and Ill get even, he will be the roadkill." Anna says hugging her daughter as they both are laughing. "I love you Mom, thank you for everything tonight I really needed it." "I'm here for you always and I love you more than anything. You are the best part of me, of us and we are so blessed that you are our daughter." They both have tears in their eyes


	13. Chapter 13

Robert and Mac were having a good time together. Talking about their childhood, their lives over the past 25 years, trying to keep it light and talking about their future. "So Robby, when are you going to let Anna make an honest man out of you?" Mac asks, he told Felicia he would she is dying to know since she can't get anything out of Anna and she did try once with Robert of course with no luck. "What's this fascination with us getting married?" Robert asks chuckling and taking a swig of his beer. "I don't know it just seems logical that's all considering how fast you guys have move over the last few months." Mac says. "Well to tell you the truth, I am planning to ask her very soon, but I'm afraid of the reaction. I don't want to push her. She hasn't mentioned anything and she seems to be very happy with the way things are now as am I." Robert replies. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think you should just do it and this way we can have a party here." Mac says smiling. "Do you honestly think Anna would agree to have a wedding here?" Robert asks. "You never know. But first things first, go and ask her." Robert laughs and continues drinking his beer.

They look up at the news playing in the background. It's reporting on another body being found in the Port Charles Harbor. Robert knows as well as Mac there is a serial killer in town and the person is escalating. "I wonder if Anna is home yet and what her next course of action is. They are going to have to call in the FBI now if she hasn't already." Robert states still watching. "Yeah when they found that second body same MO, I knew we might potentially have another serial killer on our hands. I don't envy Anna right now, it's going to get ugly until they catch this guy." They both sit and listen for a while, until Robert looks at his phone and sees Anna is home, so he says his goodbyes to his brother and tells him he'll see him Sunday when everyone comes to their house for dinner.

It's nearly 1130 when Robert finally gets home. He decided to take a cab and have Anna take him to pick up his car in the morning. He gets to their room and sees only his light on his nightstand; she is sound asleep under the covers. He quietly goes into the bathroom and showers and comes out looking for new boxers in his dresser and sees a whole bunch of new ones in his drawer. There are even silk ones in there. He chuckles a little wondering when she had time to do this. But he knows from all the packages being delivered every day that she is doing all her shopping online. He is going to have to take out a loan just to give the UPS guy a tip at Christmas. He slips quietly into bed, trying not to disturb her and turns out his light. She sighs in her sleep and immediately rolls over to him to wrap herself around him. He picks up her hand that is on his chest to kiss it and notices the ring. He smiles broadly. He is so happy at this moment that he wants to wake her up and ask her right now, but he knows with the stress she is under that she needs her sleep. He just hugs her tightly and she moans in her sleep and whispers his name. He kisses the top of her head and falls asleep as well.

As is their routine in the morning, as both are getting ready for work, they barely talk until they've both had their coffee. They have a routine in the bathroom, the shower, and the bedroom where they have timed it so perfectly, they don't cross paths. To an outsider it would be quite comical to watch. They eventually meet in the kitchen where Robert has already poured Anna's coffee for her and has toasted her bread and cut up her grapefruit. She kisses him good morning and takes a huge gulp of her coffee and sighs with gratitude. Robert is reading his IPAD looking at his schedule for the day, reading and replying to emails and reading the days news. "So I guess you had a good time with Mac last night. Why didn't you wake me?" Anna asks still drinking her coffee. "Well you looked so sweet and peaceful I didn't have the heart. Thanks for the new boxers by the way." He leans over and kisses her. "You're very welcome." He notices the ring again and is wondering if she is going to say anything about it. He waits her out and thinks to himself, this could be fun. Anna is not hiding the fact that she is wearing the ring. She is holding the coffee cup up to her mouth and the ring is very visible. She is surprised Robert hasn't noticed it yet. "Oh by the way, I need you to drop me off at the Floating Rib so I can pick up my car." Robert says buttering his toast. "Hmmm, no problem. I guess you had a really good time." She laughs. "I'm glad you didn't drive home." She adds. They continue to talk about their day ahead and the new case happening now. "Robin stopped by last night. It was a great visit, we missed you though." She says. "Damn really, I feel like I haven't seen her in a long time. Was Emma with her?" Robert asks. "No it was just us, I loved it." She says looking at him thinking about the conversation and smiling. Then they both realize the time and start rushing around to go. Neither one mentions the ring. Anna is a little pissed. She knows he notices everything.

Duke has been working with Sonny running his business for him, but lately he is getting the feeling his authority has been diminished. He can tell by the reaction of the workers when he asks them to do things as if they are second-guessing him. He has not asked Sonny about their conversation recently, because if there is one thing Sonny loathes is pressure from anyone. He is waiting him out for now, but he won't wait much longer without taking care of the situation himself. As Duke is walking out of the warehouse, he again has the feeling he is being watched. He has noticed the same people hanging out in front of the warehouse over the last few weeks. Granted they are homeless people, but he does wonder if something else is going on. As he gets in his car, he notices the same man he saw yesterday at the bank and in front of the Metro Court. He notices the man staring at him briefly then looking away when he notices Duke watching him. Duke realizes he is under surveillance. He starts to panic and then becomes enraged.

Its nearly noon when Anna hears a knock on her door. She has been swamped all morning with the press conference and this serial killer case. She is also expecting the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Group at 2pm today to assist in this case and to go over the evidence. "Come in." She says without looking up. "Still the hottest chick in law enforcement." Anna smiles before looking up and removes her glasses. "Chick?" She says with a raised eyebrow. "Ok babe then, hows that? He says approaching her desk. "Not much better, but ill take it. What are you doing here?" She asks coming around to give him a hug and a kiss. "Can't I just come to see your beautiful face and hot bod? And maybe hope for a booty call?" he says wrapping his arms around her and cupping her ass. She laughs at him. "First of all Robert, nobody says that anymore and secondly we can't, not here. We almost got caught last week." Although she doesn't sound convincing. "You never objected when I was Commissioner. " He says swaying her in his arms as he kisses her neck.

"Hmm Robert, this office is not as tightly controlled as yours was and the door lock is broken." She says tilting her head back. "You need to fix that and very soon." He says continuing kissing her neck. She was trying but failing to not get swept up into what he was doing to her. "Robert please stop." She chuckles. He steps back abruptly, and she stumbles backward a little. "Well ok then, if you don't want to." He smiles at her. She hits him hard on his arm and he fakes hurt. They laugh at each other. Anna is leaning against her desk now. "Well the real reason I came here is to tell you I unfortunately have to go to DC for a few days. There is a VIP who has requested our protection services and I need to go and broker the deal. It's worth a ton of money so they want me to go to hammer it out including logistics." He says holding her hand. Anna looks disappointed but she knew traveling would definitely be part of this new job for him. "When do you have to leave?" She asks. "Actually, I have a flight today at 4, I just wanted to stop and see you and then I'm heading home to pack a few things." Anna is a little surprised and a little disappointed. She had planned something for them tonight which included discussing the ring, but she completely understands.

She walks around to her desk and Robert thinks that she is mad that he is leaving. She goes to her phone and presses the intercom button. "Collins, hold all calls and visitors please." Anna says while smiling a Robert. Robert comes to her as she comes around from behind her desk and backs her into the side. "I thought you said, no booty calls in this office." She laughs at him as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Robert we are not having sex in here, but that doesn't mean I can't give you a good-bye that will tide us both over for a few days." She pulls his head down and immediately kisses him passionately. They get lost in the moment as Robert lifts her onto the desk and moves between her legs. Robert grabs the underside of her knee and pulls her closer so she can feel the affect she has on him. She moans into his mouth as he begins to undulate against her. "Robert we need to stop." She says between kisses, but she is not even attempting to stop him. She next feels his hand on her inner thigh as he pulls her underwear down to her knees. Her eyes go wide with arousal, a little bit of fear and with anticipation. He looks directly into her eyes as he finds her center using his fingers to caress her. She immediately closes her eyes and her head rolls back on her neck as she thrusts against his hand breathing heavily now and moaning very softly. She knows she should stop him but she doesn't want to now.

Completely lost in the sensations and quickly approaching release she is unaware of what his next move is and to her surprise he quickly enters her. Her head quickly snaps back up and she sees the look on his face which mirrors her own. He kisses her sensually and they begin to move together as their mouths plunder each other. As they are getting close they both are now just breathing into each other's mouth as they continue to move frantically. Their climax is quick and powerful. She moans loudly and Robert covers her mouth with his. She hangs her head back as she continues to move riding the waves. He loves to watch her this way, completely abandoned. She finally opens her eyes and smiles at him. He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck. They hug each other and he hears her say into his neck, "Ill miss you. You're a horrible influence." He chuckles and replies, "Not more than I'll miss you and you love it." They are still both amazed how quickly they can get carried away. Its like time has stood still. She thinks back briefly to her conversation with Robin. They quickly adjust themselves and put their clothes into the proper place but continue to stay close together and talk about plans when he gets back and how they'll talk every night.

Robert looks at his watch and says, "I should go." But he doesn't move and she doesn't release him. Then they hear commotion outside her office a split second before her door bursts open. Duke appears at the door, with 3 officers behind him. Duke takes in the sight before him and once again he is enraged. "Commissioner, Im sorry he wouldn't take no for an answer. We couldn't stop him without using force." Robert steps in front of Anna as she hops off her desk. They are both stunned and angered at the same time. "Lavery what the fuck are you doing here? Do you actually have a death wish?" Robert says coming forward and taking Duke by the throat. Anna leaps to pull Robert off of him screaming at him to stop. After a few seconds when he sees the fright on Duke's face, he stops. "Commissioner, should I put Mr Lavery in the tank to cool off?" Anna thinks about it and then says "No, escort him outside and watch him. Ill be out in a minute." They all leave including Duke, with the help of two officers. Robert slams the door and then turns to Anna, "You know he should be in jail at the very least." She can see the anger radiating off of Robert and it scares her. "Robert please let me handle this. He obviously came here for a reason. I want to know what it is." She says grabbing his hand to ground him. "Ok then lets find out now." He barks at her. "No, I want to do this alone. You know he won't talk if you are here. Robert I need to know what's going on with him and why he did what he did." She says. "Anna, something is obviously very, very wrong with him. We have no idea what happened to him in that prison and the affect it had on his brain. Which, by the way, wasn't all together well to begin with. Please don't try to get inside his head, it's not going to work." He says almost yelling now. She sighs. "I know, believe me I know. I just want to know why he's here. Robert nothing is going to happen this time. I promise you." She looks at her watch. "You are going to miss your flight if you don't go now. Trust me I can handle this, plus I have an entire squad outside my door. Ill be fine." She walks up to him and kisses him. "I love you. Call me tonight. Its going to be ok." She says. She can see she is convincing him even though it will kill him to leave right now. Robert shakes his head. This goes against every instinct he has especially in protecting Anna, but he agrees. He kisses her again and opens the door to leave.

Robert sees Duke and walks right up to him into his face. "This is not over, not even close. I will get you Lavery for what you've done, you can count on it." Then he pushes him out of his way and continues walking. Anna watched the scene and it gave her a chill. "Duke, what do you want?" She asks. "I want to talk to you." He says. She looks around the squad room and all eyes are fixated on the scenes playing out. Anna gestures for him to go in her office. Duke walks in and goes to sit in the chair in front of her desk. He watches her walk around her desk and sit down.

Duke knows what he just walked in on, he can see it on her face, in her appearance and he can smell it in the air. He is barely able to control himself as the sweat starts dripping off his forehead. Anna knows it too. She knows without a doubt that he knows what he just walked in on, but she doesn't care. After a long pause and them just looking at each other Anna asks "Well what do you want?" Duke has a look on his face that Anna just wants to punch off. He still doesn't say anything and just stares at her. Then he notices the ring. He has the overwhelming need to grab her and shake sense into her. He controls himself and says "Why are you having me followed?" He says in a venomous tone.

"What? I'm not having you followed." She says lying. "I don't want to know anything about you any more except one thing, why? Why did you put me through that and my daughter for that matter? Why did you destroy any and all feelings I have for you except pity?" That enrages him and he stands up and comes at her over the desk. Anna is startled but doesn't show it. "You destroyed me Anna and you made a fool out of me and the laughing stock of this whole town. I will never forgive you for that. I know you're having me followed call it off or you will regret it." He says with venom. "You'll never forgive me, forgive ME?" She says shouting at him. He smirks at her. "And are you threatening me again Duke? Here I thought you came here to apologize for what you did to me. I could have you arrested right now for what you did." Anna says.

Duke laughs and says, "I did nothing to you except try to remind you what you gave up. We were so good together Anna and you know it. You know you have never had it so good." Anna is disgusted that he believes that. "Just so you know and so that you will understand, I love Robert with my whole heart and body. I have never known such love both mentally and physically. Did you hear that Duke? Physically. Robert and I do things for each other and to each other that you could never imagine." She wants to hurt him as much as he hurt her. She knows she is rocking him to his core and knows she is playing with fire, but she doesn't care anymore. What he did to her and the fact that he came here completely unapologetic has removed any and all feeling she had. The look that passes over his face is something she has never seen before and it scares her briefly.

"Now, get out of my office, I never want to see you again and I don't ever want to see you near my family because if you don't stay away, I can guarantee you will regret it." Anna stands and is shouting now. Duke looks at her and knows she means it so he turns and walks toward the door. He turns back and says. "I guess congratulations are in order, enjoy it while it lasts because with you and Scorpio it never does, that is pretty much a cettainty." Anna flies out from behind her desk and pushes him against the door. "Is that another threat? Because if it is, I will kill you myself. I told you you had better stay away from my family. You are only standing here in one piece because I made Robert promise to leave you alone. Now get out."

Anna backs away and opens the door. "Officers, please escort Mr Lavery out of the building and ensure security never lets him in again." She slams the door behind him. She goes back to her desk and breaks down. She tries to pull herself together because she knows she has work to do. She thinks about Robert and what Duke just said. She knows now something is seriously wrong with him and she needs to find out what before he hurts or even worse kills someone. She hears a quiet knock on the door. She controls her voice and says "Come in." The door opens and there is Robert looking at her with so much concern on his face it breaks her heart. She comes out from behind her desk and walks directly into his arms. He holds her tightly. "Its going to be ok Anna, I promise." He says while kissing her ear and neck. She just clings to him and draws strength from him. "What are you doing here? You've basically missed your flight now." She says wiping her face off. "I'm going to take the 6, its ok not a big deal. I called from my car and moved somethings around. I couldn't just drive away until I saw you again." He says wiping the tears from her eyes. She starts crying again and hugs him tightly. "God I love you so much, so much."


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of Anna's day was enveloped in this case. Collins calls in "Commissioner, agent Hochner and his team are here." He says. "Please show them in." She replies and comes from behind her desk. As Hochner comes in, Anna extends her hand and says "Aaron its so good to see you again, I just wish it was under different circumstances." They shake hands and smile at each other. "Anna its been too long but I'm happy you called us in. We think you have a serious problem here that is about to get worse. Let me introduce my team. You know agent Rossi." He says. "Yes David, its good to see you again." This is SSA Prentiss, and SSA Morgan. Agents Reid and Jareau are already at the crime scenes and Agent Garcia is setting up in your comm room to begin amassing the data we have so far. Your team, I see has set aside a working area for us and we appreciate that. We need to get started as soon as possible. This unsub is escalating quickly and we need to get ahead of him." Anna agrees and they spend the next hours painstakingly going over the case and the next course of action.

Earlier in the day at the BAU. "We have 4 women brutally beaten, raped and strangled and dumped in the Port Charles Harbor. All 4 have the same victimology. They are all white women in their 30's, long brown hair, brown eyes and petite in stature. We are probably looking at an unsub that has been triggered in the last month by a personal situation that is making him choose these victims because they resemble a spouse, lover, obsession, mother, etc. The Police Commissioner of this town is Anna Devane. Rossi and I have worked with Devane in the past and she is extremely talented. She is ex-WSB and ex-FBI. She has asked for our help as soon as possible." Hochner ends his summary. Morgan asks is this the same Anna Devane that was married to Robert Scorpio?" Morgan asks. "Yes the same. Also Robert Scorpio is also back in town since semi-retiring from the WSB." Rossi responds. "Scorpio and I worked together for many years but from what I understand he has no affiliation to this case aside from the fact that he and Devane are living together again. But I don't doubt that he would jump into this case if asked or allowed." Rossi adds with a smirk. "Sounds like a soap opera is going on in that town right down to the really hot people." Garcia says looking at Robert and Anna's pictures on the screen. Everyone chuckles. "Ok people lets focus, we'll go over the evidence on the plane. Wheels up in the 30.

By 6 pm, the team has already established a preliminary profile of the killer. With little or no physical evidence including DNA, there is little to go on except the victimology. He is a white male possibly in his 30s/40s, medium build but in good shape. He would have to be to be able to subdue them and carry the bodies to the waterfront and dump them. He is targeting white woman hookers with long brown hair and brown eyes. They held another press conference at 7 to notify the public and to warn potential victims. They also believe something triggered this man in the last few months to begin this spree. He is well educated and very smart. He most likely has a day job, which is why he mostly operates at night. He might seem unassuming and non-threatening for him to be able to lure these women. Currently he is only targeting high-risk victims, because they do not usually warrant an immediate missing person notification and may not be missed for days. However, that is not to say his victimology won't devolve. Woman should not be traveling alone especially at night. None of the cameras on the docks were able to get any footage, which means the killer knows the camera locations and is able to avoid detection. They have immediately installed new cameras. There are no witnesses; they know he is dumping the bodies' days after he kidnaps them and must have a location close by to hold his victims but one that would not allow sound to be heard on the waterfront. Unfortunately, that will include every warehouse in the vicinity, which has basements.

Its nearly 8 when Anna's cell rings. She sees its Robert. He just landed and is checking in on her. "Hey babe how are you?" He says and she smiles at the sound of his voice. "I'm good, just missing you a lot. The bed is going to be awfully lonely tonight." She says. "Hmmm, yes wish I was there right now with you in it. Are you heading home?" He asks. "No Im heading out now though and meeting Mac and Felicia at the Rib." Robert doesn't like the sound of that. "Anna, I just watched your press conference on the plane. Why are you not following your own advice?" He asks. "Robert, I am armed and as you know very dangerous." She says with a smirk. "I will be fine, trust me. I need the distraction anyway." He sighs into the phone. He knows he can't be the Neanderthal he used to be so he says "Ok, look I need to go and get my car. I love you." He says. "Please call me later no matter how late ok? Love you more." Anna says clicking off. She laughs to herself and thinks how much Robert has changed. She adores this new and improved version, not that she was complaining about the old version. She really is amazed, just when she thinks she couldn't possibly love him more, she feels it in her soul. It makes her smile to think how lucky she is and how fate finally is being kind to her. She wants him home though, but she knows she has to get used to this. She packs up her stuff and heads to the Floating Rib.

Robert is back at his hotel room after a very long day. He has not been able to get Anna out of his head. Lavery and this serial killer has him very worried. He makes a few phone calls. When he is done he suddenly gets a text message on his phone. "We have a mutual problem, but its more dangerous to you. Watch your back and your "friend's" back. Attempting to neutralize on my side." Robert orders a trace but knows its fruitless. He is now very worried.

Anna has a wonderful time with Mac and Felicia, it is what she needed right now. Mac is tending bar and it's getting crowded now so Anna and Felicia go and get a table where they can talk and actually hear each other. "So how are things going? Not that I need to ask you have a permanent smile on your face that I haven't seen in a very long time." Felicia says smiling. Anna smiles and blushes slightly. "Yeah its really, really good. I can't remember when Ive been this happy except maybe, well yes decades ago." She laughs. "I'm so happy for you guys and for Robin as well. Not to mention Mac. We were talking the other night and saying that its amazing. We are all a real family now and I'm loving it. And pretty soon we'll officially be sisters." She says grabbing Anna's hand. Anna smiles and tells her the story about wearing the ring after Felicia notices it. They both laugh and agree, Robert is probably playing games to see what she will do. Felicia tells her that maybe she should turn the tables on him. She should propose to him. That will shock the male chauvinist. They laugh about it and Anna doesn't think its such a bad idea, but she needs to be certain its what he wants.

Felicia tells Anna about Robert's conversation with Mac even though she really shouldn't have. "That bastard, he really is playing games with me." Anna laughs. She begins to plot her revenge. They both continue to talk about what's been happening in their lives including their men. They laugh as they talk about what's its like. They both tell each other how amazing it is, and Anna says it must be a Scorpio gene or something. Anna tells her what happened today in her office and Felicia is shocked and impressed. Anna says she and Robert always loved the danger aspect since it was always a major part of their lives, but now its almost like it's a combination of fun and danger. Felicia is still a little stunned and they both laugh. Just then they see Duke walk into the bar.

Anna immediately notices him and goes white. This does not go unnoticed by Felicia. "Yikes, how is Duke handling all this? It must be really hard for him these last few months." Felicia says, but Anna doesn't respond and continues watching him with a look that can be only categorized as hatred. Duke doesn't notice Anna or Felicia but immediately goes up to the bar and talks to Mac. "Anna, what's the matter?" Felicia asks now very concerned. "Listen Felicia go up to the bar and ask Mac to come here now without Duke hearing please. Please do it now." Felicia quickly does what she asks. She says hello to Duke and asks Mac to talk to him privately for a minute. Mac comes from behind the bar and follows Felicia back to the table. "Anna, what's the matter?" Mac asks. "Just sit down." They both do. "Smile please and pretend we are having a good time."

They do as she asks. "Did you tell Duke about Robert being out of town?" She asks "No we didn't get much further than hellos. Why?" Anna doesn't respond she is looking at him now as he notices her. "Anna what the hell is going on?" Mac was getting a sickening feeling and was about to stand up but Anna places her hand on his arm. "Mac please sit down. Its something between Robert and me. I will tell you guys eventually, but Im just not ready to do it now. Please understand." They both nod. "Just do me a favor both of you, never relay to him what is going on in our family, where we are, what we're doing, etc ok?" They are both really concerned now but respect her wishes.

Mac goes back to the bar. He plays it cool with Duke until Duke says, "I guess she told you what happened." Mac plays dumb and says "Well I do know obviously that you guys are not together anymore and that's she living with Robert now. Its not like she had to tell me anything." He says hoping Duke bought it. "Yeah I guess not." Duke says thinking and very relieved she didn't tell him. "Look Im sorry man. I know this must be hard for you." Mac says. "I'm glad your really sorry Mac." Duke says sarcastically. "I am Duke, I'm your friend and yes Robert is my brother, but I know how you felt about Anna." Mac replies. "Felt?" Duke says loudly enough for those at the bar to turn their heads. "Listen Duke calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. But if you want some advice, you need to get over it. They are together now and I don't see that changing this time. If you ask me this was always going to happen." With that Duke takes his shot glass and throws it behind Mac. "You know nothing." Duke spits out.

Anna has now taken notice. Mac is stunned by his violent outburst. "Duke I think you better leave." Mac says with anger getting more of a picture of what transpired between him and Anna. "I'm not going anywhere." Duke says defiantly. "Duke you better get out of here now, I don't want to bodily remove you." Mac says with the extreme intensity. Duke gets up and looks back at Anna and smirks and walks out the door. Felicia is really concerned about what is going on and what Anna has told them so far. Obviously, Duke is unstable and from what she's heard he's a danger. She has a hard time comprehending it but then she thinks nobody really knows what went on all those years in the Turkish prison, not even Anna because he refused to talk about it. "Anna I'm not going to talk about this anymore until you're ready, but just know we are always here for you guys and know what whatever you tell us stays in the family, ok?" Felicia says. Anna grabs her hand and squeezes it. She has tears in her eyes. She is so happy to officially be a part of this family again. "Thank you, I love you guys."

Mac insisted on walking Anna to her car and did not take no for an answer. Anna barely protested in fact she appreciated it. Despite what happened with Duke, she had a great time tonight. Now she gets to go home to an empty house, she wasn't looking forward to that. She showers and gets into bed. She turns on the TV to watch the news, she sees her joint presser with the FBI again and hopes they catch this guy soon. She knows he probably already has another victim and it sickens her. She checks her phone and email again, nothing has been reported out of the ordinary. Extra cameras and patrols on the waterfront has not captured any suspicious activity. She lies there thinking about the case. She finally says to herself its 1230, I should get some sleep. She realizes she hasn't heard from Robert and is a little surprised and concerned.

She dials his cell it rings 3 times before he picks up. "Hey love, is everything alright?" He sounds like he was sleeping. "It is now, I thought you were going to call me." She says a little agitated that he was not too concerned where she was. "I guess out of sight of of mind." She says with a little bite. He laughs and it makes her more mad. "What's so funny?" She asks. "Anna don't you know me by now? And in 35 years you have never been out of my mind. I have known exactly where you've been all night." She laughs now, she should have known better. "Sorry its been an interesting night." She replies. "Yes I know. Let's talk about something else." He says. They spend the next half hour having intense phone sex which they have perfected over the last two months. They both describe to each other in great detail what they want to be doing to the other. It doesn't take long for either of them. Anna is continuously amazed that just the sound of his voice and the things he says to her can have such an affect and she loves she can do the same to him. "Hmmm, we have to do that again tomorrow night." She says breathlessly. "I'd much rather do all of that in the flesh. Now I need to go take another shower." He says. She laughs at him. "I love you Robert. Now get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Only 2 more days right?" She says hopeful. "I love you more and yes 2 days Love." He ends the call. She lies back and rehashes the conversation and is completely aroused again. God, what that man does to her. She falls asleep quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N. Thank you all for your reviews and feedback. Very much appreciated. The next part of the story is sort of a cross-over with Criminal Minds. Hope you like it

Anna is in the office at 7am, the next morning to talk with Hochner and his team. What an amazing group of people she thinks. She wishes she had these resources at the PCPD. She is in her office briefly when Aaron walks in. "How are you holding up?" Anna turns around and smiles. "Well to be honest, I just want this guy stopped. I don't want another woman to go through this." He smiles at her. "That's refreshing." He says. "What do you mean?" She asks confused. "Well usually we don't get that stance from local law enforcement. They feel hookers are not something as concerning to them as other women." He says. "Well you know me Aaron and my history, so you shouldn't be surprised." He nods smiling. "So I see congratulations are in order." He has noticed the ring over the last day. "Thank you." She says really not knowing what else to say without having to relay the story. "Robert is a very lucky man. I'm surprised he's not involved in this case." Anna laughs. "Well you know Robert, if I let him he would. How did you know it was Robert?" She asks incredulously. "Its my job to know." He smirks. "No really, I never thought it could be anyone else. I'm happy for you both. After everything you both have been through, you deserve this second chance, or is it third?" He asks smiling. Anna laughs and says "Well I've lost count too." "I was actually hoping to see him again, I know he's out of town though. When do you expect him back, because just between you and me, my agents are dying to meet him especially Pretiss, Jareau and Garcia." Anna really laughs at that. She knows Robert has a reputation on a global scale and has been the topic of many FBI seminars and training classes. "He will actually be back tomorrow. Please I'm begging you don't tell him what you told me, his ego is already big enough." They both laugh.

Within the hour, another victim has been found, brutally beaten, and sexually assaulted in the most savage way. In addition, her left hand has been severed at the wrist. She was not however found in the harbor, but in a remote wooded area half a mile off the nearest road and twenty minutes from the center of town. They can not make a positive ID yet, because her face has been burned off with acid. Aaron, Anna and Emily go to the crime scene while the others go to the coroner's office. At the end of the day, they all meet up at headquarters and agree they have to ramp up their investigation. Somehow this guy is able to travel unnoticed or not warranting any attention. Garcia begins to look at highway camera footage and hacks into any building in the city that has a security system where you have to key passes or biometrics that tracks exits and entries. In addition, she is looking at males that fit the profile that recently came to town, are familiar with the city and recently had a personal issue happen to them in the last few months. She is amazed to see the list. Thinking this town has some serious issues she says to herself. Her list currently has hundreds so she sends the team her lists for them to review and start the elimination process. Anna is now using the majority of the PCPD on this case and she divides up the lists with them as well. But for now, they have no definitive suspect and its frustrating them all.

The team decides to disband at around 10pm since they can do nothing further at this point. They'll start fresh in the morning. They have managed to narrow down the listing to about 35 men that fit the profile and have no alibi. They will tackle that list in the morning. She talks to Robin briefly and goes home to bed. She also talks to Robert and they about the case for a while. They are both happy he will be home tomorrow. They exchange I love you's and call it a night because they are both so exhausted from their days.

Anna wakes up at 6 and is happy there is not message of another body before she heads into the shower. When she emerges, she hears her phone going off. Its Hochner, "Anna I think we need to update the profile, we found some new evidence." Anna says she is on her way. She gets to the station in 20 minutes and heads directly to the conference room set up for the BAU. The team briefs her on what has been found and what they have deciphered. They need to expand their profile to include men in their fifties but are still physically fit. This man drinks scotch and there were fibers from his clothing they assume on the victims. This fabric is high end, not found in any department store, which means the material is from a tailor possibly and Garcia has narrowed down the origin to England and France. They are assuming he is a scotch drinker because of the residue found around the victims' mouth and face. Garcia has also found that a pass key is being used at the MetroCourt at all hours of the night. No other hotel or building in the area with pass keys has this type of activity in volume and that coincides with the times of the murders. Unfortunately, this pass is not registered to any guest. It is also unfortunate that due to the hotels lack of security camera set up, there is no floor or maintenance entry cameras to look at. There are only cameras set up at the loading dock and the front entry. The pass being used is a common pass that is used by the cleaning and maintenance crews. They have the current guest list and the next course of action is to interview all the male guests at the hotel today including the maintenance and cleaning crew. Some guests, however have checked out between yesterday and today and that will make it more difficult. Garcia is also running a profile on each guest and staff to get a rundown to determine who fits the profile. Anna is immediately stricken. Duke fits the profile perfectly right now down to the tailored suit.

After the debriefing, Aaron says "Anna can I talk to you for a moment, privately?" She nods her head because she knows what's coming. They go into her office. He closes the door. "Look I know what your thinking. Yes Duke Lavery is on the list and fits the profile almost too perfectly. But we have still so many others and I think we need to get this information out to your team as soon as possible." Anna nods. "It can't be him Aaron, it just cant be." She says. "I hope not." Aaron says putting his hand on her shoulder. The team assembles in the squad room to give the update. Aaron and Anna are standing together providing the updated information. Robert comes into the room and tries very hard to remain inconspicuous as he watches Anna proudly. He smiles as she relays the current information. She is really good he thinks. The other members of the team notice him, including Rossi. They are wrapping up and Anna notices him but looks away which wasn't easy. When they are finished the team continues talking to each other, but Rossi and Robert make a beeline for each other.

"Scorpio, you are a sight for sore eyes. How are you man?" The old friends hug tightly. "I'm doing well as you probably know." They continue to talk as Anna watches them out of the corner of her eye. It figures those two would be the best of friends she laughs internally. Anna walks over to both men. "Hey you're back early." She says looking into his eyes wanting so much to kiss him. "Yeah I was able to get a really early flight, so I took advantage of it." He looks at her just as intently. "I see you guys have your hands filled here." Robert says. "Yeah two steps forward two steps back." Rossi replies. Just then Aaron comes over and shakes Robert's hand. "So good to see you Robert. I was hoping we would see you before we left." Aaron says. "Same here Aaron, I wish you didn't have to stay, this case is a bad one huh?" Aaron nods. "Its pretty bad a getting worse. Hey listen, we could use all the help we can get why don't you join us in the conference room, we can use a fresh perspective. Plus my team is dying to meet you." Aaron says. They all look over and see the women just staring over at them while Morgan is just shaking his head. Anna rolls her eyes. She's thinking ugh, that's all his ego needs. She gives Aaron a dirty look. He forgot what she had said the day before. He mouths 'sorry'.

"Sure, I would love to, if that's ok with you Commissioner." He says looking at her with a cocky smile. "Fine with me. Aaron give us a few minutes and we will join you shortly." "Ok we'll be in the conference room." Aaron says. "Good to see you Robert." Rossi says and walks toward the conference room. The other agents are still watching the scene, when Garcia says, "That is one lucky woman." Prentiss and Jareau say in unison. "Uh huh." Morgan just shakes his head and says, "I think he is the lucky one. Anna is smoking hot." They all turn to him. "What? Its true."

Robert follows Anna into her office and she closes the door when he is in the room. He turns toward her, expecting to get an earful but he is completely surprised when she is on him quickly with her arms around his neck kissing him hard. He returns the kiss immediately. When they break, he says chuckling "Hmmm. Ive missed you too." They hug tightly. They are still holding each other as she wipes her lipstick off his lips. "Are you sure you want me in there? I don't want to piss you off?" Robert says. "Well don't do or say anything that will. I know it will be a struggle but do your best." She says with a smirk. He pinches her butt. "Ow." She smacks him on his chest. "I promise I'll be as quiet a a church mouse you wont even know I'm there." He says as they disengage and head for the door. She turns back and says with a smirk as she walks fast ahead of him, "I seriously doubt that, but lets go."

Anna enters first and Robert follows behind. Rossi makes the introductions talking a little bit about their history together in profiling at the WSB, the CIA and the FBI. When he finally gets to Garcia, he says this is Agent Garcia. "Hi Mr Scorpio its such an honor to meet you." "Please it's Robert love, no formalities with me, plus when you say Sir it makes me feel old. That goes for the rest of you as well. I'm just here to observe so I don't want to take up any more of your time." He says with that irresistible smirk. Garcia melts and holds onto to his hand a little longer than necessary until Jareau elbows her. The team goes over the current profile and Garcia presents the current listing of potential suspects. Robert immediately focuses on Duke's name as it appears on the screen. He looks at Anna and she is not looking at him but focusing on the screen. Rossi notices Robert looking at Anna. The team breaks with each having a set of interviews to do. Morgan and Rossi will be interviewing Duke. The team leaves the room except Hochner, Rossi, Morgan, Anna and Robert. "Anna we obviously think its better that you are no where near this interview for obvious reasons." Anna nods and says "Yes of course. I know it looks bad for him, but I can't fathom that he would be involved in something like this. He was always a gentle soul." Anna stops speaking. Rossi, Hochner and Morgan notice a hesitation. Morgan says, "What is it Anna, you talk as if in the past tense. Has something happened recently that has changed your mind?" Anna looks at Robert who nods. She knows she has to tell them everything so she does. They listen intently. They know now he is the prime suspect. Hochner gets Garcia on speaker. "Garcia look into everything related to Duke Lavery going back 35 years and obviously scrutinize the last year he has been out of prison. Look into recent activity, anything credit related down to EZPASS. Also try and see what you can get out of the Turkish authorities. If I need to get State involved I will" He says "Yes my liege." She responds


	16. Chapter 16

Jareau, Prentiss and Morgan are sent to the MetroCourt to track down Duke. Reid and Garcia are reviewing his history and current activity. Robert, Anna, Rossi and Hochner are discussing the current situation including Duke's current employment and associates. They know they now have to bring in Sonny Corinthos and the BAU team knows Dante is his son. They call him in first. Dante doesn't reveal much just that he has been following Duke since the incident. While this is happening, Garcia gets a hit on a MetroCourt employee who was fired 3 months ago for harassment of the hotel manager Olivia Falconeri. Joshua Stevens. He has only lived in Port Charles for 6 months but lived in the city as a child for 15 years. He is 48 years old and is slightly mentally challenged. He has no alibis for any of the nights the murders occurred, nor the times the bodies were dumped. All receive this notification of his address and they all head out. They storm his apartment on the waterfront, and he is not there. They immediately see the walls of his apartment. He has built a shrine to Olivia with pictures he has obviously taken himself. There is not one space left on any wall that is not filled with a picture. They all quickly fan out to find this man. The Duke interrogation will have to wait. They eventually find him cowering in a dumpster on the docks and immediately apprehend him.

Dante knocks on Anna's door and she tells him to come in. Robert is sitting in the chair across from Anna and goes to excuse himself. "No Robert, you should hear this as well." Dante proceeds to tell them about overhearing the conversation between Duke and Sonny and then tells them that both he and Sonny agreed there is something completely wrong with the guy and what Sonny told him he will do. Anna is horrified and Robert is shocked but doesn't reveal it. He now knows who texted him and he almost smiles. Anna reads Dante the riot act because he should have come forward sooner and now, she has to relay this information to the BAU team, they will not be pleased that he withheld the information earlier. She figures out what she's going to do and dismisses Dante.

The BAU team take turns interrogating the suspect for hours. He seems like he is the guy. He knew most of the women when the pictures were shown. He admits to having sex with each of them the nights they were killed but can't remember what happened after. He gets rattled very easily. Unfortunately, he knows enough to ask for a lawyer after he realizes he has revealed to much. The team decides to call it a night, they will reconvene in the morning.

It's nearly 11pm when Anna and Robert returned home. They are both completely drained. They barely talked in the car as the events of the last few hours are heavily on both their minds. Anna is tremendously relieved that they have this suspect and he looks good for the murders, but she cant shake the feeling that its all too easy. Anna notices Robert has been uncharacteristically quiet about what transpired today. When they enter the penthouse, Robert takes Anna's coat along with his and hangs them in the closet. He then comes back and asks if she wants something from the kitchen, she tells him no and heads for the bedroom. She thinks this is not the homecoming she was anticipating last night. She definitely had other plans. Robert eventually does come into the bedroom after about a half hour. She heard him in the office for a while and is now really wondering what he's thinking. She is already in bed when he comes in and is watching the news. He goes straight into the bathroom and comes out 15 minutes later in just his boxers. He sits on the bed and looks at his phone, replies to a few texts and turns out his light. He lies down and kisses her and say "Goodnight Love. I have to get up a five tomorrow, so I probably won't see you in the morning. Love you." He says rolling on to his side away from her. Now she really is starting to worry. This is the old Robert creeping back in. The one who tries to keep everything in and shut himself off and shut everyone else out. Anna shuts off the TV and rolls toward him wrapping her arm around his waist . She kisses his neck and whispers in his ear. "Ive missed you. It's been pretty lonely in this bed for 3 nights." Robert smiles and holds the hand around his waist. He can feel the ring. "Ive missed you too." He doesn't say anything else. She kisses his neck and continues stroking his sides. He doesn't respond in any way. "Robert what's wrong?" She asks. "It's just been a long day in every way possible and I'm just incredibly tired." It was a half-truth. Knowing what Lavery has been plotting, knowing in his gut that he is the serial killer despite the man they have in custody has totally destroyed his mood. He also had plans for tonight, but he just wants to put the entire day behind him. Anna is a little hurt, but doesn't let on. "Yeah I guess it has been a horrible day. Call me tomorrow when you get a chance, ok?" Anna says pulling away. "I will." He responds.

Anna gets to the office about 7am. She had a horrible night sleep and spent most of the night just staring at the ceiling listening to Robert breathe. Truth be told she was hurt that he didn't want to make love last night. But she knows from their past that when something is truly bothering him, he completely shuts down. She also realizes she hasn't talked to her daughter in over 3 days days and it bothers her as well. After their conversation last week, she is really worried about Robin and Patrick and she decides no matter what happens today, she has to talk to her. She thinks back to their conversation and thinks this is the part she left out. The part where Robert shuts himself off and doesn't let her in. Maybe this is what Robin is currently experiencing with Patrick.

She again thinks back to last night with Robert. She was so looking forward to him coming home and the plans she had for the evening, but it was all ruined. She is still very bothered by his mood last night because she knows he wasn't being completely honest with her. She hopes she hears from him soon. She heads for the conference room. When she gets there she tries to put Robert out of her mind but of course the team asks if he will be joining them again and they all look disappointed when she says no. They all also notice the tension radiating off of her when she does say no. The team discusses the suspect. They determined since being fired, he is now also homeless and has been using the basement of the Metro Court as a home. Someone on the cleaning staff gave him an extra pass so that he would be able to sleep on a makeshift bed in the basements laundry room. It was also discovered that he was wearing the cloths of the hotel guests who use their laundry services, which could explain the fibers found on the victim. The team has pretty much surmised with all this evidence, which is overwhelming, that he is the guy.

Robert has wrapped up his meetings before noon. He made a lucrative deal for the firm in Washington and has told his staff how he wants the logistics handled. He actually was not supposed to work today, but wanted to go in for the distraction and to wrap up the details of the deal. He thinks about last night and how unfair he was to Anna. None of this is her fault, not that he was blaming her but he retreated into himself and he knows that is completely unfair to her. He decides to he'd better go to PCPD headquarters. He walks into the squad room and sees Dante. "Hey Robert. How are you?" Dante says extending his hand. "If you are looking for Anna, she should be wrapping up soon. You can wait in her office if you'd like." "Thanks mate, I think I'll do that."

The team breaks for lunch while Anna goes back to her office to check on other business. While leaving the conference room she checks her phone. Nothing from Robert yet. She is now getting pissed. She decides she is going to call him and let him have it, but then she opens her office door and sees him sitting in her chair on his phone. She slams the door to get his attention. He quickly ends his conversation and smiles. "Hi." He says with a smirk. "Hi yourself. What are you doing here?" Anna asks with a scowl. "Well I have the rest of the day free so I thought I would come by and see how you are doing?" He says coming from behind the desk. He doesn't approach her because he feels the waves of hostility radiating off of her. "How nice for you, but I don't have time to chat I have a lot of work to do so Ill see you at home ok?" She goes to walk past him to her desk but he gently grabs her arm. "I'm sorry for last night. Just my old self coming out unfortunately and it wasn't fair to you." Anna doesn't pull away but shakes her head. "Robert, I know I have asked this more times than I want to remember, but please talk to me, don't shut me out. I have no patience for that anymore and we've been through so much together and apart, lost so much time that we should be leaning on each other, not pushing each other away." She says looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I know, Im sorry. I promise, did you hear that I promise, not to do that again." He says and she laughs. "You and your promises." She says. She kisses him and goes to stand between his legs. They hug each other tightly. "I love you Devane." "I love you Scorpio." Just then they hear a knock on her door before it opens. Its Rossi. "Sorry." He chuckles. "No worries." Robert says with a smile as he and Anna disengage. "Anna, Stevens and his lawyer want to talk. Hochner and Morgan will meet you in interview room 1." "Okay, maybe he wants to deal. Lets go." Rossi leaves and Anna gathers her phone and the files. She looks back at Robert. "Want to come and watch?" Robert laughs slightly. "That would sound so much better in a different context." He gets up and follows her out but not before she elbows him.


	17. Chapter 17

Robert stands in the back of the room behind the glass and listens intently to the conversation. He listens as Steven' lawyer says his client wants to make a deal. He will cop to all the murders if he is sent to a mental institution as opposed to a SuperMax. Before Anna, or the agents agree to anything they want to hear it from Stevens himself to ensure he knows what he's doing and that he can provide the details behind what happened to each of the victims. As Robert listens, he is more convinced than ever this is not the guy and that his public defender is just trying to close the case. Stevens appears confused most of the time and doesn't seem to have the intelligence to answer any questions directly. However, when Stevens does talk about the victims, he knows each of their names just by being shown a picture.

He does talk in detail about what happened each night when he solicited each of them for sex. However, when asked about how and when he dumped the bodies and where he kept them for days, he doesn't have solid answers. At the end of the interview which lasts over four hours, the team accepts the deal offered however they state there will be no possibility of release from the mental institution. Rossi goes to the back of the room to talk to Robert. "What do you think?" "I don't know, this is just not sitting right. Rossi, I really don't think this is the guy. He doesn't have the mentality to have pulled all this off without being detected and he can't seem to recall with clarity how he killed them and dumped them. He doesn't even remember if he owned a car or used a car. I'm not comfortable with this." Rossi thinks for a beat. He can't shake the feeling either. But he wants to make sure they are both on the same page. "You've seen the evidence, the profile, the suspect list, what are you thinking?" He already knows the answer to that question. "Lavery." Robert says without hesitation. "Lavery has alibis for most of the nights involved." Rossi responds. "Yeah but they are not airtight, and we are only going by room entry and exit times. There were no witnesses or camera footage to prove or disprove that he was in the room and no one that can provide a solid alibi." Robert responds. "Robert, we have known each other for a long time, and I know the history here, are you sure you are being objective." Robert thinks for a moment and has wondered this himself. "I honestly don't know, I just hope I'm wrong." Robert says.

The team reconvenes in the conference room. They all seem to be of the same opinion, they are not 100% convinced this is the guy. However, his lawyer offered a deal and they accepted. The case is basically closed, but it leaves a bad taste in everyone's mouth. There hasn't been a new murder since the guy has been in custody so there is that. All evidence points to him and if he had gone to trial, he would have been convicted, there is no doubt. Its about 5pm now, the team will not be leaving until tomorrow after all the paperwork is wrapped up. Rossi suggests they all go out to dinner, his treat and asks for the hot spot in town where the team can unwind, relax and get some good food. Dante suggests the Haunted Star since his wife manages the club and they would get the VIP treatment. Anna does want to go, but a larger part of her just wants to take Robert home and execute her plans. She agrees. Garcia suggests it would be a good idea if Robert comes too. Everyone looks at her and laughs including Anna. Jareau and Prestiss shake their heads and smile.

Anna calls Robin and asks her and Patrick to meet them at the Haunted Star at 8. She then calls Mac and Felicia and asks them to do the same. She needs to see her family tonight plus she thinks they will all have a good time with this bunch. She then goes with Hochner to brief the press and tell the public that the killer has been found and has confessed. Throughout Port Charles there is an audible sigh of relief. She goes back to her office followed by the team and sees Robert again sitting behind her desk on his laptop and on his phone. He looks up a little overwhelmed with his eyebrows raised. Rossi says "Lets go Scorpio, we have some celebrating to do and it seems you are invited." Robert smiles and says "As long as you're treating Rossi, I'm in." Although Robert knows this celebration is premature, he agrees because he wants to spend time with Rossi and Hochner while they're here.

The team returns to the hotel to change and Robert and Anna return home to change as well. "So this is going to be a big shin dig huh?" Robert asks as he comes out of the shower. "Yeah I guess so, the team deserves this and I just wish Rossi would let me expense this." Anna replies putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "Don't worry he has more money than God." Robert quips going into his closet and emerging 10 minutes later fully dressed and looking quite fine as Anna admires him appreciatively. He notices her in her black cocktail dress. She looks stunning and walks over to her. "How is it that after 35 years you continue to take my breath away?" He asks as he takes her in his arms and kisses her. "It's the motivation. You motivate me." She says trying not to let him smear her lipstick. He smells amazing, looks amazing and right now all she wants to do is skip the party and stay home. They both look at each other and they convey we better get going or we will never get out of here with just one look.

They all head to the Haunted Star. The place is packed, and the music is blaring when the team walks in. Lulu and Luke have reserved several tables for the party. Morgan is really impressed and says to Garcia, "I have a feeling this is going to be some night. It looks like these people know how to party." Reid is a little overwhelmed. He's not very good in these social situations, but Jareau grabs his hand and says, "It's going to be a good night just go with it and relax." He nods. Everyone starts walking in through the press gaggle outside who got wind of the mini-celebration taking note of who is walking in. Pretty much the whole town has shown up including Sonny and his family. Robin, Patrick, Mac and Felicia show up together. Lastly Robert and Anna walk in holding hands. The press have accosted them at the entrance asking questions about the case, Robert's involvement and lastly the fact that they are walking in hand in hand. "So are congratulations in order Commissioner? What happened with Duke Lavery weren't you with him only a few months ago?" One snarky reporter asks. Robert says. "Thanks folks, that's enough questions, please excuse us?" The doors are closed and the bouncers refuse entry at this point without being on the approved guest list. Robert and Anna walk in and make quite the image standing there together. Most notice their entrance including the team at the table. Prestiss says "Goals, right there." Jareau responds "Amen." Luke strolls over to them. "You both still know how to make an entrance." Luke says as he shakes Robert's hand. "Anna the team is right over there. Do you mind if I steal this guy for a second?" Anna looks at both of them with an evil eye. But agrees to go ahead to the tables. Luke takes Robert aside and says "Hey listen, my friend has told me about a situation and wants to warn you." Robert smiles. "I know, I received it loud and clear. Tell him I appreciate the warning, and I mean that sincerely. Also tell him if he needs assistance in neutralizing, please have him contact me, again." Luke smiles at him and pats him on the back. "Lets go party." Luke says.

The entire room is having a great time, as guests were streaming in Reid has given all a background of who they are and what they do. There is every walk of life in that room and it appears the entire town's notables are in attendance. They all wonder how that happened and assumed the press had everything to do with it. Obviously this town needs more events than celebrating the capture of a serial killer. They all laugh at Reid's comment. Robert and Anna are having a great time. After an hour and a few drinks everyone is loose and the dance floor is filling up. It is a great group of people and she loves that their daughter is sitting there listing to all of their past experiences with the group. Robin finds Reid very interesting and very cute. Rossi begins to tell tales of he and Robert having to do with the women they have dealt with on cases including both suspects and agents. Anna is intrigued and prods Rossi to reveal more. They are all enjoying themselves listening to the tales, except Robert who knows if Rossi continues he will be in trouble. Rossi starts to talk about a case on Long Island involving a beautiful rich socialite who husband and lovers were murdered. Robert turns to Rossi and whisperers "Are you trying to get me castrated." Rossi spits out his drink and says "Ok lets talk about something else." Anna watches the exchange and says "No I want to hear about this, please go on David." Everyone is laughing but Garcia sees that Robert needs rescuing and uses this as an opportunity. She gets up and walks over to him and says, "Robert would you care to dance. I want to see if the whole package is there?" Everyone's eyebrows go up except Robert's who says without missing a beat and with extra charm "I'd love to." Anna shakes her head and chuckles. He gets up taking Garcia's hand a heads for the dance floor. The rest of the table bursts into laughter. Prestiss says to Morgan, "I think you have some serious competition." Morgan laughs "Lets see if he can dance first."

They all watch as "Ill take you there" comes on the sound system. Robert definitely proves he has the moves as he expertly dances with Garcia twirling her around and dancing closely with her. Morgan says "Damn, he's got some soul in him." Prentiss and Jareau look at each other "They are having too much fun, lets go." Prestiss says and they both get up and head to the dance floor. As the song Cha, Cha, Cha is now playing Robert dances with all three women as Anna looks on with pride and a huge smile and laughter. Luke joins them and they are all dancing together laughing and smiling. Rossi who is sitting to Anna's left. "You both look very happy. I have to tell you I haven't seen Robert his happy in a longtime. You both deserve this." Anna looks at him and says "Thank you David, I think it's finally our time." They continue to watch as finally Morgan says, "I'm not missing out on this lets go guys." Hochner, Rossi, and Reid go to the dance floor and join in. Lulu, Bobbie and others also join. Robert twirls, Bobbie, Monica and Tracy around. Robin sits next to Anna and has tears in her eyes watching her mother watch her father. "You are so happy aren't you?" Without looking at her daughter she says "More than I have ever been." Just then Reid comes back and asks Anna to dance. Anna takes his hand as he leads her to the dance floor. Robin follows with Patrick. The next song that comes on is "Isn't she lovely." Robin seeks out her father, she knows this is one of his favorite songs. They begin to dance and everyone takes notice. Anna has tears in her eyes as she watches them dance. Robert is softly singing to her.

hey are both crying as they dance together. Robert motions for Anna to join them and the three of them hug as they reach each other. Robert kisses Anna and twirls both his girls in both his hands. The next song is At Last. Robin kisses and hugs Robert and Anna and looks for Patrick she knows her parents need their time. Anna and Robert continue to dance together. They kiss each other and just sway to the song. The others on the dance floor have partnered up and are dancing. They are now in their own world with Anna's arms around his neck and Robert's around her waste tightly. Anna sings in his ear "At Last my Love has come along." He smiles and twirls around than dips her. People on the dance floor are clapping because they know this has been decades in the making and can see the love radiating off of them. The song continues to play as they sing the lyrics to each other."For you are mine at Last" Robert says to her lips before kissing her deeply.

Everyone is having a great time and Robin doesn't think she has ever been happier. In her husband's arms and watching her parents so in love and finally together. Its like a dream come true for her. "Bring it on Home To Me" is the next song and surprising to Anna and others who are watching, Robert also knows this song very well. He sings to her quietly as he and Anna sway together in a very sexy manner on the dance floor. Morgan claps and whistles as do others watching them dance together. Anna is slightly embarrassed but is completely caught up in the moment and follows his lead. She thinks, damn he has picked up quite a few moves since they last danced together. The next song that comes on is Love will Never do Without You. Robert is not as familiar with this song but Anna is. He follows her lead as she dances with him and around him and sings the song to him. They are smiling, laughing and kissing as Anna continues her dance around him and sings to him. She wraps are arms around his neck and they continue to dance together. Everyone else has noticed them but are dancing as well to the song and having a great time. Robin watches on in semi-embarrassment thinking her mother has had a little too much to drink, but she has tremendous pride. Lulu and Maxie come over to her and Patrick and say "Geez can those two be any sexier?" "Shut up Maxie those are my parents." Robin laughs. "I think we might have to hose them down." Lulu says.

In the corner of the club by the bar sitting unnoticed is Duke Lavery watching the entire scene play out. The song ends and Robert and Anna part after a long kiss. The next song is Three Little Birds and The BAU team continues to dance with others on the dance floor. Prentiss grabs Robert's hand and keeps him on the dance floor. Anna winks at both of them and then heads in search of Robin and Felicia. Garcia walks up to them on the dance floor and says, "Definitely the whole package." She says about to walk away, Robert takes her hand and kisses it. "As are you Love." Garcia looks stunned and says "Thank you Robert." And they all continue to dance to the song. They are laughing now together and having a great time. You're the Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me is the next song. Anna somehow appears and grabs Robert's hand, he knows its her without looking. They dance together just swaying listening to the lyrics and both have tears in their eyes.

The team is back at the table and talking about the party and saying how the town knows how to throw one that's for sure. Jareau, Prestiss and Garcia are talking about Anna and Robert and how wonderful this is for them after knowing their tragic history. They agree their daughter is just as wonderful as her parents.  
Sonny goes up to Luke at the bar. He has noticed Duke sitting at the far end in the corner out of sight of most. "Seems odd." Sonny says. "Yeah why would he show up here, just to torture himself?" Luke says. "I think there is more to it. Do they really have the right guy in custody?" Sonny says quietly. "Robert's not convinced, but he feels he may be too biased." Luke responds. "I think he may be right on both counts." Sonny says walking away. He makes a phone call and has his men track every move of Lavery from now until he tells them otherwise.


	18. Chapter 18

Robin and Felicia are talking to Anna and asking her if she is sure about what what she is planning. "Mom you are not one for public declarations or spectacles. Well until tonight that is." Robin says laughing. "Ive never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm not waiting anymore and the bonus is that I get to embarrass your father." Anna winks at Robin. "Mom, Dad doesn't get embarrassed, you of all people should know that." Anna frowns, she knows her daughter is right. "Ok well surprised then." Anna had told Robert that she planned on making a speech to thank the BAU team. "Look I want to do this and I want to do it now." Anna says. "Ok then. Let's do this." Robin says beaming. Both hug Anna and wish her good luck.

Anna goes back to the table and says to him ,"Can you come with me and stand off the stage for support?" He finishes what he is eating and says "Sure love whatever you want. Lets go." Robert follows Anna to the stage but stays off as Anna ascends. She takes the microphone offered and asks for everyone's attention. She has a glass in her hand and proceeds to thank the BAU team for their help in solving the case. "It's been a long couple of weeks and thanks to this team of extraordinary people we were able to solve this case and bring closure to the victims families." She offers a toast to the team and to the victims that they will never be forgotten and that hopefully the families can now grieve in peace and that the city can move on. Everybody in the room observes a moment of silence for the victims and their families.

After the pause, Anna continues and gives thanks to Lulu and Luke for hosting such a wonderful party. Robert looks on beaming with pride. Anna pauses a beat and then continues while looking at her daughter who winks at her. "As life has taught me and I'm sure many others in this room, life must go on and we must grab our bliss when we can because life is too short for us to waste a single moment." Robert looks up and wonders what she is talking about and where she's going with this. She turns to him and watches as his eyebrows rise in question. She raises her glass while looking at him "This is to my partner in crime and in life. It's been a long and very rough journey for us, but from the moment we laid eyes on each other, I knew we were destined and I have never shaken that feeling. I know it's the same for you. You have always been a bright light in my life, my hero even when I didn't ask for it or want it. But you have always given me what I wanted and needed including and most importantly the wonderful daughter we created." She says looking at Robin. Robin is now openly crying now.

She continues, "I don't want to waste another moment in this life and I don't want another moment in this life without you in it and without you as my husband again. You are my soul mate, the love of my life and my destiny so lets get started on the destiny part ok? It's long overdue. So Robert Xavier Scorpio, will you marry me again?" The crowd lets out an audible gasp and then begins clapping and hooting. Robert is stunned and shakes his head laughing. She got him again. He has tears in his eyes and ascends the stage kisses her and hugs her tightly. Anna is openly crying now as she steps back and kisses him. "Oh Devane, you will never cease to amaze me." She laughs and hugs him again. Now the crowd starts to chime in and ask "Well?" "What's the answer Scorpio?" Anna puts the microphone to his face as he has his arm around her and she has her arm around his waste. He says simply while looking at her, "Its always been yes." He kisses her sweetly and hugs her.

Everyone starts clapping as Robert and Anna look at Robin and motion her to come up. All three hug and cry together amongst the laughter. Mac and Felicia look on in pride and happiness. As Robert, Robin and Anna descend the stage Mac and Felicia greet them and they all hug. Luke gets up on the stage and congratulates Robert and Anna. "I've known this man for 34 years and I've never seen him happier than he is at this moment. Congrats brother, you and your family deserve all the happiness allowed. Now lets continue this party" Robert raises his drink to Luke and Luke descends the stairs and they embrace. Robin asks the DJ play "I've Got you under my Skin" Robert takes Anna's hand and they go to the dance floor. They are alone while others are watching. They are staring into each other's eyes and talking quietly. They both smile at one point and kiss as Robert sings to her as he twirls her around. They are completely lost in the moment while they dance to a song that basically describes their long love affair.

Everyone else joins them on the dance floor. The night is a whirlwind, Robert and Anna are the happiest they have been maybe in forever. Robert whisks her away to a dark corner. "You never cease to amaze me." He says with his hands on her waist. He kisses her passionately. They get lost in the kiss as Robert's hands roam her body and Anna pulls him closer. Anna breaks the kiss and wipes the lipstick from his mouth. "Well if I waited for you I would be dead and buried by the time you got around to it. And don't think I didn't know you knew I was wearing the ring." She says laughing at him. "I was just waiting to see what you would do. I was picturing you wearing a sandwich board ringing a bell with a big ring on it or hiring sky writers to say look at her left hand." She punches him in the chest. They kiss again. "I am so in love with you I ache with it. More than I've ever been in my life, thank you for this, thank you for a night I will never forget." He says to her meaning this more than he has ever meant anything. He steps back and takes her left hand, he removes the ring and kisses her hand and places it back where it belongs. They hug tightly and twirl. "I love you so much." Anna says in his ear.

Robert and Anna head back to the table and converse with their guests. Everyone has had a marvelous time including Reid who has basically danced with every woman in Port Charles. They find him irresistible. Prentiss turns to Anna. "I'm so happy for you both. You too are definitely unique and this is a case I will never forget." Anna thanks her and says "I hope we stay in touch. This is an amazing team and you are all amazing people." Prentiss is touched. She really likes this woman. She has an incredible air of confidence around her but she is kind and generous. She is a rarity.

The evening ends around 2am. The team, Anna and Robert say good-bye with hugs all around. They all pile out and wait for the valet. Robert and Anna decide to walk home since they have had a little too much to drink plus they are only five blocks from the Haunted Star. They get multiple offers for rides but they decide they want to walk. They stroll on the docks holding hands and talking about their life together. They make stops at certain points that trigger a memory for them. "So were you surprised?" Anna asks at one point where they have stopped at a familiar point. "Yes, you got me, big time. Especially since you ruined my plans for tomorrow night." She laughs out loud. "Get out, were you really?" She asks. "Yup ask our daughter because she was in on it." Robert says. "I hate to inform you but your daughter knew about tonight." They both laugh at that.

Anna turns and looks out onto the water. She asks him where and how he learned to dance like that. She tells him that she was amazed and incredibly turned on. He laughs and says it is a very long story, well stories that he will tell her someday. She gives him a sideways glance and thinks maybe she doesn't want to know. She contemplates where they are now. "I remember this spot. I came here quite often in 1991 when you had run off after Mac. I thought I would never see you again, never hold you, make love to you." She says solemnly. "Since I've been back here, I come here still thinking back to our time together in 1991. It was so brief but was the best time of my life up until now." Robert hugs her. They continue to walk, and they come upon the pier they both used to come to when Anna first came to town. Robert says looking at her while holding her hand, "This is the spot I used to come to and think about us together the first time. I used to sit here for hours thinking about our first time together and those times after. I remember every detail about those times and the times we were together in 1991 and now. The curse of an eidetic memory I suppose, however it got me through the roughest times of my life." He says looking into her eyes. She kisses him passionately. "Let's go home and create another memory." She says against his lips. They lace their fingers together and head for home. Out of the shadows Duke appears after having listened to their entire conversation. He is disheveled and is sweating profusely as he watches them walk away and then slips back into the shadows.

It's nearly 3am when Anna and Robert return home. They are both too wired and with everything that has gone on tonight and the fact they haven't been together in nearly 5 days has them both ramped up. They stumble into the bedroom leaving their clothes in their wake and they finally make it to the bed. They make love passionately and Anna collapses on top of Robert. They are both breathing heavily. "Hmm that was certainly worth the wait." Robert says as Anna laughs on top of him. She looks down on him, "Are you happy?" She asks. "Silly question, are you happy?" He asks. "Yes more than I've ever been." She kisses him caressing his face. "So when do you want to do this?" She asks. "I think we just did," He says chuckling putting her hair behind her ear. She laughs, "You know what I mean." She says. "As soon as possible. To be able to call you my wife again is something I don't want to wait for." She smiles at him and kisses him.

They lie like that for a long time and actually fall asleep until Anna wakes because she is cold and tells Robert to get under the covers. It's nearly 5 am and neither wants to get up for work and contemplate just sleeping in until at least 7. They decide to do just that. Anna knows the BAU team will be taking their flight around 9am, so there is no need to rush into work today. They both cuddle up together just holding each other enjoying the moment. Anna is lying across Robert thinking about the night before. She has never been so happy. It was a beautiful night with her friends and family there. Robert amazed her and made her so proud. She knows he had a wonderful time and really let loose in a way she doesn't think she has ever seen. He is more confident and relaxed now and is able to enjoy moments like these because she knows that he regrets any and all lost time he has had in just being happy. She has not gone back to sleep but knows Robert has. She starts to kiss his chest, his neck as her hand moves lower. She brings him to full arousal. She thinks it's amazing this man has the libido of an 18 year old. She gently straddles him and he wakes as she brings him inside her. He moans softly as he opens his eyes and sees her smiling down at him. She links her hands with his and holds them above his head as she bends down and kisses him. They begin to move together, then Anna's cell goes off. She can't see it in the dim light and decides to ignore it. They continue to move together and then Robert's cell goes off and Anna's goes off again. They both stop and sigh. Anna reaches over and grabs her phone. Looks at it, its Dante. "What's up Dante" She says a little breathlessly and agitated. "There's been another one Anna." She is still sitting on top of Robert. Robert has also grabbed his phone. "Robert, We are trying to reach Anna, there's been another one."


	19. Chapter 19

Robert and Anna reach the crime scene at almost 6am. The team is already there. This one is grisly. The killer completely dismembered the body and threw the parts along the side of the rode. They were discovered this morning by a jogger at 4am. The coroner talks to Anna and the team and describes based on what he can see, that she was brutally sexually assaulted and her arms and legs were cut off with an ax while she was still alive due to the massive blood loss. What killed her is when he chopped off her head. The same victimology. Petite, long brown hair, brown eyes. The finger print scan does not produce a hit. Hochner calls Garcia. "Garcia, scan the reports for missing persons within the last 24 hours that match our description." "Sir I have a hit. Nicole Thompson was reported missing just an hour ago by her husband when she did not return home from work. Sir, she's a waitress at the Haunted Star. I remember her from last night."

Hochner sends her a picture of the victim's head. "Sir that's her." "Garcia pull all the video footage from last night including the parking lot cameras we need to review them all." Hochner turns to Anna, we need to contact the husband and go to the club to interview the others. You need to have your friends call in all their employees." Anna nods, she is basically in shock and now her worst fears might be coming true. "Definitely not a copy-cat." She says as a question but already knowing the answer. Hochner shakes his head. "No, but he is escalating. He did not hold this one for any period of time. Something again has triggered him and it probably happened last night. We need to find out who his object is because eventually he will get to her." Robert stands with Rossi. "Its him, I know it."

They all meet up again at the station. Anna and Hochner have met with the husband to break the news. They question him on anyone that was maybe harassing his wife or following her recently. The husband says he is unaware of anyone and knows his wife would have told him. Morgan, Prestiss and Jareau head to the Haunter Star to interview the employees including Luke. Garcia is reviewing the footage from the club. Robert approaches Anna he pulls her aside. "Love I have to go into the office. Listen to me you be careful. Do not go anywhere alone and I know you will hate me for saying what I'm about to say, but I'm going to say it anyway. It's Lavery I know it, I've always known it." Anna begins to shake her head. "Just listen, listen to me. It is him and you and this team need to focus on that. His alibis are shaky and you and I both know it can be manipulated. Check the locks on his room. Trust me on this. He is not the same man you knew 24 years ago, he's not and you need to come to terms with that." Robert says then kisses her. "I love you and Ill talk to you later." He says. "Love you too." She says as he walks away. Anna knows he's right but she also knows the Duke she knew wouldn't be capable of doing this, but Robert is right. She never thought he would be capable of nearly attacking her either, but he did.

Robert didn't want to leave her to deal with all this but he had no choice. As he is walking to his car, he gets a text. "He was there last night, we need to meet." Robert immediately knew who it was despite the fact that it was another unrecognized number. Robert thought for a minute and then replied, "Jason and Robin at 2." "I'll be there." Was the response. Robert started his car and left for the office. At 2pm, Robert was leaning over the side of the bridge when he heard and felt someone approach; he had his hand on his gun just in case. "I'm impressed you know this spot and what it means." Sonny said as he approached. "It has significance to my daughter and now to me as well." Robert replies. Neither is looking at each other as they lean on the railing looking out. "I had him followed last night, my men saw him with the waitress but they lost him after he was down by the docks. He just disappeared with her." Sonny says. "What time was this? Did it seem she was with him willingly?" Robert asks.

"Around 245 am. They said she didn't seem upset at all and they figured he just picked up a hooker. More than likely he threatened her to come with him. What they and I don't understand is how he disappeared." Robert thinks about it for a beat. "The Catacombs." He says suddenly. "The what?" Sonny asks. "It's a labyrinth of tunnels under the city. The entrance is in the dock area under the piers." Sonny shakes his head surprised he had no idea about this. "That's got to be where he has been holding these women, killing them and then disposing of them easily into the harbor." Robert says. "But the question is how did he dispose of those two bodies on the road." Sonny says. "Yeah that's the part I don't get. His car was searched, and it came up completely clean. He obviously has picked up a few talents like stealing cars. You saw him last night at the club?" Robert asks. "Yeah he was off in a corner where nobody could really see him. He wasn't there long, but he saw Anna propose to you and thats when he took off. I think only Luke and I noticed him which is when I put a tail on him." Sonny responds.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me this and for what you've done." Robert says. "I love Robin as you know and I don't want her to be hurt. Your deaths all those years ago and the fact you weren't around for her, really affected her. I know what happened to you both. I learned that later on. I don't want that to happen again, she deserves happiness. After last night watching all of you as a family, I decided to help in any way I can. Plus I feel responsible for keeping Duke in town and giving him resources he should never have had." Sonny says honestly. Robert is actually touched by this and extends his hand. "Thank you for this and thank you for being there for my daughter when I could not be. I'll never forget that." Sonny smiles and takes his hand. "We have to stop him now, I think he is going to make a move soon and I think its going to be one of the 3 of you or all of you." Robert nods his head because he knows its true. "Ill be in touch and thank you again." Robert says. Sonny is impressed with this man; he is really beginning to understand all the stories about this guy.

Robert leaves the bridge and goes straight to the station. He immediately goes to the conference room. He quietly enters and sits in a chair in the back and not at the table. They all grin when he enters but continue talking. Robert has compiled a list in his head of the occurrences of the murders and a timeline of what transpired on those nights. They ALL line up with Duke with Anna rejecting him, he and Anna being together that first time, their encounters in the hallway to her room which he must have observed without either of them knowing, Anna moving in with him, her wearing the ring that day of their encounter in her office and obviously the display last night when he witnessed her proposal to him. The team is talking about Duke now and the fact that he has disappeared. He never returned to the Metro Court the night before. Garcia has also picked him up in the footage at the club the night before as well as exiting the club at 130am. She also picks up the waitress leaving the club at 2am and getting in her car. He must have nabbed her outside the parking lot because that is where they found her car.

"We have to find him." Robert says from the back. Everyone turns to him. "Its him, there is no doubt in my mind." He gets up and goes to the board and they watch as he writes out the timeline in his head and lines it up to each victims name and what happened that day or night that was a trigger. Reid is impressed as is Hochner. Rossi just smirks to himself, he is not surprised. Robert lays out the timeline with personal information only he and Anna would know. Anna is sitting at the table and has not said a word but watches him intently. After he is done with the timeline, he says, "It's the Catacombs, that's where he has been keeping them, killing them and then disposing their bodies. "Garcia please pull up the schematics for the catacombs, it should not be hard to find." Anna is shocked and is everyone else in the room but for different reasons. Garcia does as asked and is able to find it quickly.

Robert proceeds to show everyone in the room the entry/exist points of the vast tunnel system. "I just received information 30 minutes ago from a source who places Lavery and the latest victim on the docks at around 245 am this morning, but then they just disappeared. Lavery knows where all the cameras are located on the docks and is able to avoid them. It's the only explanation since Lavery is very familiar with this area and the underground caverns." Robert finishes but does look at Anna. Rossi asks, "Who is this source?" "I can't reveal that and it doesn't matter anyway, we need to get to the Catacombs now. Also we need to check his room door lock, I will guarantee you will get tape residue on the locking mechanism or at least some form of manipulation that would have it appear he never left his room during the times of the murders." Robert says. They all quickly disperse to head out. Hochner stays back and pulls Anna and Robert aside. "I have to take you off this case now officially, I'm sorry. You know it's the right thing to do." He says looking at Anna. She nods because she knows he's right. He leaves them both and heads out with the team.

Robert obviously can't go as well so he stays behind with Anna. After everyone leaves, she turns to him with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" Robert is a little taken aback. "Tell you what?" He asks incredulously. "What your source said to you?" Anna snaps back. Robert looks at her and shakes his head. She gets more pissed. He looks at his watch, It's been less than an hour since I met with this source. I came here as soon as I left them to get this information to you." He says with a little anger. "Why didn't you call me?" She says going right into his face. He steps back. "I did, check your phone." He says as he walks away from her. She grabs her phone off the table and sees there is a call from him 35 minutes ago. She sighs and looks up at him. He is looking at her with anger on his face. "I'm sorry." She says. He doesn't say anything as he has his hands on the back of the chairs on the other side of the table. He shakes his head. "I have to go back to my other job, please be careful he's out there and I know he's coming for you so please stay at the station until they find him. Ive already taken care of Robin and Mac and their families with my resources. I'll see you later." He goes to leave and she beats him to the door. "Robert" She says grabbing his arm. "Anna I'm done talking. I have to go." He opens the door and leaves without even looking at her. He is tired of this nonsense. It was happening 25 years ago and she turned a blind eye to it then as she is now because it was Duke. She refused to accept what was right in front of her and put herself and their daughter in danger and that is one of the things he has always resented. He's tired of it.

Anna is stunned that he left so abruptly. She knows she hurt him and she knows why. They have done this dance before where Duke was concerned, and she refused to accept the truth where Duke was concerned. However, she still refuses to believe that Duke could be this serial killer. The reports from the prison didn't indicate anything out of the ordinary not that Turkey would give them any real information anyway. She knows every time she tried to talk to Duke about those two decades and his imprisonment, he quickly changed the subject and most times got angry when she tried to press it. But she just can't see how the man she knew and loved who loved her daughter like his own, could be this monster. She needs to talk to Robert, so she rushes down to the garage of the building. She sees him as he approaches his car. She calls out to him, "Robert wait." He turns to see her and he begins to run back toward her and she hears him yell "get down" right before there is a massive explosion. Robert is thrown behind another car and Anna screams ""Noooooooo." Before being thrown backward into a wall from the force.


	20. Chapter 20

Almost the entire PCPD comes down into the garage. Despite the choking smoke, officers see Anna slumped against the wall as they as come out of the stair well. She is unconscious. They immediately call for ambulances as they approach. Dante and Nathan come flying into the garage and immediately see Anna and they run to her. They also immediately notice legs extending out from behind a car and rush to the scene. They see Robert and notice shrapnel fill his entire back and the blood is pouring out onto the pavement. Dante screams get the medics here now. They have no idea what to do. They don't what his injuries are so they are afraid to move him. Finally, the medics arrive and determine both are alive. Anna begins to regain consciousness. She looks at Nathan. "Robert, where's Robert? She asks. Nathan looks over at Dante who is with Robert. He does not know what to say. She leans on him to get up and notices all the paramedics over by the car. She knows it's him. She tries to run but she falls. As she arrives where they are, she sees all the blood on him and around him. She is barely conscious as she cries again, "Nooooo, oh God." Nathan holds her back as she tries to reach him. She tries to fight him off, but she can't. She collapses and the other paramedics take her and put her on a stretcher, she is unconscious again. They finally stabilize him and they load him and Anna into separate ambulances.

The entire incident is on the news. The whole town is reeling. Robin comes rushing into the hospital to ask where they are. Epiphany tries to calm her down. "Are they alive, where are they?" She shouts. Epiphany grabs a hold of her. "They're not here yet, but yes they are both alive. Robin you need to calm down." Just then the ambulances arrive. Both Anna and Robert are wheeled in. Anna seems in pretty good condition, not much blood or trauma but she is still unconscious. Robert is wheeled in and he is a bloody mess. Robin gasps and then cries. Patrick comes running from another room and is at his wife's side immediately. "What the fuck happened?" Robin shouts "Liz also comes running and is at Robin's side as well. "Robin, Robin, they are both strong people they will survive. Let us do our jobs." She says. Robin calms and nods. Both Liz and Patrick head to the trauma rooms.

Just then Felicia and Mac come running in and immediately see Robin. "What's happening, are they alive?" Mac asks. Robin can't answer and immediately goes into his arms. Monica comes in from the trauma rooms. She has a ghastly look on her face. Robin sees her and she immediately goes to her. "Monica please tell me." Monica steels herself and says. "Your mother is fine she is in shock and has a concussion and bruising to her back. She is awake now but is in pain." Robin sighs with relief. "My father Monica, my father?" She asks with tears in her eyes. Monica also has tears in her eyes. "Robin I'm going to be honest with you, he has suffered severe trauma, to both his head and back, but he is still hanging on. We don't at this time know the extent of his injuries. That's all I can give you for now." Robin is overwhelmed at that news and Mac has to hold her up. She knows it will be a miracle if he survives. Just then they are all called back into trauma room one. Robin is beside herself as Mac continues to try and hold her up. Then she hears her mother's voice yelling her father's name. She escapes Mac's grasp and runs through the doors of the trauma rooms and finds her mother and her doctors trying to restrain her. She is shouting Robert's name and then Anna sees him through the windows. She attempts to go in but everyone holds her back. Robin rushes to her and they both collapse in each other's arms. Robin guides her mother back inside to Trauma 2 and they sit on the bed and wait while Robin makes sure she rests her head and back

Monica comes out after another hour and finds Robin and Anna. "The man never ceases to amaze me after all these years. He has lost a lot of blood and has a severe concussion but believe it or not he is conscious. We don't see any internal injuries or bleeding. Anna he is asking for you, in fact demanding and under normal circumstances I would refuse, but to calm him down you need to go in there now." Anna and Robin's faces light up. Anna immediately stands and rushes to go into the room. She immediately notices all the blood and is amazed that he is alive. He is propped up on his side due to the fact all his injuries are on his back and legs. She rushes to him and he sees her and smiles and it looks like a tremendous relief envelopes him as he closes his eyes and sighs as tears roll down his cheeks. She caresses his head and kisses it. "You didn't believe them, did you?" she asks with a smile. She knows him too well. He thought they were telling him she's fine and alive so as not to agitate him. "I love you." He murmurs. "I love you Scorpio, hang on to that and please don't leave me." Anna says. "I'm not going anywhere." Monica comes in and says he needs a transfusion and he has a lot of wounds on his back due to the shrapnel, but otherwise he will completely recover. They all sigh in relief as Robin also comes in and hears and immediately grabs her father's hand.

The BAU team received the calls after they emerged from the catacombs, but it was 2 hours later due to zero cell reception underground, including satellite. Garcia however was back at the station having a meltdown and trying to get a hold of her team. She is crying thinking either or both are dead. They finally emerge and they all stand there in shock as their phones reveal what has happened. They all race to the hospital. They immediately ask at the desk what is happening, Monica comes out knowing they would show up and escorts them all to a conference room. She tells them their current conditions and they are all relieved. The team discusses the next course of action. They might be able to use this to their advantage.

It is the next day and the press has not been given any new information at the strict orders of the BAU team. Robert and Anna have been placed in the same room in the hospital. Although it is totally not customary, Monica overrides any objection. Robert and Anna have requested Monica and Bobbie to come see them as well as Robin, Patrick, Mac and Felicia. They begin to tell them what their course of action is and it will require their cooperation. They tell them what has been going on and the fact that is indeed Duke who is the serial killer and that right now he is on the loose. They have found enormous amounts of evidence in the tunnel that completely concludes that was his nest and where he was torturing and killing these women. They have left everything as is hoping he returns, but they have placed numerous agents and PCPD officers down in the tunnels in case he does return. They need to flush him out and they feel if it is announced that Robert has died and Anna is still recovering at the hospital that he will come for her. Robin at first is beside herself. To hear it laid out like that officially has her reeling. She has suspected since this all started and what happened in her parents' home that maybe Duke might be involved. She is not at all comfortable with this since it puts her mother in danger as well as possibly others in the hospital. They tell her Anna will be placed on a secure floor and the only other people around her will be trained agents with backgrounds in medicine. It seems to alleviate her fear. They tell her that Emma needs to to be told somehow and shielded from what is happening to some extent. Robin quickly remembers all the capers she was subjected to in her childhood and knows just how to handle it. She however is still stunned that her Uncle Duke is this horrible monster, it breaks her heart.

That night it will be announced that Robert has died, he and Anna are in their secure room after finally everyone has left. They haven't had one moment alone since the explosion. Anna feels tremendous guilt at what's happened. She almost lost him again because of someone from her past. They hear a knock on their door and Anna tells them to come in. "Its Rossi and Hochner. They smile at both of them because it is a sight. They are both in their own hospital beds looking miserable. "Nice honeymoon suite you have here." Rossi says. Robert chuckles at that. Anna has no reaction. Rossi and Hochner proceed to tell them what they found in the explosion and the wreckage. It was a very primitive explosive and detonator using C4 and the cars remote locking mechanism. Once Robert clicked the unlock button on his car remote, the bomb was detonated with a 5 second interval. Rossi tells Robert you are lucky to be alive because if you were closer to the car or in it they wouldn't be having this conversation. He looks at Robert, "You knew, how?" "When I clicked the unlock button on my remote I heard clicking but not the usual unlock chime you hear. I knew immediately I was fucked." He says laughing. Anna suddenly remembers him yelling to her to get down. Her eyes well up with tears. "Who did this Duke? He was never smart enough to understand how explosives work. There has to be somebody else involved." Robert says. "Yeah the camera footage from the garage shows another man we have identified as Vito Scarpula. He is a new member of the Corinthos organization. We talked to Corinthos earlier, he said he did not hire him and has no clue about him at all. Reid seems to believe he is telling the truth. More than likely because he was new, Lavery managed to bring him on his side, very quickly." Hochner says. Robert has no doubt that is the case. They all talk about the plan and what will happen the next day. Jareau has set up the press with grave estimates of Robert's condition as well as saying Anna will most likely recover. The announcement will come tomorrow morning and Robert will be moved to secure location of the hospital with minimal staff involvement. Anna will also be moved to a location on the 11th floor with only trained FBI agents patrolling the floor masquerading as hospital personnel.

Rossi and Hochner leave and say they will be stationed in the hospital the entire time along with the team. Anna looks over at Robert after they leave. He looks very uncomfortable and looks defeated. She knows what he's thinking. That she is setting herself up as a trap to lure Lavery out of hiding and he hates it. Robert closes his eyes and leans his head back on his pillow. He's completely drained, frustrated and in pain. He can't believe only 48 hours ago everything was wonderful. He thinks "well I should be used to this by now." For some reason God keeps testing him by giving him everything and taking it away just as fast. He sighs. He looks over at Anna who is now looking at him. He starts to laugh just looking at the two of them in separate twin hospital beds. It is quite comical. 'What's so funny?" She asks smiling at him. "This." He says waving his arms around. "We look like Ma and Pa Kettle on a bad day." He winces at the pain his movements have caused. She laughs out loud at that, realizing the ridiculousness and then gets up and comes over to him and sits on his bed. She leans over and kisses him. She has tears in her eyes. "I love you, so much. I almost lost you yet again. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I knew you were right but once again I couldn't face the truth." Robert knows she means everything she is saying, but he is still a little ticked that she refuses to see what's in front of her regarding Duke. He was always a liar, he was a cheater, he was a coward because he decided lying was the easiest way for him. He made bad decisions that put both Anna and their daughter in jeopardy. Robert knew that Duke loved Anna immensely, but that was not enough in his eyes. He loved her on his own terms.

"Anna, I know you are having serious issues with what's happening, and I still feel you think Duke is not responsible for all this for reasons I absolutely can not comprehend. But that doesn't matter anymore because once again we dodged a bullet you and I and I'm not going to waste another moment with you talking about that toilet flush." He smiled when he said it and she had to laugh at that. "I'm more concerned with what you have agreed to. I am basically immobile right now and I can't help you the way I want to and that is driving me insane. "Robert says. She puts her hand on his face and caresses his cheek with her thumb. "Like I said, I've come to terms with what's going on and I was out of line yesterday. And just to remind you for the millionth time, I can take care of myself; I know what needs to be done. If I have to use lethal force on him I will to protect OUR family." She says emphatically. He smiles and she leans down to kiss him. It's a sensual kiss that escalates quickly. Robert's hands are caressing her sides and are brushing the sides of her breasts. She moans into his mouth and deepens the kiss. She is practically straddling him now. She knows this is not good for him in his condition but at the moment she can't stop. Just then the door opens and its Robin. Robin shakes her head. "I knew this was a bad idea. You two in the same room will never end well." She says. "That's your opinion. And usually people knock on a closed door. Isn't there a lock on that door?" Robert says as they both quickly disengage. It's a hospital, there are no locks so you two need to behave yourselves and not embarrass me or anyone else." She says with her arms crossed.

"I would ask you Dad how you are feeling, but from what I see much better." She says looking at her mother who glares at her while still sitting on Robert's bed. "Yes, I'm fine. Just uncomfortable with all the stitching that was done. I feel like its everywhere. When can they come out?" He says. "Some can come out in a week, but some will take two weeks. So, you cannot do anything that will pop those stitches if you get my meaning. Plus, you both still have concussions and need to rest." She says to him and then looks at her mother. "Ill do my best." He says smiling. "Mom, they are going to move you into your new room, in about a half hour. I brought you some clothes and stuff from your house. So Ill be back to help you in about 20 minutes. Can I leave you two unchaperoned?" Robin says. "Yes dear, now get out." Anna says standing and ushering her daughter to the door. Robin laughs and whispers to her mother, "Remember the stiches." Anna pushes her out and then shakes her head and laughs when she leaves. She goes over to the bag Robin left and starts pulling out clothes to change into. She hates the thought of being separated from him and she can feel he does too, its coming off of him in waves. They are still in shock that Duke has gone to these lengths and he needs to be found. She begins to change and takes off her gown, he watches her with a smile. "You know that door doesn't lock and you are giving me a show. Are you trying to kill me here?" He says.

She laughs at him and comes over to him after putting her bra on. "Everything is going to be ok, ya know. I can take care of myself and I basically have an army behind me." She sits down taking his hand. "I know, I just feel completely useless right now and you know how I get when that happens." She smirks at him. "Yes, yes I'm very well aware. But you listen to me Scorpio, I don't want to see your face on my floor, or I will shoot you myself do you hear me? I am dead serious here. I mean it Robert." He closes his eyes and lays his head back against his pillows. "Yes dear." He says. She grabs his head gently and kisses him sensually. "I don't want to lose this again, ever so please just let us do this, we will stop him. Please." Anna says still holding his head and caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. He smiles at her and then kisses his finger and glides it down the center of her chest. She smiles at him then gets up and finishes getting dressed. She is in the bathroom washing up when Robin comes back in and says, "Are you ready Mom?" "Yes, lets go, just give me a minute, Ill be right out." Robin nods and leaves. Anna walks over to him "I love you, I love you so much. Its going to be ok and this will be over soon." She kisses him long and hard and he holds on tight to her when they hug. "I love you too, don't let me regret this please." He says looking into her eyes, which are tearing up. "Now go before I change my mind." She goes to leave and looks back and notices he can't even watch her go. After she leaves Robert throws all the magazines that were on his table to the floor. Lavery, he thinks, all because of that waste of space.


	21. Chapter 21

Anna has been settled in her new room. It all went rather smoothly considering. The hospital staff, the ones involved in this case, have been amazing. She is sitting up in her bed and looks at her watch, she knows the press conference will begin shortly. Hochner and Jareau will give the briefing in front of the hospital with Monica by their side. She is watching the news during the day they had already planted the seeds that Robert is gravely ill and that Anna is still recovering and still in the hospital. In his room 3 floors below, Robert is watching the same broadcast. Hochner and Jareau get to the podium of microphones and announce. "It is with deepest regret that we have to announce that Robert Scorpio passed away about an hour ago. He succumbed to the injuries he sustained in the car blast that happened yesterday in the PCPD parking garage. We want to extend our sincerest and deepest condolences to Anna Devane and their daughter Robin Scorpio-Drake as well as the rest of the Scorpio family. Anna Devane is still recovering here from the injuries she sustained resulting from the same incident. We will ask you now to respect the family in their time of grief. As you know, we still have a killer on the loose in this city and we are doing everything in our power to apprehend. We will keep you updated, thank you." They did not take any questions but there were several that were shouted at them that hit many nerves. Mostly having to do with the fact they were celebrating the other night while this killer struck again. They were relieved that word has not leaked that Duke is the prime suspect. That will lure him into a sense of security.

The city is reeling from the news and those not involved in the case within the hospital are devastated. Sonny is beside himself that he allowed this to happen to Robin. He vowed he would protect her. He does wonder and hope that maybe this is a plan to flush out Lavery. He decides to take a chance. He texts Robert's disposable cell. "Hope all is well." He waits and waits. "Just waiting" Is the response. Sonny smiles and chuckles. They have to find Duke now and most likely he is headed for the hospital. Sonny feels responsible for goading Duke to work for him and for the fact that one of his people planted that car bomb.

Robert looks at his phone and wonders if he should have revealed to Sonny the situation. But for some reason that he can't explain, he trusts him. He just hopes he doesn't come here and try to catch Duke himself because he knows if in the same situation, he would do the same thing. Robert feels like a caged animal, he knows Anna is basically a sitting duck several floors above him and it's driving him crazy. He gets up carefully as to not pop the stitches in his back and begins to walk around. He loathes hospitals and hospital gowns. He goes and looks for clothes that Robin brought. He decides to change into them. There is a knock on the door and Bobbie comes in. "What are you doing?" She asks angrily as he is putting his pants on. "Hi love, I'm just getting dressed." He says with a smile. "Don't Love me Robert. I know you and you are not going anywhere outside this room do you hear me?" Bobbie says pointing her finger at him. "I'm not I just hate hospital gowns, I need to feel human again." He says finishing getting dressed. "You are such a liar." She says back at him. He laughs because she knows he knows him too long and too well. "Well because I knew you would do this, I've brought you company." She says as she opens the door. "Oh crap, what are you doing here?" Robert asks as he sees Luke enter. "Happy to see you too, pain in the ass. But we all know you too well, so I'm here to babysit." Robert sits down deflated. "Swell."

Duke is sitting in a cheesy motel about 40 miles from Port Charles. He has watched the news and the press conference of Robert's death. He smiles widely hearing the news of Robert's death and hearing the news that Anna is still alive. He knows now with Robert out of the way, she will come to her senses and realizes he is where she belongs. He took the precaution of disguising himself and renting the room in cash in case they were onto him. But he laughs to himself watching the news. His name has never been mentioned, they even had the wrong guy who they forced to confess. He decides he can't wait any longer to see Anna and take her away with him like he always planned. He ditched his car after getting out of the city and car jacked someone else's car without much of a fuss.

Anna is pacing her room. Part of her is scared that Duke will come and what she will have to do and the other more important one is that Robert will somehow show up in his condition and get himself killed. She gets a text on her phone. "Slim it's under control." She laughs out loud at that. She is thinking Robert must be like a caged animal by now and someone had to call in reinforcements. She decides to lie down and just watch tv.

Hours pass and there is no activity. She is listening intently to the activity in her earpiece and nothing is happening. She dozes off. It's about an hour later when she hears, "Subject spotted, just passed through main gate." She is immediately up and grabs her gun checks the clip and her backup clips. She gets back into bed and shuts the lights off but leaves the tv on. "Subject entering south entrance. Copy let him in and show presence to divert him to stairwell. Copy that." She is waiting now and she begins to sweat. She can't believe it's going to come to this, she can't wrap her mind around it. "Subject in stairwell. Copy. Each floor check in. Copy. Passed 2, Passed 3, Passed 4 this continues until the 11th floor.

Duke comes in out of the stairwell. He knows she's on this floor because he called and asked where Anna Devane's room was. He thought it was a little too easy. The floor is deserted except for 2 nurses behind the desk. He is now wondering if he has walked into a trap. Getting Anna's room number. That information would never be released. He goes to head back into the stairwell. "Hold it right there. Do not move and get on the ground." The officer behind the desk shouts. Duke disobeys and turns around with a smile. They shout at him again to get down. He immediately pulls his gun and shoots both of them before they can get off a shot. All the agents on the floor come running but Duke is back in the stairwell. They all head for it. They all go down but Duke has gone to the roof. Anna comes running out of her room as hospital personal are tending to the fallen officers. She goes into the stairwell and hears noise above her. "The roof, the roof." she shouts into her mic. Hochner and Morgan have already headed to the roof and Anna is not far behind. They finally get to the roof and he is nowhere to be found. With guns drawn, they scan the area and then they see him at the far edge.

Robert and Luke have both heard the gunshots. Luke is trying to prevent Robert from going but he knows he can't. "Luke I have to go, you know I do." Luke looks at him in the eyes, he knows he's right. "Ok lets go." Robert hands him his gun from his ankle holster. They both run out of the room and head out. They find out that Duke has headed for the roof from the officers on the floor. When they get there they hear and see all the FBI and police personal and head to where they are. They all have their guns drawn trained on Duke including Anna. Robert immediately notices her, but stays out of sight so as not to trigger Duke.

"I've been waiting for you. So this is all your doing is it?" He asks in a mocking tone. "Duke please put the gun down, I'm begging you. Its over and I don't want to see you die. I've done it twice already and I don't want to see it again." She says hoping to get through to him. "Really Anna, do you really care now like you did then. Its obvious the only man you ever cared about was Robert, so why should I care what happens to me now?" Duke says laughing and waving the gun around as he talks. "Duke you're wrong. I did love you, you know that and I love you still, please just put the gun down." Anna says crying now. "You love me now that Robert is dead. How convenient for you? I have to tell you Anna, I'm happy he is dead knowing that he will never love you again, never touch you, never make love to you. It brings me great joy even though we will never have that again." Duke says laughing. Anna is disgusted by him now. "Duke put the gun down now." She yells at him.

"You're going to have to shoot me Anna because I won't. Can you do that? Can you kill me? You destroyed me, you made me a laughing stock of this town, you flaunted your relationship in my face and declared for the world that I was never anything to you. It's always been about Robert for you and you led me to believe you loved me, but it was all a lie. What you do to me now is nothing compared to what you have already done." He says as the tears roll down his face. "What about those women you killed. What did they ever to do to you? You killed them because you couldn't have me, is that why? You took their lives because you are too much of a coward to ever face any situation. You were always like that. You disgust me" She spats at him she has no feelings for him anymore and that realization bothers her.

"Shut up, you shut up. It's your fault they died. If you would have just listened to me and gave me a chance or if you had ever been honest with me none of this would be happening" He yells back. He now has the gun at his side. Hochner is right next to Anna. "Anna you need to calm him down not enrage him." She nods her head. "Duke please let's just talk. I'm listening to you now." Anna pleads. "Its too late Anna for both of us. I'm just happy it's also too late for you and your precious Robert. That will be on your conscience as well. That gives me some satisfaction. Good-bye Anna" He says smiling. Then he turns around and stands on the ledge of the roof. All the officers yell stop. Anna yells for him to get down but he turns around and back falls off the roof.


	22. Chapter 22

They all head to the ledge and see him sprawled out 12 floors below on the canvas overhang over the entrance to the hospital. They all quickly turn around and head downstairs all talking on their coms. Robert rushes to Anna at the ledge. She turns around when she hears him call her name. She falls into his arms. They cling to each other. Anna hears in her comm, that he is alive but barely and is being brought inside. Robert, Anna and Luke head back downstairs. When they get there, they see him being wheeled into the trauma room with several officers following behind. Hochner and Rossi approach Robert and Anna.

"Well it's finally over. I wish it could have ended better for you both in more ways than one. But the fact that you are both still alive is to me a huge success." Hochner says looking at both of them. Anna is holding on tightly to Robert's hand and he feels her squeezing it hard. "Thank you. In fact that seems so insufficient because we really can't thank you enough for everything you and your team has done for us." Anna says shaking his hand. Robert shakes both their hands as well. He is starting to feel the effects of running around. He is pretty sure he is bleeding again. Rossi looks at him and notices as well. "Robert, man I think you need to sit down." Anna suddenly turns to him. She sees he is white and brings him over to a chair, she calls for someone to come over. "Anna stop I'm fine." He says chuckling. She looks at his shirt and sees its soaked in blood. "No you're not." She sees Bobbie. "Bobbie we need to get Robert looked at he probably popped all his stiches." Bobbie and Luke come running over. "I'm fine I can walk. Where to Spencers?" He says getting up and holding onto Bobbie as they go into another trauma room. "He's such an idiot." Anna says watching him walk away. Rossi chuckles. "But I'm sure you wouldn't have it any other way." Anna looks over at him and smiles.

Duke is still unconscious and has suffered several injuries including a broken back. Once he is stabilized, he will be sent to a maximum security hospital. Anna is in Robert's room waiting for him to return. She has contacted her daughter and told her what has happened. She is getting prepared to issue a press conference with the FBI team to announce what has happened. She looks at her watch and realizes she needs to get downstairs. Just then the door opens and Robert is wheeled in by Bobbie. "How is he?" Anna asks concerned. "He's fine, completely fine. He popped the stitches of course on the deepest gashes but he will be fine. He can go home tomorrow in fact." Anna is thrilled. I'm here ya know, I can speak." Robert says in his grumpy tone. "Oh shut up." Anna says. "Thank you Bobbie. Listen I have to run downstairs for a press conference, can you make sure Prince Charming here gets into bed?" Bobbie laughs and says of course. Robert watches her leave and gives her the side eye. She just shrugs her shoulders and closes the door.

Once the press conference is over, Anna heads back to Robert's room. She is about to go in but hears Luke and Robert talking. They obviously watched the press conference. "Well that's that. I'm glad this is over" Robert says. Luke just nods. They are laughing and joking around about how really bad it could have been and that maybe they both are getting too old for this shit. So how do really feel about all of this?" Luke asks. "I don't know. I just happy that's its over. I'm happy that there will be no more killings. But those poor women suffered at the hands of that lunatic, not to mention their families and I know Anna is going to blame herself for all of this when none of this is her fault in any way. I just wish there was more finality to it. Leave to that moron to not even kill himself right." Luke laughs out loud at that. "Yeah, I know. Part of me too wished it ended that way. He deserved that." Robert chuckles. Anna doesn't know what to make of that conversation, she knows those two never hold back their true feelings no matter how unscrupulous they may be. It's just hard for her to hear Robert wish death on anyone. They are still laughing when she enters. "Hey, how's the patient?" She asks looking at Robert. "Good, ready to get out of here?" She turns to Luke. "Thank you for being here." She says to him. "No need to thank me, that's what we pain in the asses are for, right Robert." Luke says getting up and going to the door. "That's what I've been told." Robert replies. "Catch you later." Luke says as he leaves.

"Hi, how are you really doing?" She asks him. "I'm totally fine, I'm more concerned about you. How are you doing? This was a bad night for you for a multitude of reasons." Anna thinks about it and realizes that she probably should be more upset about Duke, his current state and what will happen to him, but shes not. She is more concerned about what happened to those women, the cops he shot and all the lives he has impacted over the last 2 months. She tells him that and he nods in understanding. "I just don't want you to blame yourself for what Lavery did. Please Anna, he is psychotic, and this seemed to have been coming for a long time. We really don't know anything about him do we? We don't know his childhood, we don't know what happened to him in that prison. He was a ticking time bomb and the BAU team agrees. This was going to happen whether you were in his life or not. You were just the excuse." Robert says holding her hand. She knows he's right, completely right and it does put things in perspective for her. "Thank you." She says kissing him sweetly. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to know how you are feeling." She says. "With both hands." He says. "Very funny. Well at least tomorrow night you'll be back in our bed and we can get on with our lives, finally." Robert smiles at her.

The BAU team finally received the report from the Turkish prison on Duke's activity during that time. The State department was involved in getting that information and it took nearly a month to get the minimal information they did receive. Rossi forwarded the file to both Anna and Robert and they both read it independently. Based upon the information, Duke was in and out of solitary confinement since 1991 up until Faison was able to extract him from the prison. In August of 1991, Duke received a visitor, Dino Antoinelli that set Duke off and he wound up killing to his cell mates with his bare hands. He was then placed in solitary until 2000. In 2002, he received another visitor, PK Sinclair and again Duke wound up killing his cell mate and placed him in solitary until he escaped in 2012. Both Robert and especially Anna know the significance of those timeframes and what might have set him off. They discuss it along with the information they received in regard to his childhood. He was bounced around in foster homes after his parents were killed until Angus McKay came into his life. Prior to that he had several juvenile incidents including attacking another boy when he was 13 who tried to bully him. He broke his arm and slashed his face as well as attacking his sister who tried to intervene. After he McKay came into his life when he was 15, he never attended school again his life was dramatically changed from then on.

Robert and Anna are sitting around their dining room table discussing Duke's history. "I know this must be very jarring for you." Robert says closing the file he has in his hands. "Yeah well that's an understatement. Basically, he was a ticking timebomb." She says exhaling and sitting back in her chair running her fingers through her hair. "Love, there were a lot of factors here at work, his childhood, his early adult hood and his imprisonment. And we don't even know his DNA make-up. None of us knew what he was really capable of including you." Robert says trying to stop her from taking all of the blame for bringing him into their lives. "Let's not forget Anna, he was asked to target you when he first came to town because you were the police chief. You didn't bring him here or into your life, it was a set up from the beginning." Robert says hoping to reach her. "Robert, I know all of that. But I fell for it and I fell in love with him and brought him into my life and Robin's life and I let it continue. Let's not forget that." She says throwing the file on the table and walking away.

He watches her walk away and sighs. He knows it's just as much his fault as hers. She was so wounded when he left her that she was looking for love and she thought she found it and she did if he was honest with himself. But she found it with blinders on because she needed to love again. He gets up and finds her out on the balcony staring at the city. He thinks maybe he should just let her be, but his gut tells him she needs him now. He walks out on to the balcony and slowly wraps his arms around her waist from behind. She smiles slightly and leans back into him and he smiles as well. "I love you." He says and she closes her eyes wrapping her arms around his that are around her waist. It's really all she has ever needed in her life. Her daughter's love and the love of this man. She turns around in his arms. "I love you too." She says caressing his face. He smiles at her. "Look let's order something in tonight and just be a couple of slugs watching movies. I can't do much else until these blasted stiches are removed, but we can figure something out." He says wiggling his eyebrows. She looks at him and laughs because she just can't help it. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that right?" She says on a choked sob and then she kisses him deeply.


	23. Chapter 23

The following two weeks are a blur. Robert has fully recovered and is getting the last of his stitches removed that day. He had returned to work and had actually gone on assignment for the past 4 days to California to handle a security detail for a very high-profile client. Straight from the airport he headed to General Hospital. Duke has been transferred to the maximum-security hospital in Ohio. He has regained consciousness but has not talked since awakening. Anna decides to head home after speaking with Rossi and Hochner on the phone thanking them and their team for all their support. She knows Robert is at GH right now and will be home shortly. She can't wait to see him.

She walks into the penthouse and deposits her coat and bags at the door. She heads straight for the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of white wine. She pours herself a glass and heads to the bedroom. She dumps all her clothes in her wake before heading to the bathroom. She sets her wine glass down and heads into the shower. Robert returns home about 10 minutes later and sees her stuff by the door. He doesn't hear anything and heads for the bedroom. He sees all her clothes in a trail to the bathroom and he laughs. He doesn't hear the shower running but the door is open. He faintly hears her humming. He smiles at that. He begins to take off his shirt. He smells like antiseptic and needs a shower desperately especially after the long plane ride as well. She comes into the room and screams. "Shit Robert, you scared the crap out of me." She says standing there in only a towel, which she almost drops. He laughs. "Sorry luv, nice outfit and nice homecoming." He says with a smile.

She just looks at him and smiles. She has missed him so much these last 4 days. She walks over to him and she hugs him tightly. 'Ive missed you. I'm so happy you're home." She says. He hugs her back tightly and kisses her sweetly. "Believe me no one is happier than me right now." He says still holding her. She begins to finish unbuttoning his shirt and he stops her. "Anna, I need to shower, I reek of plane and antiseptic." He says laughing trying to stop her. "All the stitches out? Everything good?" She asks ignoring him and continuing what she's doing. He chuckles. "Yes but, can I please have a shower? Five minutes that's all I ask." He says as she takes his shirt off of him. "Robert it's been two weeks, and you don't smell. In fact you really smell good to me." She says as she kisses his chest and is unbuckling his belt. "I have been thinking about this all day today." Robert laughs. "It has not been two weeks really, well at least not for you." He says laughing. She gives him the evil eye. "But now I expect full participation and I want it now." She says. Robert has lost his resolve and proceeds to give her a very erotic kiss. He pulls the towel from her and she unzips him and lets his pants fall to his ankles. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him as they turn toward the bed. Anna is trying to remove all barriers, when she hears the doorbell ring. They both look at each other. "You have got to be kidding me." Anna says. Robert laughs looking down at her. "I don't think we should have given her that key card." They both laugh at that.

"Maybe if we ignore it she'll go away." Robert says kissing her breasts and freeing himself fully. Anna thinks he maybe right and is immediately swept away again, but the bell rings again. "Damn it." Anna says. Robert gets off of her and tries to put himself together. Anna gets her robe and puts it on. "I think Ill stay here for a bit." He says. She looks back at him and laughs. "Good idea." And she heads out of the room. Anna tries to control herself as she sees Robin and Emma on the security panel. She opens the door. "Hi, what's up you guys?" She asks trying to sound breezy and not agitated. "Hi Mom, I wasn't expecting you here. I thought you would still be at the office. We came to see Dad we know he came home today and just left GH." Robin says. "Oh, umm yes he is home, but I think he might be taking a shower now." Anna says lying. Robin takes in her mother's attire, flushed cheeks and she immediately knows what was going on and knows they have done it again. "Mom, I'm sorry. We'll go and we'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." Anna is about to agree when Robert comes out of the bedroom fully dressed again. "No that's ok come in my girls." Emma runs in and immediately goes to Robert for a hug. He picks her up quickly and kisses her. "We missed you Grandpa and we wanted to see you." Emma says. "Well I missed my girls too and I'm so happy to see you." Robert says. "Hi Dad. You look good, how did everything go today?" Robin asks giving her father a big hug. "Everything is back to normal. I feel good." He looks at Anna who only smirks thinking I was just about to find out. She closes the door and sighs.

They all sit in the living room as Emma tells them all about her school and the parties she has gone to. Robin talks about everything she is working on and how her and Patrick are doing. Anna is sitting next Robert and is continuously looking at her watch not contributing much to the conversation at all. Her leg is bobbing up and down so Robert places his hand on her knee to control it. He gives her that look. This does not go unnoticed by Robin who is laughing internally but she decides to have mercy on her mother. "Ok Emma I think its time to go, we have to go home and meet Daddy for dinner." Robin says standing. "No I want to stay here tonight." Emma says with a pout. "Emma lets go, you have school tomorrow." No." Emma says and crosses her arms across her chest. "How about tomorrow, Grandpa and I pick you up and we take you to dinner ok?" Anna says. "Why can't I stay?" Emma asks. Anna thinks for a moment and says "Grandpa and I have a lot to talk about tonight but we will devote tomorrow night to you ok?" Emma thinks about it and says "You promise?" "We promise." Anna says relieved. Robert is just watching this whole exchange and trying not to laugh and so is Robin. They all walk to the door and as Robin is leaving she whispers in her mother's ear. Anna pushes her out the door while Robin is laughing. Anna closes the door and leans against it. "I love them with all my heart and soul, but that was the longest hour that I can remember." Robert laughs. "Wine?" He asks as he walks into the kitchen.

She follows him in after bolting the door. When he turns she is right there behind him. She grabs his head and kisses him hungrily as she backs him up into the table. She doesn't even bother with his shirt and unbuckles and unzips his pants and pulls both his pants and his boxers to his knees. She guides him to sit in one of the chairs and she drops her robe and straddles him. Robert is almost laughing at this point but he absolutely loves when she gets like this. "Love, slow down." He says chuckling. "Why? We've been in a stall for an hour and technically for two weeks. I need you right now." She says smiling as she strokes him to full arousal. He smiles and grabs her head and kisses her deeply. She then brings him inside her and they both moan loudly at the sensation. Anna throws her head back and grabs onto the chair for leverage as she begins to move. "Oh God, Robert, Oh God." She says over and over. He feels like she is very close and she is. It is so quick that he doesn't even have a chance to react yet. He just enjoys the view. She brings her head forward and kisses him sensuously as she continues to ride the waves. "Hmmm. I really missed you." She says. "Yeah I can see that." He says guiding her as he begins to move with her. He knows this position will not give him the leverage he needs and plus it hurts his back a little. He picks her up and gently places her on the table. She smiles at him and lies back as he begins thrusting. He braces his hands on each side of her as he bends down and takes her nipple into his mouth. His is sucking hard as he is thrusting, and Anna begins to bow her back as she feels another orgasm coming. This brings him impossibly deeper and that's all it takes. They both cry out loudly as they climax at the same time. Robert is still hovering over Anna as they are both trying to catch their breath. He starts to chuckle a little. He looks down at her and she starts laughing as well. "I love you." He says then kisses her. He proceeds to stand up and he gives her a hand to stand as well. They hug and are still laughing. "Do you think it will still be like this when I'm in my 90s and your in your 80s?" He asks. She laughs and says "Ya know for some reason I have no doubt." "Can I pull my pants up now?" Robert asks as he looks at her. Sure I'm done with you for now." She says. "Now I really need to take shower." He says pulling his pants up. "Ok come on lets go, I want to see your back anyway." She says as she grabs his hand after putting her robe on.

"Those wounds on your back are still really raw Robert. Did they give you anything to put on them?" Anna asks as they come out of the shower. "Yeah actually its in my briefcase inside." He says wrapping a towel around his hips. Anna grabs her own towel and goes into the bedroom. Robert goes to his dresser and puts on boxers. "Come over here a lie on your stomach." Robert smiles. "Don't have to ask me twice. Do I get a massage out of this?" Robert asks lying down. "If you play your cards right." She winks at him. She gets on the bed and sits on his butt and applies the medication. The scars are all pink, but nothing is open. She still can't believe that he sustained so many injuries. She thinks 'because of me' again. She pauses in what she's doing as that thought really hits home.

"Hey not falling asleep up there are you?" Robert says. "Robert, I want to marry you." She says suddenly. He laughs a little. "I thought we already decided that." He says without lifting his head. "I know but I want to do it as soon as possible, like this weekend." She says very seriously. He hears her tone and wonders what's going through that mind of hers. "Anna what's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing at all in fact everything is perfect. I just don't want to wait anymore. I think we've waited long enough that's all. This whole situation made me realize that there is no reason to wait." She says. He turns over forcing her to sit on the bed. He grabs her hand and notices the tears in her eyes. "So ya wanna get hitched huh? This weekend in fact. Let's do it." He says smiling. She smiles brightly at him. "Let's do it." She hugs him tightly. She pulls back a little. "You don't want a big wedding, right?" She asks hoping. "No, I think that's been done." He says smiling. "Good, so City Hall. Ok who do we ask to come with us? Just the family right? I think that's all I want, how about you?" Anna rambles all excited. "It sounds perfect to me." He says and kisses her. "Let's call Robin." Anna says. She jumps off the bed going to her closet and throwing on a nightgown and robe. She comes out and looks for her phone. "She'll be shocked to get a call from me tonight." She says laughing. "Oh yeah. By the way, what did she say to you at the door before she left? She was laughing pretty hard when you pushed her out." Robert chuckles sitting there watching her look for her phone. Anna stops pacing when she finds it under her clothes on the floor. "You don't want to know, trust me."Anna responds. "Well now I have to know." He grabs her by the waist and starts tickling her. She screams in laughter and begs him to stop. "Not until you tell me." He says continuing his actions. "Alright, alright Ill tell you." He stops and she pushes him back on the bed. "Sucker." She says and runs out of the room.

When Robin hung up from her parents, she was so excited. She asked her Dad if she could tell Mac and Felicia. She immediately called them and told them what was going to happen on Friday. They decided to throw them a little party at the Rib after, but they wouldn't tell them about it. Robin told her Mom that she would arrange everything for them at City Hall including finding a judge. Anna agreed, she knew her daughter wanted to do something for them. After Anna hung up, she turned to Robert who was lying next to her watching the news. "So its all set, we are really doing this." She says smiling down at him. "Yes we are. In 3 days, I can finally call you my wife again." She leans down and kisses him. It begins to escalate until Robert pulls away. "I'm hungry, we haven't eaten yet and its almost 9." He says. "Are you bored with me already? We're not even married yet." She says laughing. "I'm kind of hungry too. Let's go see what we have in the kitchen." Anna says getting off the bed. "Why don't you surprise me?" Robert says not moving to get up. "Get up Scorpio, or you get nothing." She says standing by the bed. "Where have I heard that before?" He says without opening his eyes. Unfortunately, he didn't see the pillow before it hit him.


	24. Chapter 24

Friday arrives and everything goes very smoothly despite the rushed nature of everything. Robin, Emma, Felicia and Maxie are at the penthouse helping Anna get ready. She is wearing a very simple Ivory tea-length dress. She looks stunning as Felicia finishes curling her hair and Maxie has completed her make-up. Robert and Patrick are at Mac and Felicia's getting ready. "So are you nervous this time?" Mac asks as he is puts on his his suit coat. "No I'm not, not at all. I feel like Ive been holding my breath for 22 years and now I can exhale. It's the only way I can describe it." Robert says tying his tie. "I understand Robbie, I completely understand believe me." Mac says walking over to Robert. They embrace. "Now lets go get you married ok?"

At the courthouse, Robert, Mac and Patrick wait in the judge's chambers for the women to arrive. The door opens and Felicia, Maxie and Emma come in first. Emma is holding the box with their rings. Robert and Mac smile broadly at them. Felicia looks at Mac and Robert and smiles at how handsome they both look standing there. Robin and Anna then walk in together. They both look beautiful and Robert gets a lump in his throat and wills the tears not to fall. Anna and Robert stare at each other as she walks up to him. They take each other's hands and listen as the judge performs the ceremony. They are both choked up as they recite their vows and exchange rings. When he pronounces them husband and wife, they kiss sweetly and hug each other tightly. They both have tears in their eyes not believing that this has happened for them again. They are both overwhelmed. Their family claps and they all hug each other. Robin is so unbelievably happy. She grabs Patrick's hand and she then kisses him. Patrick can see the happiness radiating off of her and he is so happy for her and for her parents. It seems things are finally going this family's way for once.

As they are all getting ready to leave, Mac suggest they stop at the Floating Rib for a celebratory toast and then Anna and Robert can be on their way to their weekend honeymoon. They told the family and their jobs that they were going away to a mountain retreat, but in actuality they are spending the entire weekend alone uninterrupted at home. Its what Anna really wanted and Robert of course agreed. They really haven't had a weekend alone since they moved in and thought it would be ideal with no interruptions from anyone including their jobs.

When they get to the Floating Rib, Mac quickly goes inside to make sure everyone is there, and everything is set. Robert watches him and knows that he is up to something as he watches everyone else walk ahead of, he and Anna in the parking lot. He is holding Anna's hand as they are walking, and he stops. It's the first moment alone since the ceremony. He turns to her. "Are you happy?" Anna looks at him and then kisses him long and hard. "Happier than I have ever been which I didn't think was possible. I love you Robert, I really truly love you." She says. "I love you more." Robert says and kisses her again. "You do know what's going to happen when we walk in there right?" He says. Anna laughs. "Yeah they're not very subtle, they could never be WSB." He laughs at that. "Ready, Mrs Scorpio?" "Yes and its Devane-Scorpio to you." She says smiling at him. "Whatever you say wife."

They walk up to the door and Robert opens it pushing Anna in first. There is a lot of people in the small bar. Aside from their family, Luke, Lulu, Dante, Sonny, Carly, Sam, Jason, Liz, Monica, and Bobbie are there. To both their surprise, the BAU is there as well. They are both shocked and thrilled to see them all. They all cheer as they walk through the door. They are both so overwhelmed. The spend the next half hour greeting everyone and receiving congratulations. Then out of the corner of his eye, Robert sees a figure he thought he would not see. Out from behind the back of the bar comes Sean Donnelly and behind him is Tiffany. Robert is overcome with emotion. Anna is just as shocked. Robert and Sean immediately go to each other and embrace. Anna is openly crying now as she watches the scene. She walks up to all three of them as Robert hugs Tiffany as well. Anna can see the tears streaming down Robert's face as well as Sean and Tiffany's. There are no words spoken yet as the 4 friends embrace. Robin and those in the room who know and witnessed the history of these 4 are all crying now. Robert still hasn't been able to find his voice yet. "I think this is a first. Sean, Tiffany I think you have finally rendered this guy speechless." They all laugh at that. Anna grabs Robert's hand to ground him and she kisses him.

They spend the next hour catching up with each other's lives. Anna and Robert then continue to work the room. Robert comes over to Sonny and extends his hand. "Thank you for coming and thank you again." Sonny stands and shakes his hand. "Like I said no need to thank me. This is thanks enough. You and your family look very happy and that's all that counts right?" Sonny says. Robert pats him on the back. Mac gives his toast and they all raise their glasses. He talks briefly about their history and their love that he has witnessed over the years. It's a touching tribute. After it is over, Mac goes over and starts the jukebox and plays "At Last" at Robin's request. Robert and Anna dance and they both look so incredibly happy. They tell everyone else to join them and they do. It is a wonderful night and neither could be happier. When they go to leave they tell everyone to continue partying. They thank their family for everything they've done. They talk to Sean and Tiffany who have said they will be spending a week here to see everyone and they will see them when they get back. Robert and Anna make a quick get away to get back home.

They walk through the door and they both sigh. They just take in the moment and the events of the day. They are both thinking the same thing. We are finally married again and we are home. "You know, you are the smartest person Ive ever known. Coming back here is exactly the way it should be." He says looking at her. She kisses him. "I know, I just knew it was what I wanted. So husband of mine, what do we do first?" She asks loving how that sounds. She is still amazed that he is her husband again. "Is that a serious question?" He asks and he bends down and picks her up. She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. He brings her into their bedroom and they both proceed to undress each other. With just his pants on Robert says "Wait, I forgot something." He quickly leaves the room and comes back moments later with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two glasses. "I love the way you think." Anna says sitting on the bed in only her bra and underwear. Robert pours them both a glass and joins her on the bed. "This is to you. The love of my life, the other half of my heart and soul. This is it Devane, I will never let this be taken from us again. To our future." He clinks his glass to hers. She has tears in her eyes as she looks at the wedding band on his finger. "You know, all these years I never thought this would happen for us again, even though I wanted it so badly. All our near misses over the years, resigned me to the fact that the memories of us were all I had left. I want to thank you for making this dream come true again and yes this is it Scorpio, I mean it. I love you." She clinks her glass to his. They kiss briefly. "You're overdressed you know." She says to him. They remove the rest of their clothes and make passionate love. When they have recovered Robert asks, "Do you feel different?" Anna chuckles while lying on top of him. She kisses his chest. "Its funny but I actually do. Its weird." She says. "Is that a good weird or a bad weird?" He asks. "Oh it's definitely a good weird. I just had amazing sex with my husband, it's definitely a good weird." He laughs. "Funny that's just exactly what I was thinking."

The next morning Robert awakens to the feel of Anna sprawled across him and breathing soundly. He smiles. My wife he thinks to himself. He lets her sleep as he caresses her body gently. He never wants to be without this again. He looks over at the clock, its nearly 930. He is surprised they both slept so late, it's so unlike them. But they were up most of the night. She stirs in his arms and hugs him tighter and moans. She is still not awake yet, but he is loving the feeling of her naked body on top of him. He removes the covers and begins to caress her body with intent. She awakens to the feeling and smiles. She raises her head to look at him. "Hmm good morning." She says kissing him. She lays her head back down. "It certainly is." Anna is caressing his chest and her hand glides down his stomach and finds him. She begins to stroke him and hears him moaning softly. She glides fully on top of him and straddles his hips. She is about to take him inside of her when he stops her. She looks at him wondering why and he says quietly "Come here". He guides her up to him by her hips and she lets out an uncontrollable moan as she realizes his intentions. The moment he kisses her there, she grabs the headboard to stabilize herself. She immediately moans at the sensations of what he is doing to her. She is now completely lost and Robert is so aroused at the continuous streams of moans coming from her and the fact she is now thrusting against him. He stills her hips to control her and that makes the sensations for Anna more powerful. He knows it's going to hit her hard so he holds on tight and then it does hit and she screams out his name in ecstasy. She is holding on to the headboard for dear life as she rides out the waves and as he continues to love her. She is now over sensitized and its almost painful. She then moves so that she is lying completely on top of him. She can feel his arousal and knows she can't do anything about it now. He loves watching her this way. She is now basically a rag doll in his arms as he moves her to lie next to him. When she opens her eyes he is right next to her smiling. She kisses him and coaxes him on top of her. He enters her slowly and begins to rock against her. It's a very slow and sensual encounter as they both just bask in the feeling of being together. After a while Anna gently pushes him back onto his back as she lies on top of him. She takes control continuing the sensually long thrusts against him.

"They will be so surprised when they come home tomorrow. This was a great idea Robin." Felicia says as she walks behind Robin into the penthouse. "I know, I just wanted them to come home tomorrow and still be celebrating their marriage. I wanted to set up their room as a honeymoon suite. Its too bad they couldn't take off any more days off from work more than a weekend." Robin says bringing the packages in the living room. "Ok what do we have here." Felicia asks. Just a couple of things I want to put in their room. I brought silk sheets, flowers and a really nice picture of the entire family. But I wonder do either of them even like silk sheets. I guess Ill find out. Oh and I brought some gag gifts too." She shows Felicia the tacky sex toys. They are both laughing at each one. "Oh my god, are you kidding? Your mother is going to be appalled and your father is going to be.. well I don't know." Felicia says laughing. "I don't know Felicia with those two you may be surprised." They are both hysterically laughing now. "Ok I'm going to put all this food and champagne in the refrigerator can you bring that stuff into their room and we can set it all up." Robin says to Felicia.

Felicia goes down the hall to their bedroom as she begins to reach the room she hears noises and she immediately becomes concerned that someone is in the house. She turns the corner to the open door and at first she hears them more clearly and then sees them. She immediately runs back down the hallway. She runs into Robin who is about to come down the hall and immediately grabs her arm and brings her back into the living room. "What's the matter?" She asks very concerned. "Umm Robin, they're here." Felicia says. Robin looks at her confused. "Who's here?" "You're parents they're here in their room right now." Felicia says hoping Robin catches on. "What are they doing here, they are supposed to be in the mountains." Robin says. "Are you sure?" Robins asks. "Umm yes I'm definitely sure." Felicia says. "Are they still sleeping, do they know we're here." Robin asks. "Ummm, noooo. They are definitely not sleeping and no they don't know we're here." Robin finally catches on. "Oh god, really?" Robin asks. "Yes really, lets get out of here." Felicia says. Robin nods and they both start laughing and they quickly and quietly grab their stuff and leave.

Anna awakens about 2 hours later. She is wrapped around Robert and can hear him breathing heavily. She tries not to wake him as she untangles herself from him. She kisses him on his neck and gets out of bed. She looks for her robe and takes in the state of the room and laughs a little. They certainly consummated their marriage last night and definitely this morning too, she thinks. She heads for the kitchen, she is starving. She makes herself coffee in the Keurig and drinks it quickly and sighs. She sits at the table and thinks about yesterday she looks at her rings and is in amazement that she is a married woman again. She never thought she would want to get married again considering her track record but she knew once her and Robert found their way back to each other, its what she most wanted. She finishes her coffee and then looks around the kitchen. She begins to notice bags that were not there yesterday. She thinks maybe Robert had something delivered but they wouldn't be able to get in without someone with a key card. She opens the refrigerator and notices all the food and she knows that was not there yesterday morning when they left. She begins to slightly panic. She walks into the living room and notices the other bags and she looks inside. "What the hell?" She pulls out the sex toys, the erotic oils, and everything else. She starts to get a picture about who was here. But then she thinks Robin couldn't have done this yesterday, they were all together all day. She immediately goes to the security panel and sees Robin's entry and exit 2 hours ago and is mortified. She knows immediately what was happening during that time. "Oh my God." She says out loud.

She goes back into the bedroom and Robert is still asleep. She quietly looks for her phone. When she finds it she makes her way back to the kitchen and dials Robin. "Hi Mom." She hears the laughter in her voice. "So, are you scarred for life, again?" Anna asks chuckling. "No I'm not, but I think Felicia might be." Now Robin is really laughing "What?" Anna shouts into the phone. "Oh Mom don't worry, we're still laughing about it." Anna is so embarrassed. "Is she there with you now?" Anna asks "Yup, but she's still laughing so she can't talk." Anna has her head in her hand now "Put her on you brat." She hears her laughing handing the phone to Felicia. "Hello Mrs. Scorpio, how are we feeling this morning, not that I need to ask?" Felicia asks laughing. Anna chuckles. "Shut up. I'm doing just fine thank you. Felicia I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed." She says. "Anna don't be ridiculous. We came into your house uninvited. Besides from the sound and look of it, you were having a really, really good time. Kudos." Felicia says laughing. "Oh my God, I hate you both." She says as she hears both of them laughing. "Did you get our little gifts?" Felicia asks still laughing. "Yes, what the hell?" Anna says. "Well the intention was to give you those things as gag gifts, but now I'm pretty sure you guys will put them to good use." Felicia says really laughing. "Oh shut up. I want to thank you guys for all the food, we had nothing here." Anna says laughing. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys where we were really going, we just felt being here was the only place to be. But now I'll remember to lock all doors. Oh and tell my daughter I'm revoking her pass." Anna says laughing. Felicia is laughing as well. "I definitely will, listen go and enjoy your honeymoon, but pace yourselves ok, you're not as young as you used to be and don't wear out your new husband the first weekend. We love you guys." Felicia says. "Very funny, despite this conversation and this morning we love you too very much." Anna says laughing and then hangs up. Anna laughs at the conversation. What a family she thinks, they're my family and she smiles.

Anna brings a tray of food and coffee into the bedroom. She smiles as she sees Robert is still sleeping soundly. She goes to her side of the bed and places the tray down. She gets herself comfortable and digs in. Robert wakes up because he smells the coffee. He turns his head and looks up at her sitting there eating and drinking her coffee. She smiles down at him. "Good morning, its about time you woke up." She says eating her sweet roll. "You look very happy. Where did that food come from?" He asks sleepily. "Well that's a long story, but if you want to get in on this you better hurry." She says. He laughs and sits up gently as to not to spill the coffee on the tray. He kisses her. She smiles at him. She looks so happy and that makes him incredibly happy. "So what are we doing today?" He asks as he drinks his coffee and eats a piece of fruit. "I was thinking we do more of what we did last night and this morning. I don't want to go anywhere and now we don't have to because we have food. I just want to enjoy uninterrupted time with you. We really haven't had that opportunity over the last couple of months. I think we deserve it." He laughs at her. "I do love the way you think."

They spend the rest of the day doing just that. They finally make their way out of the bedroom in the late afternoon after taking a shower. Robert decides he is going to cook Anna dinner. Its one thing he hasn't had a chance to do for her and he thinks she'll be pretty impressed at the culinary talents he has gained over the years, especially his 2-year stint in Sicily. Robert makes his way into the living room and sees the bag on the coffee table. He starts to go through it and is more than shocked at all the items in the bag. He wonders where it came from and if Anna purchased all these things. That's a side he didn't know about he thinks to himself. Anna comes down the hall dressed in yoga pants and a tank top. She sees him looking through the bag and smiles. He looks up at her and laughs. "So this is interesting. Is this a side of you that I didn't know about?" Robert says. Don't be ridiculous, I didn't buy this stuff. Believe it or not it's a gift from our family. Our daughter and sister-law to be specific." Anna says laughing looking at the item he has in his hand. "Are you kidding? They are so nuts. How did it get here?" He asks. "Well that's a long story, but suffice to say we gave the other Mrs. Scorpio quite a show this morning." Anna says laughing. "Oh you're kidding. They were here? We really need to remember to bolt that door. So they know we're home now." Robert says. "Yeah its no big deal, I don't think they are going to bother us just as long as Robin doesn't tell Emma we're home which I don't think she will." Robert pulls out of the bag the erotic sensual oils each bottle labeled for him or for her. "This might be interesting." He says reading it. Anna looks at it as well. "Hmmm, yes it might be at that." She looks up at him and smiles.


	25. Chapter 25

Robert is very busy cooking in the kitchen while Anna is in the living room lying on the couch watching a movie drinking a glass of wine. She is very content and is about to doze off when she smells the amazing aroma coming from the kitchen. She decides to get up and see what he's doing. She smiles as she stands in the entrance. He is expertly cooking a marinara sauce, pasta, making a salad. She is amazed how adept he is at everything he is doing as he is chopping vegetables, sautéing garlic, etc. "Hmmm another talent that you have kept hidden from me. It smells amazing." She says as she comes close to him and wraps her arm around his waste. He leans down and kisses her. "Yeah just a couple of skills I picked up over the years. It's going to be ready soon, so don't disturb my flow here, get out." He smiles at her. "Yes sir. Do you want me to do anything?" She asks drinking her wine. "Nope all under control. Just take your beautiful self back inside and Ill call you when dinner is on." He says. "I can get used to this." She says as she walks away.

In the dining room, Robert has candles burning and the table is beautiful. They are enjoying their meal and Anna is amazed how good it is. "My god Robert this is so good. Where did you learn to cook like this?" She asks. "Oh I just picked it up a few years back when I was stationed in Sicily." No doubt from a woman, Anna thinks. Which brings other thoughts to her mind. Things that she has never asked him, nor has he volunteered any information. She realizes she has absolutely no idea what he has been doing really for the past 22 years aside from the times they were together. "Robert?" She says. "Hmmm." He replies eating. "Ummm, you know you have never really told me about your past, you know the times we were apart. I'm just wondering did you pick up all these hidden talents like cooking and dancing from certain people you met along the way?" She knows as soon she said it that it was a clumsy way to phrase what she is really trying to ask and she cringes. He looks at her and smiles and he knows immediately what she is trying to get to. "Are you asking me about my history?" "Yeah I guess I am." Anna says fully committed now. "I mean you know mine, I think its only fair that I know yours that's all." Anna says. "Anna, do you really want to talk about this now? I mean there really isn't much to tell. You didn't know these women and you never will, so what's the point?" Robert says smiling and eating. She is getting a little miffed now. It sounds to her like there were a lot of women and she suddenly realizes she is not happy at all about the thought of him having sex with another woman, although its completely irrational, she can't help it. "Well there really is no point, but I think that since my cards have been on the table for you for a while now that its only fair that you lay your cards out as well." Robert is still not getting the fact that she is getting pissed. He tries to downplay the relevance. "Anna none of those women meant really anything to me in the grand scheme and like I said you didn't know them and you never will." "How many?" She asks suddenly.

He looks up at her surprised. "You want a number?" He asks incredulously. "Yes, I want a number." She puts her fork down. "Seriously? Ok well umm." He is thinking and the longer it takes the more pissed she is getting. "That many huh? Great." She says looking at him with daggers now. "Anna what's the point of all of this. Those women meant nothing to me in the end, just like I'm sure I didn't to them as well. You know how it is." He says nonchalantly. "Actually Robert I don't." She says. "Anna I don't want to talk about this anymore ok? There isn't anything to tell, I'm not holding back anything because there is nothing there. Its not like I slept with a friend of yours." He regretted it the second he said it.

He looked up and immediately saw the instant hurt pass across her face. "I'm sorry." He says grabbing her hand but she pulls away. "No you're not. Its how you really feel." She says. He sighs really, really not wanting to have this conversation. But since she asked and keeps pressing he continues. "Ok cards on the table? Yes its how I really feel. I'm not going to apologize for it. We've had this conversation before, it was my fault and I've put it behind me, but Ill always feel this way and nothing is ever going to change that. I'm sorry." Anna has tears in her eyes now. That was something she wasn't expecting. "Look Anna I don't fault you for it, blame you or resent you. It's just something that is in the back of my mind now every time I see him. Knowing you were with him absolutely churns my stomach." Robert says getting a little angry now. Anna is reeling she had no idea he was holding this all inside. "Robert you know it meant nothing and in hindsight I knew he was just a substitute for you." Anna says with tears in her eyes. "Yes I know all that but it doesn't change it for me." Robert says continuing to eat. "Look it's in the past, its over and we can't change it. It doesn't and has never affected the way I feel about you and it never will. So can we please just drop this now?" Robert says. "But it has affected your relationship with Luke hasn't it?" She asks. "Yes among other things. Our relationship will never be the same. Yes we will always have each other's backs, but I will never trust him again. Look I know a lot of things about Luke that you will never know and the fact that you were… nevermind. I'm done with this conversation." Robert says slamming his fork down and pushing his dish away.

"No Robert, I want to know, say it." Anna says starting to yell. "No I wont, I wont have a conversation about you and Spencer the day after we were just married." He says defiantly. "Well it's obviously a big elephant in the room and is eating at you so I want to hear it. Get it out Robert you obviously have a lot more to say." She is now yelling. He stands now very angry. "Ok you want to hear it, then ok here it is. I can't even look at him anymore because of the images that run through my head. I can't even stand the fact that you are within even 100 yards of him. When I look at him I see you having sex with him and it drives me absolutely crazy. And what I absolutely loathe, despite even what he did with Holly, knowing Luke's history and how he treats women, the hookers he has frequented and still frequents that YOU of all people fell for his crap and were just another notch on his bed post. Ok is that what you wanted to hear?"

Anna is startled, appalled, embarrassed and disgusted, but she is also very, very angry. "Fuck you. It was your fault. Do you hear me? You left me to grieve, memorialize and bury our daughter alone. You left me with nothing except a fucking note." She throws her dish at him and storms out of the room. He throws his napkin down as hears the bedroom door slam shut. He wonders how this happened. They were having a wonderful day and a great dinner. "Shit." He says and he looks down at himself covered in red sauce.

Its hours later and she still hasn't come out of the bedroom. Robert has cleaned up the entire mess in the kitchen and the dining room but is still wearing the same clothes, which are now crusted in red sauce. It's also in his hair. He wants to go into the bedroom and shower, but his stubborn pride won't let him. She wanted the truth; she couldn't just leave it alone. Everything was completely fine with that situation, he got passed it, but he will never trust or look at Luke the same way again. He hates Luke for taking advantage of her during that time and he will never forgive him for that. When he looks at her though, he doesn't see Luke and never has. It has never affected how he feels about her at all and never will. He knows he hurt her with what he said, but it's the truth in how he feels. He'll never understand why she slept with him despite her being in grief, but he knows Luke. He was just amazed that she fell for his bullshit. He is sitting on the couch watching tv. He's not really sure what he should do next. He won't apologize for how he feels, so if that's what she's expecting she has a long wait. Its nearly 11, he has fallen asleep a couple of time. Now he's really tired and wants to go to bed. He decides to bite the bullet because he needs to change so he heads for the bedroom.

The door is unlocked and that surprises him. He walks in and notices only the dim light on her dresser is on. She looks like she's sleeping so he goes into the bathroom and peels his cloths off and jumps in the shower. She wasn't asleep and she hears the shower running. She doesn't know how to handle this and thinks he needs to make the first move. He hurt her tremendously with what he said, and it made her feel dirty especially the knowledge of Luke and prostitutes. Its something she never knew. He comes out of the shower and goes to his dresser and puts his boxers on. He looks back at her and her eyes are closed and he walks out closing the door. She opens her eyes after he leaves and begins to cry. He heads for the spare bedroom and lies down. He wonders how he is going to fix this.

The next morning Anna comes out of the bedroom but doesn't hear any noise. She assumes he is still sleeping somewhere in the house. She can't believe this happened the day after they were married. They have always fought like cats and dogs their entire relationship, but they were always able to find neutral ground. She knows they will get past this too, they always do. She doesn't want what happened to ruin this glorious time in their lives. She was up all night rehashing what happened. She realizes it was mostly her fault, she kept pressing him because of her incessant need for answers. She realizes its because she is having problems imagining him with other women that she doesn't even know. She can't begin to fathom what he must be going through knowing about her and Luke. She goes to find him. She peers into the spare bedroom and sees him lying on top of the covers in just his boxers. He is asleep and she smiles at him. She decides to let him sleep and heads for the kitchen. She sees he has cleaned up everything. She still can't believe she threw her plate at him, it was almost comical seeing him completely drenched in sauce when she left. She chuckles a little. She makes herself a cup of coffee.

"Hi." He says from behind her. She quickly turns around. ""Hi." She says with a hint of a smile. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you and its something I never want to do." She smiles at him now with tears in her eyes. She puts down her cup and goes quickly into his arms. He picks her up off the ground and hugs her tightly. "I love you, I truly love you." He says into her ear. She's crying now as she hugs him and can't find her voice. "I'm sorry too, it's my fault. I shouldn't have pressured you and I'm sorry I threw sauce at you." She says and he laughs. He puts her down but keeps her in his arms. "Robert, I'm sorry about what I said to you about that time. It was not fair to you. Luke conned us both. I know he thought at the time sending you on that wild goose chase would save your life, but he made a terrible, terrible decision and its something Ill never forgive him for. And I'm sorry about what happened after you left. I will always regret it." Robert is smiling at her now. "Look like I said, its in the past, when I look at you all I see is you. This beautiful, sexy as hell, kick ass woman who is now my wife. Trust me when I say this, it has never affected any aspect of my feelings for you or how I look at you, ok?" Robert says. She nods her head. "I decided I don't want to know about your past and I'm sorry that's what triggered what happened last night. It bothers me more than I want to admit that you've had sex with other women, it always has but we both have to get past that right? You know what, I don't want to talk about this anymore ever again, ok." She says kissing him sweetly. "Ok." They hug tightly. "I love you Robert." She says into his neck.

They spend the rest of the day on the couch cuddled together watching old movies they both love. Anna is lying full on top of him with her head on his chest. She is so happy they made up and are back to enjoying their time together. She missed him last night in bed. She has grown so accustomed to him being there that she feels empty when he/'s not there. She looks over at the bag on the coffee table and thinks hmmm. The movie is ending and the credits are rolling she gets up and pours more wine for the both of them. She brings the empty bottle into the kitchen and bolts the front door. She comes back in and goes over to the bag. She pulls out the sensual oil bottles. "Wanna test them out?" She says holding them up. He laughs and immediately sits up. She knew that would get his attention. "Wow I've never seen you move so quickly." She says laughing as she brings them over to the couch. She wonders if they should do this in the bedroom she doesn't want to ruin the couch. However, all thought is gone as grabs her by the waist and he kisses her while he brings her onto his lap. She knows this will be fun. She takes the bottle marked his. She can't read what it says since she doesn't have her glasses anywhere in sight, but she figures how difficult can it be. While still straddling his legs she scoots down to sit on his knees. He watches her very intently as she frees him through his boxers. He is already almost at full arousal. She then takes the bottle and pours a little in her hand and rubs her hands together. Its smells pretty good she thinks and can feel this odd sensation on her hands.

She looks at him as she takes him in her hands and his eyes widen a little. She is stroking him sensually up and down and he now has closed his eyes and his head goes back. He is moaning now and she loves when she has this complete control over him. She is watching him and his reactions and is already almost on the edge herself. She knows it wont be long now so she moves her boxers aside and is about to take him when his head pops back up. "Anna are you sure this is right." He says with his eyes wide open. "Yes oh yes." She says trying to kiss him, but he is not responding. "Anna is it supposed to burn?" He asks. She stops and looks at him. "It's burning?" She asks concerned. "Yes burning a lot. Are you sure should you did this right? Oh god, take it off, take it off." He pleads. She panics and doesn't know what to do. She whips off her tank top and is about to start wiping it off when he says, "Wait." She does but then asks again "Are you ok?" and she takes him in her hand again. His eyes are unfocused, and she can feel and see he is incredibly aroused. Then his head goes back again. "Robert are you ok?" She asks now really concerned. She is still stroking him without even realizing it. He arches and nearly throws her off his lap as he climaxes hard in her hands. "Oh my god." He says quietly with his head still back. She is watching all of this and still stroking him as he comes down. He finally brings his head forward and his eyes are completely unfocused. She wants to laugh but she just smiles widely at him. "Are you ok? She asks half laughing but incredibly aroused. "That was pretty amazing, huh?" She says after another minute. "That's one word for it." He says trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry." He says chuckling.

"Sorry about what? That was incredible. I love seeing you like that." She says kissing him with her arms around his neck. "I'm going to leave you hanging for a bit while I get my heart to stop defibbing." She laughs at him. "What the hell is in that stuff?" He asks incredulously. She is really laughing at him now. "I have no idea, but I can't wait for my turn." She says looking at him. "Did it burn a lot though? I don't think I'm going to like that." She says looking at the bottle for her while still sitting on his lap. "It was weird, I felt like I was on fire and then it changed quickly to something I can't describe." They sit that way holding each other for a few minutes. He finally notices that she's naked from the waste up. He pulls her forward and starts kissing her breasts. She holds his head in her hands as he continues his actions. It is driving her crazy. She pulls his head up to her and starts kissing him erotically. She is so close already she doesn't think she will need any help. He takes the bottle she had in her hands and pulls back.

He stands her up so he can take off her boxers. He turns her around and guides her to lie down on the couch. He kneels next to her on the floor and looks at her while coaxing her legs apart. Her eyes are hooded with desire and he can see that she is more than ready. He takes the oil and rubs it on his hands. He uses a little more on his fingers and he immediately applies it. He begins stroking her up and down as her head snaps back and her hips begin to move in sync with his hand and she begins to moan continuously. She grabs onto his arm tightly as well as the back of the couch. He watches her intently waiting to see what her reaction will be when it starts to take effect. He didn't have to wait long. Her eyes snap open. "Oh my god." She says as she arches into his hand. "Wait for it." He says to her as he continues stroking her. Her head is back again as she is releasing a steady stream of moans mixed in with his name. Then it hits her hard and she bucks hard against his hand. She grabs his hand in a death grip holding him against her as the waves continue to almost the point of pain. When they finally subside, she turns to him and he kisses her. "Wow, that was amazing. Pretty cool huh?" He asks with a smile. "God that was, hmm." She is still trying to catch her breath and her eyes are a little unfocused. When she has recovered, she sees he is fully aroused again. She smiles at him that smile he knows so well. "Come here." She says and he complies lying on top of her between her legs. She grasps him in her hand immediately and guides him inside her. The combination of both oils is intense and they immediately begin thrusting against each other. Anna grabs his hips as she thrusts hard against him. She feels another orgasm fast approaching. Robert is amazed at the sensation and can't control his movements much longer. He tries to prolong as much as he can for her, but the need overwhelms him and he begins to thrust hard again. He comes again with a guttural moan. She is still moving below him as he rides out his orgasm and he can feel she is close because she is now grinding hard against him. Then it hits her as well and she cries out his name. It's a couple of minutes before either of them move.

"God, that was…You know that this room is not sound proof right?" He says into her neck and she starts to laugh. She knows they both made a lot of noise. "Yeah that was very intense. We have to do that again. But I think we have a bigger problem. I think we just ruined this very expensive couch." She says. He laughs and gets up and he pulls her up with him. They look at the couch and shake their heads. "I think its salvageable, it is treated leather so I think we'll be ok." He says all business like. She turns to him and laughs seeing him standing there all disheveled barely in his boxers with his hands on his hips looking completely worn out. "What's so funny?" He asks. "You, look at you. You're a sight." She says now really giggling. "You're not exactly a picture of grace and sophistication right now." He looks her up and down taking in her naked form and the state of her hair. She looks down and then tries to put her hair back in place. "I guess not." She chuckles. "That was really fun though wasn't it?" He asks taking her in his arms. "Oh yes it was." She says "But it always is with you and always has been. It wasn't until we came together again did I realize how much I missed us. I missed the laughter; I missed the person I was when I was with you. I was never so free as I am with you. When I was talking to Robin a couple of weeks ago, it really put everything in perspective for me how I feel. I want to thank you for that. For always bringing out this side of me." She says then kissing him. "I feel the same. I've never felt this way before or since I first laid eyes on you." She hugs him. "Did you say you talked to Robin about us?" Robert asks. He never misses a trick she thinks, damn.

She doesn't answer right away, she just starts giggling. "What?" he asks looking at her. "Nothing, it's just a conversation that I really don't think you want to know about and just so you know she asked all the questions. I only answered." She says. "Ok Ill leave it at that." Robert says. He disengages. As Anna is grabbing her clothes off the floor, she says. "But I will tell you, she wants to be like us." And she walks out of the room. Robert watches he naked form walk out of the room and smiles at her beauty but he raises his eyebrows at what she said about Robin wondering now what they really talked about.

Anna comes out of the bedroom after taking a shower and getting dressed. She is now in a very pretty black negligee and robe. She giggles when sees Robert still in his boxers cleaning the couch with bottles of cleaners in his hands. He is so OCD anal retentive, and thankfully one of them is she thinks. The living room is completely cleaned up and everything has been put away. The couch looks back to normal. "Wow nice job." She says walking over and looking down. "Thank you. Told you it was salvageable." He says then he notices her. He pauses as he takes her in. "You are stunning." She smiles at him. "Thank you. Felicia got this for me, and I haven't had a chance to wear it this weekend." He goes to her but she stops him with her hand on his chest. "Hold it, you need to shower because you're a mess." She says laughing. He looks down at himself, the state of his boxers and with still the cleaning rags and the cleaning bottles in his hands. "You're right. I think my work is done here." He says as he heads down the hall. She smiles as she watches him walk away.

He comes out some time later in his boxers and his robe. All the lights are off and only candles are lit throughout the entire living room. Anna has laid out platters of cheese and crackers, and other assorted foods that the girls brought over including caviar, she also has champagne chilling in a bucket. There is soft music playing. "You've been busy." He says coming over to the coffee table. He grabs her hand a kisses it. She wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes, I have, hmmm, you smell really good." They just hold onto each other. He guides her to sit down on the other couch. He pours them both a glass and brings it over. He sits down next to her. "To us. Forever and always" He says clinking his glass to hers "To us. Always and forever." They talk for a while, they laugh a lot and they just enjoy being together. Anna is sitting with her legs across his lap and her head on his shoulder. She hopes this lasts forever for them. She knows they have done this twice before, but she prays with her whole heart they will never lose this again by their own actions or someone else's. "So back to work tomorrow. Back to reality I guess." Anna says. "Yeah I guess so. I was thinking though we really should plan a trip. I think we deserve it. Maybe in a couple of months. How does that sound?" Robert asks. "That sounds wonderful, I would really love to go back to San Remo." Anna says truthfully. "I would love that too." Robert responds. They both are thinking back to that time where it all began. "You really kind of just started your job, would they give you the time?" Anna asks. "Trust me I will have no issues. I just made them 30 million dollars in 3 months, I actually think they'll pay for our trip." Anna laughs. Anna leans up and puts her glass on the table. She takes his and extends her hand. "Dance with me my husband." She smiles at him. They hold each other tightly and sway to the music. This weekend has been a culmination of 35 years of love, life, loss and regret. They know now they are where they have always been meant to be, with each other.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Roberts alarm goes off at 530am. He lies there for a minute and just soaks in the feeling of Anna lying on his chest. He caresses her head and listens to her breathe. He then disentangles himself from her and gets up. She rolls onto her back and sighs in her sleep. He looks back at her. She is so beautiful lying there in her black negligee. She still takes his breathe away. They had a beautiful weekend with a minor hiccup that they overcame quite nicely, they are married and they are extremely happy. "Hey Love, its time to get up." He trails his finger down the center of her chest. She opens her eyes. "I don't want to." She says. He smiles at her. "Well you have to, we have to pay the bills." He says. "Don't you want to come back in here with me?" She asks, "You know the answer is always yes." He leans down and kisses her soundly. "Now get up Mrs. Scorpio, we have to go to work." She huffs. "Ugh, slave driver."

She gets up and they begin their morning routine. Robert has just finished showering and he realizes something is not right, he looks down and sees that it is completely red and covered in bumps he also looks at his hands and sees the same thing. He is horrified. He says "Oh shit." Anna is in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She hears him say this from the shower. "What's the matter?" She asks. Robert doesn't know how to answer. "Houston we have a problem." He says still in the shower. "There was something in those oils that is just not agreeing with me." He says. Anna is now concerned. "Let me see." She opens the shower door and immediately sees. "Oh shit." She says. "That's what I said." He says sounding panicked and he has this look on his face, which makes Anna laugh instantly. "You know that's not helping." Robert says. She looks closely and she can see and feel the welts and she feels bad because it looks painful. "Does it hurt?" She asks. "No not at all actually, but." He says. "You were fine last night, in fact more than fine." Anna says trying to understand what happened. "Well I'm not fine now. What the hell is in that stuff?" He says in a high-pitched tone and she is still trying so hard not to laugh.

"You must be allergic to something that's in there. Let me see." She goes quickly to find the bottles and then she searches for her glasses. "Shit." She says. "What?" He asks. "Kiwi oil. You're allergic to Kiwi." She says looking up at him. "Swell, now what do I do?" Robert asks. She is really trying to hold it together. "I don't know unless you want to go to the emergency room and explain this." She says smiling. "I'm so happy this is amusing you." He says coming out of the shower and putting a towel around his waste. "I'm sorry Honey. I'm sure it will wear off. Here, take a Benadryl, that should work." She gives him one and he takes it. She kisses him and he smiles at her. She can't help but smile and neither can he because it is funny. "Does this make it feel better?" She says as she removes his towel and takes him in her hand while looking into his eyes. He involuntarily closes his eyes. "Hmmm yes it does." He says. She then takes his hand and pulls him into the bedroom. She drops her robe and pushes him onto the bed. She is standing between his legs as she resumes stroking him to full arousal. He takes her by the waist and brings her down to lie on the bed as he immediately enters her. He can feel that she was more than ready for him and they begin thrusting against each other. It doesn't take long for either of them. "Thank you nurse feelgood. I feel so much better." He says looking down at her. She laughs as he kisses her. "Hmm so do I. But Ill want to check on this situation later to make sure nothing is, ummm broken." She says. "Ill be here ready and waiting." Robert says kissing her and then letting her get up.

Anna strolls into work at her usual 7am in a fog with her happiness and all smiles as she approaches the door to her office. She looks up and sees there are white balloons taped to her door as well as a big congratulations sign. She laughs as she reads the new sign on her door "Commissioner Anna Scorpio." She turns around and everyone in the squad room is smiling at her. Everyone claps and says congratulations. "Thank you everyone but how did you know?" Dante stands up and says "I would like to take credit for this, but you and Robert always seem to make the news lately. I hope we didn't make assumptions with the sign." "No, no you didn't. I love it thank you all so much." She laughs at what Dante said about the news and now knows their marriage was a local news item. They show her the breakfast they laid out for everyone and the tiny little wedding cake and she is laughing at all of it, but is so thankful and touched.

Most of Anna's day was spent catching up with other cases that took a back-burner to the Lavery case. Her phone rings, "Devane...umm Scorpio" She says weirdly. She is going to have to get used to that. The call is from the maximum security hospital in Ohio. They proceed to tell her that Duke has finally come out of his trance and has asked to see her. He has not said anything before or since. They are asking if she would be willing to talk with him. She tells them she will get back to them. She really doesn't ever want to see him again; she wants to put him and this whole nightmare behind her. Other than that her day went pretty well. A lot of phone calls of congratulations from several agencies and government officials. She has talked to Felicia and she has talked to Robin and they can both tell she is extremely happy. They all plan for a get together this Saturday. Felicia asks "Don't you think you should check in with your hubby first before agreeing." Anna laughs. "Did you check in with yours before asking?" "Touche." Felicia replies laughing.

It's nearly 4pm and she is exhausted, she just wants to go home. The thoughts of the call from the prison weigh heavily on her mind, but she knows she will need to be upfront with Robert about it. She wants to go. She wants to find out what he wants from her. She realizes she hasn't heard from Robert all day. She goes back and thinks about the weekend and this morning. It was really glorious. Her phone rings and Robert's picture come up. "Hey." She says. "Hi love. I'm heading out just wanted to check in to see what's up with you?" She smiles. "I think I'm done. I've done all I can today and I really can't concentrate anymore. How is the little general?" She asks smiling. He laughs. "I think the Benadryl worked and of course the extra special care of nurse feelgood. I'm leaving here soon. The family wants to meet us at home, they are bringing dinner." He says. She laughs. "You know that's sounds really good. I'm going to leave now. What time are they coming over? She asks. "Well they'll probably already there." He says. She wanted to have the conversation about Duke alone so she figures now is as good a time as any. "Ok, listen I wanted to talk about this tonight alone, but I wanted to let you know that the prison called me today about Duke. He is asking to speak to me." She says. "Ok when did you want to go?" He asks. She smiles. "I'm thinking maybe Wednesday. I don't want this to impact our weekend." "Sounds good. Do you want me to go with you?" He asks. "Only if you can get away otherwise its fine." She says smiling again. "I think I can shuffle things around." He says. She sighs. "I love you. You know that right?" She says. "Yeah I kind of got a feeling. I'll see you at home. Love you too." He hangs up.

Anna arrives first and sees everyone in the dining room with Chinese food. They are all laughing together and she just loves it. "Hey there she is." Patrick says. She gives kisses all around. "Where's your other half." Maxie asks. "Love that you didn't say better. He should be here any minute." Anna smiles at her and hugs her. Emma runs to her and says, "I missed you." "I now you did baby and I missed you too but it's only been 3 days." Anna says hugging her. Felicia and Robin are giving her the look. They can see that she is glowing and wonder what went on here this weekend. They did notice all the gag gifts have been put away somewhere. "Hmmm. This all looks good. Where my stuff?" Anna asks surveying the table. "Right here Mom." Robin says giving here the containers. "So what's going on with everyone? Did you guys have a good weekend?" Anna says digging into the Lo Mein. They all look at each other and smile. "What?" She says with a mouthful of Lo Mein. "Nothing, nothing at all." Felicia says.

They all basically have finished eating and Anna wonders where Robert is. "On my way, got delayed, sorry." Was his reply text. Emma has gone into the living room to watch tv. They are all still sitting around the table talking and laughing. "So how did that bag of tricks work?" Felicia asks. Robin smiles but Mac Maxie and Patrick have a confused look on their faces. "Shut up." Anna says smiling. "So you did use them?" Robin says. "No we did not use those hideous gadgets you bought." Anna says laughing. "Where are they, I want to show Maxie?" Robin says standing. "Do I really want to see this?" Maxie asks. "Yes they are hysterical." Felicia says. "I don't know, your father put them somewhere." Anna says with a slight panic. Robin goes in search. She finds them 10 minutes later. "Here they are." Robin says as she comes in with the bag. Anna is mortified, she hopes Robin doesn't realize the 2 bottles are missing.

Robin begins to show everyone the items, which still have tags on them, and they are all laughing and slightly confused as to what they are really for in most cases. Anna is just shaking her head and laughing as Mac tries to explain what they may be for. Maxie is totally embarrassed that Mac may even know what they are. "Where's the sensual oil things I bought. You guys have to read the descriptions on these bottles and what they are supposed to do." She says laughing. "I know I bought them. Right Felicia, I showed them to you?" She continues to look through the bag and then it dawns on her and Felicia at the same time. She looks at Felicia and then at her mother, who wont look at her. Mac picks up on it quickly. "Holy crap, you used them." He says pointing at Anna and breaks out into uncontrollable laughter and everyone looks at Anna who is beat red at this point. They now all break out into laughter, but Robin is just stunned. At that moment Robert walks into the dining room. "Hey everyone, what's going on, what's so funny?" He asks focusing on the Chinese food on the table. They all look at him and try to stifle their laughter but it doesn't work. He is completely confused until he looks at Robin and the bag she has and then Anna. "Oh shit." He says. That's sends everyone into hysterics including Anna.

An hour later they are all sitting in the living room, talking about the wedding and the weekend. Robin informs Robert and Anna that she spent the day on Sunday with Sean and Tiffany. They talk about how long its been since they've seen them and how much they've changed. Robert tells them all that he talked to Sean that day and both he and Tiffany will be coming to the penthouse tomorrow night for a visit. Anna talks about them making plans for a getaway to San Remo in a couple of months. Robin remembers that is the place they were first married. " So is this a real getaway or another fakey, fake trip?" Felicia asks. The others start to laugh and give each other pointed looks and Robert and Anna immediately know those two spilled the beans. "Why are we going to have uninvited guests come to our house again and leave tacky gifts?" Robert asks. "They weren't all that tacky though were they Robbie?" Mac says. "Mic drop." Patrick says. They all burst out laughing as Anna hides her face in Robert's chest. "I hate all of you." Anna says. Robert starts laughing as well. "So, guys golf this Sunday, 7am? Robert it's been awhile, but I figured you should be back to normal. Right Anna?" Mac says looking at Anna. She smirks at him and says rubbing Robert's thigh and looking into his eyes, "Yes he's very much back to normal." Robin just shakes her head smiling.

"That's sounds awesome, it's my turn to beat you guys since you both kicked my ass the last 3 times." Patrick says. "Sounds good Mac lets do it." Robert says. He realizes he didn't even check with Anna first, but can see she is smiling. Anna finds it surreal that they are all really a family now, doing normal things together. Golfing is one of Robert's other skills he has picked up over the years that she had no idea about. However in this case he did tell her he played once 10 years ago and fell in love with game immediately and has been playing ever since well whenever he has had the time. "So what are we going to do?" Felicia says looking at the girls. "At 7am on a Sunday, I'll be sleeping." Maxie says and they all laugh "Ok well not 7, how about a mini spa day at 9 then?" She says. "Hmmm, that actually sounds pretty good." Anna says and Robin agrees she just has to check with Liz to see if she can watch Emma.

After everyone has left and Robert has cleaned up everything to a spotless condition he heads to the bedroom. He is exhausted; he thinks the weekend has finally caught up with him. He finds Anna already in bed under the covers and dozing when he walks in. "Long day right? Tonight was fun though." He says. "I loved tonight, I love having our family here all together." Anna says smiling at him as he gets undressed. He smiles back and heads for the bathroom. He comes out 15 minutes later after taking a shower in just his robe and he goes to change into his boxers. She chuckles internally. She has come to realize that his obsessive neatness and dedication to cleanliness has really ramped up over the years. He gets into bed and kisses her. "Long day, I'm so tired. I think you officially wore me out this weekend." He says smiling. When he is situated, she cuddles up to him with her head on his chest and her legs wrapped around him. He smells so good she thinks and she kisses his chest. "I know I feel the same way." She laughs. "Forgot to tell you earlier, I had my assistant make our plane reservations for Wednesday. I don't want to stay overnight, so we'll come back on a 6pm flight ok?" Robert says. "Sounds good thank you. But I could have done it and expensed it." Anna says. "You can reimburse me." He says tickling her a little. "No problem." She says hugging him tighter.

"So, golfing again. You seem to be really into golf. I never would have thought that." Anna says. "Yeah I love it and hanging out with Mac and Patty-Cake is a lot of fun. I'm looking forward to it." Robert says. Anna thinks about it for a while. She wonders what they really do. The last few times they were gone from 6am to nearly 7pm that night. "How long does it take for a match?" She asks. He chuckles. "It's called a round and it depends if its 9 or 18 holes. For 18 holes its about 4 hours give or take." Robert says wondering where this line of questioning is going. "Oh, so what do you do after?" She says. Now he gets it and he thinks it's so cute. "Well we hang out at the club house, we eat, we drink, we laugh." Robert says. "Oh." She says still thinking. "Anna do you want to come?" He asks with a huge smile on his face. "No, no I was just curious." She says but internally it sounds like a lot of fun however she has no clue about golf. All she knows is that when he has returned from these golf things he is incredibly tan, very happy and well very energetic. "How about we go golfing together in a couple of weeks? I think you'll really like it. You get to wack balls really hard." He says. She pinches him hard and looks up at him smiling. She kisses him. "Love you." She says. "Back atacha." He says hugging her tighter.


	27. Chapter 27

Anna walks into the SecureNet headquarters. She is still amazed at the expanse of the building and how modern it is. She has to go through several security checks before she enters. She is already on a list, but she still has to leave her weapon at the check point and has to be scanned and go through the biometric validation. She finally gets to Robert's floor and approaches his office suite. On the doors to the entry of the suite she still is amazed at his title. "Robert X Scorpio - Managing Director - Security Operations." He has an entire corner of the floor with an expanse of staff outside his office doors. She reaches the administrative pool outside his office. They all know her. Robert's head admin sees her and knew she was coming. "Hi Anna, how are you? I'm so happy you are here, I wanted to say congratulations in person." Anna smiles and shakes her hand. "Thank you Maureen and thank you so much for the gift you sent. It was lovely." Anna says. "You are very welcome. I think Robert might still be on a conference call. Let me check." She says. Anna looks around. She is laughing internally thinking that it's like trying to get into the oval office. She is really proud of him. She loves that he has such a high level job, seems incredibly important and the money is a huge perk. Maureen pings Robert. "Yes Love." Anna smiles, he is such a charmer she thinks. "Your wife is here." She says winking at Anna. "Ok thank you. Send her in." He says. "You can go in Anna." She says.

Robert opens the door for her and smiles at her as she walks in and he closes the door. The office is tremendous. Floor to ceiling windows and an expansive desk. There is also a huge conference table and several couches. He takes her hand and kisses her sweetly. "Hi are you ready to go?" He asks as he walks back to his desk and she follows him. "Yeah I think so. We can just go in my car to the airport." She says as she leans on his desk in front of him. "Are you ok?" He asks knowing that this will be extremely hard for her to see him. "Yes I'm fine. I really don't want to see him. I don't. In fact I never wanted to see him again, but if this will finally end this nightmare and he can be put behind bars for the rest of his life or whatever I know I have to do it." She says. "But you know this will not be the end. There might still be a trial or a sentencing hearing at the very least and that's if he confesses." Robert says. "Yeah I know, I just want to move this along so that we can put it behind us. I'm so thankful you are coming with me though. Thank you." Anna says taking his hand. "You know we always have each other's backs. I will always be where you want me to be, when you want me to be, you know that. But this is your thing. Ill do what ever you want me to do." Robert says. She looks at him and smiles with tears in her eyes. "Right now I just want you to kiss me and hold me." He smiles at her and stands. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her thoroughly and then he hugs her. "I love you Devane." He says. "Its Scorpio now." She says chuckling. He laughs too and says "Really?" Trying not to look too happy. "Yes really. And don't look so pleased. I figured Devane-Scorpio is just too much and well, the Scorpio name does have a lot of clout and more importantly we are all a family, the Scorpio family and I'm extremely proud to be a part of that again, well officially." They hug again. They look at each other. Robert says, "Lets go. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back home."

Robert and Anna enter through the several checkpoints of the hospital prison and finally reach the area where Duke is being held. Due to the fact that he is still bed-ridden they have requested that visitation occur in the infirmary where he is located and not a separate room. Robert figures he will stand back and not let his presence known. There is still an observation room available for him and the other prison and hospital personal to view and all interaction. Robert, using his still current WSB authority, has requested that room be cleared and only the prison warden be allowed to stay with him. He is looking through the glass looking at Duke. He is just sitting there with a blank look on his face. He is restrained in shackles on his hands and feet. A doctor and a member of the prison staff walk in and tell him Anna Devane is here as requested. Robert looks for a reaction, but doesn't see any. Robert watches as Anna walks in. She walks up to him and stands off to the side of his bed.

"Duke, its Anna. I'm here as you requested." She says very business-like. Robert watches as Duke eyes move to where Anna is. He still has no expression but says. "I knew you would come." It gives both Robert and Anna a chill. Anna keeps herself calm and replies, "Why did you want to see me Duke?" "I just wanted to see your beautiful face and know that you still care about me." Duke says in a very monotone voice. Then he sees her left hand. He sees she now has a wedding band on in addition to the engagement ring. Anna notices where his eyes have gone and she panics internally. Damn it she thinks, I should have removed them before coming in here. "So who did you marry so quickly? You are amazing Anna. But I knew Robert wasn't that important to you. He's barely cold in ground." Duke says with a chilling laugh. "Duke I'm not here to discuss that. I think its better for you if you officially confess to what you have done and avoid a trial which will certainly result in a death penalty conviction. You have committed federal crimes Duke and you will be tried at the federal level. They consider you a terrorist." Anna says. "I'm not confessing to anything Anna. What's happened was not my fault it was your precious or apparently not so precious Robert's fault. He allowed Jerome to live, he by his own actions allowed me to rot in that prison, he took you away from me again. I will get free Anna and when I do, we will be together." Duke says smiling.

"Duke that will never happen ever. But I don't want to see you die. Please do what's right for you." He just smiles. "So who is it Anna? Who's bed are you sharing now? Don't tell me its Spencer." Duke asks in a disgusted way. Robert cringes when he says that. Anna actually doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to tell him Robert is alive. She thinks if there is even a slim chance he gets out on some technicality he will kill Robert. "Tell me." He shouts as he pulls against he constraints. Anna is now fearful and she backs away. Robert leaves the room. "Duke why is that important? We will never be together again, ever." Anna says. He now has that crazed look on his face. "I want to know. I want to know who is fucking you now." He screams at her and is thrashing in the bed. She backs away and 2 officers from outside the room come in. Anna knows this is pointless, he has completely devolved into a psychopath and goes to leave. "Don't leave. Please come back to me." Duke shouts. Anna just turns and walks toward the door as the officers hold him down and tighten his restraints. The door opens again and Robert comes through. Duke sees him and thinks he's seeing things. He stops fighting the officers as he looks at him. "No, no, this isn't happening." Duke says very quietly. Duke sees the wedding band on Robert's hand. "Why can't you die?" Duke says suddenly. "You know, you psycho, I continually ask myself the same question about you. You can't even kill yourself right. But now I get the satisfaction of actually watching it happen myself and I hope they let me throw the switch. You will never see my wife again, do you hear me? Never again." Robert says with searing venom. Anna is taken aback by it. Duke is now screaming "no" continuously. He knows now they are married. More officers come into the room and restrain him. Doctors come in and give him a powerful tranquilizer and it works immediately. "Let's get out of here." Robert says looking at him and then at Anna. Duke is still lucid enough to see Anna grab Robert's hand as they walk out the door.

On the flight back, Anna is leaning her head on Robert's shoulder. She is having trouble reconciling the man they just left to the man she was married to. Duke was always a hot-tempered person, vindictive, controlling and very jealous, she wonders if she ever really knew him at all. She knows he loved her deeply, but she wonders if it was more of a possessive thing and not so much genuine. She knows he was able to cheat on her, but the thought of her and Robert or Robert even being near her most of the time would send him into jealous episodes. She remembers the few good times they did have, but in those 3 years when they were first together, the good times were few and far between. There was never any prolonged period of happiness. She remembers how good he was with Robin, but that all has been tarnished now. She knows it has for Robin.

Robert and Anna really haven't said much to each other since leaving the prison. Robert thinks that Anna is pissed at him for coming in the room and saying what he said so he is kind of apprehensive about saying anything. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand when they sat down in their seats and laid her head on his shoulders. "I'm glad that's over, I can finally put this behind all of us. He really is out of his mind. It's really sad." She says quietly. "Yeah, look I'm sorry for what I did. You know me I just have trouble controlling myself when it comes to you." Robert says. Anna is surprised, but then realizes in the past she would have let him have it for being a Neanderthal. But she suddenly realizes that she misses it at times. "I needed you there and as usual you were there for me. I love you for always trying to protect me and I guess I don't say it enough." Anna says truthfully. She looks up at him and she kisses him. "I just love that you let me." Robert says smiling. "Don't get carried away though. Ill give you a huge free pass on this one. I will be honest; I didn't want him to know you were still alive. That makes me nervous." Anna says. "Anna eventually he would have found out you know that." Robert says. "Yeah I guess so. I just want to be home right now." She says. "We will be soon. We have about 30 minutes on this flight and then we are home free." He says looking at his watch. "Good I can't wait to get to bed." She says closing her eyes. "How about we go and get something to eat at Kelly's and then we head home. I'm starving." He says. "You're always hungry, but it sounds good."


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the week went by uneventful. Robert and Anna put the whole Duke episode behind them very quickly. They were back to just enjoying their time together, being married and their family. Emma again requested to sleep over on Saturday night and Robert and Anna figured it has been a while, so they immediately agreed. Robin also suggested that she and Patrick will also sleep over since the next day the guys are going golfing and the girls are having a spa day. Robin was actually very excited to spend the night with her family all together under one roof. She made all the plans for what they would do, what they would eat, the movies they would watch and the games they would play. Anna commented several times that she is Robert completely with her OCDness in making sure everything is planned out to the letter. They enjoy the evening according to Robin's plans.

They are all in their pajamas by 9, Emma has already gone to bed and the 4 of them are watching all the movies Robin has picked out. Robert and Patrick are really not thrilled at all about the selections. According to Patrick they are all chick flicks and if it continues he is going back to the office to play video games. Robert wholeheartedly agrees and as both men disentangle themselves from their wives to get up, Robin and Anna both yell at them to sit down. It took both Robin and Anna a half an hour to get them out of there earlier while Emma was watching her favorite movies. Patrick suggests Die Hard arguing it's a classic and they should all love it. Anna and Robin look at each and shrug whatever. Robert's happy but he doesn't say anything.

By the end of the movie, Anna is completely asleep wrapped around Robert on the couch with her face in his neck and her leg over his with her arms around his chest. She is practically sitting in his lap at this point while Robert strokes her back. Robert is wide-awake enjoying the movie and the conversation and notices that although Robin and Patrick are sitting very close together, they are not really leaning on each other. He wonders about that and makes a mental note to ask Anna if something is up. Robin has noticed too, how easily her parents are with each other. She is still amazed how her mother is with her father as she looks at her wrapped around him sleeping soundly. When the movie ends, Robert says to Patrick, "We have to get up in 5 hours, I think its time to call it a night." "Yeah you're right. Hey did you ever get that new putter you were talking about?" Patrick asks. "Yup and its sweet. Ill let you try it tomorrow." Robert replies. Robin is loving this, they are getting along so well. Robert looks down at Anna and wonders if he is going to have to carry her into their room. "Wow she's out cold." He says chuckling. Both Patrick and Robin laugh. Robert tries to disentangle himself, but she holds on tighter in her sleep. "Love time to go to bed lets go." He says caressing her face. "Can't we just stay here?" Anna says without opening her eyes. "Nope your bed is waiting for you, come on lets go." He pulls her to her feet and she hugs him. She sees Robin and Patrick and realizes she momentarily forgot they were here "Goodnight guys." She says and she heads to the bedroom holding on to Robert's hand and barely looking back. They all laugh; they all know what she's like when she just wants to go to sleep. Robert tells Patrick and Robin their room is all ready for them and tells them good night.

The next morning Robert gets up to his 530am alarm. He is sitting up about to get out of bed but then he feels Anna's hand on his back and caressing his sides. He looks behind him and sees that smile. "Hi." He says. "Hi yourself." She says getting up and placing her arm around him from behind. She is now kissing his neck. "Love, I have to go." He says trying hard not to give in. "Hmmm, I think you can spare a few minutes." She says as she tries to pull him back but he resists. "Oh don't do this to me." He says laughing. "Patrick's here, Mac will be waiting for us." He says now failing to resist. She lays back and takes the covers off revealing herself to him and smiling. "Its your choice." She says. He looks at the clock and thinks he can spare 10 minutes tops, maybe 15 if necessary. He looks back at her and shakes his head. "You're killing me you know." He replies smiling as he proceeds to lie on top of her and kisses her hard. She loves the power she has over him. "But you love it." She says as she pushes him on his back and they proceed to make love. It's quick and powerful and they are both breathing heavily when it's over. Robert is completely done and doesn't know if he even has the energy to get out of bed. Anna is still laying top of him. "Well that only took 8 minutes, you have plenty of time now." She says smirking. "That was. Hmm there are no words for that. Thanks, I'll be thinking about this all day. Ill probably shoot a 110." Robert says. She laughs and kisses him and then gets off of him and lets him get up. He kisses her as she lies there. "Love you." He says and heads for the bathroom. She lies there smiling contently as she watches him go.

Robert comes out of the bathroom after showering and changing and sees Anna is no longer in bed. He gathers his stuff including his golf clubs from his closet and heads for the kitchen. He finds her making coffee and setting out fruit and muffins. He smiles and walks up to her and takes her in his arms. "Hmmm you look good." She says taking in his really nice fitting black pants and his white golf shirt. "Sex, food and golf all before 8 am. That is a very good day in my book. What did I do to deserve all this?" She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. "Because I love you and because well, just trying to see if I can convince you stay home today because if you do you will get more of this and well that." She says as she glides her hand up the front of his pants. Robert smiles at her and shakes his head. "What are you doing to me here. Patrick's here, Mac is waiting. You've started the engine again." Robert says. Anna laughs out loud to that and has mercy on him. Robin has come to the door of the kitchen but she stopped and stood back when she heard them talking. She knows she shouldn't eavesdrop but she is still amazed how they are together. "They had sex already this morning, I seriously must be doing something wrong." She thinks. She still hasn't had the discussion with Patrick yet, but she thinks its way passed the time. She wants what her parents have. She listens a little longer and comes in with a little noise and her parents spring apart when she makes her presence known. "Hey love good morning." Robert says. "Good morning Dad, are you all ready? Patrick should be ready in a minute." Robin says picking fruit off the plate. "Ok, he should hurry and get in here and eat before we go." Robert says. "I'm here, good to go. Oh look food and coffee. You Scorpios are just too efficient." Patrick says chomping down on a muffin. "I'm only a Scorpio by marriage, so you can thank the Devane side." Anna says. "So that means don't count on this happening too often." Robert says and Anna slaps him in the stomach. "Ok Patty-Cake lets go, we have to pick up Mac." They go to leave and Robert kisses Anna sweetly and she gives him the look and he just shakes his head. Patrick kisses Robin as well and walks out behind Robert.

Robin follows Anna back into the kitchen to get some coffee. Its only 615 and she just wants to go back to bed. "Sweetie why don't you go back to bed, its still so early." Anna says drinking her coffee and eating fruit. "I think I will, why are you up so early?" Robin asks already knowing the answer. "I don't know I couldn't sleep and I figure I'd be nice and give your father something before he left." Anna says and Robin chokes on her coffee laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?" Anna says in shock. She is still laughing and now Anna is getting slightly miffed. "Would you please tell me what's so funny." She says. "Nothing Mom, nothing. So, what else did you give Dad this morning?" She says still laughing. "You little brat, you were listening at the door. Some things never change do they?" Anna says smiling and throwing a strawberry at her.

Robin, Anna and Felicia have had a glorious day at the spa. They have all had numerous treatments and are now just sitting in the sauna. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, a spa employee comes in and asks if Anna Scorpio is here. Anna sits up suddenly. "Yes, that's me." "There is a phone call for you on line 3, you can take it in the room right next to this one." She says and leaves. Anna doesn't like the sound of this. She immediately thinks something has happened to Robert and is in a slight panic. Robin and Felicia notice her state and they decide to go with her. They go into the next room and Anna picks up the phone. "This is Anna." She says. "Anna its Dante, Duke Lavery has escaped." Anna nearly drops the phone. She recovers quickly. "When, How?" She asks. Robin is signaling at her asking if it's her Dad, she shakes her head no. Robin is relieved. "En route from the Ohio facility, there was a multi-car crash involving the transportation van. Lavery managed to escape by strangling 2 guards and killing another with his own gun. He is wounded but is obviously very mobile." He says. "When did this happen and how close is he?" Anna asks now in complete panic. "It happened about 2 hours ago and an hour outside of Cleveland. There is a multi-state man-hunt underway and the FBI is involved now too." Dante says. "Thank you Dante keep me informed, I will have my cell with me at all times now." Anna says. Her immediate thought is Robert. Duke wants him dead, there is no doubt about that. She thinks about them on that golf course like sitting ducks. She tells Felicia and Robin who are shocked. She says she has to call Robert and warn him. "Anna they should almost be done anyway, let them enjoy themselves Duke is still pretty far away." Felicia says. "I can't take that chance." Anna says and hits his number, but it goes to voicemail. She tells him to call her immediately. She immediately tracks him on his iPhone and can see he is still on the golf course. She quickly exists the room and goes to the locker room to change. "Damn it." Felicia says. "Is this ever going to end? Not only did Faison stalk them for years now they have Duke doing the same thing." Robin has tears in her eyes; she can't believe this is happening. They go to the locker-room as well.

They are all in the car when Anna gets the phone call from Robert. She exhales "Hi, where are you?" She asks. "What's wrong Anna?" He says immediately. "I'm ok everyone is ok. I'm sorry to frighten you. Where are you?" Anna says "We're on the 18thhole and I just looked at my phone, I'm so sorry. What's going on Anna?" He asks very concerned. "Don't be sorry, its ok. Duke has escaped." She says. There is silence on the other line. "Robert are you still there?" She says "Yes, where are you? He asks. "I'm in the car with Robin and Felicia and we are heading home." Robert sighs. "Ok, we'll be home in 20 minutes. I love you." Robert says. "And I love you." She says. She is surprised that he didn't ask questions as to how this happened. He knows he will be monitoring her on his phone, is probably already getting updates from his own staff and she will be doing the same until they meet up at home. Anna, Felicia and Robin make a stop at Liz's to pick up Emma. Liz has seen the news reports and knows Duke Lavery has escaped. She is extremely concerned for all of them and notices how they are all very frazzled. She still can't believe that Duke is this monster.

As Felicia is driving, Anna has been on her phone the whole time with the department. She has organized checkpoints into the city and has put extra patrols on the waterfront including the PCPD, SecureNet headquarters and their building. There is not much else she can do at this point and decides not to go into the station. She is still on her phone as they enter the penthouse and she goes immediately to the office. Felicia and Robin, bring Emma in and try to distract her since she has been asking questions as to why Grandma looks sad. "Does Grandma miss Grandpa, is that why she's so sad?" Felicia looks at Robin and smiles. "Yes, I think that may be it, but Grandpa, Daddy and Uncle Mac should be home any minute." Robin says. "Good because I don't like it when Grandma is sad." Anna comes out of the office twenty minutes later. She seems more relaxed than when they first got home. "Everything ok Mom?" Robin asks. "Yeah, I think we will have the city pretty much lockdown in the next hour. It will be difficult for him to get in unnoticed." She says half convinced at what she is saying. "Good. I'm so sorry this is happening Mom." Robin says. "I know sweetie, but we will get through this, we all will." Anna says with conviction. Just then Robert walks through the door with the guys. She sees him and exhales visibly. She forces herself to hold back the tears and not create a scene. Robert see them all there and is visibly relieved. "Where is Maxie ?" He asks suddenly. Felicia tells him she is on her way. "Are you tracking her?" He asks. "Yes she is just pulling into the building now." Felicia says looks at her phone. Robert exhales and they can all see that he is visibly concerned about this and that maybe its worse than they all thought. He walks to Anna and grabs her hand, they exchange looks.

When Maxie arrives they are all in the living room and Robin is getting Emma situated in her room with her homework. She returns and sits down next to her father. "Ok Robbie, Anna what's going on?" Mac says. Anna looks at Robert and he nods. "Ok Robert and I went to the prison hospital on Wednesday because Duke asked to see me. It was bad. He has really devolved into a psychopath and the fact that he was able to strangle 2 prison guards and kill the other with his own gun demonstrates he is beyond normal function. He is extremely dangerous and I believe all of us are in danger and he will do anything to get to me and specifically Robert. He want to kill him. He is still under the delusion that if Robert is dead, I will go back to him." Anna says. "Oh my god, I can't believe this. Why didn't you tell us sooner." Robin says. "What was to tell Robin? "We went to see him because he asked to see your mother, we were hoping maybe he would confess to what he's done and this would all be over. It obviously didn't turn out that way. We never thought he would escape. We never knew there was going to be a major car accident that would give him that opportunity. Its all a series of bad situations." Robert says a little angry. Robin sensed his tone and dropped it.

"So what do we do now?" Mac asks. "As you know Mac, I have basically locked down all entry points into the city, extra patrols at all our homes and places of business and I am assigning officers to all of you. I'm sorry but it has to be done. I know I cant expect you all to just stop living, but you are all a target because you are part of this family. We believe he will do anything to get to us." Anna says and they all sigh. "I have also arranged for all your protection using my firms resources. They will also be assigned to you and watch you and protect you but you will never see them. They will not interfere in your lives, but they will be there." Robert says. Anna looks at Robert. "I did not agree to that." Anna says angry. "There is nothing for you to agree to Anna." Robert says. "Don't you think you should have discussed this with me first, I am the commissioner after all." Anna says angry now. "Anna this is not up for discussion and this will not interfere in anything you are doing." Robert says. They are all looking at each other knowing this is going to escalate badly. "Who is paying for all of this extra protection?" Anna asks. "I am." Robert says looking at her defiantly. "Can I talk to you please in the other room." Anna says standing. "Actually we can talk about it later." Robert says not getting up and looking up at her.

Robert proceeds to tell them to just go about their lives, but be diligent. Don't travel alone, etc. Mac knows the deal and agrees with everything Robert says and adds his 2 cents as well. Anna has not said anything. "Dad, I'm concerned about Emma. Is it ok for her to go to school? Is it safe for the other kids? I don't want to put them in jeopardy either?" Robin asks her father. "I have that covered Robin, my team will be all over that school inside and out, but the kids will never see them, they will blend right in. My team is meeting with the principal right now as we speak.." Robert says smiling slightly at her. Robin is immensely relieved. "Thank you Dad." She says. "Yes, thank you Robert. That makes me feel better." Patrick adds. They all continue to talk for the next hour, but Anna has not said a word that doesn't go unnoticed by all. They all get up to leave and they all talk about checking in with each other 3 times a day. Robert is adamant about that.

When they all leave, Robert closes and bolts the door. He turns and looks at Anna who just shakes her head at him. "What?" He says. "Really? You just cut me off at the knees and you ask me what?" Anna says walking up to him. "Anna don't be melodramatic. I have not and will not interfere in anything you are doing, I'm just adding a very strong extra layer of protection for my family and I will not apologize for it." Robert says walking past her into the living room. He begins to clean up all the glasses off the table and brings them into the kitchen. She is seething now. "Who asked you to get involved? I didn't and I can certainly handle the protection of my family without your help. You made me look and feel completely useless tonight." She says as she follows him into the kitchen. "Anna that was not my intention at all. My only intention is to protect my family. I'm sorry your ego can't handle that." Robert says turning to her. "How dare you. How dare you talk about ego. You can't stand not being in charge anymore in this town so you use any opportunity to try and exert your authority." She says. "Give me a break Anna. I'm protecting my family and I'm not impeding your authority or telling you how to run your police force. Nor am I doing any investigative work that's all on you. So I'm really not getting this hostility. Isn't the goal here to protect the family no matter the cost? My team as you know are highly trained ex CIA, FBI, WSB and Special Ops. They are the best in the world, I'm going to use every resource at my disposal to protect this family. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but let's face facts here Anna, the PCPD couldn't find their own ass with a map. That is no reflection on you, it just is what it is. I'm sorry if you feel slighted and I'm sorry that you shut yourself down like a petulant child tonight instead of contributing to the conversation. Maybe if you didn't your daughter would look to you for answers." Robert says and he watches her reaction knowing what it will be. But he doesn't care.

"You son of bitch. How dare you." Robert just shrugs his shoulders. She goes right up to him and pushes him for him to look at her. "But you just loved it, didn't you? You love playing the hero and swooping in to save the day. Except that's not always the case is it?" She says with venom. "And that's supposed to mean what?" Robert says with sarcasm. "Julian Jerome. You hid him from us for decades and he came back to this town to cause havoc." She paused looked down and then looked back up at him."And because of that, Duke started on this road of vengeance." Robert just laughs at her and walks away. She comes back at him and turns him around. "You find this funny?" Anna says. "No I find it very sad that you still believe that shit." Robert says. "Anna, Julian Jerome did not give 2 fucks about Duke or you when he came back to town. He wasn't after him, he didn't care about him one way or the other. It was your psychotic ex-husband who started that war with him. I've told you this numerous times before, Julian has zero involvement in Duke ending up in that Turkish prison. It was the Jerome family who did that. Julian was deep in the witness protection program at the time. Julian had no involvement in you miscarrying Duke's baby, it was Olivia Jerome. You remember her, the one that Duke fucked while you were married. So anything and everything that happened to Duke was because he was an idiot, a liar, a cheater and a coward." Robert spats at her. "I agreed to turn over Jerome because at the time he did dismantle the Jeromes as they existed at that time and lets not forget your wonderful ex-husband was the one who brought them to this town in the first place or don't you remember that? But thanks for telling me that Ive screwed everything up for you and Duke when all I've done since Ive known you is try to protect you and our family. Thanks for recognizing those facts and always giving me the benefit of the doubt." He looks at her, shakes his head and walks away.

She stands there stunned. She doesn't know what to say. Its been a long time since she seen that look from him and its one of disappointment and betrayal. She knows everything he has said is right, she is completely mortified that she said those things to him. She stays in the kitchen for a while and makes herself tea. She has really gone after him lately about things and they have caused tremendous fights between them and she wonders has this been all bubbling under the surface for her all these years and that it made it easier to blame him for all these things instead of facing the fact that she was still in love with him all these years. She has never acknowledged that he gave up 10 years of his life for her to keep her alive, she only acknowledged that he didn't come back to her when he was released. She has held that grudge for a decade. He's right she has never given him any acknowledgement of everything he has sacrificed for her only admonished him for the aftermath that pales in comparison.


	29. Chapter 29

Robert is in the office and has been on the phone and his computer since he left Anna in the kitchen. He is checking in with his team to make sure everyone is in place and to get an update on status and any suspicious activity. He confirms the family is at their respective homes and all is fine. Anna as well has been checking in with her people as well to see if anything is going on. She heads for the office and she hears him talking. He is on speaker phone and he is giving instructions to his team and they are acknowledging and giving him a status update. She walks in as he is still on the phone. He looks up at her but shows no expression. She sits at her desk and checks her emails. She knows he's really pissed, and she wonders how she can fix it. She's been doing this a lot lately she thinks. After about 20 minutes, he ends the call. She can hear him behind her typing furiously for a while. She hesitates in turning around but she does. "I'm going to bed." She says as she stands. "Ok goodnight." He says without looking up. She really doesn't know what to do. She knows she has to apologize, but she is afraid of his rejection considering he is in that mood where he is really not ready for a conversation. She also knows she has to wait him out. He will probably be more open about this tomorrow. She leaves the office and gets ready for bed. Robert comes in about 20 minutes later. She is already in bed and watches him walk in. He immediately goes into the bathroom and closes the door. She then hears the shower go on. She sighs. He comes out 15 minutes later and puts on boxers and gets into bed. At least he's not sleeping in the spare room tonight, that's a hopeful sign she thinks. He checks his phone and responds to a few texts and gets under the covers and lies on his side away from her. He turns off his light. Anna sighs and wonders how she is going to fix this. She spends the next hour rehashing their conversation and the history of what transpired over the last year.

It is 500am and Robert's alarm goes off. He feels like he just feel asleep. He realizes Anna is completely wrapped around him with her head on his chest. She is sleeping soundly. He caresses her head and smiles. He knows that he was a little cruel to her last night, but he knows he had to say those things to knock some sense into her and to make her stop believing the propaganda that Duke was selling to her for the last year or so. He knows sometimes she can't see the forest for the trees and sometimes she blames him for things because he is an easy target. But he wants her to realize and completely acknowledge that he always has her and their family as his main concern above everything else. He lays there for awhile and just holding her, but he has to get up and get into the office. He has to talk to his CEO and explain what's going on in person. He talked to him last night and he basically said anything Robert needs he has. He reaches for his phone to see if there are any other updates. There hasn't been any since last night. He kisses her on her head and disentangles himself from her and leaves the bed. 20 minutes later he is dressed for work and walks over to the bed. He caresses her face and says "Anna, it 530 time to get up." She quickly awakens and looks at him and sees he's already dressed. "I'm leaving. I'll talk to you during the day. Please be careful, please." He says. "Ok, talk to you later." She says. He nods and leaves the room.

At PCPD headquarters, it's a whirlwind of activity. Anna's entire morning has been communicating with checkpoints and talking with the FBI. Hochner has called and states his team will come back if she needs them. She thanks him and tells him, if it goes on much longer she will. She thinks about Robert and decides to call him. She needs to hear his voice. She is about to dial and then she hears a knock on her door. "Come in." Robert opens the door and walks in. "Hi." She says startled to see him. "Hi, just checking in to see what's happening." He says closing the door. "Nothing much, no sign of him yet. Its still a waiting game." She says taking off her glasses. She can see that his demeanor has softened a little and maybe now is a good time to talk. "Ok, nothing on my side either. The family is good, no suspicious activity reported from my team. I'm headed out to meet my local source. Ill check in with you in about 2 hours, call me if anything changes." He turns to leave. "Robert wait." She says coming from behind her desk. "Anna I have to go, I have to meet my source in 20 minutes." He says. She wonders who this source is, but has her suspicions. She is a little pissed that he wont trust her with this information, but she's not focused on that right now. She walks up to him. "We need to talk, I hope we get that opportunity later on at home." She says not touching him because she still feels the tension from him. "I'll be there." He says in almost a sarcastic way. She decides to ignore it. "Ill see you later." He says and walks out. "Damn it." She says out loud. She knows she hurt him bad and she will need to really set things straight with him, but its something that does not come easy for her. She knows they are so much alike in that regard.

Its nearly 7pm, when Anna gets a call from Robin. They had talked earlier in the day and everything was fine. They didn't talk long because Anna had to go into a meeting but Robin could sense that her mother was really stressed. "Hey, everything ok?" Anna asks. "Everything is good, how are you?" Robin asks. "I don't know, Im just very scared for all of us and I want this to be over." Anna says. "I know Mom and it will be soon. I know you and Dad will get him, you always come through." Robin says and Anna just wants to cry. "Mom are you ok really? When we left last night, I know you and Dad were not in a good place. Is everything ok?" Robin asks. Anna debates what to say. She doesn't want to worry her daughter. "It will be. Don't worry we'll be fine." She says. "So its not fine now is it?" Robin asks concerned. "Robin don't worry, it will be fine." Anna says. Robin pauses for a moment and then says "Mom, cut Dad some slack ok, you know him, he just wants to protect everyone." Anna is a little startled at that. She thought Robin would take her side on this. She doesn't know how to process this. She wonders what Robin really thinks about how she treats Robert, but now is not the time. "Don't worry Robin everything will be fine. Ill talk to you later ok?" She says wanting to end the conversation. Robin senses it, but she's not going to back off what she said she knows her mother needed to hear it. "Ok. Talk to you later." And she disconnects. Anna is more agitated now. She knows she has to fix this thing with Robert tonight.

Robert gets to the bridge at the time they agreed on. He see Sonny approach. "Hey." Robert says. "Nothing on my side. Its like he disappeared." Sonny says. "I know, I'm wondering if maybe he's dead. He had to have sustained injuries in that crash on top of the injuries he's already sustained." Robert says. "Let's hope, but I don't think so and I don't think you do either." Sonny says. "No I don't." Robert replies. "Has he reached out to any of your guys for help? Is there anyone you know of that would help him?" Robert asks. Sonny nods. "There are 2 guys that I have my suspicions about and we're monitoring them very closely. There has been no activity, they are still in town and not doing anything that would send up flags." Sonny says. "Ok. I just know he's headed this way and Anna is his target. He will use anyone close to her to get her." Robert says. "I know. I have my contacts canvassing the area of known hideouts that I know he knows about. If he gets close, I think he will use these locations to hideout and regroup." Sonny says. Robert knows he cant ask him where they are and he wont. "Ok thank you. Ive got my firm monitoring the family, but I think he also might come for you too. He might feel betrayed since I'm alive and he might feel that you didn't support him in removing me. I know I don't need to say this, but watch you back and your family as well. He's completely devolved Sonny, he is psychotic." Sonny didn't really think that was a possibility, but what Robert is saying chills him and he realizes that he is probably right. "I will." Sonny says. "Ill be in touch when I know more. Take care of yourself." Robert says and they shake hands. "You too."

Anna gets home at 8. Robert is still not home and that concerns her. She tracks him on his phone and she's sees he is at Kelly's. She wonders if he is avoiding coming home. She goes and changes and then goes into the office. She listens to the scanner for awhile and talks to Dante. She looks at her phone and sees all the texts from the family checking in at 8. All is well. She checks Robert's location again and she sees he is in the building. She is relieved. She closes up and goes into the kitchen to get a glass of wine. He comes in and sees her in the kitchen. "Hi." He says. "Hi, everything ok?" She asks. "I guess as good as it can be." He smiles slightly. She looks at him and she just wants this to be over. She hates when they are like this. She misses him terribly. She just wants him to take her in his arms and hold her. He is looking at her thinking, I don't want this to go on anymore, I miss her, I miss us. They stand there looking at each for a beat, then suddenly Anna is in his arms and they are hugging tightly. 'I'm so sorry Robert, I'm so sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for never acknowledging everything you have done for me and sacrificed for me. I'm so sorry for everything I've caused in our lives. I love you, god I love you so much. Please forgive me." She says all of this while crying uncontrollably. He holds her tight and is aching that she feels this way and is so distraught. "Anna, its ok. Stop apologizing. This is growing pains for us. We've been through a lot together and apart for the last 35 years. There's a lot of baggage that we need to get past and we will. This won't be the last fight I'm sure." She doesn't seem to want to let him go, so he holds her tightly. She is still crying but not saying anything. "Look its been a whirlwind these past months. We came together again very quickly, but we had 22 years of baggage we never talked about until now. I'm glad this stuff is coming out now. We need to acknowledge it and move on and we will. We will say nasty things to each other, but that's ok. It doesn't mean I love you any less, its just how we are. You know that." Robert says. She finally pulls back and she is a mess. "Thank you. Thank you for sacrificing your life for me time and again. Thank you for always trying to protect me even when I didn't ask for it. Thank you for loving me despite everything I've done and said. I don't deserve you or your love, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to deserve it. I'm so sorry I've never told you that before" She says still crying. "Anna stop. Please stop. You deserve the best of everything you always have. You have the most genuine beautiful heart and your love gives me life. I don't deserve you, but for some reason God decided that he would make you the biggest and best part of my life and I thank him everyday." He says wiping the tears from her eyes. He has tears in his eyes now too and doesn't realize it. They hug each other again. "We need to stop doing this. And maybe, just maybe when people from our pasts will leave us alone, we will be able to do that." She says. He looks at her and then looks away. "We also need to remember that we both love each other and for the most part we have done everything out of that love. We need to stop blaming each other for our wretched history, when it's been others who have screwed us over." He says. She nods. "I love you ya know, I always have and always will." She says. "I know and you know I feel the same way. Let's focus on getting this piece of shit, so we can get on with our lives." He says disengaging from her. She watches him walk away still feeling some twinges of resentment from him.

They spend the rest of the night in the office checking in with their teams. There is still no sign of him. This has them completely unsettled. They know he's coming here and he has obviously developed some additional talents in the last 23 years. Robert is tremendously concerned that he will grab Anna when she least expects it, but he knows he can't force her to say home everyday she will rip him a new one if he even suggests it. Its nearly 1130 when they both decide to wrap up, there isn't much more that they can do tonight. They head for bed. Anna is already in bed and is looking at her phone when Robert comes out of the bathroom in just his boxers. She looks at him and smiles and realizes for the first time how tan he is. When he takes off his watch she sees the stark tan line. She also realizes he is tan on his chest, how did that happen? She wonders. "Robert did you wear any sunscreen yesterday?" She asks. "I forgot." He says. "You need to put it in your golf thingy, so you don't forget. Ill remind you next time." She says as he gets into bed. He laughs. "You mean golf bag." He says. "Whatever. Did you guys have fun yesterday?" She asks. "We did, it was great. How about you guys? Did you get buffed and scrubbed?" He asks. She laughs, "I guess you can say that." Anna replies. When he is settled, she lays on his chest. He hugs her tight. "I hate it when we fight." She says suddenly after a few minutes. "Me too. But we are really, really good at it, like everything else." He says with laughter in his voice. "That is true." She laughs as well. "I guess you can call this is growing pains. But please know this, I never want to hurt you. I have loved you most of my life and that has never changed." She says. "I know Love. And please know that my motivations for what I do and have done has always been you. I've loved you most of my life now too and that is never, ever going to change." He says as she looks up at him. They kiss tenderly and Anna lays her head back down on his chest holding him closer. "What's your plans for tomorrow?" He asks. "I have a meeting with mayor at 930 to brief him about what's going on. I figured Ill just go right to his office from here. So, don't wake me tomorrow." She says chuckling. "How nice for you. You get to sleep in." Robert says wishing he could do the same. "I'll stop by tomorrow, maybe I can take you to lunch or better yet, I'll bring you lunch. How does that sound?" Robert says. "That sounds perfect. You're too good to me." She says. "We're good to each other. I love you." He responds and turns out his light and hugs her closer. "Love you too, very much." Anna says closing her eyes. She is out in two minutes. He can hear her heavy breathing and he smiles.

The next morning Robert is all dressed and ready to leave. Its 615 and he looks over at Anna who is completely out. He sits on the bed and leans over and kisses her. She doesn't awaken but moans his name in her sleep. He smiles and gets up and leaves the room. By 7am he is already heavily involved at work. The Lavery case and his other cases have him bogged down. He has multiple meetings this morning and he knows he might be out of touch for a few hours. He calls Anna's cell. She picks up quickly. "Hey." She says. "Hi you're awake. Just checking in before I head into meetings." Robert says. "Yes I'm up, just wish you were here though." Anna says smiling. "Me too love, me too. How about tonight we just relax alone and enjoy each other thoroughly." He says. "Now that sounds like a really good plan." She says. "I love you my wife. Please be extra careful." He says very concerned. "And I love you, I'll see you tonight." Anna says smiling and disconnects. She checks her phone and the family has checked in with both of them and she is relieved. She gets all her things together and heads for the parking garage.


	30. Chapter 30

Sonny is behind his desk talking on the phone when suddenly his office door opens and Duke appears. He succeeds in not looking shocked, but he can see he has a gun in his hand with a silencer. He knows that he has killed his men who were outside his office. He leans back in his chair and tries to reach the gun at his hip. "Put your hands on your desk you son of a bitch." Duke barks at him as he moves forward. He complies. "What do you want Duke? You do realize that you just signed your death warrant, again." Sonny spits at him. Duke laughs. "My life is forfeit now, I have nothing to lose, but everything to gain." He says. "You betrayed me, just like everyone else in my life." Duke says. "What are you talking about?" Sonny asks. "Don't even try to play the game, Carruthers told me everything. You have been working with Scorpio all along." Duke spits out. "Carruthers is a moron, he knows nothing and you're more of a moron because you believe him. Scorpio and I do not collaborate." Sonny says. "You're a liar. So, I'm here to settle the score among many scores I need to settle." Duke says. Suddenly Max comes from behind Duke and tries to tackle him, but the gun goes off and Sonny is hit. He falls to the floor. Duke turns on Max and shoots him at point blank range. He falls. He goes behind the desk and sees that Sonny is dead with a gunshot to the chest. He leaves quickly and heads to his next destination. Sonny opens his eyes and struggles to get up. He was actually shot in the chest near his shoulder. He is still very conscious and reaches for his phone. He presses the number.

Robert is sitting in a meeting giving a presentation when his other phone rings. He knows he needs to answer, something is wrong. He does not call. "Excuse me, I have to take this. Brad please take over." He rushes out of his office. "Yes." "He's here, he just left." Sonny says. Robert can hear his labored breathing. "Are you ok?" Robert asks concerned. "I will be. You need to get him. You know where he is headed." Sonny says and disconnects. Robert is in full panic mode and dials Anna on his other phone. She picks up quickly. "Hi, miss me?" She says chuckling. She is in the car on her way to the mayor's office. "Anna, where are you? You need to get home or get to a police station now." Robert says in a rush. "Robert what's happened?" She asks in a panic. "He's here Anna, he just shot Sonny. He's on his way to you." "Oh my god. Ok is Sonny alive?" She asks. "Yes but he didn't sound good." Robert says uncharacteristically revealing something he did not intend which did not go unnoticed by Anna. "Ok Ill tell Dante and send ambulances, is he at his office?" Anna asks. "Anna, no, just get off the road now, I'll take care of all that on my way to you. Please just do as I say." Robert pleads. She realizes the state he is in and she doesn't hesitate in agreeing. "Ok, I will please be careful. I'm heading home its closer." She says and just as she says that a car rams her from behind very hard and pushes her off the road and into a tree and into a ditch. Robert can hear everything including her screams and the crash. He is frantically shouting her name, but she doesn't answer. He is listening intently as people come streaming out of his office to listen. Then he hears shuffling and moaning. He hears the car door open. He is still calling her name but she doesn't answer. "I guess I win Scorpio. What was it that you said to me? Oh yes, you will never see my wife again." And the phone disconnects. Robert quickly looks to see where she is. He finds the location barks out orders and his entire team disperses immediately contacting their people in the field as well. Its only 20 minutes from where they are but they have to hurry. He calls Dante on the way down to the parking garage. He tells him everything and Dante sends out a squad of officers and swat to the scene. He also reaches out to the Marshalls and the FBI who deploy the helicopters. This all takes about 10 minutes.

They reach the scene and discover that Anna is nowhere to be found. Her car is totaled with the air bags deployed. They notice blood on the seat and that her purse is still on the passenger seat. They can see her phone as well. Robert arrives 2 minutes later and runs to her car. He can see that she's gone. He shouts "Fuck" as he slams his hand on the roof of the car. His team comes over. "Robert we found Jameson's car a mile up the road. He was shot through the window multiple times he's dead." Robert nods his head. That was the agent assigned to watch Anna. He had tried to reach him on the way, but there was no answer and he saw his location had not moved. He knew he was dead already. He was one of the best in the field, but it seems like he never saw it coming. Dante walks up to Robert and tells him the helicopters have not picked up anything. Robert looks down at the ground and sees large tire markings that go off into the wooded field. "He's driving an off-road vehicle. Look at the tire tracks." Robert says. Dante immediately gets on his comm and redirects the helicopter to search the wooded field and any roadways on all sides of it. Its an expansive area and Duke already has a head start plus it will be very difficult to spot him with all the cover. The dogs have picked up her scent but loose it at the entrance to the woods. Mac shows up 10 minutes later much to Robert's surprise. "What are you doing here? I need you to watch the family." He says walking up to him. "Robbie they are fine. They are at the penthouse, plus he has Anna now, he won't be coming for them." Robert nods because he knows he's right

It has been 2 hours already and there is no sign of them. Robert and Mac have driven around the entire area and commandeered off-road vehicles to go into the woods. They lost the trail on the road heading north into the mountains. They head north on the road for another hour, but its desolate. There are no cars and there are no houses anywhere in sight. He remembers this road from many years ago and then it comes flooding back to him in flashes as his eidetic memory kicks. He and Anna in the bed laughing and teasing each other, Duke walking in on them, He having to leave to give Duke and Anna time alone. He cringes. He looks at Mac in the passenger seat. "I know where they are." He says. Mac is chilled by his look. Robert tells him the exact location and Mac communicates to all involved and they are all now headed to the cabin.

The family is distraught as the news of Anna's abduction and Sonny's shooting comes on the news. Sonny will recover, but they are not so sure about Anna. They are scared to death what he will do to her and what will happen to Robert once he finds them. They are at the penthouse and are trying to shield Emma from the news, but she knows something is terribly wrong.

Sonny is still in the hospital but the wound was clean through, so he is fine. He has been watching the news and knows what has happened. He gets up to leave but the nurses tell him he can't. He ignores them and heads out of the emergency room and straight for the car that is waiting for him. In the car he makes several phone calls and gets the information he needs. He heads off in their direction.

Anna awakens to the sound of running water. She realizes she is lying in a bed and that her head feels like it's going to explode. She tries to get up but the nausea and the spinning makes her lie back down. She looks around to see where she is. She recognizes the layout. The place looks different but she knows exactly where she is. She doesn't recall much from what happened except that she was hit from behind by another car and remembers seeing the tree she must have hit. She doesn't remember anything after that. She is frightened and knows what is coming next but she is too weak to do anything about it. "You're awake. I was getting worried about you." Duke says as he brings in a tray of food. "Duke why are you doing this?" She asks weakly. "Why?, well Anna, you and I have unfinished business. You see, you are MY wife and we never got the chance to have our happily ever after because as usual Robert was always there to ruin everything. So what we are going to do here is remind each other what we once meant to each other. Remember those times here Anna, they were good times." Duke says looking around, but then his expression changes. "But then of course I come here one day and find you 2 in bed laughing and barely dressed. You both claimed nothing happened, but I know of course that something did. Something always did when Robert was around you. Isn't that true?" Duke says looking at her. "Duke nothing happened with Robert here or anywhere else while we were together. I was never unfaithful to you." She says barely able to speak because her head is spinning. "Oh Anna you were always a terrible liar. I know the way you always looked at each other there was always something there and look I was right. You are married once again and again sharing his bed. I have been witness to it all but now Robert is going to be witness to what we are to each other." Duke says coming over to her. He tries to caress her head but she pulls away. It angers him and he grabs her face. "You will love me and Robert will be witness to it." Duke says to her in a very calm tone. Anna is totally frightened now. She knows she is too weak to fight back and she knows what he is planning.

Robert and Mac approach the cabin after ditching the car down the road. They see lights are on and they approach with guns in their hands. Mac stumbles on something. He uses his flashlight and looks down. It's a man; he is clearly dead with a gunshot wound to the head. It looks like he has been there for a few days. "Probably the owner." Mac says. Robert nods in agreement. He sees the Jeep in the driveway. He knows they're here and then they hear several vehicles approach from behind them. It is Swat and multiple agency cars. They immediately set up a perimeter around the house. Swat is ready to go in. Hochner approaches Robert and Mac. Robert is shocked to see him. "Aaron, thank you." He says shaking his head genuinely grateful he is here. He sees the others as well and smiles at them all. The BAU team notices Robert's demeanor and know he is incredibly stressed. "Have we heard anything, does he know we're here." Hochner asks. "No there is no movement at all." Robert replies. They hear in their comms, "Subject is walking around, he is armed and very agitated. Hostage is on a bed and looks injured, no clear shot." Robert sighs. "I'm going in, he wants me dead. If I can distract him you can get a shot." He says. Mac pulls at his brother. "No you can't he will kill you as soon as he sees you."

"So Anna, your knight in shining armor should be here at any moment. Lets get down to basics then shall we?" Duke says coming over to Anna. She has a frightened look on her face. She is crying now. "Oh my love, don't cry. You know this is what you really want." Duke says. "Don't call me that." She says to him. "Oh yes I forgot. That's Robert's term for you. How original." He tries to unbutton her blouse and she fights him off. He shows her the gun and she stops. He takes off her blouse and throws it to the floor. He begins to unbutton her pants. "Duke don't do this please, I'm begging you." She says while sobbing. Outside the Swat team is relaying what is happening now. "I'm going in, I have to stop it. I have to stop this, this can't happen to her." Robert says pleading with Hochner.

Anna is now laying on the bed in only her underwear and bra. He looks at her and she can see he is getting aroused. It sickens her and she is getting incredibly nauseous. He travels his hand up her thigh and over her underwear and smiles. His hand travels further over her stomach to her breast and he caresses her there. She is crying now and closes her eyes and tries to remove herself from the situation, trying to convince herself that this is not happening. He is taking off his shirt and pants and she is now crying uncontrollably. Robert bursts threw the door. Duke immediately points his gun at him. "I'm here you psycho, this is what you wanted after all is it." Robert shouts at him pointing his gun at him. "Right on time, Knight in Shining Armor. Just in time for the show. Drop your weapon now or I will kill you. Remember I have nothing to lose." He says. Robert looks over at Anna and he is stricken with what he sees. "Do it Robert please." Anna pleads. "Shut up." Duke yells at her. Just then a shot rings out and comes through the window and it hits Duke in the shoulder, he fires his weapon and hits Robert in the arm. Anna screams, "Nooooooooo." Duke raises his gun at Robert.


	31. Chapter 31

Robert smirks and empties his clip into Duke before he even has a chance to raise his gun completely. He falls backward collapsing in a heap on the floor. Robert immediately runs to Anna and sees she is very hurt, there is blood still falling from her head wound. He doesn't even realize that his left arm is dripping blood at this point. Robert immediately covers Anna with a blanket and holds her against his chest. She is sobbing uncontrollably. She sees Duke's lifeless body on the floor with his eyes still open. She can't look and buries her face in Robert's chest. Within seconds the place is overrun by law enforcement. It's now been about 10 minutes and Anna has not let Robert go as the police and FBI process the scene. Medical personal attempt to treat both Robert and Anna but they are not ready for it yet as Robert keeps waving them off. Robert then realizes Anna has to be looked at. She probably has a concussion and she will definitely need stitches for the gash on her head. He convinces her to let them look at her. They then both allow the medic to treat their wounds as they watch the coroner remove Duke's body. Robert knows Anna will want to put her clothes on so he takes her into the bathroom so she can get dressed. He helps her on with her clothes because she can barely stand. She looks at his arm and starts to cry again. "Anna its ok baby, its all over, its over finally." "I know, I know." She says. "You need to go to the hospital, ok? No arguments." Robert says and she nods her head.

The ride to the nearest hospital is only ten minutes away. Anna and Robert are both treated. Anna has a severe concussion, but she states she is not staying in this hospital overnight overruling everyone's objections. Robert's wound is just a graze flesh wound. Hochner and Rossi drive them home. Once they get to the penthouse, Anna is light-headed and Robert takes her into their room and makes her lie down and shuts all the lights out. Once he gets her situated and she finally falls asleep, he joins Mac, Rossi and Hochner in the living room. They discuss the fallout from what happened including Robert being the shooter and the stray bullet that came through the window. They state that none of the members of Swat, police or FBI fired the shot, but they will wait for ballistics to confirm. Robert is thinking it could only be one person and he decides tomorrow to find out. They leave and tell him they will head back to DC tonight but will be in touch. They are pretty sure there will be an inquiry conducted into Anna's handling of this case, but they assure him that it all should go smoothly. Mac and Robert talk for a while and Robert asks him to call the family and let them know they are home. He knows they will want to see her tomorrow, but he thinks it's too soon. He asks Mac just to give her another day. Mac agrees. They hug tightly and Robert thanks him for everything.

Robert goes back into the bedroom and notices Anna is not in bed. He sees she's in the bathroom and he hears her being sick. He quickly goes into the bathroom and kneels next to her rubbing her back. "I'm ok," she says. "I just got up too fast and well it hit me pretty hard. I know you are going to argue with me, but I need a shower. I'm sure you understand." He says ok. When she is able to stand again, he helps her undress. She begins to have a flashback of what Duke did to her in the cabin. "Stop." She says suddenly. "I can do it." He is surprised and says "Are you sure?" he asks concerned. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He sees the look on her face and realizes what's happening. "Ok, just call me if you need me." He says. She doesn't say anything as he leaves. When she comes out 10 minutes later in her robe she gets her clothes and puts them on but has trouble even standing. Robert is concerned. "Are you sure you are ok? I think you should have spent a night in the hospital for observation. I don't like this." Robert says very concerned. "I'm ok, I just need to sleep." He helps her in bed and tucks her in and then goes to change as well. The night is restless for both of them. Robert is afraid to sleep considering Anna' state and he keeps reliving what happened at the cabin and the fact that he killed Duke. He keeps thinking what could have happened to her if they didn't know where they were and it makes him sick. Anna is sleeping soundly next him and she hasn't moved in a while. He gets up and goes to the kitchen for water. When he comes back he sees she's awake. "You ok?" He asks coming to her side of the bed and kneeling. "Yeah, I feel a little better. What time is it?" she asks. "Its almost 330." He says. "Do you need anything, want some water?" He asks. She nods her head and he gives her his water bottle and he helps her sit up. She drinks some of it and hands it back to him. "Thank you." She says smiling at him. "Robert you need to sleep too." She says. "I know, I did, I was just thirsty." She knows he's lying but is too tired to press it. He gets into bed and lies on his back. Anna gets more comfortable and lies on her side facing away from him. She quickly falls asleep again.

The next morning Anna awakens and realizes her head is not pounding as bad as it was the night before and she's thankful. But she is still extremely tired. She realizes Robert is not in the bed and looks over, its nearly 9am. She thinks its so late I have to get to work or at least check in. She goes to get up but Robert comes in with a tray. "Where are you going?" He asks. "I need to check in at the station." She says. "Anna, everything is under control. There is nothing more going on today and Dante called me earlier to check on you and he told me everything is under control. So you are going to heal from your concussion and you are going to stay in this bed or I'm bringing you to GH." Anna sighs, she's not happy. "Robert its my job and I need to do it. Dante is my officer not yours." She says with bite. He knows shes agitated and he lets it go. "Anna I'm not giving anyone at the PCPD orders, Dante just called to check on you and to tell you don't worry about anything today, ok?" She nods but is still not happy about it. "Are you hungry? I brought you a couple of things but you don't have to eat. There's some coffee here too, if you're up to it." Robert says as he places the tray at the far end of the bed. "I don't know maybe later." She says lying back down and pulling the covers over her. "Ok its here if you want it." He says. He knows he can't press her and she will talk when she's ready. "Are you going in today?" She asks as she watches him go into the bathroom. "No Steve called this morning and he told me to take a few days with no argument." Robert says smiling a little. "Oh." Is all she says. Robert goes into the bathroom and comes out 20 minutes later in his robe and goes into his closet to change. He emerges and finds her watching the news. They are talking about what happened at the cabin and she watches them report on Duke's death, but they don't talk about anything related to what happened or could have happened to her, just that she was run off the road, incapacitated and held hostage for a few hours. She wonders how that happened and figured Robert, the BAU and everyone else at PCPD had something to do with that and she's grateful. She has tears in her eyes that Robert notices. "Hey are you alright?" he asks. "I'm fine Robert, I'm fine. Please stop asking me." She says. "Ok. Ill stop I'm sorry." Robert says meaning it. He doesn't want to upset her more than she is. Now she feels guilty with how she's treating him and she just starts crying. He immediately goes to her and she clings to him. "When you are ready to talk, I'm here, ok? We are together, I love you more than ever and those two things are never going to change, ever." Robert says stroking her head. "I hate you, you know that." She says into his neck. She chuckles a little. "Not the declaration I was looking for, but I'll take it." Robert says now looking at her. She holds his face in her hands and kisses him gently. "We'll get past this, just get some rest ok?" He says while standing.

The next day is spent pretty much the same, however Anna is more mobile. The pain meds are working and her headache isn't debilitating, as it was the day before. Around lunchtime she has showered and dressed and is in search of Robert. She hasn't seen him in a couple of hours and actually wonders if he left. She finds him in the office on the phone and furiously working on his computer. He sees her and smiles. He quickly ends his conversation and hangs up the phone. "Hey, how are you?" Robert asks with a smile. "I'm good just wondering where you were." She says without a smile. He has been dealing with her mood for the last day and has been very patient and will continue to be patient as long as she needs. But he wants her to talk about what happened, but she definitely does not seem ready to do it yet. "Im just checking into work to see what's going on." He says. "I'm going to do that as well.' She says sitting at her desk. "Anna." He starts to say. But she cuts him off quickly. "Robert, don't." She says with a glare. "Ok, I won't." He says. He gets up and walks out. He has to leave because he is afraid his patience will run out. She watches him go and sighs. She then logs into work and is embroiled in her emails and looking at her calendar. She sees most of her meetings have been rescheduled to next week, which she is grateful for. She decides to call Dante. He tells her there is nothing going on. Minor crime and activity, but nothing that requires her to come in. She doesn't know how she feels about that, but is grateful that he is doing everything he can to keep things under control and she thanks him.

She spends over an hour going through her emails approving expenses and the like, but nothing is really major that requires her to really do anything. She decides she's hungry; she hasn't eaten anything really in a couple of days. She goes into the kitchen. She thought she would find Robert cooking something but he's not there. He is in the living room on his IPAD doing work and talking on his cell. He looks at her but continues his conversation. She goes back into the kitchen to find something to eat, but there really isn't anything except yogurt, which she is not in the mood for. She makes herself a cup of tea and sits at the kitchen table. She still hears him on the phone and decides to stay in the kitchen. She finishes her tea and heads for the living room. He is off the phone but is still working. "Hi, work is busy I guess. You know Robert you don't have to stay home and babysit me. You can go in." She says sitting down. He just shakes her head at her. 'What?" She asks. "Nothing Anna nothing." Robert says continuing to type. "Is there a problem?" She asks with edge. "I don't know is there?" Robert says. "Forget it." Robert says. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Anna gets up to leave. "Is that what you think I'm doing, babysitting you?" Robert says. "Well I'm not, I'm concerned for my wife who has been through a traumatic experience and has also been injured and I want to be here for her, even though she may not want me to be." Robert says looking up at her. She starts to tear up again. She knows she has been not too pleasant these last 2 days, but she is not handling this well and she doesn't know what to do. "Anna just talk to me." Robert says. " I don't know what to say, just give me time." She says walking away.

Robert comes into the bedroom and sees her in bed watching TV. He is happy she is getting some rest but can see she's not happy and probably feels like a caged animal. "Hey, are you hungry? I'm sorry it is late but Ill cook something for us. What are you in the mood for?" Robert says with a smile. "I don't know, whatever you want." She says flipping through the channels on the TV. He is really trying to keep his temper in check so he just walks out. He decides to just cook something he knows she likes. He makes her pasta and pesto. He puts everything on a tray and brings into the bedroom. She is still watching TV when he comes in. "Hey, here ya go." Robert says. She looks at the tray and looks at him. "Robert I can eat at a table." She says. He is about to lose it and she sees it on his face. She quickly says, "But this is fine, thank you." He puts the tray in front of her, looks at her and walks out. Not much is said to each other over the course of the night. Robert keeps to himself except for taking her tray away and stays in the office for the rest of the night. When he has wrapped up, he heads to the bedroom and sees the lights are basically out except his nightstand light and she appears to be sleeping. When he emerges from the bathroom he goes to bed and shuts out his light. Anna lying on her side facing away from him and is wide awake. She doesn't know why she's treating him like this. All she knows is that she hates being helpless, not in control and dependent on someone else and she's taking it out on the person who always manages to be around when these things happen. She knows he's not asleep, but she doesn't know if she wants to have a conversation right now. She lays there for a few more minutes, but then just needs to move. She gets up and goes into the kitchen. She makes herself some tea and drinks it. A half hour later she returns to bed and hears Robert breathing heavily and knows he is asleep. She is relieved and tries to go to sleep herself. It doesn't come for hours.

The next day Anna rolls over searching for Robert in her sleep. She awakens when she encounters his cold side of the bed. She looks over at the clock and sees it nearly 7am. Her headache is finally gone, she just wishes she could get the stitches on her head removed because they itch like crazy and she still has a huge bump on her head. It dawns on her that she has never even asked how Robert's injury is. She comes out to the kitchen and finds he made coffee but nothing else. She pours herself a cup and heads for the office. The door is closed as she approaches and she hears him talking on the phone. She opens it and he looks up at her and then continues his conversation. She goes over to her desk and logs into work. She works for a half hour but again, not much is going on. Robert has been on at least 3 calls since she came in. He finally hangs up. "Robin wants to come by today to see you, probably around lunch time but I told her to check with you first." He says. "You could have said yes." Anna says not meaning the way it sounded. "Well I don't want to be accused of presuming anything on your behalf or being controlling or babysitting you, so you can deal with it yourself." He says and walks out. "Damn it" she says out loud. She comes out of the office and finds him putting his jacket on and looking for his keys. "Where are you going?" She asks. "I'm going to the store. We have nothing here. Ill be back in an hour." And then he leaves. She is handling this all wrong, she knows it, but she doesn't know why. She knows if she keeps pushing him away and treating him like this it will become a serious problem. Robert returns 2 hours later. He went to the docks for a while to just walk around and think and then he finally decided to go shopping. He really didn't want to go home, he just wanted to be out. He is extremely frustrated and cannot understand why she is acting this way. It's a side of her he is not used to and he doesn't know how to handle it. He comes in and finds her on the couch watching the news and looking at her phone. He brings all the stuff into the kitchen and puts them away. When he's done, he heads back to the office to work. He is in there until 1230 when he hears their doorbell ring. He knows its Robin so he comes out to say hello. Robin has already given her mother a huge hug and she gives her father one as well. Once again she almost lost both of them and is so happy they survived this time.

Robin immediately senses the tension between her parents and can tell her mother is just not right. They go over to the couch to talk. She talks about Emma wanting to see them, but felt they should wait until Anna is feeling much better. "Robin I'm fine. I'm going back to work tomorrow." Anna says a little abruptly. Robert is surprised at this as well, since she is supposed to be off for 2 more days. He doesn't say anything at all. "Ok Mom. I just didn't want to overwhelm you, that's all." Robin says. "I wish people would stop assuming that they know what's best for me. I am very capable of taking care of myself." Anna says. "Mom relax. That's not what I'm doing here at all." Robin says. "Robin, I'm sorry, I'm going to be in the office to attend a conference call that I'm already late for. Pop your head in before you leave." Robert says as he stands and leaves. Robin is really concerned now. She can see the hostility radiating off her father and her mother is acting very strangely. "Mom what's going on here?" She asks. "Nothing is going on here, Robin." She says not looking at her. "Mom please tell me what's wrong. I want to help." Robin says and she sees the tears in her mother's eyes. "I know Robin, I do, I'm sorry its just I'm not really sure myself. Maybe I just haven't had a chance to process everything. I don't know." Anna says. "Ok that's understandable, but why can't you and Dad even look at each other? Did something happen?" Robin asks. "No nothing happened, honestly. Its just I don't like to be mothered and he's hovering. He should have just gone back to work." Anna says. Robin is surprised and a little perplexed. "Why what is he doing?" Robin asks. "He's cooking, cleaning, shopping, talking to my employees." Anna says. "So you're mad that your husband who loves you wants to help you and take care of you when you're injured." Robin says with sarcasm. "You don't understand." Anna says. "No Mom, I don't. Dad can be a pain in the ass, there is no doubt, but when he loves someone he wants to do everything possible to make it all better. Isn't that what you have been missing in your life all this time and what you wanted again? Someone to share your ups and downs, comfort you when your down and help take your pain away? I don't get you at all." Robin says getting a little agitated. "Like I said, you don't understand. I don't need to be taken care of, I can take care of myself." Anna says. "Is that what this is about? Your ego. Get over it Mom. Nobody is taking anything away from you, all it sounds like is someone trying to give. Did Dad say anything stupid and insensitive to you to piss you off?" She asks. "No he hasn't." Anna says still not looking at her. Robin says standing. "I love you Mom and I'm always here for you. When you are ready to talk, let me know. Oh and you might want to let Dad know too. I gotta go." She kisses her mother on her cheek and heads for the door. She turns back and sees her crying with her head in her hands. She knows she needed to hear that and now she hopes she will do the right thing and go to her father. Then maybe the healing will start. She walks out the door.

Robert looks at his phone security app and sees Robin has left. He goes into the living room wondering why she left so abruptly. He has his suspicions. He sees Anna with her head in her hands. "What happened? Why did Robin leave so quickly?" Anna looks at him and he sees she has been crying. "Anna what happened?" He kneels next to her. "Nothing really. I'm fine." Anna says about to stand. "Ok, ya know I'm really trying to be patient here, but I'm running out. Why won't you talk to me? What have I done that is making you act this way? I don't get it? If there is something, tell me what it is and I'll stop whatever it is. Anna I can't fix it when I don't know what's broken." Robert says. "Robert, I don't need you to fix me ok? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Its only been 2 days ok, I just need some breathing room." She shouts and walks away. The rest of the night is spent in complete silence.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day Robert went to work very early and didn't even wake her when he left. She doesn't know why she's feeling this way. Everything that happened with Duke was her fault she thinks. What happened or almost happened at that cabin she couldn't prevent because she was incapacitated. She was almost raped, and she wouldn't have been able to stop it, and what's worse Robert was almost killed, and she wouldn't have been able to stop it. During the entire Duke fiasco, she kept her blinders on and maybe if she really looked, she would have seen it was him all along and all these people would not have been killed. It was a disaster because of her, she thinks. She is in despair and she doesn't know how to get out of it. Robert hovering and taking care of her is making it all worse. She's knows she's pushing him away, but on some level, she doesn't feel she deserves the comfort he is trying to provide. The conversation with Robin yesterday upsets her even more because her daughter is getting frustrated with her and feels she is not handling this well.

The next few days are relatively the same. Anna has gone back to work and it has helped take her mind off her situation, somewhat. Her and Robert are talking a little more but not much. Its all stilted conversations and they are basically just acting like roommates. They still share the same bed, but neither one has made any attempt for anything more. Robert has been working late every night, but she figures it's just an excuse not to come home and deal with the tension. He has made no attempt again to try and talk to her. Anna is in her office at the PCPD and thinking about what is going on. She misses him and she misses them, but her current inner turmoil has prevented her from making any attempt to solve their issues. Robin has talked to her a couple of times, but their conversation is basically the same. She knows her daughter believes she is handling everything completely wrong, but she doesn't press it. Robin has also not asked for Emma to stay with them and Anna knows why. That bothers her very much. Anna knows she needs to resolve her inner turmoil, but she doesn't know how. She knows she should probably see someone and talk it out, she decides to make an appointment with the department's psychiatrist. However, she is concerned. She knows she can't reveal a large part of her history which probably plays a large part in her issues right now.

Anna enters the office and is a little reticent of what is going to happen. She almost turns around to leave, but the doctor comes out. "Anna, Hi I'm Dr Harrison." Anna shakes her hand. "I see you're a little nervous, please don't be we are just going to get to know one another today that's all." Anna does for some reason feel a little more relaxed. Anna takes a seat on the couch in her office as the doctor sits in her chair across from her. "Ok, lets just start off in telling me why you are here today. Do it at you own pace and remember I'm not here to judge, I'm here to help you." Anna nods her head, "thank you." Anna begins to tell what happened recently with Duke, what happened at the cabin, and what is happening now. Dr Harrison realizes this woman is under tremendous pressure and she can see the inner turmoil. When Anna is finished, Dr. Harrison takes a moment and then asks, "You're married now correct? Actually a newlywed technically." Anna smiles briefly and says, "Yes, but technically my husband and I have been married 2 times before with a lot of intermissions over the years." The doctor laughs. "I know of your history Anna and I know of your husband's history too. It seems you both seem to gravitate toward each other." She says. "Yes, we do." Anna says with a slight smile. "But lately, its been stressed hasn't it? I'm not surprised with everything you have gone through." Anna just nods her head. "So tell me, why your relationship is having issues now?" She asks. "I don't know, I know its me. He has been nothing but supportive and understanding, but I don't know." Anna says with tears in her eyes.

"How is your relationship right now? Are you talking?" The doctor asks. "Not really, he tried for the few days after it first happened, but he has really backed off because of me. We are just living together now and nothing else." Anna says. The Doctor knows what that means. "Is there a reason, you don't want to talk to him about what happened?" She asks. "I don't know, I just want to put it all behind me. I don't need to relive it?" She says. Doctor Harrison sighs, "But you haven't put it behind you at all have you?" She asks gently. Anna looks up at her with tears in her eyes. "No I haven't." Anna says. "What is it Anna that haunts you everyday?" Anna is shocked by the question, but she knows the answer. "That all of it is my fault. That what has happened was the result of my actions as it usually is where my family is concerned. And again my actions have affected others. People were killed because of me." She says now openly crying. The doctor knows this woman has had a lot of turmoil in her life, she can see the history in her file and knows from local lore what transpired over the last few decades. "Anna, this is a first take on it from me, but it sounds like everyone in your life either has forgiven you or doesn't blame you for what has happened, but you cannot forgive yourself. And from what I have seen on the news, your ex-husband was completely unstable, and everyone thought they had the culprit in custody. He is the one that killed those women not you. You need to realize this and not take the blame for everything that has been out of your control. You need to do this before you move on otherwise you will be stuck in this perpetual state of despair." Anna knows what she is saying is true, but she doesn't know how. "How do I do that?" She asks. "Well we are going to take it step by step."

They spend the next hour talking about what happened recently and the doctor decides they will take the history aspect in future sessions. Anna talks about the fact that she was almost raped twice by her ex-husband who she was very in-love with decades earlier. She is still sickened by it and the images haunt her. "Is this what's stopping you from being intimate with your husband?" Anna didn't really put that together but maybe its true, she thinks. "Umm he has not pursued it either and sometimes I wonder if it's because of what almost happened." She tells her about what happened that night when she wanted to shower and that she is afraid of what will happen if she pursues it and her rejection of him if she can't. She thinks back to their Luke conversation and she wonders if he's sees her and Duke when he looks at her. She tells the doctor about that conversation and the history. The doctor does wonder if that is the case, but she does know they have to talk. She can see the love radiating off of Anna when she talks about her husband, so she knows that is not the problem and she tells her that. When they finish the session, Anna does feel better. Oddly she really trusts this woman and believes that she will help her. "I think we should meet on Friday again, but next week, I would like your husband to join us for a session, to talk through what happened recently." Anna is a little surprised. "You haven't told him about coming here have you?" She asks with a smile. "No, I haven't." Anna says slightly embarrassed. "Well, you have a homework assignment then. Talk to him Anna, I think he's waiting for you." She says.

Anna returns home at 7pm and knows Robert is not there. She goes into the bedroom and changes and come into the kitchen to eat something. She sees that he has already made a salad for her and it's in a container. It makes her feel guiltier. She is in the living room when he enters around 8. He comes into the living room. "Hi." He says. "Hi, how was your day?" she asks. It's the most she has really said to him in days. He doesn't know how to process it. "Not too bad, another client in DC that I will need to travel for probably next week." She says. Anna is not happy about that since she knows the doctor wanted him to come next week. "When were you going to tell me?" She asks suddenly. Robert is perplexed. "I'm telling you now, I just found out today." He replies back not sure what the problem is now. "I'm sorry." She says. He chuckles a little and says "Its ok. Did you eat?" He asks and then thinks he shouldn't have asked that. "Yes, what about you?" She asks genuinely concerned because she really hasn't seen him eat at all in the last week. "I had something at Kelly's just now." He regrets it as soon as he says it. Surprisingly she doesn't jump on him. "Ok good." She waits for a beat, musters up her courage and then looks at him. "Robert, we need to talk." She says. He doesn't like the sound of that and based on the way she said it, it could be anything from I'm dying to I'm leaving you. Robert musters an ok and sits down on the other couch. She notices this as well and realizes she has really pushed him away this past week. She tells him that she is seeing a psychiatrist to talk things out. He smiles because he is happy about it. She tells him what they discussed, not in detail but the highlights and that she wants him to come next week with her. He doesn't say anything for a bit. He is upset that she is in this state that is so much deeper than he thought it was and he feels guilty. "Anna I'll do whatever you need and want. You know that, don't you?" He says. "I do and I do love you for it believe me. But as you know there is a lot I'm dealing with right now and I'm sorry I've pushed you away. Please just be patient with me." She says with the tears falling from her eyes. He smiles at her, genuinely happy for the first time in a week.

She gets up and sits next to him on the couch. She takes his hand and kisses him. He is afraid to really respond and lets her control the moment. She pulls back, smiles at him and caresses his cheek. She has missed him so much. She has missed his touch and his smile. He is thinking the exact same thing, but he waits her out. She kisses him again, this time with more intent and it lasts for a few minutes. Robert makes no move to escalate it further. "How is your arm? I can't believe I haven't even asked you that yet" She says. "Its totally fine, it was nothing just a graze." He says. They smile at each other. She begins to unbutton his shirt. She wants him now but doesn't know if he feels the same. They kiss again and Anna moves to straddle his lap. He wants her very badly and she can now feel his desire for her and she is incredibly aroused. She has removed his shirt and goes for his belt buckle. He begins to unbutton her blouse and she freezes. He senses it immediately. She looks at him and he can see her eyes are a little unfocused. "Its me Anna, its me. Look at me." He says to her. She does and she begins to tear up. "I Love you more than anything in this world and nothing and no one is going to change how I look at you, how I love you and how I desire you. Do you hear me? We don't need to do this now." He says looking into her eyes. She then begins to sob as she clings to his neck. He holds her tightly and murmurs into her ear that he loves her. She pulls back and looks at him. She can see the love radiating from his eyes and it makes her whole. She caresses his face. "I'm sorry." She says. "Anna please if do you anything for me, don't tell me that you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I can't seem to tell you that enough for you to believe it. We will fight, we will argue and that's fine, but please don't be sorry for things that have happened to us, NONE of it is your fault." He says all this while holding her head in his hands. She begins to cry again and she hugs him again. They stay that way for a long time. She pulls back after she has regained her composure somewhat. She wants to be with him more than anything at this point. She wants him to show his love for her and she wants to do the same, but doesn't know if she can get past those images in her head. He sees the turmoil in her eyes. "Anna we made a break through tonight, we don't need to go any further. I love that I can hold you and that we are talking. That's all I need right now and I think that's all you need right now. I'll be there next week with you, no matter what day it is and Anna we will get through this, ok?" He says. She hugs him again. "I love you, God I love you so much." She says into his ear.

Anna returns to the doctor on Friday. They have a good session and Anna tells her what her and Robert discussed two nights before and what happened. The doctor is pleased but is still concerned about Anna's reluctance to be intimate again. She knows it has to do with the two attempts that Duke Lavery made and she has seen it before. She asks about Anna and her and Robert's sex life before this happened. Anna tells her the truth although she is somewhat embarrassed to be telling a stranger all of this. It's basically the same conversation she had with Robin, but with more detail. Based on this information the doctor surmises she has a mental blockage that needs to be removed. Its not so much being afraid to have sex, its just getting past the scenes that play in her head. She wants to try a technique with Anna, itis not hypnotism but more of associative scenario to help replace the images. "When you look at Robert what do you see?" Anna thinks about it for a second and then answers. "I see a man who has been the major part of my life for most of my life whether he was with me or not." Anna says smiling. "Ok, go on." Anna pauses and smiles. "I see immense love and desire when I look at him. I've never known the love for a man that I have known with him. Ive never felt the sexual attraction Ive felt for him with anyone else. I have never felt safer and I've never felt the level of completeness as when I'm with him and we are together." The doctor smiles and says "That's really good Anna, what else?" Anna smiles again and really doesn't know what else to say without getting very personal. "You talked about the other night and that you attempted to be intimate again, but something was stopping you. What are you seeing Anna?" The doctor asks. Anna hesitates and starts to get choked up. "Umm, when he was trying to unbutton my blouse, I saw Duke and what he did to me that night and I can't disassociate the two. It's an immediate flashback and it makes me sick because I knew at that moment what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it." Anna says. "Ok let's try something that I think will help you. Close your eyes and take a few deep breathes. Think about happier times with you and Robert. Go back to a time before this all happened when you and Robert were getting intimate and he was undressing you. Think about it in detail. What do you see, what do you feel?" She asks.

Anna recalls specifically a night a few weeks ago when she came home from work early and Robert was in the kitchen. She was surprised to see him. She recalls they really hadn't had time the days before then to even talk much less do anything else. She recalls that they just said hi to each other and the next thing she knew they were taking each other's clothes off. She recalls the detail of him undressing her sensually and kissing every area that was exposed. She remembers feeling so loved as he kept saying things to her and worshiping her body. Anna is now in a state of recollection that she is revealing every thought and feeling she had during that encounter. Its as if she's there. The feelings, the sights, the smells, the pleasures. She remembers him lifting her onto the table as they proceed to make love to each other. The doctor smiles as she is hearing this, but feels she's heard enough. She quietly says, "Hold onto that Anna, feel it, remember it. Remember it every time Robert looks at you, touches you and makes love to you. Its him, its only him, it has always been him." Anna smiles with her eyes still closed. "Yes, it's always been Robert, always." The doctor waits for a few moments and tells Anna to open her eyes. She does and smiles. "How do you feel?" The doctor asks. "Hmmm, pretty good." Anna has no recollection of what she said, but she has the image of that night in her mind vividly and now she does wonder what she did say. She immediately turns beat red. "Anna don't worry, you were not too graphic." The doctor says smiling. "Oh my God, I hope not." She says laughing. It's the first time she has laughed in a week she realizes. "Anna you need to remember that when you are with Robert, its where you want to be. He is the one you want to be with and he would never hurt you in that way. Do you believe that?" The doctor asks. "Yes, I know Robert would never do that to me, but I also thought Duke would never be capable of doing what he did either." Anna says. "Is that what you've been thinking?" The doctor asks. "Yes, I didn't realize it until now." Anna says now upset again shocking herself with that realization. "Let me ask you this question. The years you were with Duke decades ago and now, did you have the slightest inkling that he could be violent toward you?" She asks. Anna thinks about it and realizes that yes, it did cross her mind even back early on. He used to grab her sometimes especially when he was in a jealous state. "Yes sometimes. I guess." She says not happy about the revelation. "Has Robert ever given you that same concern ever?" Anna thinks long and hard about it and she almost laughs thinking sometimes she was the one that was violent toward him, but he never raised a hand to her in anger, never grabbed her, never talked to her in a demanding tone, ever. Yes they yelled at each other often and sometimes said terrible things to each other, but she never felt threatened. "No, never." She says smiling. "Hold onto that Anna." They continue talking and talk about next week's session and that it might be painful for both of them, but she can already see progress.


	33. Chapter 33

Anna returns to the office for a few more hours and realizes she does feel better and more relaxed. She decides to call it a day a 6pm. Robert texted her that he will be home, by 7 and that he loves her. She is so happy they are talking again but she hopes she can get past her issues so that they can be intimate again. She really misses him.

Robert has spent the day working intensely but all his spare thoughts are about Anna. He knows they will get passed it, but he still curses that bastard for doing this to her. He knows he should be more patient and derides himself for not realizing sooner that what happened or could have happened to her twice has really affected her. He is happy they are talking again and are more physically close again. The night before they spent a few hours on the couch cuddling watching tv. They talked about the weekend and what they will do and decide maybe they should see the family since they have been basically shutting them out for the last week. He was pleased that Anna seemed very into that idea. They had gone to bed and like the night before Anna wrapped herself around him which was something she really hadn't done for nearly a week. He hopes they can get past these intimacy issues soon. He really misses her.

He returns home a little after 7 and immediately smells Chinese food. He smiles and begins to look for her. She is in the dining room and she has lit candles and is standing there with a smile on her face. "Hi." He says smiling at her. "Hi." She says all smiles at him. "What do we have here?" He asks as he approaches her and looks at the table. He doesn't touch her but smiles at her as he looks around. "Well I figured since I can't boil water as you say on a consistent basis, that I would try and do the next best thing." She says as she walks up to him and puts her arms around his neck. He smiles at her and she looks at him and kisses him sweetly. "Thank you." He says "This looks great. What did I do to deserve all of this?" He says jokingly. "Just being you." She says with all seriousness. They hug tightly for a few minutes. Robert figures she had a good session today and she seems very happy. He decides he will let her control how the evening progresses. They enjoy their meal. They have finally returned to their usual banter as they talk about his work and her current caseload. She tells him that an inquiry will start next week into the handling of the Lavery case by the PCPD, specifically her. She doesn't seem too upset about it right now. She talks mainly in case terminology and he really doesn't know how to process that. "You do know that you handled everything in accordance with your role and authority." Robert says because he knows she doubts that. "Yes, I think so, but I'm sure there will be doubts considering the circumstances. Plus, we still don't know where that stray bullet come from." She says. He knows where it came from, but he won't reveal it. He lets it go. "I don't want to talk about that anymore, anyway. Tonight I just want to concentrate on us." She says with a smile and he is pretty sure she means it.

They finish dinner and they are both cleaning up. While in the kitchen, they intentionally bump into each other, Anna wraps her arm around his waist as he's washing dishes and kisses his neck. He knows she's in a good mood and it makes him happy. When they are done, Robert takes the bottle of wine into the living room with their glasses. He turns on the fireplace as she goes and sits on the couch. He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders, and she snuggles into him. For the first time in a week, she is really happy. "So are you really ok with coming with me next week to the therapist?" She asks genuinely concerned. He doesn't hesitate, "Yes, I will do anything you want to make this better for you, whatever it is." He says drinking is wine. "Thank you. It might touch upon old wounds and maybe some new ones." Anna says. "I figured it would and I'm completely fine with that. Anna its whatever you need, I'm here for it." He says meaning every word. Anna thinks for a bit and decides now is the time. "There is something we covered today that I think I need to talk to you about." She says as she now faces him on the couch. "Ok." He says putting down his wine glass. "The experiences with Duke over these past months has affected me more than I wanted to admit. I didn't realize how much until today. But I'm sure you knew. I'm sorry we..I haven't been able to get past something and that we ummm….haven't been together in a while." She says looking at him. "Anna I told you please stop apologizing." Robert says quickly. She interrupts him, "Please let me finish." He nods. "The first time it happened here, he started to undress as you know, and I knew what he was going to do. Luckily Robin came in and stopped it all. This last situation he undressed me and touched me while doing so and its images I'm having a hard time getting out of my head. I know that within minutes what would have happened if you hadn't come in." Anna says.

Robert's jaw is clenching, but he can see how hard this is for her. "I need to get past that and I think I may have today, but I'm not sure. We had a good session today and she tried a technique with me that I think worked, but again I'm not sure. I want to see if it worked." She says looking at him hopefully. Robert smiles thinking he knows what she's saying but is afraid to presume. She smiles at him because she sees his raised eyebrows which means he doesn't know what to do or say. "Ok?" She says and takes his hand. "Ok." He says hesitantly. She stands and takes his hand and heads for their bedroom. Once inside, she closes the door. They normally never do, but she feels more secure now if it is. He waits for her next move. She walks up to him as he is standing by the bed. She begins to unbutton his shirt and she reaches up to kiss him sensually. They both get lost in the kiss but Robert is not making any move to remove her clothing. Anna untucked his shirt from his pants and glides her hands over his chest as she smiles at him.

She takes his hands and brings them to her blouse and she nods at him. He smiles and begins to unbutton her blouse. He can see the look in her eyes and feels her trembling, he pauses. "Its me Anna, look at me." He says and she does. "I love you, I adore you and I want to show you that. Look at me ok?" She is and she is smiling. He kisses her then and she responds, he still feels her trembling. He kisses down her neck as he talks to her about how much he loves her, how he loves her mind and her body. She begins to relax and starts to respond. They look at each other again and they realize her blouse is completely unbuttoned. Robert gently removes it and glides it down her arms. Anna realizes she is only seeing him and that she is completely lost in the moment. Robert moves now to remove her bra and she is still with him. She kisses him as he glides it down her arms. He brings his hands from her waist to the sides of her breast and he caresses as he kisses her. She is moaning softly into his mouth now. He breaks the kiss and looks at her. They smile at each other and she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. "I love you." She says and he smiles. She waits for him to undo her pants and he does so and keeps telling her to look at him. He removes her pants and she steps out of them. He comes back up to look at her and he kisses her again. He is confident she is still with him. He hooks his thumbs into her underwear and brings them down her legs and she steps out of them. "You ok?" He asks. She smiles sensually at him and says, "Very much so." All thoughts of Duke are gone from her head and she is just concentrating on what is happening now.

She goes to unbuckle his belt but he still her hands and smiles at her. He pulls her closer and his hands begins to caress her body. When his hand glides up her inner thigh, her eyes go wide. "Its me Anna, its me." He says looking into her eyes. When his hand reaches its goal, her eyes shut momentarily and then open again. He smiles at her as he watches her reactions. As he continues he is kissing her neck pulling back every so often to look in her eyes. He can see she is completely lost in the sensations and he knows she is getting close. "Look at me." He says. She opens her eyes slowly just as it hits her. She lets out a moan she can't control. She is clinging to his arms to stay upright as she rides the waves. They smile at each other and then kiss each other hungrily. Robert brings her over to the bed and lays her down. He stands upright and removes his pants and boxers. He sees her watching him but she still looks ok. He joins her on the bed. "Still with me?' He says smiling. "Oh yes." She coaxes him to lie on top of her as they lay cross-wise on the bed. He complies and settles between her legs. She immediately wraps her legs around him. He waits before entering her to see if she is still with him. "Robert please." She says and he knows what that means. He enters her and watches the emotions playing on her face. He sees tears in her eyes and momentarily stops his movements. "Hey, its ok. We can stop." He says. "No, no please don't stop." She says as she caresses his face. "I love you Robert." She says and kisses him. He smiles at her and begins to move very slowly as he looks into her eyes. It's a very slow dance as they keep eye contact the whole time until finally, they both reach completion together. They kiss for a long time afterward. She hugs him tightly and they stay that way for a while. He moves to lie by her side and she rolls with him and they are still wrapped together on their sides.

He is caressing her body from her arms down to her thigh still wrapped around his hip. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Really, really good." She says caressing his face. "Good, so I guess what ever happened in your session today, worked." He says smiling. She chuckles a little and says "Yes it certainly did. But it was you as well, thank you." Anna says. "I think I should be thanking you." He smiles at her. "I missed you." He says. "Hmmm and I missed you, so much." They lie like that for about an hour just caressing each other, kissing and talking quietly. He tells her how much he loves her and how being with her like this has always been the best part of his life. She wants to cry at the things he is saying to her and she does. She knows it's not easy for him to reveal this side of him, but he seems to always want to tell her what she needs to hear. "Do you think it will always be like this?" She asks. "For me yes. When I look at you no matter where, no matter when, even when we are fighting like cats and dogs, the only thing I can think about is making love to you and loving you. It's always been that way since I first laid eyes on you. I know it sounds like all I ever think about is sex, but that's not it. With you it's so, so much more than that. It's about having this connection that I've never ever had with anyone else and I only have ever felt really complete when we are together like this." She starts tearing up again and she smacks him on his chest. "What?" He asks smiling. She laughs slightly and says, "I'm trying to keep it together and you say the sweetest most loving things to me and well I'm a mess." She says. "Sorry wont happen again." Robert says. She laughs at him and then kisses him again thoroughly. They look at each other again and Robert begins to caress her breast. He runs his thumb over her nipple and watches as her eyes close. He bends his head down and takes her nipple into his mouth and suckles gently. She is moaning softly and he continues this for a while. Anna is just caught up in the sensations and she feels his arousal growing against her. They make love again. They spend the rest of the night in bed, talking, laughing and just loving each other. They both know there is more to uncover and they both feel the sessions with the therapist will help get them past all the baggage they are both carrying after 36 years of knowing and loving each other.


	34. Chapter 34

The following week, Robert will be in DC from Sunday to Wednesday morning. Their session with the therapist is on Wednesday and he guarantees to Anna that he will be there. They had a good weekend. They spent most of Saturday with the family at their penthouse having dinner and talking. Emma was thrilled to see her grandparents again and to spend the night Saturday into Sunday. Robert left mid-afternoon Sunday, but spent the day with Anna and Emma. By noon he had to pack and get ready. He was in their bedroom when Anna came in. "Are you all set?" She asks. "Yup, the car should be here in about ten minutes." Robert says without looking at her. "Have a good trip and of course call me." She says. He turns around hearing the tone of her voice. It's the first time he'll be away since all this happened. "I will call you so much, you will do that eye thing that's lets me know I'm annoying you." He says smiling. "I don't do that." Anna says feigning innocence. "Oh yes you do. Its that look that says what an idiot." Robert says smiling at her. She laughs and she does know the look he's talking about. "Yeah, but you're my idiot. I love you." She says walking up to him and taking hold of his hands. "Yes I am." They hug tightly. He kisses her sweetly and it escalates quickly. Emma comes into the room. "You guys are always kissing." She says. They spring apart fast and laugh still holding each other. Just then Robert's phone chimes, his car is downstairs. "Ok love you both, see you in a few days." He says and kisses them both and leaves while grabbing his suitcase. Anna watches him go and Emma sees the look on her grandmother's face. "Don't worry Grandma, Grandpa will be home in a few days." Anna looks down at her and laughs. "Just like your Mom, come on lets go and have BLTs at Kelly's and vanilla shakes." She says. Emma is thrilled.

Anna has spent the last three days working heavily and attending hearings about her conduct on the Lavery case. It has been very stressful for her. She has talked to Robert every night and it's helped some, she just wishes he were here. Robert does have to testify on Friday to inquiry board along with the FBI BAU team. That will be a long session for all of them.

Wednesday finally arrives and Robert was able to catch a very early flight and arrived home at around 10am. He dumps all his luggage in the bedroom and heads immediately for the shower. Anna can see on her phone at work that Robert has arrived home and smiles. Their appointment is at 2pm, but she feels she can leave early because she does not have to testify today in fact the next set of interviews is scheduled for Friday. She tells Dante she is heading out and they will be in touch. She grabs all her things and leaves quickly. Dante smiles because he knows Robert is returning today. She walks in the door 20 minutes later. She doesn't see or hear him so she heads for the bedroom. She walks in, as he walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waste. He jumps a little when he sees her and it makes her laugh. "Some secret agent spy man you are." She says smiling at him. "I have to put a bell on you." They smile at each other and he quickly goes to her and hugs her tightly. He just takes in her scent and warmth. "Hmmm, I've missed you." He says into her ear. "Me too. Why are you back so early?" She asks. "I took the earliest flight I could." She smiles at that. "I'm glad you did." They kiss long and thoroughly and hug each other again. "You look good." He says and means it. Despite the stress of this inquiry, she looks like herself again. "Well thank you. I feel pretty good and much better right now. I'm glad you're home." She says. "Yeah me too. I'm so sick of hotels. Even though my closet space is about the same now, I'd much rather be home in my own bed." He says giving her the eye. She laughs at him. "Yeah, about that. Well we can talk about it later." Anna says. He looks at her again. Every time he comes home from a trip, his closet space in his own closet decreases and he wonders where all these clothes are coming from. "Yes we will. I have a feeling that when I return from my next trip, I will be relegated to the spare bedroom." Robert says. "Well, you can stay here." She says. "Gee thanks." Robert says proceeding to get dressed. "Want to go and have lunch before this session?" She asks after him as he goes in his closet. "Sure, sounds like a plan." He yells back from his closet. "Good I think the Metro Court will be good, shouldn't be too crowded." She says. He thinks for a moment and then comes out buttoning his shirt. "Are you sure? We haven't been there since, ya know, this all began." He says. "No I think its good. I don't want to avoid places or live my life differently because they remind me of..umm Duke." She says barely able to even say his name. "Ok. Whatever you want." He says not sounding completely convinced.

They enter the restaurant holding hands and see Olivia at the desk. "Hey you two. Scorpio for two. I have a really nice table for you." She says. "Thanks Olivia." Anna responds. They get seated and are given their menus. "Looks like they did a little redecorating." Robert says looking around and Anna notices as well and it helps that its not exactly the same. "Yeah, it looks much better." Anna says. "So are you ready for today?" She asks still nervous about it all and his reactions to things. "I'm good. I don't think there is anything to uncover that will change anything for us, but if it helps us get past some things then I'm all for it." He says. She's not quite sure what he means by that but decides to let it go. "Do you have to go back to the office after?" He asks. "No, I can login from home after if necessary. Dante is keeping me informed. What about you?" She says looking at her menu. "Nope free as a bird until tomorrow. My plan was to devote the remainder of my day and night to the sexiest most beautiful women I have ever known." He says and she smiles. "However, if my wife finds out, all bets are off." He adds. She throws her napkin at him. They order and continue talking about the inquiry, Robert's clients and then they begin to discuss what they want to do tonight. They have finished their meal and neither has had any alcohol due to the therapy session. They continue to talk quietly and they continue to flirt with each other about what they want to do that night. They kiss briefly and then suddenly Luke appears at their table. "Hello Scorpio's long time no see. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Luke says with his usual charm. This is the first time they have seen him since they were married and that huge fight they had. Anna is watching Robert's reactions very closely. "Hey, yes it's been a while." Robert says shaking his hand. She notices Robert can barely look at him. "Hi Luke, how are you?" Anna says not really meaning it. "Not too bad, mind if I join you until Tracy shows up?" She sees the look on Robert's face and she quickly says. "Actually we were getting ready to leave, we are just waiting for our check." Anna says. Luke senses something isn't right and decides not to be his usual self. "Ok no problem, Ill just wait at the bar then. Talk to you later." And he walks away. He did notice Robert didn't say anything except one sentence and wonders what's going on. He makes a mental note to find out. Anna takes his hand. "Hey, you ok?" She asks. "I'm totally fine, I just am not in the mood for him today, so thank you." He says smiling. "You're welcome." They get the check and take care of it and when they get up Anna kisses him. They then leave hand in hand. Luke was watching the interaction from the bar.

They get to the therapist's office on time. The introductions are made and Robert lays on the charm as usual. Anna thinks he just can't control it, it's like breathing she laughs internally. When they both sit on the couch across form her and are settled the doctors says. "So Anna since I last saw you on Friday, how are things for you?" Anna thinks about how to answer that question. She looks at Robert and says. "Much better." Robert smiles a little. "Well that's very good. I assume you both talked through some things and that would explain why you are both smiling." The doctor says. Anna tries to not be so apparent and answers that yes they did have good conversations over the weekend and things are better for her and for them. "Very good. Is there still any lingering concerns in that area that we talked about on Friday Anna, that you would like to talk about now?" She asks. Anna thinks about it and thinks about that night and the weekend up until he left Sunday, they were together a few times and things were definitely back to normal for them. Robert tenses a little next to her, but neither notices. "No actually, I think we are doing very well in that area." She says as she looks at Robert and takes his hand. 'Ok, well then I want to move onto the other areas we talked about specifically related to your history together and apart." Robert thinks to himself, ok here we go.

"Lets go back to your first marriage. From what Anna has told me it didn't last long and ended badly. Robert let me hear from you and your viewpoint on what happened then. Anna looks at Robert and sees the inner struggle. He pauses for a long time, trying to formulate the words. "Well we fell in love quickly. I know its cliché to say, but it was definitely love at first sight, well at least for me." He says "And me too." Anna adds. He smiles at her and continues. "It was whirlwind actually we were working together, we had just met a week before and it was like we had known each other forever and it just seemed so right when we married in Italy only 2 weeks after we met. I truly wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I was never so sure of anything in my life. And I still feel that way and always have." He says looking at the doctor and not looking at Anna. "So then what happened? Why did it end Robert?" The doctor asks. Robert sighs and thinks about how is is going to answer this without revealing too much. "We made mistakes, both of us. We were too young and we didn't trust each other enough. But it was mostly my fault. My ridiculous self-righteousness and my perception of right and wrong. Those are my worst character traits I believe. If I had just opened my eyes and mind, I don't think we would have ever been apart and I would have not missed out on the most important things." He says with tears in his eyes. Anna is sitting next to him and the tears are falling freely now. He has never said that to her before and she is shocked by it. "Robert I think you might be taking too much on yourself, but I want to get your viewpoint on seeing each other again seven years after and what you were feeling during that time up until you remarried." The doctor says.

He chuckles a little. "Hmm, that's a lot to cover there. Where to begin? When we first saw each other it was a shock. I had compartmentalized our whole relationship when I came to this town. It hurt so much to think about and I just didn't. When I saw her and continued to see her the flood of memories, the love all came flooding back. But I was married at the time and I was in love with my wife and didn't want to hurt her. I never told her my history and it was a shock to her. Anna coming back into my life and my consciousness affected my life from that day forward. My marriage basically dissolved because of it. I came back to Port Charles many times because, I just couldn't stay away and she knew it. During that time, Anna had also married someone else. I will tell you that was painful for me. I never stopped loving Anna and knowing someone else was loving her, was very difficult for me. But again I tried to put it behind me and not think about it, not recognize it. I tried to have other relationships after my other marriage dissolved, but it always came back to Anna and they all knew it. Unfortunately being the stubborn jackass that I am, I never wanted to admit it or even acknowledge it" Robert says as the tears fall from his eyes. Anna is astounded. The doctor looks at her reaction and asks her the next question. "Anna how do you feel about what Robert has said?"

Anna takes a moment to try and compose herself. "Honestly I don't really know what to say except that the break up of our first marriage was mostly my fault because of the secrets I kept." She says. Robert slightly shakes his head no. "It is and everything else afterward. I should have told him the truth when it was happening. I guess my fear of his reaction and his disappointment would have been too much. But in retrospect, the reaction of him finding out anyway was much worse. When it was over, I devoted my life to our daughter and protecting her. The fact that he was not with me really tainted that time for me. But I loved that I had a part of him and a part of our love with me, but it wasn't enough. I came back to this town 30 years ago looking to reclaim him. I did terrible things and insinuated myself into his life. It was not a good time for me. When he left that year to be with his wife in Australia it was probably the one of the worst moments of my life. We had parted on good terms though. We were friends again and we were both committed to our daughter. But at the time it wasn't enough for me and I was truly heartbroken that he left. Then I met someone who I thought was a genuine person, someone who loved me for who I was, but I quickly discovered that wasn't the case. That was a dark period for me, because I tried to recreate something that I had for such a brief time, but it was all a façade as I look back on it now. I did love him and I believed I was truly in love with him, but there was always something missing. He knew, I knew it, it was the elephant in the room. We had brief periods of happiness but it was mostly deceit, lies and betrayals. I mourned him twice back then, I felt that I had lost the only happiness I thought I deserved at the time. What I wanted and needed was not accessible, it was not there for me to grab hold of." Anna says tears freely falling now.

"Why didn't you think you deserved the happiness you wanted?" The doctor asks. Anna looks at Robert who is now leaning forward with his elbows on his knees trying to process everything. "Because of the things I did in the past and the fact that what I wanted wasn't an option on the table because of those things. I figured karma had finally caught up with me." Anna says. "What about your other marriage, to David?" The doctor asks. "That was a disaster from the beginning. I think on some level it was the same as my relationship to Duke. A replacement I thought I deserved, but in the end that too was a fallacy. I thought I loved him, but it was more the idea of him and the thought he could replace the love I thought I lost forever. It was a terrible time for me." Anna says. Robert has not changed his position and is listening intently. He has not looked at Anna or the doctor since Anna began speaking.

"Ok let's talk about a happier time for now. You remarried in 1991, right. What was that time like for you both? Anna why don't you continue." Anna smiles and thinks about that time. "Well it didn't start out good. We had a terrible fight and we accused each other of things that I think we needed to to get them out in the open. It started us back on a reconciliation path. When we finally cleared the air of the things that we both did and held inside up until that point, we realized how much we still loved each other. It was, up until now, the happiest period of my life. I felt complete again, there really is no other word for it. I felt that I finally had what I always wanted. I was so grateful and thankful and I relished everyday we were together." Anna says looking at Robert who finally looked at her and smiled. "Robert, what about you? What were you feelings during that time?" Robert sighs and really doesn't know where to begin. "When I finally got my head on straight and realized what I had been putting her through all those years, with my unforgiving nature, I knew that I was still compartmentalizing her because it was easier on my psyche. When that block was removed, which is the only word I can think of, I knew I finally was where I was meant to be. It was a glorious time for me, despite all the outside turmoil. I felt that it would last forever, but of course it didn't." He says somberly. "Ok, I think we have covered a lot today. I want to thank you both for being so open, I pretty much know from your personalities and history, this has not been easy. But I want you both to think about what was said today and take it home with you and continue this open dialogue. I can see the immense love you have for one another and as cliché as it sounds, your love for each other is a once in a lifetime love. Continue to hold onto that. The fact that you both have gravitated toward each other over the last 4 decades is a testament to that. Let's meet again a week from today, if your schedules permit. I think we still have some more ground to cover especially the events that have happened recently and within the last few years." Robert and Anna smile at each other and Robert grabs Anna's hand.


	35. Chapter 35

They leave the office in silence both processing what was revealed. Anna takes Robert's hand before they get into their car, "Hey are you ok?" She asks. "Im good. I really am. Are you ok?" He asks. "Yeah I think so. Some things were a revelation to me today, but it was all good." She says honestly. "Listen how about we just forget this for tonight, tomorrow we spend sometime talking about it. But tonight I think we just need to be together without the baggage." He says looking into her eyes. "Can we really do that?" She asks seriously. "I'm ok if you don't and you want to talk about this in more depth. I'm totally up for that." He says. "I think we do need to Robert. I think it's important that we do." She says. "Ok lets go home and begin then." They head home and it's still rather early so they decide to cook something for dinner together. They are having a goodtime as Robert tries to show her how to cook. Of course he is being facetious when he asks her if she knows how to boil water and stir. "Shut up." She says as she pinches him.

They are laughing together and constantly touching each other. When the dinner is in the oven, Anna leans against the counter with her glass of wine and asks. "Why didn't you ever tell me you felt that way about me when I was with Duke?" She asks. Robert looks at her, "I want to say because I didn't want to make you choose, but if I was really being honest I was more afraid that I would end up losing and that would have devastated me. When you had decided to go into the witness protection program with him and I thought I would never see you again, I felt at that time you had made your decision." He says honestly. Anna looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say. God we were so stupid." She says laughing. He smiles at her and wonders what she's thinking. He waits her out. "The thought of never seeing you again devastated me. But I felt I made a commitment to Duke, I did love him and my life with him because that's all I had. I was waiting for you to say, don't go. I was waiting for you to tell me you loved me and stay with me. I would have never left if we had just…but I guess its all moot point because it never happened." She says. Robert chuckles a little but is very saddened by this revelation. "We were idiots. There is no other explanation for it." Robert says because that's the only explanation he can think of. "When you left to meet Holly in Australia, what were you thinking?" She asks. "I guess it was the same. I made a commitment and I really had no choice. I didn't want to hurt her, but it killed me to get on the plane to leave you and to leave Robin." He says seriously. She smiles at him and realizes that they both made serious mistakes along the way because they are proud people, have a strong sense of commitment and what is right and wrong, but ego-driven and basically cut from the same cloth. "I guess the thing we need to be thankful for now is that in our old age, we are maybe not so stupid anymore because here we are." Robert says. "Very true. But as far as old age speak for yourself." She says smiling. She puts her wine glass down and wraps her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I don't want us to have anymore regrets about what might have been. I don't want that to be a cornerstone of our marriage and relationship. I think we are passed that, but I don't want these sessions to bring negativity into what we have. I just want us to get everything out in the open so that nothing is bubbling beneath the surface anymore." She says looking at him. He nods his head knowing she is right. "I agree."

They decide to just enjoy the rest of their evening together. They haven't seen each other for nearly 4 days and they just want to relax. After dinner they go into the living room. Its still pretty early, but Anna can see Robert is tired from traveling so they just hang out on the couch holding each other while Anna flips through the channels. She settles on Steele Magnolias because there is absolutely nothing on and well she likes the movie. "Oh god please no." Robert says. "What do you want to watch racing or something equally stupid?" Anna replies. "No, no, well not unless you want to. But in the name of all that is holy I can not watch this movie again or that Fried Green whatever or any other girlie flick that you and Robin torture me with." He says. She laughs at him and then reaches up and pulls out a chest hair. "Ow." Then he pokes her in her side. She slaps his hand away. He does it again and she bends his fingers all the way back. "Say Uncle." She says as she's kneeling next to him now. "No, I wont." He says defiantly and pokes her again. She pulls his fingers back harder and it is now hurting him, so he lunges at her and she stumbles backward on the couch and he is tickling her mercilessly. She is screaming in laughter for him to stop. "Say Uncle." He says. She shakes her head no still laughing uncontrollably. Then she grabs him where she knows it will get his attention. He immediately stops because she has him in a vice grip. "Uncle." He says immediately. She laughs again at that and especially the startled look on his face. "You don't fight fair." He says. "You should know that by now." She says and she releases her death grip but does not remove her hand. She is still underneath him and smiles up at him. He kisses her and they get swept away very quickly, within minutes they are both naked and are making love. When its over and they are both catching their breadth while still kissing and caressing each other, the door bell rings. "This can't be." Robert says, "Did you bolt the door?" She asks now petrified. "Yes, yes I did." He replies. Anna breathes a sigh of relief. "Neither of us can answer the door so I hate to say this, but she's going to have to come back later." Anna says. He gets off of Anna and looks for their phones. He grabs a blanket and throws it at her and grabs one for himself. He looks at both phones and doesn't see any text to either of them or a phone call. "She needs to call before she comes over." Robert says. "Yeah I know I have to talk to her about this." Robert goes to the security panel and sees she's with Emma. "Emma is with her." Robert says. "Ill text her now." Anna says. "What are you going to tell her?" Robert asks. "The truth, well sort of, she'll understand." Anna replies, as she's texting. Anna tells her that they are both involved in a project now and can't be disturbed. She asks her if everything is ok. On the other side of the door Robin is shaking her head and chuckles a little. She pretty much knows what the "project" is. She tells Emma that Grandma and Grandpa are busy and that they will come back tomorrow. Emma is not happy, but she doesn't throw a tantrum either which Robin is grateful for. She replies to her mother that everything is fine. Emma demanded again to see them. She's sorry and she'll see them tomorrow.

"Whew, everything is fine." Anna says smiling. "It's amazing, she's a grown woman, with her own kid and doesn't live with us but she's still ruining our sex life. What the hell?" Robert asks to no one in particular. She looks at him and laughs. "You know that movie is still playing." He says looking at the tv. "Just concentrate on me, ok." She says as she pushes him to lay back and she lies on top of him. He pulls the blanket over them both. "You always manage to get your way." He says. "That's because you're so easy." She says. She smiles and kisses his chest and continues watching the movie. When it's over, Anna looks up and sees that Robert is completely out and she smiles. She really missed him these past few days and again she wonders how she has become so dependent on him in her life and so quickly once again. It scares her if she were being honest with herself. She lost him after brief intense periods of happiness and she still to this day has not recovered from that pain. She wonders again if this will all be yanked away but this time, she believes she won't survive it and that frightens her. She kisses his chest as the tears roll down her face and she hug him tightly. She scolds herself for focusing on the what ifs and convinces herself to live in the moment, cherish these times together and make the most of everything. She slides up his body until her face is directly above his and she smiles as she caresses his face. She can feel his arousal stirring against her as she moves against him waiting for him to awaken. He sighs in his sleep and his hands unconsciously start to caress her bare back down her to her ass. She finds this very amusing and giggles quietly. She starts whispering in his ear and takes his ear lobe in her mouth and suckles gently. He again sighs in his sleep and she chuckles. She sits up straddling his thighs and she takes him her hand and begins to stroke him to full arousal. He opens his eyes and is watching her watching what she's doing to him as she licks her lips. He can feel how wet she is against his thigh and he groans. "Anna." He says hoarsely and she looks up into his eyes and smiles. She can tell he is getting close and she aches to have him inside her again. She sits up and slides him across her entrance and his eyes close and he moans her name. "Anna, please" He says and she smiles and brings him inside her and the both moan loudly at the sensation. She places her hands on his stomach as he grabs tightly to her hips. "God you feel so good." Anna says as she rocks against him staring into his eyes. He smiles back at her just watching her and still amazed at how beautiful she is. He takes one hand and glides it her stomach to her breast and caresses her gently while passing his thumb over her nipple and her eyes close immediately. She begins to pick up the pace and they are both moaning consistently now. Anna comes forward and kisses him deeply changing the angle of penetration and they both moan loudly into each other's mouths. "Oh God Robert." She moans as she grabs onto the arm rest behind his head with both hands and he matches her rhythm stroke for stroke. They both let out long drawn out moans as the reach climax together. They continue moving together for another minute as they ride out the waves of pleasure. Robert holds her face gently and kisses her passionately. "I love you; I love you so much." He says against her lips. "I love you more." She says kissing him back and then hugging him tightly. "Tell me we will never lose this again. Promise me." She says looking into his eyes imploring him to do so. "I promise you with everything I am." He replies

That Friday Robert and the FBI BAU have testified in regard to the handling of the Lavery case. It's a grueling full day of testimony. Robert testified for 3 hours and the BAU testified for the remaining 5. Anna was not in the room when it occurred. She stayed in her office all day, reading texts from Robert. He sounded very positive so she hoped they could put it all behind them soon. Robert was asked very personal questions in regard to his relationship with Anna during that time. At times he appeared confrontational when the questions suggested their relationship clouded his judgement. The BAU team backed him up and told them that he was one of the only ones who believed Duke was the serial killer, but they had no hard evidence at the time to charge him with any crime. Robert was asked about how Anna handled the case and he told them emphatically very professionally and emotionally detached and even let the BAU team take over when finally all evidence started to point in Duke's direction.

At 6pm, Robert knocks on her door. "Come in." She says looking up with her glasses still on. She smiles at him. "Yikes, you look at little drained." She says coming out from behind her desk. "Yeah a little. How are you?" He asks. "I'm good, I just want to go home I think." She says. "Yeah me too. The BAU team is here and they want to say good-bye before they head to the airport." He says. Anna comes out with him into the squad room. They all talk for awhile and discuss better things. Hochner takes Anna aside and tells her truthfully, he believes the hearing went well and not too worry. They all say their good-byes. Rossi and Robert make a date to get together soon when he is back in DC. Anna gives Robert a look. When Rossi leaves he asks. "What was that look?" He says and smiles. "Just remember you're married now, no more socialites for you." She says smiling up at him. He laughs and says, "Don't worry, we'll be good." Anna gives him a look, like yeah right.

That Wednesday, they head back to the therapist. This session they both know won't be an easy one. The doctor starts off talking about the time they were separated from 1992 through the time they met up again in 2006. Anna reveals what happened to her during that time including what happened on that boat with Faison. Robert knew about it because they had talked about it already, but she also talked about how she felt when she regained her memories and thought he had died. It was extremely difficult for her to talk about. She talked again briefly about her marriage to David and the loss of their daughter and how utterly devastating that was for her. She then talked about when she learned he was in fact alive and how she felt. Robert pretty much knew how she felt, they revealed much of it on that island. But she goes into more detail about feeling betrayed and that she felt he abandoned her again because he incorrectly assumed she went with Faison willingly. Robert just sits there and listens. He does not react, nor does he give any indication of his feelings.

She continues on with how she tried to distance herself from him that year. She felt she had to, she couldn't go down that path again and then have it all taken away. She talks about 2008 and Robin's wedding and Robert's cancer scare. She really thought he was going to die and she came to the realization that she didn't want to wait anymore. She had committed to being with him and wanted it more than anything, but then he left her again. She talks about what happened in 2012, when they thought their daughter had died tragically in a fire. She recalls that she had never seen him so distraught but was so angry at him thinking he would kill himself and leave her alone. Then she was completely furious at him for leaving her to chase after his ex-wife and her son. In the end, Anna stated, "I always felt like he left me, when I needed him the most and that was a huge fear this time around. Robert is still there listening to it all and not saying or revealing anything. When Anna is done she is openly crying, the tears are flowing freely for awhile now. "Robert how do you feel about what Anna just talked about?" The doctor asks.

Robert is still trying to process it all and he wants to be truthful but he knows it will hurt her. However they talked about this and if they don't get it out in the open now, then when will they? "I agree with Anna for the most part. Ive made huge mistakes in the course of our relationship. Serious ones, there is no doubt." He says not sure how he will continue. "I sense a but in there somewhere." The doctor says. "Well, there were extenuating circumstances that she is aware of in some of those situations, that have not been acknowledged. My intention in everything was not to hurt her in any way ever. I loved her and wanted to protect her. I thought in those situations I was protecting her. I'm not saying its right what I did." He says. He's not really sure he wants to continue. "Please continue Robert." The doctor says. "I don't know, I don't know if its necessary at this point." He says. "Robert please say what you want to say." Anna says looking at him. "Is this really necessary?" He asks. "Robert please just say it, that's why we are here." Anna says now getting angry.

Robert pauses and then begins. "Ok, when you were taken in 1992, I left my daughter and my life behind me to go and find you and bring you back, even though you had kept the truth about Faison and your relationship as a child from me. I lost 10 years of my life working for the agency to protect you and Robin. You know all of this, but not once did you ever acknowledge that. Yes I made a mistake in not revealing myself to you after I was released, but the reason I did that was because you were both happy and I didn't want to intrude on your lives, bad excuse I know but it was what I was feeling. I never believed you went with him willingly, but you never once until recently told me what happened. You never felt you should share that with me even though you knew what I sacrificed for you. We have already talked about what happened with Robin, I don't want to talk about that again, I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life that I will forever regret. As far as my cancer treatment and leaving you in that hospital that day. Anna I really didn't think I would make it and I didn't want to put you through that again. That's all I want to say about all of this." Robert says as he stands and goes over to the window.

Anna doesn't really know what to say. She knows what he is saying is true and like him she compartmentalized all of this to a place she would never have to think about it again. "Anna, I know you have admitted to me that you felt you didn't give Robert the emotional acknowledgements he deserved all these years for everything he did for you and everything he sacrificed. Do you still feel the same?" The doctor asks as Robert turns around surprised. "Yes, yes I do more than ever." Anna says with tears streaming down her cheeks. "What I'm sensing is that you both made serious mistakes and bad judgments along this very long road you've been on. The fact that you are here today, together, obviously very much in love still is a testament to the commitment you have always had for each other even after 4 decades. I think you have both come to realize that communication is the essential ingredient here in your relationship and to remember based on your history, nothing either of you can do can tarnish the love you have for each other. You just have to address it as it happens, not hold onto the resentment, and the anger and above all don't walk away. I have no doubt that you will be happy together for the rest of your lives if you can just keep the lines of communication open. You have to hold onto that, always." Robert turns around and looks at Anna and smiles with tears in his eyes. Anna smiles at him with the same look.

They leave the session hand in hand and promise to return within a month to basically check in to see how it's going. The doctor offers to continue individual sessions with each of them whenever they need too. They both feel that they should continue with these sessions given how stubborn they both are and it seems to have helped them both tremendously. When they get to their car, Robert holds onto her hand. "You know I love you more than anything in this world right?" Robert says. "Yes, I do. And you know I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and nothing is ever going to change that ever." She says. "You and Robin and our Granddaughter are the loves of my life. Despite everything that has happened in my life, I know that I at least did something right. Loving you." She says. "Same here." He says. They hug tightly and kiss sweetly and decide to head home to just be together.

The rest of the day they spend at home just being together and relishing in what they have addressed over the past few weeks. Anna has texted Robin and told her that her and her father need their time alone this weekend to discuss a few things and to just be together. Robin replied that she completely understood, and they would not be coming by no matter what happens. Anna wants to somehow repay Robert for all his support, understanding, patience and love over the last few weeks and well during most of their life together. She has decided she will cook dinner and told him to wait in the living room and relax. He looks at her oddly. "Babe, we can just order in. It will take a half hour tops." He says. "Shut up and go inside." She says smiling at him. He does what she asks but grabs a bag of pretzels before going to the living room. He has looked back several times into the kitchen but can't see anything. But he certainly hears the pots clanging and smells the burnt oil smoke coming out. He sighs and rolls his eyes as he continues to watch TV.

Finally, after almost 2 hours, she calls for him. He grabs a handful of pretzels and eats them quickly and heads for the dining room. He is impressed. The candles are lit, the table is set and he can actually smell something good coming from the kitchen. What's more impressive is that she looks really good and happy. "Wow, this looks great." He says. "Thank you. Are you ready?" She asks. "Umm I think so." He says sitting down. She hits him on his arm and goes back into the kitchen. She brings out several trays of food and it actually smells really good. She cooked him Chinese food, all vegetarian of course but all his favorite dishes. He is very, very impressed. "I'm in shock, where, when did you, how did you learn to do this?" He says looking at everything. "You're babbling Robert." She says sitting down and smiling. "That's because I'm in shock." He says and she laughs. She gets up and fills his plate and hers and then she sits back down again. "Well go ahead." She says watching him pick up his chop sticks. He looks at her and puts the first bite in his mouth. It is delicious and he is very surprised. He smiles and looks at her. "Well?" She asks. "Wow, this amazing." He says as he eats more. "It really is, now that my tongue isn't scared." He says and she laughs. "Love I can't believe you did all this." He says tasting everything. "This is fantastic." He says now really eating everything and she is very happy. He gets up out his chair and kisses her sweetly. "Thank you. This is amazing." He says. "You're welcome." She says actually very happy with his reaction.

She knows what she did is minor compared to everything he has done for her, but his gratitude is overwhelming to her for something so trivial. She wonders if she should display her appreciation for him more than she has been doing or has ever done. He looks up and sees tears in her eyes as she looks at him. "Hey, what's the matter?" He says concerned. "Nothing, nothing at all. I just love you. I love you so much Robert." She says taking his hand. He smiles at her and squeezes hand.

They finish their dinner talking about travel plans for the remainder of the summer. They both decide that they will take a long weekend just the two of them for the labor day weekend. "I'm actually surprised we haven't got a call or text from Emma or Robin today." Robert says finishing his dinner and drinking his wine. "Well. I told our daughter that we wanted this weekend for ourselves. So, don't expect texts and calls or pop-in visits anytime soon." Anna says smiling and drinking her wine. He smiles broadly at that. "You did? Really? I think I love you." He says laughing. "Yes, I did. I want us to devote the entire weekend to each other and nothing else." She says smiling. "Now I am very motivated and very happy. Don't get me wrong, I love our family immensely, but I need an Anna weekend." He says and she laughs out loud at him. "Thank you this was wonderful. I am very impressed." Robert says clinking his wine glass with hers. "Thank you." She says smiling back at him. "I will take care of the dishes, you just take herself into the living room and relax." He says but sees her cringe. "I think I might have to help you." She says and watches his face drop. "Oh, oh." He says knowing what happened last time she cooked and that was only waffles that time. He takes both of their plates and heads for the kitchen. She stays seated cringing and waits for his reaction. "Holy crap." She hears from the kitchen.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N The next few chapters are a lot of fluff. Thank you all for your reviews. Very much appreciated

Three months later:

"How did I ever let you convince me to do this?" Robert says packing his suitcase. "Oh shut up. It's going to be great. It will be the whole family in a luxurious chalet in the mountains for Thanksgiving. I've always wanted to do this." Anna says walking past him and packing her clothes. "I still don't understand. What happened to our plans to go to San Remo, just the two of us?" Robert says. "Robert we have had this conversation about a million times by now. We will go in two months. I promised you that. Four days in the mountains during Thanksgiving is a tiny little vacation. So suck it up and lets get going." Anna says giving him that look that says enough already. "Ugh, I can't believe you talked me into this and the best part is that none of you can boil an egg. Its because you sprung this on me the other night and lured me into agreeing. You guys had planned this all along. What a family I have." Robert says. Anna laughs she remembers vividly, she literally had him to a point where he would agree to anything. "Don't laugh, you tricked me. You lured me with your sex. And now I'm the one that's going to be cooking all weekend." Robert says. "That's because you're so easy." She says. He gives her the evil eye. "Stupid Pilgrims." He says and she laughs as they walk out of the bedroom with their suitcases.

"I knew I shouldn't have left this up to my brother." Robert says as he and Anna are getting out of their car. They look at this "chalet" and what it really is is a split-level dump. Mac and Felicia and Patrick and Robin also pull in right behind them. Robert looks at Mac. "Nice work." He says. "What? I bet its luxurious inside." Mac says clearly not believing what he is saying. "I'll give ya ten to one." Robert says as Anna hits him. Patrick and Robin look at each other. "This should be interesting." Patrick says chuckling.

Mac opens the door and the place looks the same on the inside as it does on the outside. It hasn't been updated since 1970. The kitchen is big enough but so outdated. It has a pretty big dining room so that's one good thing. At least the living room seems big and it has a fireplace. But the carpet is 70's shag. They all proceed upstairs to the bedrooms. Mac figured on giving Patrick and Robin the master because they have Emma. He points to the second bedroom and tells Robert and Anna that its theirs. Robert proceeds to go inside muttering to himself. Anna looks inside as well and wonders where the rest of the room is. "I want to get angry, but I don't think I can fit another emotion in here." Robert says. Anna laughs and hits him. "Its not so bad, plus your brother tried. Don't ruin it for him. It was their idea. They really wanted to do this after everything we had been through." Anna says looking at the bed, which she is thinking, is not even a queen, but maybe a full or a big twin, she's not sure. Robert sits down on the bed and it squeaks really loudly. "Oh this is not going to be good. I'm going to kill him." Anna is now really laughing but is thinking also what are they going to do. "Come on, everybody out single file. There is a Four Seasons an hour from here." Robert says standing grabbing his suitcase.

Anna stops him with her hand against his chest. "Here's the thing." Anna starts. "Oh God, there's a thing." Robert says dropping his suitcase and looking heavenward. "Shut up and listen. The thing is, Mac went to a lot of trouble for this, for us." Anna says. "Really? This is a lot of trouble" He says waving his arms. "You are not going to ruin this for them or anyone else do you hear me?" Anna says. "You are going to be behave and be a good little boy and we are going to make this a great holiday. Capiche?" He looks at her and rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine. Ill do whatever you want." She smiles and kisses him sweetly. "Good boy." Mac comes in smiling. "So are you guys all set? I know the rooms are a little small, but I really think this is going to be a great weekend. Oh one thing. The plumbing doesn't seem to be all that good, so don't flush the toilet when someone is taking a shower. Just so you know, I take my showers every morning at 630am sharp. See you downstairs." Mac walks out. Anna looks at Robert they both roll their eyes at each other and chuckle. "I guess the OCD thing really is in your polluted gene pool." Anna says. Robert is fiddling with his phone. "What are you doing?" She asks. "I'm setting my alarm for 635am." He says smiling. Anna bursts out laughing. Mac comes back in seeing them laughing. "What's going on what's so funny?" He asks. "Nothing, just your brother being you know." Anna says. "Ummm, there is a huge wasp nest right out side the kitchen patio doors." Mac says. "And?" Robert says. "Robbie you know me and bees." Robert just shakes his head. "Just knock it down with a stick, its not that hard." Robert says. "They don't like that, they're wasps." Mac says. Robert just shakes his and says in all seriousness. "Here's what you do, you knock it down and pull your skirt over your head and run. Now get out." Anna is trying but failing to stifle her laughter. Mac gives him a dirty look and leaves. "Now this might be fun." Robert leaves to go and watch this spectacle. Anna laughs as she watches him leave. She has never laughed more than when she is with him, she thinks.

"At least the place is clean." Robin whispers to her mother. "Yeah there is that." Anna responds. "How is Dad handling this? Not well I can imagine. Its looks like those two are plotting something and I think Uncle Mac should be very afraid." Robin says laughing looking at Patrick and Robert on the deck. "You know your father. But I set him straight. I just have to keep my eye on him and keep him distracted." Anna says smiling at Robin. Robin just shakes her head knowing what her mother means by that. They are unloading all the groceries they brought for their weekend in the kitchen while Robert and Patrick are busy setting up the fireplaces both inside and outside. Mac and Felicia have gone out to get some things from the store and to pick up Chinese food. When Robin and Anna are done, they see Patrick and Robert sitting around the outside fireplace and they are laughing a lot. Emma is also out there and is also laughing at what they are saying. They decide to join them with bottles of wine they don't like the looks of this. "So what's going on out here? What's so funny?" Robin asks and all three look at each other and say nothing. "Ok, what are you three plotting?" Anna asks pouring the wine for everyone. Emma starts to giggle. Robert and Patrick look at her and she stops. "Ok Emma spill." Anna says. She is laughing a lot and they all join in. "Come on Emma tell us. What did Daddy and Grandpa say." Anna sees Robert and Patrick shaking their head at her from the corner of her eye. "Don't look at them Emma, look at me. What did they say?" Anna says laughing with her. "Well Daddy said they should leave Uncle Mac in the woods naked and Grandpa said they should rub honey on his butt and blow a bear whistle." She says barely able to get it out without laughing. Anna and Robin burst into hysterics along with Emma.

There is a hot tub outside and they see the guys have started it up. Its not exactly the most modern looking kind and its actually kind of small. "Not a bad hot tub." Robin says. "You mean that 4-seat Petri dish?" Robert says drinking his wine as Patrick laughs. "Why its not clean? I'm sure they disinfect it. It looks pretty good, its just well old." Anna says. "If there's disinfectant in there, it's getting its ass kicked." Robert says. "It might be fun." She says wiggling her eyebrows at him. He cringes and shakes his head no. "Oh would you lighten up; this place is not that bad. Granted its not what I was expecting, but we can make the most of it. Look tomorrow's Thanksgiving and we are going to have a wonderful time." Anna says with her hands on her hips. "Says the one who won't be cooking all day." Robert says smiling. Patrick and Robin laugh. "Its your fault you developed all these culinary talents." Anna says sitting on his lap with her wine glass.

They are all finished with dinner and are sitting outside again in front of the fire. Emma has gone to bed after watching a few movies with everyone. They have all had quite a bit of wine and are laughing at Robert and Mac's stories from their childhood. "Robbie remember that time Mom and Dad went away for the weekend and you were supposed to be watching me. I think you were like maybe 18 or 19 at the time. Remember when they came home early and found you and some girl I cant remember her name in their bed?" Mac says laughing. "Yes I remember." Robert says not really laughing. "I don't remember ever seeing Dad so mad, I thought he was going to kill you and Mom couldn't even look at you for a month." He says still laughing. "You were always getting caught with a girl. I remember that vividly, you were always in trouble." Mac says. Anna is looking at Robert now with her eyebrows raised. "What? I had a good childhood." He says. "Apparently." Anna says smiling. "Or the time when you were with a girl outside in the pool naked and you got locked out of the house? Oh my God that was so funny." Mac says now really laughing. Robert sees the looks from Anna and decides to get Mac back. "Its not like you were innocent either. How many times did I go into my nightstand and all my stuff was gone? When you hit puberty, I felt like your supplier." Robert says smiling. Mac looks at Felicia who gives him a look. "Well you did buy them by the gross as I recall. It was easier than going to the drugstore." Mac replies. Anna is now really curious and so is Patrick. "What the hell? I should have grown up in Australia." Everyone laughs at that.

Robert decides to quickly change the subject to take the focus off of him. "How about the time in little league when you peed in your pants at home plate?" Robert says looking at Mac. Mac stops laughing. "Robert." Mac says as a warning. The others are laughing wanting to hear more. "Awe Mac how old were you?" Anna asks. "I was 6." Mac says. "You were not, you were 10, maybe even 11. Nice try though." Robert says laughing. "But you forget, I hit an inside the park home run." Mac says proudly. "That's because nobody wanted to tag you." Robert says sipping his wine. They all burst out laughing as Mac goes to put Robert in a headlock.

They start talking about all of their history together specifically in 1991 when Mac first came back to town. Patrick never heard any of these stories so he was very interested. Robin told them about getting her parents together and finding her father's shirt in her mother's bedroom. They talk about that time and they all thought that on Valentines Day was when Robert and Anna slept together for the first time. They both corrected everyone and told them what really happened. They were all shocked. "So when did you finally get together?" Felicia asks. Robert and Anna both look at each other. Anna says "During the earthquake, literally." She looks at Robert and smiles. "Oh my god, you're kidding?" Felicia says. Robin is stunned. "I never knew that. I thought that whole time since that Valentines Day, you guys were ya know together." Robin says. "Well we were just we didn't get together until much later. You guys remember all the turmoil in between." Anna says smiling at Mac. "But you were definitely together in the Finger Lakes." Mac says. "What does that mean?" Felicia says. "Well let's just say when we stumbled upon that mansion those two immediately went up to their room and didn't come out for hours. Then when we were headed back to Port Charles we had adjoining rooms in a sleazy motel with the walls that were paper-thin." Anna is so embarrassed. She remembers that night very vividly. Robert is laughing too remembering that night. "Well in our defense, that was the night Robert proposed to me, so we were celebrating a little." Anna says chuckling. She is definitely feeling the effects of the wine as she goes to sit in Robert's lap. "Celebrating a little? The walls were shaking." Mac says laughing. Robin is so embarrassed but is laughing. "I remember being in my room waiting for the noise to die down. Then when I thought they were finally done, it would start again. I had the TV up so loud the room next to mine was banging on the wall. That went on for like 3 hours." Mac says really laughing. Everyone is pretty shocked and look at Robert and Anna who are both smiling and looking at each other remembering that night vividly. "Please let's have none of that here this weekend." Robin says. "Don't worry love, we have a bed we can't even yawn in without it sounding like a high school orchestra warming up." They all laugh at that.

They all head to bed around 1am. They all had a wonderful night and Anna is so happy. She loves her family and loves they are so close and getting closer. She loves that Robert and Patrick really get along and that Mac and Robert have really built upon their relationship. But most importantly she loves that Robin is able to experience all of this now after so many years of not having all of them in her life. That is the best part of all. Robert and Anna try to get situated in the bed but its absolutely no use. The bed is extremely small and they literally cannot move without the bed making a huge racket. They start laughing. "I'm sleeping on the floor, I can't take this." Robert says finally. Anna knows he's right. He grabs a pillow and a blanket and lies on the floor. She looks down at him, "Sweetheart are you sure you're ok?" He looks up at her. "I'm swell. Goodnight." Robert says and she laughs at him.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day Robert is up at 630 to get the cooking started for the day. He looks and sees Anna is sound asleep and gives her a dirty look. He had a horrible night on the floor. He goes to the bathroom and when he's done looks at his phone. He hears the shower in the other bathroom and flushes the toilet. He waits for it and hears the cursing and smiles. He heads for the kitchen in his boxers and robe with a huge smile on his face. He starts to get things ready and spends the next hour preparing the turkey and cooking the stuffing. By 8 am he is on all the vegetables. By 9am he turns on the tv to watch the parade. Mac has come back from his run and is helping out. They are both having a great time. Anna comes down and hears the talking and the laughter. She stands at the bottom of the stairs and just relishes the moment.

"Robbie I know you hate this house, but I gotta tell you. This is the happiest I've been in a while. The people I love most in the world are here, well minus Maxie." Robert smiles at him. "You know me I'm a grump, don't pay any attention. Truth be told, I'm having a great time for the same reasons." They hug briefly and get back to work. Anna has tears in her eyes listening to them both. When the turkey is in the oven and all the vegetables are prepared, Mac says he is going for a shower. "I don't get you, why do you take a shower if you are going for a run?" Robert asks. "I don't know its just a habit." Robert shakes his head. "You know, you're an idiot wrapped in a moron." Robert says. Anna tries to stifle her laughter. "What? I've always done this. Oh and thanks for flushing the toilet, it scalded some serious areas." Mac says. Robert just shrugs his shoulders with a smile. Mac sees Anna on the stairs. "Good morning." He says and gives her a kiss on her cheek. She laughs and says "good morning." She can see he is incredibly happy.

Anna goes into the kitchen and sees Robert is extremely busy doing dishes and organizing things. It already smells delicious. "Hi." She says as she sees him. "Hey good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asks with sarcasm. She laughs at that. "Well I did miss my security blanket." She says as she comes up to him and wraps her arms around his waste under his robe. "Hmmm, I missed you last night." He says swaying her in his arms. "You know, my plan was to have a lot of sex on this trip in this gorgeous chalet. But alas." He says smiling at her. She laughs and kisses him. "Don't lose faith Robert, the weekend has just begun. As she says that, she opens her robe and reveals that she is naked. "What are you doing to me?" He asks with a deer in headlights look. "What? Everyone is busy either sleeping or showering. The turkey is in the oven and I think we both need a shower." Anna says going up to him with her robe open and opening his. "Did I tell you you are incredibly sexy when you're cooking?" She says as she caresses his chest and is kissing his neck. "Thats only because you know I'm going to feed you and nobody else was or can do it." He says smiling at her. She then kisses him very sensually and her hand goes to the front of his boxers. He jumps a little. "Anna we can't everybody will be up soon." Robert says trying to maintain some rationale thought. Anna kisses him deeply again, thrusting her tongue in his mouth in a very sensual manner. Robert is lost and he hugs her to him as they kiss long and hard. He feels her entire body against his and he is incredibly aroused. He wants to take her right here, right now. "Grandma, Grandpa, can I watch the parade in here?" They spring apart fast and Anna quickly ties her robe as Emma goes over to the tv and then they see Robin and Patrick coming into the kitchen. "You are always kissing." Emma says matter of factly and giggling while turning on the tv. Robert keeps Anna in front of him for a few more minutes while he calms down. She senses it as well and wants to laugh, but she can't. "Good morning everyone. Happy Thanksgiving." Anna says trying to divert attention. They all kiss and hug and Robin and Anna start the coffee. Robert begins making bacon, and ham and waffles.

After breakfast, Robert heads for the shower as he leaves everyone to clean up the breakfast dishes. Mac and Patrick are outside with Emma trying to teach her how to play football while Anna, Felicia and Robin are cleaning up the kitchen and checking on the turkey. "I think I'm going to go take a shower too. Robert should be done by now." Anna says suddenly. Because its only been about 10 minutes, Robin and Felicia give each other a knowing look. As Anna approaches the bathroom door, she hears the shower turn off and smiles. She walks in as he is coming out and wrapping a towel around his waste. "Hey, shower is all yours." He says smiling at her as he goes to the sink to shave. Anna closes the door and locks it. She sits on the counter next to him and shrugs out of her robe. He stops what he is doing and looks at her. It has an instant effect on him. He also sees that look that never fails to drive him crazy. She takes his hand and guides him to stand in front of her. She removes his towel and she wraps her legs around his hips. "Missed you last night." She says and then kisses him deeply. He loves when she gets like this. Nothing and no one will stop her. He knows they have to make this quick and quiet. It is quick and powerful but neither are really sure if it was quiet. They are both still breathing heavily as they cling to each other. "Hmmm that was exactly what I needed." She says. "So I'm just your play thing am I?" He asks laughing. She laughs. "Hmmm, you are a lot more than that. How about we meet back in here tonight?" She asks. "I think we need to find someplace more user friendly because I think I just broke both my kneecaps." She laughs out loud at that. They disengage after a long kiss and Anna heads into the shower while Robert proceeds to shave.

Ten minutes later Robert comes down the stairs whistling and fully dressed. He heads straight for kitchen to check on everything and to start cooking all the vegetables. He looks and sees everyone is outside on the deck in front of the fireplace. He looks and is momentarily choked up at the sight. This is my family he thinks proudly. He gets everything done that he needs to. Dinner wont be ready for several hours so he goes outside to join his family. Anna comes down the stairs after about a half hour and she's dressed very nicely. She checks in the kitchen for Robert but she can see they are all outside on the deck. She comes out and goes and sits on Robert's lap. He kisses her sweetly and wraps his arms around her. Felicia has made everyone Bloody Mary's and Mimosas and they are enjoying the fire and the Mountain View which is actually very beautiful from the deck. They all hear a car door slam from the front yard. They all become concerned as Robert gets up quickly and goes inside with Mac. They find Maxie in the foyer smiling. Mac is absolutely thrilled and brings her into a big hug. "I cant believe you came. You mother is going to be absolutely thrilled." She then hugs Robert and says. "Is this the place he picked out?" "Yeah just go with it, it takes about 12 hours to get past it." Robert says. "Oh shut up, you know you love this place." Mac says as Robert rolls his eyes. Maxie laughs at both of them. "What changed your mind?" Mac asked. "I couldn't stay away, I knew I had to be with the family. So I just jumped in the car this morning and here I am. Where is everyone?" She asks. "Out on the deck love, go and surprise them." Robert says.

Robert is looking at Mac and sees how happy he is. He slaps him on the back and Mac smiles at him. They spend the next few hours laughing and drinking. Robert has made appetizers for everyone and he keeps bringing them out. They are all amazed what an incredible cook he is and how everything is absolutely delicious. The guys then decide its time for football and head inside to watch the games. "So is there a place for me to sleep here?" Maxie asks them when the guys leave. Yes actually there is another bedroom that is not being used it has twin beds in it. Maybe you and Emma can stay in there since she was afraid to stay in there alone." Robin says hoping Maxie takes the bait. Maxie says, "That's completely fine. I would love to bunk with Emma. "Wait a second. We gave you the master because of Emma, I think we should flip a coin now on who gets it if Emma is not longer part of that equation." Anna says. "Why, what's the difference? Robin asks. "Are you kidding, the bed in our room is completely ridiculous we can't even change our minds without it squeaking." Anna replies. They all laugh. "Its not like that has stopped you guys." Felicia says. Anna whips her head in Felicia's direction. "I can guarantee you nothing is happening in that bed, in fact Robert is sleeping on the floor." Felicia and Robin look at each other and smirk. Anna just sighs and knows they know what happened earlier. "Ok I think its time to set the table." Anna says trying to change the subject. Felicia and Robin laugh and agree.

They are still all watching football in the living room. Robert is on one of the couches almost dozing. Anna sees this and smiles. He has been working so hard all day and she knows he barely slept last night. She goes over and Mac moves to the other side so she can sit next to him. Robert smiles at her and he immediately puts his arm around her so that she can lay her head on his shoulder. He kisses her head and they settle in. Patrick and Mac are really into the Cowboys game and are cheering really loudly. Robert is now wide awake. He looks at Anna and kisses her sweetly. "Let me check everything, we should be ready to eat in about a half hour." He says. "Hmm I was just getting comfortable." She says. Robert whispers something in her ear and she smiles and then he gets up. The dinner is amazing and everyone is enjoying the food. Mac proposes a toast to the chef and they all agree. The rest of the night is wonderful for the family as the clean up and resettle outside in front of the fireplace. They spend the next few hours laughing and reminiscing. Anna is happy nobody has brought up what happened 3 months ago. It feels like a lifetime ago and she is happy its over and that she put that chapter of her life behind her. Its nearly 10 when they all decide to go back inside. Robert is absolutely exhausted and takes a couch pillow and lays on the other couch. He is out in minutes and Anna is smiling at him. Robin and Patrick settle Emma and Maxie in their new room. Emma is so excited that Maxie will be spending the night with her in the same room. Mac and Felicia go up as well after saying good night. "Good luck getting him up Anna. I think he's there for the night." Mac says looking down at Robert who is in a deep sleep. "Thanks." Anna says sarcastically.

Another hour goes by and Anna is watching an old movie when she looks over at Robert who is now awake. "Hey sleepy head." She says smiling. "Hi where is everyone?" He asks trying to get more awake. "They've all gone to bed." She says. "What time is it?" He asks. She looks at her watch and says it's almost midnight. "Hmm its late. Why are you still up?" He asks. "I'm not really tired and I've been watching some good movies." She says as he gets up and sits next to her on the couch. "You know what, I think I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight in here if you don't mind. I can't stand the thought of sleeping on that floor again." He says as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I know it sucks, but at least we had this morning." She says kissing him. "Yeah that maybe will get me through the weekend, maybe." Robert says kissing her back. They get a little carried away for a long while. Then they hear a door close loudly and they stop what they're doing. "I'm going to go to bed. I love you" Anna says readjusting herself. "Love you too very much. Ill come up with you and ill change and grab a pillow and blankets." They disengage and head upstairs.

When they are both ready for bed, they kiss good night and Robert heads back downstairs with his pillow and couple of sheets and a blanket. He keeps the fire going the fireplace, makes his bed and turns on the tv settling on an old movie channel. He thinks this is so much more comfortable than the floor and is settled in. Its nearly 1am, when he feels her stroking his cheek. He opens his eyes and see her kneeling by the couch smiling at him." Hey, is everything ok?" He asks sleepily. "Yeah, I just miss you that's all. Any room here?" She asks smiling. He smiles and scoots over to the back of the couch and raises the blanket. She removed her robe and lies down next to him and he covers them both up. It's a tight fit but they make it work and get very comfortable. Anna falls asleep quickly, but Robert is up now since he slept for a few hours earlier. He smiles as he breathes in her scent. He loves having her so close to him and it takes a lot to fight the urges he has. He is lying on his side with Anna flush against him facing away from him. He slides his hand up to caress her breast. She moans in her sleep but doesn't awaken. After a while he slides his hand down her stomach and inserts his hand into her boxers. He begins to stroke her and is now kissing her neck. She is still not awake but she is moaning softly in her sleep as he increases the pressure.

She awakens to the sensations and smiles. She closes her eyes again as she gets lost in what he is doing to her. She is now thrusting against his hand and has placed her arm behind her to caress his head. "Hmmmm. So good. Right there, Oh yes right there." She whispers to him and it drives him wild. He continues until she arches against his hand and lets out a quiet moan that includes his name. She is breathing heavily as she turns in his arms. She looks up at him and smiles. She then kisses him sensually. "Hmm that was really good." Robert smiles at her and kisses her. It escalates quickly as Anna brings him on top of her and he settles between her legs. She removes her boxers and underwear quickly and then finds him and frees him from his. He quickly enters her and they begin moving against each other. They know they have to keep very quiet. "God I love you." He says as he is thrusting in a very sensual way. "Oh god, I love you too. Harder, Robert harder." She whispers and he complies. Then they both hear a door open upstairs and someone coming down the stairs. They quickly still. They are hoping whoever it is doesn't see them since the back of the couch they are on faces the stairs. They hear the person go into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. Robert involuntarily begins to thrust against her again. Anna can't help the small moan that escapes her and she tries to still his hips. They then hear the person yawn loudly. Its Mac. "I hate him." Robert whispers. Anna tries to stifle her laugh in his chest. They stay completely still for what seems like forever and then they hear him make his way back into the living room. They hear him pause and they hold completely still. Then he goes up the stairs and stops and he says. "Carry on you too. Sorry for the interruption." And they hear him laughing as he goes up the stairs. "I really hate him." Robert says and then Anna laughs at him and hugs him.

"You heard the man, where were we?" Anna asks as she begins to rock against him. "Anna this couch is way too small." Robert says defeated. She smiles at him and disengages from his arms and stands up. "Sit up." She orders him. He smiles at her and immediately does as she says. In the dim light of the fireplace he watches as she takes off her tank top. He is instantly aroused again as she comes to him and straddles his lap. The both let out a low moan as they reconnect. Robert lets Anna have control and they smile at each other as they thrust against each other. He kisses her as he feels she is close again because she is now grinding against him. They are trying to stifle each other's moans with their mouths but the need for air takes over. They finally reach their climax and it is overwhelming for both of them. "Hmmm, you are amazing." He says still holding her tightly. "Hmmm so good." She whispers. He can still feel her rocking slightly against him and he smiles. After about 5 minutes Anna kisses him and gets up and finds all her clothes and puts them back on as he watches her. Robert pulls his boxers back on and takes her hand so that she lies back down next to him they adjust themselves so that they are laying side by side facing each other. "Perfect end to the perfect day." Robert says looking at her. She laughs and hugs him tighter. "It was a perfect day. Thank you for making it so special for everyone. You should cook more at home." Anna says stroking his chest. "I would but you and I never seem to have the time." He says. "And by the way, what are you going to do for me?" He asks jokingly. "Hmmm, ill have to think about that." She says smiling at him. They lay like that for a while. "I should go back upstairs before we fall asleep. Why don't you just come upstairs Robert, the bed is not that bad." Robert looks at her and says, "I can't sleep in that bed. Why don't you just stay here with me. We'll get up early enough before anyone comes downstairs." She smiles at him. "Sounds like a good idea." They fall asleep quickly.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, Robert is getting dressed in the bedroom when Anna comes in in her robe. "Hey are you guys ready to go and play on your little scooters?" She asks with a smile. "Go-carts and I'm only going because Patrick, Mac and Emma want to go." He says. "Robert I heard you making little vroom, vroom noises in the bathroom." She says chuckling. "What are you doing listening to me in there, go read a book." Robert says and she sticks her tongue out at him smiling. "Well if you don't want to go, why don't you come with us antiquing?" She asks already knowing the answer. He looks at her like she's crazy. "Umm no thanks. I'm not one for where antique is a verb, but thanks for asking. Have a good time." She laughs at him and he kisses her goodbye. Anna goes and heads for the shower as she is undressing she realizes she didn't put her underwear back on last night, which means they're down stairs somewhere. She quickly redresses and puts on her robe and runs down the stairs. She looks over at the couch and someone has taken all the sheets, blankets and pillows off the couch. She looks around and doesn't see them. She kneels on the floor and looks under the couch and now she looking in the cushions. "Looking for these?" Felicia says from behind her. She looks up and sees Felicia holding her underwear on her finger and twirling them around. She grabs them quickly from her hand and they both start laughing. "Thank god you found them." Anna says sitting on the couch. Felicia smiles at her. "Robert must have been up early this morning because he put the sheets in the washer and when I put them them in the dryer, low and behold these fall out. Get a little carried away, did we?" Felicia says smiling at her. "A little. Robert refuses to sleep in that bed upstairs. So ya know. Ugh Robert and his OCD, he ruined these." Anna says looking at her underwear and smiling. "I feel bad, do you guys want to switch rooms or something.?" Felicia asks. "No really thank you. I appreciate the offer I really do. Its not so bad, we are making do." Anna says smiling. "Yes you are, but can I ask you a question?" Felicia says. Anna looks at her and says "Sure." Afraid of what it is. "Why don't you guys just put the mattress on the floor?" Anna looks at her for a beat and starts laughing. "What?" Felicia says now laughing with her. "We are such idiots." Anna says still laughing.

The girls enjoy a great day out. Anna and Felicia bought a car full of items. The have had lunch and are talking about the weekend so far and how great its been. They decide to make plans for the rest of the weekend and the guys will just have to suck it up and enjoy it. Maxie says they are all playing with fire. They talk about what they will do tonight and they settle on board games. They all agree it would be nice if Emma experienced a night with out technology or tv. The return home and both Anna and Felicia put their packages directly into their cars so that their husbands won't see them all until after the weekend is over. Robin and Maxie laugh at them rushing around.

The guys return home with Emma at around 3pm. She is so excited at the day she had. She runs to tell them what happened and what they did. The guys look very happy when they come in. "Sounds like you guys had a great time." Robin says. "Yes we did, I want to do that again tomorrow." Patrick says going over to Robin and giving her a kiss. Patrick and Mac are laughing as they come inside and the girls wonder what's going on. Robert is giving them pointed looks. Anna picks up on it instantly. "Ok what happened?" She asks. "Nothing, nothing at all." Patrick says trying to stifle his laughter but he can't. Mac is now losing it too. "Ok now I have to know what happened." Felicia says laughing along with them. "Dad, what happened." Robin asks laughing. "Nothing happened." Robert says giving both Patrick and Mac the evil eye. "Grandpa crashed really bad." Emma says. Anna looks concerned. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" She says getting up. "No, no, it wasn't bad at all. I just lost control and you know those places with all the barriers. There's no way you can get hurt. I'm good." He says kissing her. Patrick and Mac are still laughing. "Well what happened?" Felicia asks. Patrick looks at Emma and then tells her to go and change and get ready for dinner. She immediately obeys and goes upstairs. "Would you guys please tell us what happened?" Felicia says. She knows it must be really funny because Mac and Patrick cant control themselves. "Ok well, Robert of course won all the races and was in the final meet with the other winners. So its like the last 2 laps and then there was a women who came to the edge of the course." Mac says now really laughing and so is Patrick. "Come on what happened?" Anna says now very intrigued. "Well she ummm was very excited and was cheering for Robert and she ummm was also extremely well….proportioned." Mac says but he can't finish because he's laughing. Anna starts to understand where this is going and is now giving Robert the look. Patrick decides to finish. "She starts jumping up and down as Robert is in the lead and the the top she is wearing, I don't know, just like falls away." Patrick is now in hysterics. "Are you saying my daughter saw all of this?" Robin asks now a little ticked. "No I shielded her eyes when that happened." Patrick says completely lying. "So then what happened?" Anna asks with one eyebrow raised. "Robert ran right into the barricade and flipped the car and so did every other car behind him. It was a 5 car pile up and nobody won the race." Mac says still laughing. Anna looks at Robert. "Charming." She says and walks away. "What? I hate you guys. Look if you were driving you would have crashed too." Robert says walking behind Anna. "No I wouldn't have." Anna says sitting down. "Trust me Anna you would have." Mac says laughing. Felicia start laughing and looks at Anna, Robin and Maxie who are trying to stifle their laughter.

After another evening full of fun, laughter and partying, they all head for bed at midnight. Robert is completely exhausted and doesn't think he has slept for 3 hours straight so far this weekend. He comes in the bedroom to change and sees the mattress on the floor and thinks, shit why didn't I think of that. Anna comes in from the bathroom and smiles at him. "Good idea right?" She says smiling. "The best idea ever. You are brilliant." He says pulling up his boxers and putting on his t-shirt. "Well I don't deserve the credit, it was Felicia's idea." She says as she walks past him and starts changing. "I can't wait to sleep." Robert says and gets very comfortable in the bed. Anna is done getting dressed and joins him. "Hmm this is good." She says as she lies on his chest and gets very comfortable. "Love you." He says as he is dozing. "Love you too." Anna says.

The next day the guys head out early for the driving range. When they return, they are late and obviously they had a good time. They are all tan and Patrick and Mac are a little tipsy. Felicia and Robin are not happy, but they get over it quickly. "Robert what happened?" Anna asks when she takes him aside. "We had lunch and they had a few beers and we lost track of time. Its not a big deal." Robert says. "Yeah but we've been waiting and Emma has been waiting we promised her." Anna says. 'I know I'm sorry, we are only an hour late so lets not make a big deal out of this ok?" He says. She's not happy. They all head out to a huge fall festival fair in a neighboring town. Robert and Anna are driving in their car and they are not saying anything to each other. Robert just wants her to let him have it and get it over it. "So are you going to let me have it or what?" He asks while driving. "I said what I wanted to say. You knew we were waiting and you guys didn't seem to care." She says matter of factly. "Anna, stop. We were an hour late and its no big deal, we are on our way aren't we?" He says. She knows she is being a little too difficult. She lets it go, but wonders if she shouldn't based on what the therapist has been telling them over the last few months. Don't hold onto your anger, just get it out in the open. "I'm just a little surprised that you didn't call or text me or to let me know what was going on. That's all I'm saying." She says. Robert knows shes right, he should have. "You're right Im sorry. I really didn't know how to say I couldn't get Mac and Patrick out of the bar and I knew that wasn't going to go over well. I spent the last hour giving them coffee to get them more sobered up before we left." Robert says. Anna smiles at him; at least he was the responsible one out of the three. "Its ok. Like you said you were only an hour late." She says. They pull into the parking lot of the festival. Robert turns to her after he turns off the car. "How about tomorrow before we leave, you and I take a long walk on that mountain trail, just the two of us, ok?" He asks. She smiles at him and caresses his face. "That sounds perfect." She says. He kisses her then and it escalates quickly until they hear a banging on the window. "Ok break it up lets go." Mac says smiling at Robert through the window. "I hate him." He says and Anna laughs.

They return to the house after a long afternoon and evening. Emma is completely exhausted and Robin and Anna take her up to bed. Everyone else goes to their bedrooms to change and get comfortable. Robert is changing in their room when Anna walks in and closes the door. "She was out before she it the pillow." She says changing out of her clothes. "I feel like I need a shower after that hayride, but I'm too tired." She says. "Yeah and we have to pack tonight, I want to hit the road right after breakfast." Robert says. She gives him a dirty look. "What?" He says. "Robert just go with the flow. Does it really matter what time we leave tomorrow? Plus you promised me a little one on one time tomorrow. Remember? The walk on the mountain trail." She says. He smiles at her just standing there in her bra and underwear. "Yes I remember. However, I could give you some one on one time right now, if you want." He says taking her in his arms. He kisses her and she responds until she realizes they all said they would hang out outside on the deck and enjoy their last night in the house. "Robert we can't." She says not very convincingly. "Oh yes we can. I'll do my personal worst. 3 minutes tops." Robert says to her laughter. "Yeah, just what every woman wants to hear." She says. She is losing her resolve as he guides her to the mattress on the floor. They both laugh, as they have to basically maneuver themselves to sit on the floor. "This is romantic isn't it? I can't wait to get in our own bed." She says as he is kissing her down her neck and removing her bra. She stops him. "Really Robert we can't." He looks at her and feigns hurt. She laughs at him. "I promise you tonight. It will be worth it." She kisses him sweetly and he gets back up off the mattress. "Promises, promises." He says and she smacks him on his ass.

They spend their last night drinking wine and talking by the outside fireplace. Felicia and Robin want to hear more about Mac and Robert's childhood. Mac tells them about their father and how he used to tell them scary stories when they went camping in the outback. Robert laughs because he remembers it quite fondly. "Just to scare us, he told me that Mac was half monkey and that at night he would change into one if there was a full moon. I used to believe it too." Mac laughs as does everyone else. "He used to tell me that Robert would turn into a Leprechaun and would take people to his nest at night." Mac says. "Wow your father was mean." Robin says laughing. Both Mac and Robert say "No he definitively wasn't." "We begged him to tell us scary stories every single night and we begged him to make it the scariest he could." Robert says remembering fondly. Anna is sitting on his lap with her arm around his neck. She kisses his forehead. She knows the loss of his parents was a life-altering experience for him and that he loved them both deeply. "Mom used to comfort us and they would get into fights because of it. It was actually funny." Mac says. "What kind of stories did he tell you guys, can you remember any." Felicia asks. Mac and Robert both look at each other. "Leprechaun with the ax." They both say at the same time and laugh. Mac tells the story and they are all intrigued. Robert throws in some of the stuff he also remembers. They are all riveted to the story until the very end because it is very scary. "I hated that story at the time and to this day I can't eat or watch a Lucky Charms commercial." They are all in hysterics.

After a while Robert says he is going to get more wood from the side of the house. They are all still sitting around talking. Anna notices that Robert has been gone for almost 10 minutes. "How long does it take to get wood?" Anna says standing up. "Ill go. Patrick lets go see if we can scare him." Mac says. "Mac don't make a lot of noise Emma is asleep." Felicia says. "Don't worry." He says. They both go around to the side of the house where the woodpile is and there is no Robert in sight. Then they hear a noise and it's a weird noise. "What the hell is that?" Patrick whispers. "I don't know. It sounds like little voices." Mac whispers back. They are both getting freaked out. "Robert where are you?" Mac says out loud but there is no response. "I don't like this. Where the hell did he go?" Patrick says. "Let's go in the house and see if he's there." Then two hands grab their shoulders. They both scream incredibly loud. "Hello ladies." Robert says using a flashlight to light his face from below. Both Patrick and Mac are still screaming when the girls come running from the deck. Robert is hysterical laughing as he passes them and pats them both on their backs. "You son of a bitch." Mac says grabbing his heart. "Robert, did you scare them?" Anna asks half laughing and half scolding. "No, no he didn't scare us." Patrick says still trying to catch his breath. "Then who was screaming like two little girls?" Maxie asks. The girls burst out laughing as they still hear Robert laughing from the deck. They all join Robert on the deck who is sitting in his chair smiling and drinking his beer. "I will get you back for that. When you least expect it." Mac says sitting down.

They all sit and talk for awhile until Maxie says she's going up and then Felicia and Mac leave as well. Its after midnight when Robin and Patrick go up next. Anna is still sitting on Robert's lap and they are both watching the fire and just talking. "This was a great weekend, despite the accommodations." She says drinking her wine. "Yes it was. A lot of memories were created here, that Ill always cherish." He says. "I love seeing you with Mac and that you have gotten even closer over the last year. I love this so much we are a really family and its what I always wanted for us." She says kissing him. "Yeah I know. I wonder what our lives would have been like if we never left 22 years ago. What would this family be like? Would we have had more children? Would we actually still be living here?" Robert says looking at the fire. Anna has thought about that almost everyday since she was taken all those years ago. She knows they would have had more children. When she was taken, they had just started trying for another baby. They were both so excited about the possibility and the decision they finally made. It would have been perfect, she thinks. Robert notices she has gone quiet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He says noticing the tears in her eyes. She kisses him. "You didn't upset me. I think about it all the time. I know it would have been perfect, but I love the family we have now and that too is perfect." She says. He kisses her. "You're right, sometimes when we are all together like this, I just wonder." He says looking at the fire. "I know and I want you to know don't ever be afraid to tell me or talk to me about this. Ok?" She says looking at him. He kisses her and it's a long lingering kiss. "I love you." He says. "And I love you." She replies. They sit that way for a long time. "Do you want to go up? We have to get up early tomorrow?" She asks not moving. "Yeah I guess we should." He says hugging her tighter and stroking her leg. She looks at him and kisses him. It gets heated pretty quickly as they are kissing each other sensually. "Hmmmm. Let's go upstairs." She says and gets up and pulls him by the hand. They close up everything downstairs and go into their bedroom.

Robert closes and locks the door and says. "Ugh we have to pack." He says. "We can do that in the morning. Come here." She says as she undresses. He smiles at her as he approaches her unbuttoning his shirt. They make quick work of their clothes and settle on the mattress after a bit of maneuvering and laughter. Once they are settled, he takes her in his arms and kisses her while stroking her body. They are very swept away and she then pushes him on his back as she straddles him. In doing so he bangs his head against the nightstand very loudly. She starts laughing while she asks if he is ok. He says he is but she can tell it hurt. She bends down and kisses him and they are both lost again. They both know they have to keep this quiet, but it wont be easy. Robert sits up leaning on one arm as he continues kissing her. Anna then takes him in hand and guides him inside her. They cover their moans with each other's mouths. They begin moving together as Robert sits up fully with Anna straddling him. He lets her take control and she does. They are looking into each other's eyes as they move against each other. He kisses her as he begins to guide her. He can feel she is getting close as she suddenly throws her head back and lets him guide her movements. She begins to moan continuously but quietly and it drives him on. She then bends back fully and releases a low moan mixed in with his name as her climax hits hard. He watches her and comes right after. He leans forward and takes her breast in his mouth and suckles while they both ride out the waves of pleasure. "Hmmmm. So good." He says kissing between her breasts. She hugs his head to her chest. They look at each other and smile. She kisses him sensually and he notices she has begun rocking against him again. He knows what that means. "More?" He says against her mouth and she nods. He slides her back slightly to pull out of her and brings his hand down to her. He watches her face as he begins to stroke her. She holds onto his shoulders as her eyes close and she begins to rock against his hand. He inserts two fingers and she moans loudly at the sensation. He quiets her with his mouth as he then inserts a third finger and strokes her continuously. She stops kissing him and her mouth is open now as she feels her orgasm approaching. She is rocking furiously against his hand now and she bends back and says in a long moan "Yes, Robert, oh God." She brings her head forward and sees him smiling at her. She kisses him hard as she comes down. "Thank you." She says smiling and still kissing him. "Hmm, no thank you. I love watching you this way. You're so beautiful." He says against her lips and neck. They hold each other like that for a few minutes. "I love you." She says against his neck. "Hmmm and I love you." Anna stands to let Robert lie back down on the mattress and then she joins him and wraps herself around him. They fall asleep quickly.

The next morning they get up before everyone else, shower and dress. They pack all their cloths and put the mattress back on the bed throwing the sheets in the laundry. Its about 730am when they head out on the mountain trail. They walk for several hours, just enjoying each other and the scenery. Its almost 10 when they return and everybody is up and breakfast is ready thanks to Mac. Robert goes into the kitchen. "Good morning Robbie." Mac says smirking. "Good morning." Robert says taking a piece of bacon. "Did you guys take your show on the road this morning?" Mac says chuckling. Robert knows exactly what he means. "Sorry about that. A little too loud?" He says. Mac laughs and says, "It did bring back memories of a lake side dump." Robert laughs. Anna is outside on the deck with a cup of coffee looking at view when Felicia goes outside to join her. "Believe or not, I'm going to miss this dump." She says joining her at the railing. Anna laughs. "Yeah me too. We all made a lot of great memories here. I want to do something like this every year, if we can." Anna says. "Sounds like you guys made a nice memory last night." Felicia says smirking at her. "Oh shit were we loud?" She asks completely embarrassed. "Well the walls are paper thin, but lets just say it sounded like you were having a really good time." Felicia responds and is really laughing now. "Shut up, oh God." Anna says as she puts her face in her hands. "Now where have I heard that phrase before?" Felicia says still laughing at her. Anna pushes her and starts laughing as well. "I should thank you guys though. It did inspire us. We used the hot tub last night." Felicia says. Anna starts really laughing and says "Really? Good for you guys. I wanted to get Robert in there, but he wouldn't touch that thing with a 10 foot pole." Felicia laughs and says, "Well it served its purpose, but it was kind of gross." They are both really laughing now when their husbands join them. Robert puts his arm around Anna and kisses her. "Breakfast is ready ladies." Mac says. They all enjoy their last meal together. When they are all done they clean up put the house back the way they found it and start getting their luggage from their rooms. Robert goes out side to the car to load their suitcases. He opens the trunk and sees its completely jammed with all the stuff Anna bought. "Anna." He calls to her as she comes out of the house and she's sees he is at the trunk and cringes a little. "Yes Dear." She says coming up to him. "Are you kidding with all this stuff. You said you bought a few things. I wont even be able to see out of the back window." He says. She walks up to him and kisses him thoroughly to shut him up and it works. "Now, is there a problem?" She asks. "Nope none at all." He says recovering. They all say their good-byes and get into their cars.


	39. Chapter 39

Robert and Anna get home after about 4 hours of driving. The security desk helped them bring up all the stuff from their car on a luggage carrier. Robert is still shaking his head at all the stuff she bought. She smacks as she walks by him. He brings their luggage into the bedroom with Anna following behind. "Ah civilization. I can't wait to take a shower and get into that bed." Robert says. Anna just collapses on top of the bed spreading her arms wide. She is still there when he emerges. He's pretty sure she's asleep and he smiles. She awakens when she hears him in his closet. He emerges in jeans and a sweatshirt. "Going somewhere?" She asks sleepily. "Yeah, we have no food here, so I'm just going to the store to get stuff. Want anything special?" He says as he sits next to her. "You're too good to me. No I'm good. Actually can we just have like pizza tonight, nothing special?" She asks. "Your wish is my command." He says kissing her and leaving. When he returns about an hour later, he comes into the bedroom and sees she has unpacked both their suitcases and comes out of the bathroom showered and dressed in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. She looks really cute he thinks. "Hi, get everything?" She says. "Yup pizza awaits."

They enjoy their dinner in front of the fireplace in the living room. When he clears their plates he comes back in with a bouquet of white roses he bought for her while he was out. "Wow, what did I do to deserve all of this?" She says as he gives them to her. "Just for being you and the fact that you put up with me and agreed to be my wife again." He says. She looks at him and has tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say, except we deserve each other. We are desperately in love and we are where we are supposed to be." She puts the bouquet on the table and wraps her arms around his neck and they hug tightly. "Thank you." She says before kissing him. "You're welcome." He says. She goes and puts them into a vase in the kitchen. She joins him on the couch after she places the vase on the coffee table. "Hmmm. These are really beautiful." She says as she goes to sit next to him. She cuddles up him draping her leg across his lap. "Its so nice to have solitude. I love our family to death, but I was looking forward to this for 4 days." He says. "I hate to admit it, but me too. I can't wait to sleep in our own bed tonight." She says. They laugh about the weekend and everything that happened. Robert turns on the TV and he flips through the channels. Anna can't stand when he does it, so she goes to grab the remote and he holds it away from her. "Its my turn, you always get the remote." He says. "Robert give it to me." She demands. "No, not this time." He says and he guards himself. She smiles at him wanting to laugh. She waits a little while and then starts kissing his neck. "Ill make it worth your while." She says and she kisses him hard. "Sorry not going to work." He says very smugly. "Ugh, I hate you. Please just put on something we both can watch." She says getting comfortable again. Her only hope is that he falls asleep, but of course he doesn't and she's forced to watch all the action-packed loud movies he loves.

Finally after he goes to use the bathroom she gets the remote and changes the channel. She then hides the remote in the couch. When he returns, he gives her a look. "Ok where's the remote?" He says. She looks up at him, "I'll never tell." He looks at the TV and sees its on one of the home and garden shows. "Seriously?" He says. "Yup seriously. I just lasted through over 2 hours of your crap. You can at least suffer through an hour of this sit down." She says. He looks at her and does as she says. She gets comfortable again with her leg over his and her head on his shoulder. After about 10 minutes he can't take it anymore. He decides to play. He has his arm around her and inserts his hand into her pants just resting on her bare hip. They usually sit like this but she doesn't think anything of it, until a few minutes later he starts caressing her butt. She knows what he's up to. He looks down at her and uses his other hand to bring her face to his and he kisses her sensually. "Robert it's not going to work." She says against his lips. He laughs against her mouth and she joins in. "Ok, well you just missed out on some great sex then. All new stuff." He says and she bursts out laughing at him and hits him. She loves when they are together like this. After all these months, she realized how much she loved this part of their relationship when they were together those brief times. It was always so intense and raw, but it was also so much fun. She has never known a love like this in her life. She looks up at him and kisses him. "Change your mind?" He says looking at her. "Maybe." She says looking into his eyes. He then startles her by tackling her on the couch. She shrieks with laughter. "I love you." He says to her as she is beneath him. She looks at him and she can see he is thinking the same thing as her. How lucky they both are to be together again. She grabs his face with both hands. "And I love you so much." She says. They just hug each other and Robert lies down with his head on her chest. She hugs him tightly and they lay like that for the next hour.

After the show is over she realizes he is asleep and she continues to caress his head. She looks at the clock and sees it's nearly midnight and they both have to work tomorrow. "Honey, lets go to bed. Its late." She says. He mumbles something and then gets more comfortable. "Sweetheart, get up so we can go to bed." She says a little louder. "Ok." He kisses her and then gets off of her and helps her up. Anna gets the remote and turns off the TV as Robert closes all the lights. After their routine in the bathroom they both crawl into bed and just relish being back in their own bed. "I don't ever want to leave here again." He says. She smiles as she lays her head on his chest. "Don't forget our trip in a few months." She says. "As long as Mac is not the travel agent, I think we're good." He says. She laughs and hugs him tighter. They quickly fall asleep.

The next day they are going through their normal routine, when Robert gets a call on his cell. He can see it from Frisco. He knows this will not be good. He sees Anna is still in the bathroom so he quickly goes into the office. "What's up mate?" Frisco proceeds to tell him that Faison has escaped from his confinement. He is on the loose. There were 2 rogue agents that facilitated his escape and they have been taken care of. Robert is stunned. He had just checked on the situation before Thanksgiving and everything was status quo. Frisco is sending a team to Port Charles and he will be there shortly as well. They hang up and Robert has to decide how to tell her. He knows he has to, he can't keep this from her. He walks back into the bedroom and sees her coming out of her closet. She smiles when she sees him. He is half dressed with his trousers on but no shirt. She goes up to him. "Hmmm, trying to entice me to stay home." She says kissing him. She immediately senses something is wrong. "Robert, what's wrong?" She says still holding onto his waist. "Faison, he's escaped." He says. She immediately goes white and backs away from him. He continues to tell her what Frisco said. "This is unbelievable. How did this happen?" She asks. "It doesn't matter anymore. We have to find him before he finds you or anyone else in this family." He says. She tries to get herself together, but she is just so damn angry that she clears everything off her dresser onto to the floor in a rage. She is crying and cursing. He immediately goes to her and grabs her by the arms. "We will get him this time. I promise you. Do you hear me I promise you? We have to keep our heads. We have to use every resource at our disposal to do this and we must above all else stick together no matter what." They are looking into each other's eyes and Anna just starts to cry. He hugs her to him and she holds onto him like a life raft. When they break apart they both go into the office and start giving orders to their people. Robert calls Robin and Mac and lets them know what's happened. He will be putting his people on them as well as police protection from Anna. When they are finished getting ready to leave in the bedroom, Robert stops her. "Please be careful. The thought of letting you out of my sight for a second is making me physically ill, but I know I have to let you go and let you do your job." He has tears in his eyes as he says it. "I will Robert, I promise you. I will never leave you again. I promise." She hugs him tightly. He grabs her head with his hands and kisses her passionately. She returns the kiss will equal passion. She can feel the need in his kiss and it matches her own. They quickly stumble backward onto to bed. They make love quickly and it's as if they will never see each other again. It is as if time reverted back to that day 22 years ago. When it's over, they are both spent. "I love you Anna. This can't ever end, I wont survive it this time." She is crying now because she knows what he is saying is true and for her as well. "It won't Robert. I won't let it. Please believe me."

To be continued


End file.
